Long Time No See
by Outlawqueen86869
Summary: Robin Locksley and Regina Mills dated for two years in college, junior and senior year. After seven years, fate brings them back together again. Robin, one of the best police officers on the job, thought he would never see her again. Regina, a struggling author, never wanted to see his face again. Now that their lives have intertwined once again, can a certain flame be revived?
1. Chapter 1

_**Long Time No See**_

~ _2011~_

 _It was getting bad. Seriously bad. The annoying idiot just wouldn't leave her alone. He would always walk up to her, attempt to talk to her, and then he would just tease her. It was not fun. One thing was for sure, Regina Mills hated Robin Locksley._

 _Sadly, they both attended the same college, Harvard University, and Regina seriously thought she would have to kill this guy. He always smirked and when he annoyed her, he always pouted, saying she could get a little more upset. Like, what the hell? Regina complained to her roommates, Emma Swan and Mary Margaret Blanchard, about Robin all the time. They would always smile and tease her, saying they would make the perfect couple. Yeah, right._

 _One day, after a whole two months of pestering, Robin came and actually sat down next to Regina in the library at their school. Regina groaned quietly and rolled her eyes, him still having that cute (wait, did she just think cute?!) smirk painted across his damn face._

" _And how are you today, Milady?" Robin asked cheerfully. Usually, Regina would blow off his questions, but right now, she needed someone to talk too. Plus, she would never admit it, but now, she was looking forward to his daily visits. And maybe, just maybe she was starting to think that she and Robin would make a great couple…_

" _Not good." Regina sighed and closed the book she was trying to read. She looked up to find Robin frowning, and her eyebrows furrowed. She had never seen Robin without a smile or smirk on his face, so what was the problem now?_

" _What's wrong, Lovely?" Robin asked, scooting his chair closer to Regina. Regina rolled her eyes. He called her Lovely. Again. She told him she didn't like that, but why would he stop now? She was growing on it, though._

" _Call me Lovely again and see what happens." Regina threatened, but there was a small smile on her face._

" _I think you secretly like it." Robin challenged. Regina smirked. It wouldn't hurt to play his game for once._

" _Maybe I do," Regina dared and she saw Robin's smile grow. Regina tucked a piece of stubborn hair back behind her ear, right where it should be._

" _Well, what's bothering you, Lovely?" Robin raised his eyebrows and Regina smiled. She took a deep breath and handed him the text book she was previously trying to read._

" _By any chance do you speak French?" Regina had a huge exam tomorrow on the language, and she was stressing herself. She's been stressing ever since she knew about the test, which was three days ago. The test would be in one and a half days, and she didn't think she would actually make it._

" _En fait, je le fais, Lovely." Robin responded cooly and Regina rolled her eyes._

" _Of course you do. You're Mr. Perfect." Regina responded, a bit annoyed that Robin knew how to speak the language she needed desperate help with._

" _I wouldn't go that far. I'm just a genius." Robin and Regina laughed and Regina punched his arm lightly._

" _I'm serious! I have an exam on this crap in less than forty eight hours and I'm freaking out!" Regina saw that Robin felt bad for her. But what could he do? It wasn't like they were best friends._

" _Well, would you like some help? Studying always goes better with a study buddy." Robin suggested. Regina was about to protest, but then she thought,_ What harm would it cause?

" _Yes. But only if you want to," Regina answered honestly. Robin smiled and nudged her with his shoulder._

" _I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want to, Regina. I would love to help you with French. I just want to spend some time with you." Robin admitted. Regina scoffed._

" _Why would you want to spend time with me? Couldn't you find another girl to bother for a day?" Regina asked, reluctantly. She hoped Robin didn't go away. She liked it when he called her Lovely. She liked it when he would stop by everyday to try to talk to her. Eventually, he won and broke down some of the walls she forced up._

 _But Robin just laughed and stood from the old library chair, holding out his hand for Regina to get up, "How could I possibly find another girl as beautiful, talented, and smart as you?"_

 _Regina blushed hard, looked down, and tried to recompose herself. When she looked back up, he could tell she was affected by his words. She gladly accepted his hand and rose from her seat. She gathered all of her belongings and they both walked out of the library together._

~Present~

Regina Mills was running late. Of course she was. She was never one to be untiming, but now, on a Monday morning, she was late. Thirty two minutes, to be exact. Regina groaned at the red light she was currently stopped at. This wasn't going to make it any faster.

Regina always stood by a schedule. As an author, she doesn't need to go to an office or meet with employers, but she did need to stay on task. Regina released about six books each year, and she was currently on her second writing. This book though was slow, even for her. She had no idea where she wanted this book to go, and she was just hoping inspiration would hit her in the head sooner rather than later.

When the light turned green again, Regina made the left hand turn to her favorite coffee shop in town. She always worked here. It was like her second home, not to mention her best friend worked there. Regina always took the open booth in the back, trying to draw the least amount of attention to herself as possible.

Regina parked her car in her the parking lot, and got out of her black mercedes, with her laptop clutched in her hand by her side. She opened the door to the coffee shop, and could immediately smell the scent she's come used to over the many years. She saw her best friend behind the counter and walked up to her. There was no line yet, only Eight thirty four in the morning. That was a good sign.

"Hey, Emma." Regina greeted her friend. Emma Swan turned in the direction of the familiar voice, and smiled as she went over to talk to her friend.

"Hey. You're late today." Emma smirked and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Thank for pointing out the obvious, Emma." Regina remarked and Emma smiled. Regina Mills and Emma Swan have been best friends since high school. They've always been inseparable, but that changed a little when….. No, she couldn't think back to that.

"No problem. So do you want your normal?" Emma asked, and Regina nodded her head.

While Regina was waiting for her coffee, she was the first one in line, Regina heard footsteps behind her. She decided not to turn around, not really caring who it was behind her. All she wanted was her coffee, and to sit down with her laptop and work on her new book for the day. After Regina was done working around five, Emma would also get done her shift, and they would meet up for dinner.

Emma was making Regina's coffee when she saw a man walk up behind her friend. He was a police officer, no doubt about that. He wore a light blue long sleeved shirt with black pants, with his hair combed back into place. He looked very handsome, too. At first Emma smiled at the customer, until he took his dark shades off, and she saw he crystal blue eyes that were staring at her. Emma gasped silently, her eyes widening and her mouth dropping open slightly. Luckily, Regina didn't see the reaction, for she was looking down at her phone.

Emma had to do something, and fast. She would not let Regina see the man behind her. She didn't want them to cause a scene, especially if it was one that would break Regina into a million pieces like before. Emma placed Regina's coffee on the counter for a moment, trying to figure out what she would do. Regina saw her coffee waiting on the counter and reached for it.

"Thanks, Emma. How much do I owe you?" Regina asked as she started going through her purse to find her wallet, but Emma stopped her.

"No charge. This one is on me. I can tell you definitely need some caffeine this morning." Emma smiled sweetly, and Regina thanked her.

Behind Regina, the man froze. Could this really be happening? Could this really be her? After all these years, he's finally found her? He saw Emma's reaction when they saw each other for the first time in years, and it was not a good one. If Emma's was like that, how would the woman in front of his be?

Just then, Regina turned around and bumped into the man behind her. She spilled her coffee all over his uniform, and she cursed herself. Great, she probably pissed off a cop. This was going to go over well. Emma flinched as she watched, and hoped her best friend would just apologize and walk on.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-" But Regina stopped dead in her tracks. When she looked up again, she finally caught a glimpse of exactly who she bumped into. There he was. The handsome cop she just spilled her expresso all over. It was him. Regina's eyes widened and she tried not to let fear take over her entire body.

"Regina?" Robin asked, his heart soaring. She looked as beautiful as ever. She wore her hair down, curling just past her shoulders. She wore a purple blouse with a pair of dark jeans. Her feet were covered in brown, thigh high boots. She was wearing a necklace, _his necklace,_ with a pair of diamond studs in her ears.

Regina froze. She had thought all along that she would never have to see this man again. After seven years, she thought she could be done with all the pain. But now, with he ex standing in front of her, all the old memories came flooding back to the surface. Regina tried to take a deep breath as she looked at Robin. He still looked the same. It was almost like a joke. She knew she would never be his again, so what's the point in trying?

"Robin," Regina muttered. She lowered her head. What the hell was he doing here? For many years, she's never ran into him. Why now? Why was he here? Why was he talking to her? All of these questions circled through Regina's head cautiously. Seeing Robin again was setting up all kinds of red flags. This was a very bad situation.

Regina realized that they were both just staring at each other. She wanted to apologize for his shirt, she really did, but honestly, she just couldn't bring himself to do it. All she wanted to do right now was go grab another cup of hot, steaming coffee and dump it all over him. She wanted to hurt him as bad as he hurt her.

"I, uh, I gotta go." Regina muttered, leaving her cup of spilled coffee on the floor, and walking quickly away from her ex. Regina walked out of the building and was now making her way to the sidewalk. Robin had saw the hurt in her eyes, and wished he could take that all away. But he couldn't. Not anymore.

Robin turned around and walked after her. "Regina." Robin called out her name, but Regina just kept walking away from him. She couldn't do it. She wasn't strong enough. She thought she would never have to see Robin again. Well, scratch that.

"Regina." Robin repeated, this time catching up to her, grabbing her arm to stop her. Regina turned around abruptly and pulled her arm away violently.

"Get the hell off of me." Regina exclaimed through gritted teeth. She has pictured of this moment forever. Robin and her meeting after all this time. Robin would declare his love for her, telling her he never wanted to break her heart. She wanted him to beg for a second chance. But so far, he was doing none of these things.

"I'm sorry." Robin replied. Regina didn't know if he was just apologizing for grabbing her arm, or for everything. All the hell he had put her through. But, Regina knew he would never apologize for that. He was too proud of breaking her. After all, she was just the bitch he always used to annoy. When they were together, she was nothing more to him. Just a damn distraction.

She knew from the very beginning that she should have listened to Emma. Back in college, she told Regina not to trust Robin. He was only going to break her heart and he didn't really love her. Regina couldn't see past her stubbornness though, so she ignored Emma's lectures. She had been with Robin for a little over two years, and then he broke up with her. She really should have listened to her best friend.

"Whatever," Regina replied, annoyed. Couldn't he go bother anyone else?

"You look good." Robin tried, but Regina stared daggers into his skull. As soon as the words left his mouth, he knew he shouldn't have said them. Regina was mad. She was seeing red. No, Robin couldn't just come crashing in and say that. He wasn't allowed to. No one was.

"Don't." Regina stated sharply. Robin looked down, shamefully. He should've known Regina would be upset to see him again after all this time.

"Love," Robin began, and then froze. So did Regina. Did he just call her 'Love'?

"Call me that again and you won't have the ability to mutter another word." Regina threatened, Robin, but he knew she couldn't hurt him. She never would, because she never did when he broke up with her. He had said the most hurtful things to her during their biggest fight, and she didn't even argue back.

"I'm sorry. It was a force of habit." This just gained another sharp glare from his ex. Regina really wished he would stop running salt into the wound. Telling her she looked nice, calling her Love, it was just making her miss him even more.

"I really don't have time for this, Locksley." Regina snapped. Robin felt his body tense. This was how Regina has acted when they first met. She had her walls built up again, and he knew it was his fault. He wanted to talk to her so badly, to explain what had happened that horrible night, but he knew Regina wouldn't allow him to even speak about it.

"Please, just-" But Robin was cut off by another voice. A voice that made him cringe in this exact moment. Regina's eyes left his and watched a beautiful woman walking over to them. She wore a light pink dress with a jean jacket on top. She also wore black flats, and Regina thought she looked like a supermodel. How did Robin know her?

"Robin! There you are!" The woman exclaimed, walking over to Robin and Regina. Regina could feel him growing uncomfortable, and Regina hoped she wasn't anyone important in his life. That would just make this conversation even more awkward.

"Marian, I thought you were waiting in the car." Robin announced and Regina's heart broke. Of course. Why would Regina think Robin was still single? Robin obviously broke up with her for a reason. Why would he still be waiting around when Regina wasn't good enough for him from the beginning. It was then Regina noticed how the sun caught a glimmer of a ring that was on the woman's left hand. Regina wanted to cry.

"I know, but you were taking long, so I wanted to make sure you were alright. I don't know what I would do if you ever got hurt." Regina's heart broke. Those were almost the same exact words she had told Robin all those years ago when he told her he was interested in being a police officer. Regina had begged Robin to rethink, but obviously, when he left her, he chose his dream job over her.

Marian then saw the coffee stained all over his shirt. Marian pointed to his shirt, putting her finger on his body. Regina tried not to scream at her to get off him.

"What happened to your shirt?" Marian asked. Regina thought she would step in now.

"Oh, I'm afraid that was my fault. I accidently bumped into him." Regina said and Marian smiled at Regina.

"That's okay. If you don't mind me asking, who are you?" Marian asked and Regina sighed quietly.

"I'm Regina… I love your ring." Regina announced, which wasn't a lie. The only thing was she wished it was on her instead of this supermodel.

"Thank you! After seven years, this guy finally decided to pop the question." Regina stopped breathing. Has she just heard this woman right? Seven years?! Seven years ago, Robin had just broke up with her! Seven years…. He must've moved on from me as soon as he could've, Regina thought. She tried really hard not to cry.

"Seven years?" Regina was glad her voice didn't break. She didn't want to appear emotionally wrecked by this confession. Robin saw Regina silently breaking down inside him, and he wished that could've been a lie.

"I know, Robin waited for a very long time." Marian exclaimed and she laughed. Regina tried to smile.

"He must really love you." Regina replied, trying not to let the sadness seep into her. Marian smiled and held Robin's hand. Robin knew this must be tearing Regina to shreds, but he couldn't do anything with his fiance right there.

"Well, I wish you guys good luck. I hope you're both very happy." Regina turned around, trying not to let the unshed tears fall. Regina walked away before Robin or Marian could even respond. Marian smiled and looked at her fiance.

"She seemed nice. Do you know her?" Marian asked. Robin smiled sadly, watching Regina walking away from him.

"I used to."

 _~2011~_

" _Robin, I'm nervous." Regina told Robin as they both walked up to campus. He and Regina had studied French for what seemed like forever, and he knew she was ready for this. If she didn't ace this test, he didn't know who would._

" _Take a deep breath, Lovely. You are gonna do great. And if you don't that is some hard ass exam." Robin joked and they both laughed. Robin promised Regina that he would wait for her outside the classroom so she could tell him how she felt she did. When they reached the room, Regina took a deep breath. She looked at Robin, but she was still nervous._

" _I'll be right here waiting for you when you get out." Robin told her and she nodded. Forty five minutes later, when Regina got out, she had a huge smile on her face. Robin got up from the chair he was sitting in and walked over to Regina._

" _Well?"_

" _A piece of cake." Regina replied and Robin smiled._

" _See. I told you you would be fine." Robin teased and Regina rolled her eyes._

" _I think I can finally breathe." Regina put both hands on her stomach, and exhaled deeply. All of her anxiety had finally rolled of her back, and she felt so much better. Not to mention she was sure she had aced that damn test._

" _I'm proud of you." Robin explained. Regina looked up, confused. Had he really just said that? No one has ever been proud of her before. Her mother, as much as Regina tried, did not approve of her or anything she did. Cora always said that she could do better, but she has never received the compliment that someone was proud of her._

 _Sure, her father showed it, but he never actually stated it in words. He was probably just scared that Cora might make a snarky comment. Regina looked at Robin and knew he was telling the truth. But how could he be proud of someone he just met?_

" _You are?" Regina asked, and Robin smiled warmly. He stepped closer to her, and she froze. Why did he do that? Why was he smiling at her like that? Why was the room suddenly hot as hell?_

" _Of course. You worked so hard, and you accomplished your goal. I am proud of you." Regina couldn't help it, but tears slowly formed in her eyes. She couldn't believe it. Apparently, those are the words she's been dying to hear her whole life. Robin saw she was about to cry, and reached for her arm._

" _Are you okay? Did I do something?" Robin asked concerningly, and Regina shook her head. She looked down and let a single tear fall down her cheek. She looked back up at him and showed a small smile._

" _No one has ever been proud of me before." Regina sadly admitted. Robin's features weakened and he looked saddened by this news. He took a step closer to Regina and put a piece of her hair back behind her ear._

" _Well, Lovely, I am honored to be the first." Robin and Regina smiled. Little did they know, Emma and Mary Margarette were on the other side of the room, watching them together._

 _Emma and Mary Margarette knew the moment Regina started telling them about this Robin person, she was crushing bad. Now, this only proved it. Emma's eyes widened, and Mary Margarette smiled._

 _Mary Margarette couldn't be any happier, seeing those two together like that, but Emma frowned. She knew who Robin was. More importantly, she knew the type of guy he was. Sure, he might have a thing for Regina, and they might be together for a period of time, but it would never last. Robin was the type of person who wasn't into commitment. He would leave when things get serious, and he didn't want that for her best friend. She would have to do something…._

~Present~

All Regina could think about as she was leaving Robin and his fiance was how long they've been together. Seven years. Seven god damned years. Seven years ago, she was the one glowing with a huge smile Robin had caused. But now? That supermodel got the pleasure. It just wasn't fair. How could Robin move on from her just like that?

Regina had tried to move on, she really had. But every time some guy would ask her out, all she could think was that he wasn't Robin. They didn't have the British accent or the crystal blue eyes she used to love to gaze into, they just weren't Robin. So, Regina has been single ever since Robin dumped her. And seeing him with his new love, it was heartbreaking.

Regina walked back into the coffee shop, wiping away the tears that had finally reached the surface, and immediately went to Emma. The blonde knew what was coming. She knew from the very beginning what type of guy Robin was. And she was right. Now, Regina had to go through even more heartbreak that she had tried to prevent from the very beginning.

Emma saw Regina's tears and knew this was bad. Regina was not one to cry, and it was rare when she did.

"Emma, he's getting married." Regina explained as she sat at the counter, across from Emma. Emma looked around, hoping to find the jackass himself and punch him in his smug face. But sadly, he was nowhere to be found.

"I'm so sorry." Emma tried, but all the emotions were falling out of Regina. Everything she kept inside was coming out. Even during the break up she hadn't muttered a single word to Emma or Mary Margarette about how she was feeling. She would just say it was for the best. But now, Regina couldn't contain it any longer.

"Do you want to know how long they've been together Emma?" Emma cringed, already guessing the answer. How could Robin possibly be like this? How could he just leave Regina and move on like that?

"Seven years. Seven years he's been together with that bitch." Regina cried, "Seven years ago, he was still with me. So what is that supposed to say?" Regina was hopeless. Robin didn't know it, but when they were together, that was the best two years of her life. She actually pictured being with Robin in the future. They would get married, have children, and buy a home, where everyone would be and feel loved.

But all Regina could think about now was that Robin had probably cheated on her. She knew the last month of their relationship that he was distant, but she never thought he could do something like that. Never.

"Regina, I'm so sorry. You don't deserve this." Emma came across the counter and went to her best friend. Emma gave her a hug and when she pulled away, both women went to her booth. Emma had told Killian, her co worker and boyfriend, that she would be back in a few minutes. Killian completely understood, seeing Regina in the state she was in.

Back when they were in college, it was always them. Regina, Robin, Emma, and Killian. Of course, Emma and Killian hadn't started dating because they were too stubborn to admit their feelings, but nonetheless, it was always them four. After Killian seeing Regina and Robin's encounter, he knew Emma would have to take a break to help their friend.

Regina and Emma sat down in the booth by the corner, and immediately, Regina started speaking to blonde across from her.

"You were right."

"What?" Emma asked, not knowing where Regina's point was at.

"You were right. You told me in the very beginning that Robin would only break my heart, and I didn't listen to you." Regina gulped and Emma reached across the table for Regina's hand.

"Regina, if you told me that I couldn't be with Killian because he was trouble, do you really think I'd listen to you?" Emma asked and took Regina's silence as her answer.

"See? No one would have listened. This is not your fault." Emma soothed, but Regina let another tear fall. She shook her head and finally looked Emma in the eyes.

"Emma, I actually thought Robin was the one. Of course it's my fault. He tricked me. He told me that he loved me and he would always be there, and I believed him." Regina admitted and she hated the pitiful look she was receiving from the blonde.

"Robin is just some jackass who didn't know what he had when he had it." Emma answered and leaned back in her side of the booth, crossing her legs under the table.

"But that's the problem. Robin has always had me. Even if he didn't know it, even after everything, Robin still has my heart." Regina took a deep breath, hating how vulnerable she was sounding. But it was all true. Regina couldn't even look at another guy, let alone go out with one.

"I know. As soon as I saw him walk in, I knew you still loved him. And I hoped that you would just walk by him without even noticing." But what Emma didn't say was what she knew about Robin. Because to hell if she was going to tell Regina that Robin still loved her. But Emma saw what she saw. When Robin saw Regina, he stopped breathing and looked at her with love in his eyes. Emma didn't want need to tell Regina anything, because knowing Robin, he would just get over it the next day.

"I wish I could've poured coffee all over his damn body." Regina seethed.

"Trust me, I wanted to do the same thing." Emma said and Regina tried to smile. She knew Emma was trying to make her feel better. But now, this was just ridiculous. How could she be pining over the same man for seven years? This needed to stop, especially because there was no way she could ever be with him again. He was getting married.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm just being a big baby." Regina answered and Emma dismissed that idea very quickly.

"Trust me, you are no baby. You are handling this situation better than anyone I know. If you ever need to vent again, you know where I am." Emma and Regina smiled as Emma got up from the booth and went back to the counter with Killian.

Regina took a deep breath and decided to whip out her laptop. She had to get some work done today. Behind the counter, Emma was pissed. Why did Robin have to come in here and disrupt everything? Why did he have to be so damn perfect at ruining lives?

"Emma, I can hear you thinking from over here." Killian said and Emma rolled her eyes.

"Good. That son of a bitch doesn't just get to waltz in here and ruin everything." Emma spat and Killian walked closer to her.

"Love, I know how hard it must be to see him back. Hell, it's hard for me too. Neither of us want Regina to get hurt again, so we are just gonna have to make sure we do the best we can to protect our friend." Killian explained. Emma took a deep breath and nodded her head. She knew her boyfriend was right.

"Killian, Robin is getting married." Emma blurt out, and Killian looked as shocked as ever. What?!

"I'm sorry, what?!" Killian exclaimed and earned some stares from customers, including Regina. Once everyone turned back to their own business, Emma and Killian continued their conversation.

"Robin is getting married. Regina told me that him and his fiance have been together for seven years… Does that ring any bells?" Emma asked and Killian's mouth dropped.

"Bloody hell." Killian gasped and his girlfriend nodded.

"Exactly. So either Robin moved on the second Regina was out of the picture, or he was cheating. Either way, Regina knows and even though she won't admit it, it's killing her inside." Emma explained, putting both of her hands in front of her as she spoke.

"This is bad. I need to talk to him," Killina suggested and his girlfriend smiled.

"Already one step ahead of you. If I know Robin, and I do, he will be back tomorrow morning to try and talk to Regina. Before he can even mutter a single word, I'm dragging him in my office and I'm going to have more than a few words with him."

"I'm in." Killian took Emma's hand, but Emma was reluctant.

"Killian-" Emma protested.

"No. If you're talking to him, then I'm gonna be there for you." Emma smiled. How was it possible that she even had the pleasure of meeting such an amazing guy?

"Thank you."

"No problem, Love." Emma and Killian smiled, but returned to work.

 _~2011~_

 _After leaving campus, Robin had drove Regina home. Although she fought with him on that, he insisted, and she really did need a ride. Robin had drove her there anyways. When Robin parked in front of her dorm, Regina and Robin sat in silence. None of them knew what to do. This was new to them. Regina never really talked to him, let alone let him anywhere near her._

" _Thank you." Regina thanked Robin, and he smiled._

" _No problem, Lovely. I can always give you a lift." Robin smiled, but that wasn't what Regina thanked him for. For the first time in her life, someone was proud of her….and she couldn't be any happier that it was the man sitting right next to her. Regina did a bold move, and reached to hold his hand._

" _No, I mean for everything. For believing in me." Regina almost whispered. Robin smiled and squeezed her hand. Now, they had been two strangers three days prior, but now, it seemed as though they were more than just friends._

" _I will always believe in you, Regina." Robin spoke and Regina smiled. She was pretty sure he could see the blush that crawled against her face, but she didn't mind. It was dark anyways. Maybe he didn't see it._

" _Well, I guess I should go." Regina exclaimed, removing her hand from Robin's grasp. Robin nodded his head, but didn't look very happy that she was leaving._

" _Let me walk you to your door." Robin tried and Regina smiled. That would be nice, but…._

" _That's not necessary." Regina waved off the invitation, but Robin was already out of his car and on the other side, opening the door for Regina._

" _I insist." Robin held out his hand, and Regina slowly took it. She knew this was dangerous. Very dangerous. She couldn't be crushing on Locksley, no way! But right now, he looked like the perfect gentleman. But every time Regina let someone close, they always got hurt or they always left. Regina didn't want Robin to leave her._

 _Robin walked Regina to her door. When they reached her dorm, Regina was disappointed. She didn't want this night to end, but all things good have to end, right?_

" _Uh, I'll see you tomorrow?" Robin stated, but it seemed like more of a question._

" _Maybe." Regina replied. Was she flirting with him?!_

" _What? Too much charm for one day, Lovely?" Robin asked, smirking. Regina smiled and tucked a piece of stubborn hair behind her ear._

" _No. I just don't know if tomorrow I'll have the patience to deal with you." Regina smirked and Robin laughed. Suddenly, Regina felt a swarm of butterflies in her stomach. This was not good._

" _Deal with me? Well, I thought a queen had plenty of patience." Regina smiled and shook her head._

" _Who says I'm a queen?" Regina asked. Robin took her hand before speaking again._

" _Trust me, Your Majesty. You fit the title very well." Regina smiled. Damn it. She couldn't take it off of her face. What had he done to her?_

" _Good night Robin." Regina opened the door to her dorm and she heard Robin say, "Good night Lovely." Before closing the door._

 _Regina walked into her dormitory to find Emma and Mary Margarette grinning like Cheshire cats. Regina put down her keys on the little table by the door and shrugged off her coat, ignoring the looks of her best friends._

" _What?" Regina finally asked when both girls said nothing._

" _Oh nothing. Just that we were so right." Mary Margarette explained and Regina rolled her eyes._

" _What about this time?"_

" _Just that you and Robin make the cutest couple." Regina stared daggers into mary Margarette, but she just laughed._

" _Shut up. I'm not dating Locksley." Regina defended._

" _But you wish you were." Mary Margarette admitted back._

" _No." Regina replied simply. Mary Margarette was still smiling though, and it was annoying the crap out of her._

" _You can lie to yourself Regina, but you can't lie to us." Mary Margarette explained and Regina smirked._

" _Exactly, which is why I told you no." Then, Regina stalked off the bed. Emma looked at her curiously. She did not believe Regina for one second. She was totally crushing on this guy. Which was a horrible thing, because in the end, she knew Regina would end up with a broke heart, and she would have to put the pieces back together._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

~Present~

Regina woke up to her alarm clock screeching at her to get up. She groaned, rolled on her side, and shut the stupid clock up. She put a hand over her face and took a deep breath. She tried to forget everything about yesterday. It was one of the worst days she's had in a while. Regina knew Robin didn't have the nerve of coming back to the same coffee shop where she went, so she didn't think it would be a problem. Oh how she was wrong.

Half an hour later, Regina walked into the coffee shop, trying to look and act better than she felt. Today, she wore a deep red dress, showing off her curves. Her hair was parted to the side, showing her ruby earrings. She also wore black high heels. Regina never really dressed up for work, but why not look good for a change?

But around her neck, was the necklace. _His necklace._ The one he had gotten her on her birthday, eight years ago. The first time she didn't spend her birthday alone. The golden chain has been glued to Regina's chest ever since she got it, and even after the break up, she still wore it, because it reminded her of a time when she wasn't alone.

She had hoped Robin hadn't noticed. It would have showed how pathetic she was to still wear it after all this time. Attached to the golden chain was a heart with an arrow going through it. The heart wasn't filled, so it was just the outline. When Robin gave Regina the necklace, he said he loved her for the first time. It was so hard to know that he said those same exact words to someone else.

Walking into the coffee shop, Regina went to the counter to order her usual. She came back with her coffee five minutes later, after talking to Emma, and she started typing. She got done thirteen pages before she saw _him_ walk in.

Robin came in the door at precisely 8:32 am, the same time he did yesterday. He hoped to see Regina again. They had to talk. For real. He had to explain why he did what he did. He had to explain why he broke her heart. But then he remembered yesterday. Because Regina still wore his necklace. That had to mean something, right?

Then, he saw her. Robin saw Regina, sitting in the corner booth, all alone. He knew that if he would have stayed with Regina, she wouldn't be sitting by herself at this very moment. He would be by her side, making her laugh and he would be able to hear her beautiful laughter. He would see her captivating smile, her bright, dancing eyes full of emotion.

She was absolutely beautiful. Not to mention the dress was making him want to go over to her and kiss the sense out of her. And the necklace was still there. His heart soared.

Before he could even say hi, Emma came over to him and grabbed him by the arm. He didn't know what was going on, but one second later, he saw that he was in some sort of office with Emma, Killian already waiting.

Emma let go of him and pushed him to the side so she could walk by to her boyfriend. Emma crossed her arms and stood, one leg supporting her as she leaned on her hip. Killian didn't look any better.

Robin didn't know what to do. His old friends, who he hasn't seen in years, were glaring at him. He knew it was because of what happened yesterday, but why come and drag him in here for a lecture? He already knew how bad the situation was. He already knew how badly he hurt Regina. He didn't need or want to hear the defying details.

"Long time no see, Mate. How the hell have you been?" Killian asked sarcastically, wanting to punch Robin in the face. They had been best friends, sure, but that was before he left Regina and never came back. Robin now, in Killian and Emma's eyes, was the person who left Regina with no good excuse, and they had to pick up the pieces he so violently tore without any care.

"Killian-" Robin started.

"I heard you're getting married now. Guess you finally stopped running." Emma glared at him, hoping that her words hurt him. They should! That wouldn't even be one fifth of the pain Regina still felt. Robin should have known Emma and Killian would know. Regina probably told them. Regina. He needed to get to her, before things were really too late for them.

"Guys-" Robin tried, putting his hands in front of him while he was speaking.

"You're lucky we don't kick you out right now. You shouldn't even be allowed in here." Emma explained again, feeling proud she was standing up for her best friend. Robin looked down and took a deep breath. This was going to be hard. Emma and Killian would go to hell and back to protect Regina, but the one thing they didn't know was that he still would.

"Guys!" Robin got their attention, "I know you must hate me,"

"Understatement of the year," Killian noted and Robin sighed.

"But I really think we need to talk." Robin ignored Killian's comment.

Emma snorted and rolled her eyes. "We don't want to hear your pity excuses, we just want to know why you're here, and when you're leaving." Emma explained simply. Robin broke Regina's heart. It was as plain as that. Emma wouldn't let Robin near her again. Too many emotions and feelings were already out in the open.

"I'm here for work. I got relocated, and I'm not leaving anytime soon." Robin said, but only received eye rolls from both parties. Killian was trying really hard not to beat him up, while Emma was trying not to slap him in the face.

"Ah, the police force. The same job your ex girlfriend was scared to death you would take. Nice choice, dude. You chose the job over the girl." Killian snapped. For a brief second, he thought he saw hurt in Robin's eyes, but that couldn't be. Robin was a soulless monster that didn't have feelings. He couldn't. Not after everything.

"It's not like that," Robin tried to defend himself, but the other two would not hear it.

"Of course it isn't. So let's get this straight, Robin. You want to go to the police force, but Regina is scared to death that you will put yourself in harm's way. Then, a few months later, you come to her house, break her heart, leave her without a good reason, and we never hear from you again. And the whole damn time, all Regina would say was that it wasn't meant to be. She didn't trash you or hate you, she just told us it wasn't meant to be. All the life gone from her." Emma stated the facts and Robin felt guilt churn in his whole entire body. He never wanted to hurt Regina. Never. Robin wished Regina had said something horrible about him, but from what he was hearing, she didn't even mutter a single word that was hurtful or bad.

"You know, I told Regina from the very beginning that you were just trouble. You never really loved her, and you ran when things got serious. You don't _do_ commitment. But I really hoped you were different. I can't even tell you how happy you made Regina. Then just like that, you left. You broke her heart, and we had to pick up the pieces." Emma lashed out even more, unable to stop now. Robin wanted to say something, but he was speechless. He knew when he left abruptly Regina must've been broken, but how far did he cut her? His words that night would never leave his mind, and he knew those words were the ones that stabbed Regina to the core.

"And I can't tell you how many times I had to tell her she would be okay. But after you left, she didn't even see the point in living. We had to drag her out of bed each day, telling her why she should get up and get out. She wouldn't even speak for days. All we could do was watch as you broke her down, and you weren't even there to witness it." Emma snapped and Robin felt like he was about to cry. He wished Regina wasn't as broken down as Emma told him, but apparently, it was even worse.

"She didn't want to live?" Robin choked out.

"I still remember what she said. Do you, Love?" Killian asked, rhetorically, "Regina told us, in exact words: What's the point in living, knowing I wasn't good enough. Knowing I'll always be alone." Killian finished and Robin felt horrible.

"You knew since met her that she always thought she was alone. Regina always thought she was undeserving of love. You know what you did? You proved her right. You showed her the one thing she already feared. Everyone she loves leaves her." Emma exclaimed, growing angrier and angrier at Robin with each passing second.

For the first time in a very long time, Robin was speechless. He was trying to find the right words to say, but none come to mind.

"But she wasn't alone. You guys were with her." Robin pointed out and Killian glared at him. Killian and Emma would have never left Regina by herself in her worst moments, but it shouldn't have come to that. Robin should've stayed. Man, how things would be so much different.

"We shouldn't have had to be, Mate. It was your job to be there for her, you were her boyfriend. Might I say, a pretty serious one. We all thought you would be in the picture the rest of our lives, but it turns out you left " Killian defended.

"I need to talk to Regina," Robin said immediately and Emma got up and blocked the door before he could walk out. Again.

"No way. You aren't getting anywhere near Regina. You broke her heart again yesterday, and she had to see you with your fiance. So no, you won't talk to her, or else you're going to have to deal with us." Emma exclaimed angrily. Robin needed to talk to her though. It was urgent.

"No, Emma. You don't understand! I need to talk to her." Robin argued, trying to get past the blonde, but she wouldn't budge.

"I really, really don't want it to come down to this Robin. But I will stop you if I have to." Emma blurted before slapping him in the face. Robin looked shocked. He knew coming back home would be bad already, but running into his old friends with new threats awaiting him?

"You don't understand, Emma. I need to talk to Regina. She needs to know." Robin fought, but the other two weren't letting him go anywhere. Why would they? He should just leave and go back to his fiance, leave them again.

"Needs to know what, Robin? That you let her down again?" Emma asked seriously. But then she looked at Robin, she could tell something was wrong. Very wrong. But Emma couldn't just let him go to Regina. She would have a panic attack and then things would be even worse.

"Listen, I know you want to see if Regina's okay. I get it. But I'm her best friend. I have to protect her from people like you." Emma said gently and understandingly. She just wanted Robin to leave so this could all be over with.

"People like me? So what kind of person do you possibly think I am?" Robin asked, annoyed. If only they knew the truth about what really happened.

"You leave when things get serious. You don't do commitment, and you hurt people because of it. You might have had a thing for Regina, but you left her when she needed you the most. You're the type of guy I truly wished you weren't." Emma finished strongly, telling every bit of the truth.

Emma was sure that if Robin hadn't left seven years ago, he would definitely be married to Regina, and they would have at least a few kids. She and Killian would be their uncle and aunt and everything would be perfect. No more lonely nights for Regina, no more tears over Robin. Little did she know, Robin pictured the same exact thing in his future.

"I love her!" Robin screamed at full capacity, furious that the blonde would doubt his feelings for Regina. Emma and Killian froze. What? Wait, what just happened? Surely Robin couldn't still love Regina. But then again, Emma remembered the way he looked at Regina when she spilled coffee all over him. Love.

"What?" Killian choked out, thinking he must have heard wrong. But Robin chuckled darkly and shook his head.

"I love Regina. I never wanted to leave her, and I never planned to. So don't you dare tell me what we had was just a 'thing', because you know bloody well it was not." Robin spat darkly. He needed to stand up for his ex. Because he truly did still love her.

"Wait, you still have feelings for Regina?" Emma asked, very confused.

"I never stopped." Robin admitted. Emma furrowed her eyebrows in more confusion. If he loved her best friend as much as he claimed, then why did he ever leave? Why was he marrying a different woman?

"Then why did you leave?" Killian asked before his girlfriend could. Now, this was the hard part. Because if he ever told anyone what had really happened, the person he loves the most would suffer. And Robin would not let that happen. Now now, not ever…

 _~2011~_

 _Regina was tired. She was so tired, she wanted to sleep the whole day away. But she had just gotten back from Robin dropping her off, and she needed to go to school tomorrow. She really hated college right now._

 _Regina was staring at the ceiling, trying to fall asleep, but she just couldn't. No matter how hard she tried, there were too many thoughts running wild inside her head. She sighed. She knew this was bad._

 _She wouldn't ever tell anyone this, not even him, but when Robin dropped Regina off, she wanted him to kiss her. And she hated herself for it. This was dangerous. She couldn't possibly have feelings for Robin. She wouldn't allow it._

 _Right now, she needed to focus on school. She needed to keep up her good grades and work hard to make sure she made honors, even if all she wanted to do was lay in Robin's arms, gaze into his crystal blue eyes…. Damn it!_

 _Regina silently groaned and turned on her side. Okay, so maybe she did like Robin. More than a friend. But it was too risky. Everyone she's ever cared about ends up getting hurt, and she would never forgive herself if something happened to Robin._

 _That was the night when she decided she would stay away from Robin Locksley all together. It would hurt her, because he already meant something to Regina, but it was for the best. She would walk away from him when he tried to come near, ignore his calls and texts (stupid thief stole her phone and added his number), stop talking to him, and maybe, just maybe, she would forget about him._

 _Because having feelings for him was dangerous. Staying away from him was not._

…..

 _Robin was happy. Happier than he's been in a long time. He had just dropped Regina off, and now he was walking through his front door. His roommate, Will Scarlet, was sitting on his bed, studying for his math test he had tomorrow. He saw Robin's chipper mood and decided to comment on it. It wasn't every day Robin was this happy._

" _What's got you so happy, Mate?" Will asked, smirking as Robin walked to the dresser to remove his jacket. Robin looked over at Will, still smiling brightly. Regina did something to him. Something he realized he was missing for quite some time. This was good. Better than good. This was great. He felt like his heart was beating again. Like he could do anything._

" _Nothing." Robin lied and Will saw straight through it. Will got off his bed and went over to his best friend. He looked different. He was smiling, for one, his eyes looked alive, and his whole demeanor had changed. It was positive. What the heck?_

" _You liar." Will teased. He tried to think of why Robin could be so happy, and then he remembered who he had been talking to earlier. He had been with Regina. The pretty brunette he wouldn't shut up about. The one who already had Robin's heart, even if she or her didn't know it yet. Will's eyes went wide and he smiled, finally knowing why Robin was lying._

" _Oh my god! You were out with Regina!" Will remarked and Robin rolled his eyes. Why was that such a big deal to him? He was allowed to hang out with his friends, let alone help a very good one with a subject he was fluid in. But this was Will. He over exaggerated everything._

" _So? I'm pretty sure I'm allowed to hang out with my friends." Robin defended himself, but Will just laughed._ Sure, Robin, be like that, _Will thought. He could seriously be so stubborn at times. He should just admit he likes her already. It was quite obvious she was smitten with him two. All you had to do was see those two in public to see their instant connection._

" _Yeah, but you don't usually crush on any of your other friends." Will pointed out. Robin rolled his eyes and went to his bed to sit down. He took his shoes off, and Will watched him like a hawk. Robin was never going to admit he might, just maybe, have the teeniest crush on Regina. Plus, he wasn't a boy in middle school anymore. Feelings meant… more._

" _I don't have a crush on Regina." Robin lied. Okay, so what if he did? He knew someone like her wouldn't ever like him, so what was the harm if he already knew nothing would happen? They were just friends, and as long as he had Regina in his life, he would be okay with that. To hear her laugh, to see her smile, to be with her._

" _You don't have to lie to me, Robin. It's okay. Plus, I think she's pretty into you too." Will said and Robin scoffed. Yeah, right. That was like winning the lottery a thousand times in a row. Someone like Regina never even noticed people like him. It was chance that they met at all._

" _I think you need to go be checked, Will. You're being delusional." Robin exclaimed. Will smiled and teased him._

" _Oh come on! Don't be so tough!" Will stated. Robin rolled his eyes and put his face in his hands. He was tired, consumingly so, but his mind would not shut off. Everything was going back to the night he just spent with Regina. Perfect._

" _You know, I'm pretty sure she's single too." Will mentioned and Robin cursed his best friend. No doubt he would tell his other friends, then he would have to hear it all the time. Great!_

" _Can you shut up?" Robin asked, already annoyed. Will sighed and clapped Robin's back before he went back to studying. Whatever happens in the future, he would always get to tell Robin he knew. He knew he had feelings for Regina._

" _Fine. But Robin, I'm glad you're happy." Robin smiled. He was happy, wasn't he? It was that night he decided he would try to be this happy all the time. It was that night that Robin knew he wanted Regina to be his._

 _Because having feelings for her was dangerous. Not acting on them was too._

~Present~

"Well?" Killian asked when Robin didn't answer him. Robin wanted more than anything to tell his friends (or were they old friends?) what had really happened, but he couldn't risk it. He didn't want Regina to suffer even more pain from him.

"I really wish I could tell you, Mate." Robin answered honestly, and Killian looked him up and down carefully and suspiciously. But the truth, he knew Robin wanted to tell him. So why couldn't he? Robin and Killian have been friends long enough to know when he was lying, and now, he wasn't.

"What happened?" Emma asked, also sensing the truth coming from Robin. But all Regina's ex could do was look at the floor and try not to break down. This was so hard.

"I can't tell you. I don't want her to get hurt." Robin whispered. Emma and Killian looked at each other, wondering who she was and why she would get hurt. Could it be his fiance? Was he seriously worried about her getting hurt? But Emma chose to use the latter.

"Regina?" Emma asked and Robin nodded his head. Then, Emma knew something was really wrong. She also knew Robin for many years, and if he was worried about Regina getting hurt, things were definitely not okay. Robin was always there to protect Regina, and he would never leave her out of his sights. Not after what her mother did.

"What's wrong with Regina?" Killian asked Robin. Robin took a deep breath. Why couldn't he tell them again? Oh yeah. _That._ No chance he would say. His feelings would have to be pushed to the side. All he needed was Regina's safety.

"Nothing. That's why I can't tell you." Robin urged, but Emma and Killian just weren't getting it. Was Regina in danger? Was there a threat they needed to be concerned with?

"What? You're afraid a simple conversation could singe her burns any deeper? Just get out Robin." But no. he couldn't. He needed to see Regina. Talk to her. He needed this like he needed oxygen

Regina saw Emma pull Robin into her office and groaned. It was probably just one of the overprotective speeches for Robin to stay away from her. Curiosity got the best of her, and she went to the closest seat by Emma's back room to listen to their conversation.

"Long time no see, Mate. How the hell have you been?" She heard Killian asked, and Regina rolled her eyes. He always had to be so sarcastic. Just like a stupid pirate from one of those fairytales. God.

"I heard you're getting married now. Guess you finally stopped running." Regina gasped, hurting even more that Robin had moved on from her. She knew she really shouldn't be listening to their conversation, but she didn't have it in herself to move from her position. She wanted to hear his excuse. Or would he even have one? Would he just tell them he is happy with, what's her name again? Marian.

Regina heard Robin try to talk to Emma and Killian, but they wouldn't allow him to talk. Then, Robin explained that he was here for work. The police force. Apparently he wanted his dream job more than Regina. She was slowly dying inside.

"Ah, the police force. The same job your ex girlfriend was scared to death you would take. Nice choice, dude. You chose the job over the girl." Killian snapped. Exactly, Regina thought, glad that Killian was sticking up for her. Regina had begged him for hours not to do it, saying she wouldn't be able to sleep at night without knowing he was safe and would be returning home to her. How long was that before he left her anyways? Two, three months?

"It's not like that," Robin tried to defend himself, but the other two would not hear it. Regina was grateful for that.

"Of course it isn't. So let's get this straight, Robin. You want to go to the police force, but Regina is scared to death that you will put yourself in harm's way. Then, a few months later, you come to her house, break her heart, leave her without a good reason, and we never hear from you again. And the whole damn time, all Regina would say was that it wasn't meant to be. She didn't trash you or hate you, she just told us it wasn't meant to be. All the life gone from her." Emma stated.

Regina then realized that everything Emma had said was true. She could never hate Robin, even if he didn't love her anymore. It was unfair. She couldn't turn on the one person who had believed in her. Dare say, cared for her? No. Because he would still be here. He wouldn't be off and getting married to the wrong person.

"You know, I told Regina from the very beginning that you were just trouble. You never really loved her, and you ran when things got serious. But I really hoped you were different. I can't even tell you how happy you made Regina. Then just like that, you left. You broke her heart, and we had to pick up the pieces." Emma lashed out even more, and Regina felt completely helpless all over again.

"And I can't tell you how many times I had to tell her she would be okay. But after you left, she didn't even see the point in living. We had to drag her out of bed each day, telling her why she should get up and get out. She wouldn't even speak for days. All we could do was watch as you broke her down, and you weren't even there to witness it." That's right. Robin was never there for her. So why couldn't she move on? Why couldn't she get those damn blue eyes out of her mind for one second? Why, every now and then, did she still cry about him

The three of them argued even more, and Regina just wanted to stomp in there and tell them to all shut up. It was hurting her too much to relive everything. But then, she heard Robin announce something that he only said in her dreams.

"I love her!" Robin shouted, and Regina froze. No, she was dreaming. Yeah, she was just dreaming. Robin could never love her. He left her. It was impossible. Her heart clenching, not ready to hear anything else, she walked away from the door. She wasn't ready to hear anything else just yet. Not when her mind was just playing tricks on her. Just thinking of things her heart desperately wanted to hear.

Regina walked back to her booth in the back, sat down, and laid her head down in her hands. She just needed to take a few deep breaths and everything would be okay. As Regina tried to calm herself, she heard someone come over to her table, and they sat down in front of her, on the other side of the booth.

Regina didn't even bother looking up. She didn't care who was there. She just needed to calm down first. If it was Robin, she would shut him out. If it was Emma or Killian, she would vent. But which did she really want to see? The person who gave up on her years ago, or the one who never stopped believing in her.

"I heard if you take deep breaths, your anxiety should go away." Chuckled a young man. His voice was calm and gentle. Nothing like before. Nothing like the millions of gruff and rough voices heard all around the city. Regina didn't recognize this voice from anywhere, so she decided to look up for the hell of it.

Woah. Huge mistake. Because this guy was handsome. Very, very handsome. Regina looked into his eyes and was immediately frozen. He smiled at her, waiting for her to say something. But nothing could come out of Regina's mouth. For the first time in nine years, she thought she may have a new crush. Woah.

"My name's Daniel." The guy announced, reaching out his hand for her to shake when she said nothing to his earlier response. Reginna was snapped out of her trance and shook Daniel's hand with a smile. His hand was soft and fit perfectly with hers. Regina was absolutely terrified.

"I'm Regina." Regina told the young man. Daniel smiled when he heard her name. It was unique and original, and he loved it. He has been all over the world, yet never heard this magical name before. It was amazing. Amazingly unique and special.

"You're beautiful. Ah, I mean, your name's beautiful." Daniel smiled sheepishly as Regina blushed. Sure, guys have told her she looked beautiful before, but they never actually said her name was. This guy was already kind and sweet. Oh no. No no no no no no no.

"Thank you." Regina chuckled nervously. She played with the chain on of her necklace, and Daniel didn't miss that. He looked curiously at the necklace, and then his face fell. Of course. Someone like Regina would never be caught alone. She was too valuable.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Daniel apologized. Regina furrowed her eyebrows. Why would he be sorry. Daniel started speaking again as he pointed his index finger to her necklace.

"I didn't know you were seeing someone," Daniel admitted, clearly embarrassed as he looked down at the floor. Regina saw where he was pointing, and it was clear now. Daniel thought this was a gift from her imaginary boyfriend. Well, he wasn't all wrong. Did an ex still count? No, it didn't. Not when you're the only one who still has feelings left.

"Oh, no. I'm not." Regina said faster than she wanted to. Daniel looked up and smiled. How was it possible that a woman so beautiful wasn't taken? He planned on telling her that too.

"How is it possible that a woman as beautiful as you isn't taken?" Daniel asked and Regina smiled again. Daniel was making her feel things. Things she hadn't felt in a very long time. Like the butterflies in her stomach, the heat burning on her cheeks, her palms sweaty. She's missed this feeling. She's missed someone genuine and kind, who actually cares about her feelings. Not just her looks.

"Is that how you get all the girls?" Regina asked playfully, smirking and Daniel smirked back. She was beautiful and witty. How could she not have a significant other? What had happened to make her alone?

"I only see one woman right now." Daniel flirted and Regina laughed softly. Daniel shifted in his booth, trying to get more comfortable. He had mustered up a lot of courage to come down and talk to her, and he wasn't giving up now. Seeing her sitting by herself, slowly falling apart, he knew she would need a helping hand. And he was more than willing to help her.

"You don't have to flatter me just because I was a mess a few minutes ago." Regina pointed out, but Daniel waved his hand in the air to dismiss the thought of that crazy idea. She was selfless too. It was then Daniel realized people like Regina didn't come along too often. Rarely ever.

"Regina, you weren't a mess. I get it. Sometimes we all just need to take a breather." Daniel shrugged, and Reginna nodded her head, Well, at least Daniel didn't think she was a crazy mess. But this was wrong. It was completely horrible. Because Regina liked the way her name rolled off his lips.

"Thank you. I think you actually made me feel a lot better." Regina thanked the man in front of him. Daniel smiled. Little did she know, he would do anything to make her feel better. After just meeting her, she grabbed his attention so quickly, it caught both of them off guard. Regina felt that too.

"Anytime….. Well, I'll see you around," Daniel got up from the blue colored booth he just occupied before casting Regina one last easy smile. Regina grinned back. Daniel was actually amazing. He had made her feel something she hasn't felt a lot in nine years. Happiness. He had the kind of personality that did that to her. That wasn't good. At all.

After Robin left her, she never thought that anyone could see her like the way Robin had again. She put herself down, thought of herself as worthless. If Robin, the man who had claimed he loved her for two blissful years, the man who first believed in her, the man that was the first person she opened her heart up to, left her, than she probably didn't mean much. After all, she would have died for Robin. But he wouldn't have.

But Daniel, he was different. His brown eyes matched hers, his voice easy going and kind, his personality bright and bubbly. For some reason, Regina felt as though she could really talk to him. Knowing he would somehow understand. Though, didn't Regina think Robin was different too? Look where that got her. Afraid to love. Afraid to go out with anyone because she knew she wasn't worth it.

Was she just going to ignore the fluttering butterflies in her stomach? Push away the smiles he had caused? Well, one thing was for sure. Regina hoped she would bump into Daniel again. Sooner rather than later…..

 _~2011~_

 _It had been a long week. Too long, if you asked Regina. She could feel the pressure of all her work building up, and the new assignments her professors had given her were the worst. She couldn't wait for to get out of there. Especially since she was trying to avoid Robin._

 _It had been a few days after her French exam, now it was Saturday. She could finally just relax. No more worries until Monday morning. All Regina wanted to do was go out. So there she was, with Emma while Mary Margarette was out with her boyfriend, David Nolan._

 _Regina and Emma were shopping, for nothing in particular, both girls just trying to keep their minds off school for at least a few good hours. The pair were just walking out of a clothing shop when an all too familiar voice stopped them in their tracks._

" _It seems someone is avoiding me," Robin teased with his infuriating dimpled smile. Emma smirked, but Regina rolled her eyes. Didn't he know how hard it was to stay away from him? To not think of him twenty four seven? To ignore all of his texts and calls? This thief just wouldn't give up._

" _It seems like someone isn't getting the hint," Regina snapped, glaring at Robin. Emma, Regina, and Robin were now all stopped in the middle of a busy sidewalk. Robin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Why was Regina acting so rude to him? Didn't she remember a few days ago? When she was so happy that he was proud of her that she almost cried? What happened to that side of Regina?_

" _Are you alright, Love?" Robin asked, touching Regina's elbow gently, but Regina pulled away violently, as if she was ice and his touch was an astounding flame ready to burn._

" _Don't call me that," Regina gritted between her teeth. Now, Robin was genuinely confused. Maybe even a little hurt. What was going on? After helping her study for her French exam, he thought that they were friends. Maybe they could be even more than that with time. But now? Why was Regina acting like this? It was like the memory of their special moments was erased from her memory._

 _Emma stood there awkwardly. She felt bad for Robin. Because the blonde knew exactly what Regina was doing. It was her signature move. Whenever Regina thought or even knew that she was capable of having feelings for someone, she shut them out. Before they could hurt her, break her trust, and before they could leave. Emma knew Regina doesn't think highly of herself, and this just proved it. She was scared about her feelings for Robin. She was putting her walls up and they were guarded as heavily as ever now._

" _And here, I thought you like it when I call you that," Even though Robin was losing patience with the pretty brunette that was messing with his heart and his head, he didn't raise his voice or show any sign of irritation. If Regina was acting this way, she must have a valid cause behind her reasoning._

" _Incase you didn't get the demo, I don't want to see you. Just leave us alone," Regina glared at Robin. Ouch. Emma looked back and forth between Regina and Robin. It was like their eyes were having an entirely different conversation on their own. Hers, begging for him not to hate her, she just wasn't capable of emotions anymore, his, pleading her for an explanation to all of this madness. God, they were so screwed._

" _Did you decide that before or after you wanted to kiss me?" Robin asked, a fire burning inside his body and soul, not ready to give up on Regina like that. To be totally honest, after everything they have been through in just a couple months, Robin wasn't sure he would ever be ready to give up on Regina. It just wasn't possible._

" _Don't flatter yourself, thief. I would never want to hook up with someone like you," Regina regrets the words as soon as they fall from her mouth, seeing Robin's posture slouch and his body grows tense with sadness. Regina really didn't want to do this, but she didn't have a choice. Everyone she cares about leaves her, so why just add to the insufferable list?_

" _Someone like me? Someone like me? Please, Regina, tell me what that's supposed to mean," Robin didn't understand this one bit. One day, Regina was crying, overwhelm with emotion that he was proud of her, she let him walk her to her dorm, and flirted with him, and the next she's ice cold? No. This wasn't Regina. Something was going on._

 _Emma could feel the air growing tense with painful words stuck in the air, so she quickly and quietly wandered off to a secluded area near a shop entrance, sat on a wooden bench, and gave Robin and Regina the privacy they needed. The two of them were so caught up in their conversation that neither of them realized Emma had left, or was even there to begin with._

" _It means that you don't get it when people don't want to see you. You keep bothering them until that's not good enough, then you seek them out in person, just to make sure their day is even worse by your existence. Trust me Robin, your kind is the worst. You never know when to stop and you never stop to think about consequences…." Consequences? What the hell was Regina talking about? What could possibly come out of them having a friendly relationship? Trust? Feelings? Were those such bad things to hope for?_

" _I don't know what is going on with you right now, but obviously you need space. Whenever you get out of this… mood, you know my number," Robin didn't want Regina to see how much this was affecting him, so he had to leave before their conversation got out of hand. Obviously something was up, but he wouldn't push._

 _If Regina never wanted to see him again, fine. He could live with that, knowing he spent the best few months of his life by her side. If Regina was happy without him, well, all he could ask for is for her world to be filled with happiness. If she changed her mind and gave him another chance, sign him up. Robin would take it in a heartbeat. But Robin knew the chances of Regina opening up again like before was slim to none._

 _Robin walked away from a sorrowful, tearful, hurting Regina. Little did Robin know, it hurt Regina just as much to say all of those things to his face. Seeing him get emotional over a few harmful sentences was everything she needed to do to make him stay away, but neither of them wanted that. But it was Regina Mills. If you didn't leave, you would die or get hurt. There was no way Regina would risk Robin's life for her. She wasn't important._

 _Yet, Regina couldn't help but notice how Robin had looked at her. Maybe it was nothing, maybe it was something. But it didn't matter. Everything good has to end. That's what Regina has to repeat over and over in her mind to make her not fall apart in tears when he turns away….._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"If I don't talk to Regina today, I swear to god I will come back every day and try again," Robin gritted through clenched teeth. This was cruel. Life was cruel. Life was discriminatory. And yet, Robin still believed none of it was his fault.

"Why is it so important Robin? What would you even tell Regina? 'Oh yeah, sorry for breaking your heart, but I just wanted to see if you are still hurt after nine years?' Real smooth," Emma rolled her eyes. What was Robin's game? What was he playing at? Emma was almost one hundred percent sure that Robin just wanted to see Regina again, but at what cost?

"Listen, you might think that I don't care, but that is far from the truth. All I ask of you is five minutes to speak with Regina. Five minutes will give me a little amount of time to explain, but it's better than nothing…." Emma and Killian looked at each other while Robin pleaded for five minutes of Regina's time. Well, could it be any worse they talked today or any other day?

"Fine. You get five minutes. But if you hurt her again, don't expect to be welcome here," Killian threatened as he and Emma left the back room of the coffee shop. Robin stood there for a few moments, grateful Emma and Killian had granted him time. Even if it was only five simple minutes.

Robin left the room, ready to speak to his ex girlfriend, when he saw Regina sitting in a booth in the back. The only thing new to his eyes? A man sitting directly in front of her. Robin's heart completely stopped.

Regina was smiling. A real, genuine, loving smile. The one he hasn't seen in over seven years. She was blushing, the color of her cheeks that he was only responsible for for a long while. And she was playing with her fingers. All signs that she was developing feelings. Feelings for someone else who wasn't him.

The man with dark brown hair was making her laugh, and he could hear her irresistible chuckle from across the room. For years, Robin thought he was the only one who could truly make her laugh. But now this person could too. Robin knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help but hurt to know she was happy without him.

The man left Regina's booth with a smug smile on his face. Robin wanted to punch him in the face. What was he doing with Regina? What were they talking about? Why was Robin still hung up on Regina? A million questions that will probably never have an answer.

Robin took a deep breath. Regina looked so happy. She was smiling, unlike yesterday, and Robin knew as soon as he went over there and attempted to speak, her smile would fade away. Robin didn't want that, but he needed to talk to her. See her.

Regina had already gotten back to typing when Robin walked over to her booth. She was so divulged in her book that she didn't even notice anyone sitting down across from her again. Regina only looked up when she heard the voice that haunted her dreams each and every night.

"That book sure has you captured deep," Robin's smooth voice glided through the air like a bluebird soaring through the beautiful blue sky full of bliss. Regina stopped her typing immediately and looked up. _Robin._ Why?

"What do you want?" Regina asked. She just wanted him to give up. Go back to his life in the city, go back to his supermodel fiance waiting back at home, go back to his job that he chose over her. No, Regina would not cry in front of Robin. She had times before, but that was when she thought he would always be there for her. When she let him past her walls. Never again.

"Just five minutes of your time, if you will allow it," Robin wanted to make this her choice. He wouldn't force anything on Regina, knowing her body was probably still in a fragile state with his return. Regina and Robin sat in silence before Regina finally responded.

"After everything you've done to me, why would I possibly let you talk to me?" Honestly, Regina didn't know if she was strong enough to talk. She thought she would never have to see Robin's face again, and she never imagined that they would have to speak again. But fate always had a way of screwing with her life.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I was young and I didn't know what I had when I had it…." Liar. Robin knew everything he had. He had Regina, the love of his life. He planned to marry her, that's how serious he was about them. The only thing that was in their way was, no, he would not think of that again.

Regina didn't know what to say. She definitely hadn't expected Robin to answer her like that. He didn't realize what he had when he had it? Really? They were together for two blissful years and almost every single day, he would tell her he loved her. How little did he know? Lies. All stupid, painful lies.

"Well, it's a good thing it's in the past," Regina lied. Once again, they were surrounded by lies. Why did they do that to themselves? Only good to hurt each other.

"Regina,"

"I don't know what you expect me to say, Robin…." It was that moment that both of them realized it was the first time Regina had said his name since he came back. Regina's breath hitched, and Robin's heart beated loudly.

"I'm sorry," Robin apologized. Regina chuckled darkly, taking her straw and brushing it along the rim of he glass filled with water. What did those words mean anymore? They were used way too many times by way too many people. Especially said to her.

"Do you know how many times I've heard those words before? Do you want to know how many people have told me that? Because I can't keep track anymore," Regina let go of her straw and looked Robin dead in the eyes.

"I can't apologize a million times more to say it would be enough…. Regina, can we talk?" Robin saw Regina's walls coming to defense. She sat up straight, her demeanor firm and powerful. He wished she didn't have to do that. Especially not with him.

"Isn't that what we are doing right now?" Regina asked, and Robin frowned. He hated her walls. They were tall, and it took months to break them down before. After breaking her heart, how long would it take to break them down all over again? If she would even let him be near her.

"I mean, actually talk. About everything," Robin suggested with his hands, but Regina didn't move or flinch. Talk? Now he wanted to have a serious conversation? What about when she wanted to talk years prior? Did he consider her feelings at all?

"What's there to talk about? You left. You didn't need me, and you left. Not much more to tell…." Regina's voice cracked at the very ending, and she cursed herself, letting Robin have the knowledge that she was still upset about what happened that night. Robin could sense the emotions racking through Regina's body, and Robin wanted nothing more than to kiss her sadness away. But he couldn't. Not anymore.

"I should have given you a reason," Robin tried to explain, but he still couldn't say why he did what he did to Regina. Regina rolled her eyes and looked at him dead serious.

"But you didn't…. You drove out of my life without so much as a goodbye…." Regina looked down, begging herself not to cry as she remembered every single detail of the night of their break up. Robin tried not to cry too.

"You sent a damn letter a week later telling me that you had to get away. Get away from me. You needed a fresh start, a better life…. Obviously I wasn't part of that life, and now you're back. If being with me was such hell, then why are you sitting right here?" Regina asked. She just wanted this madness to end. He has caused her more heartbreak than anyone ever has in her whole life, and she just wanted him to go away.

"Being with you wasn't hell. It was the best time of my life," Robin knew the words must sound like rubbish to Regina, but they were the truth. It wasn't every day your ex girlfriend from almost a decade ago still crept into your mind while you were sleeping next to his fiance. Oh god, Marian.

"Well, it clearly wasn't enough. Then again, for you, nothing ever was." Regina glared at Robin. The man she thought she would never see again (only in her dreams) wasn't going to get off this easily.

"You must know that I cared about you," Robin begged, but Regina wasn't listening. Why hear stupid lies anymore? She was so tired of people lying to her. Even the ones she knew would hurt her in the end.

"I bet you care about Marian much more," Regina muttered, which made both of them freeze. Robin didn't want to talk about Marian, and neither did Regina, but it slipped. What were they to do now?

"How long was it before you moved on?" Regina asked quietly. Robin looked down, knowing this would only hurt her more.

"It doesn't-"

"How long Robin?" Regina asked again, cutting her ex off with her rising voice. Robin took a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

"A week," Robin whispered. A week. Seven days. It took Robin seven days to get over Regina, when it was seven years and she still wasn't over her ex boyfriend. How did Robin do it? She wished she knew.

"A week? It took you a week to move on from me?!" Regina knew people were staring at her now, she basically screamed down the whole shop, but she couldn't care less. Robin had met Marian a week after leaving and found his happy ending with her. That was absolute torture.

"After the two years you spent with me, every day you told me you loved me and you would always be there, it only took you a damn week to find someone else?! Did you ever love me?!" Regina couldn't handle this. It was too much. She wished she never asked.

Regina got up and walked out of the coffee shop in a hurry, wanting to get away from everything. Robin, Emma, Killian, random people staring at her, noises that were too loud, life. She wanted to get away from life.

Robin should have known how Regina would react. It was worse than he imagined. She was probably hating herself, and he couldn't let that happen. If anyone was to be hated, it had to be him.

Robin followed Regina out of the shop. She was already almost down the block, and Robin had to run to catch up with her. He called out her name, but of course, she just walked faster.

When Robin caught up with his ex girlfriend, she was crying. Robin hated himself. He never, ever wanted to make Regina cry. Not when she meant so much to him. Even if they couldn't be together.

"You're crying…" Robin exclaimed when he saw giant tears rolling down her cheeks uncontrollably. Regina continued to cry. It felt good to finally let the emotion slip out of her.

"It's not everyday your ex tells you he moved on the first chance he could! Of course I'm crying! For years I thought you loved me! You just threw everything away!" Regina was hysteric. This was all too much to handle in less than forty eight hours.

"Love," Robin attempted to reach for her, but she backed away and started screaming at him again.

"Don't call me that! Don't touch me and don't call me that! You never loved me! You lied every single day in our relationship, and you broke me! Is that what you wanted to hear?! I loved you! I fought through hell for you, and it didn't even take you a month before you slept with someone else! You broke our promise! My trust! Everything! I knew I shouldn't have let you in. They all warned me about you too! But I didn't listen. I was young and it was the worst mistake I've ever made! You are the worst mistake I've ever made!" Regina didn't want to do this anymore. Robin was too much.

"I don't ever want to see you again!" Regina yelled before escaping Robin and running off into the wild, crazy city of New York.

 _~2011~_

" _Want to explain what that was all about?" Emma asked her best friend as Regina walked over to her. Regina rolled her eyes. No, she didn't want to talk about it. That would mean she cared. And she didn't want to care. It was dangerous._

" _It was nothing," Regina lied, but Emma saw straight through Regina's words. Her best friend and her both knew that her and Robin's conversation was not nothing._

" _Really? Because to me, it looks like you're scared," Emma's comment earned a glare from the hurting brunette. Of course Emma would know what she was doing. She's witnessed it too many times._

" _I am not scared," Regina lied again. Emma looked at her like she was crazy. Maybe she was. Maybe she wasn't. But what she did know was that she couldn't let Robin get past her walls._

" _Yes you are. You're scared that Robin might actually care about you. And the feeling might be mutual…" Regina scoffed. Was she really an open book? No, it was just because Emma knew her the best._

" _I think you're delusional. Robin doesn't care about me, and I don't care about him. He helped me with one exam, so what? That doesn't mean we are destined to be together now," Though Regina desperately hoped it did. A lifetime with Robin wouldn't be horrible. It would be absolutely amazing._

" _Face it Regina, you are lying to me, to Robin, and to yourself. Why don't you do what your heart tells you to?" Regina rolled her eyes. It was just like Emma to be stating inspirational crap like that. But, she wasn't all wrong. Why did Regina always go against what her heart truly wanted._

" _Because whenever I do, they always leave me….." Regina slowly admitted, letting go of her worst fear. Her secret being released into the world where people could wear it down until every single one made it their goal to break her. That was what she was afraid of. Truly._

" _Oh, Regina. I promise you I will never leave, and I don't think Robin ever plans to either. But you will never know unless you let him in. Don't be scared of love, Regina. I know you. Whether it's just passing or it's gonna be there for a while, you have feelings for Robin. And I think….. He has feelings for you too….." Regina sighed. She knew Emma was right. Wasn't she always?_

" _You're right, I'll give him a chance…" Regina smiled, finally letting herself be at peace. She was finally going to go see Robin. She was finally going to let go of all her inner demons, all her fears. She was willing to open up her heart, is his was still wanting._

" _Then what are you still doing here?! Go! Go get your Prince Charming," Emma smirked and Regina laughed. She rolled her eyes, the smile illuminating her face never left._

" _Robin is no Prince Charming. He's better. He's a thief," Regina stated before running to catch up with Robin. She knew one thing for sure, she was going to follow her heart. To him._

…

 _Robin had no idea what just happened. One minute he was going back and forth with Regina, their usual playful banter, then the next she was glaring at him, telling him to scurry. What the heck? What world was he living in? The one where he couldn't get his mind off Regina Mills._

 _Robin was walking down the busy sidewalks of Cambridge when he heard an all too familiar voice behind him._

" _I never thought the famous Robin Locksley would ever be walking the streets of Massachusetts," Robin turned around and smiled. What was she doing here? Wasn't she supposed to be back in England with the rest of his family?_

" _Paige?" Robin asked, a smile painted across his face as the younger girl nodded. Robin ran and picked her up in a tight embrace. Paige laughed as Robin lifted her off the ground, happy he was as excited to see her as she was him._

" _Not that I'm not happy to see you, but how are you here?" Robin asked, putting Paige back down on the ground. The young girl laughed. Robin was gonna hate her for her stupid answer._

" _Easy. Hopped on a plane," Robin rolled his eyes and swatted Paige's arm lightly. Paige smiled, but answered him with a serious answer._

" _I thought you would like a surprise. You must be homesick…." Robin hugged the strawberry blonde again and chuckled._

" _This is honestly the best surprise ever! I missed you so much!" Robin and Paige smiled. She was shorter than him, by a good few inches, but she was wearing her heeled sandals, making her Robin's height._

 _Paige wore a pair of washed navy blue shorts with a sweatshirt she earned from her high school back in England. She was a volleyball player, and a quite amazing one, if you asked anyone._

" _I missed you too, you big dope. But I noticed that you were down in the dumps. What's the issue Robbie? Girl trouble already?" Robin blushed at paige's words and looked down. Paige's mouth went wide, a smile forming. Oh god, Robin was actually having problems with a girl!_

" _No way! Who is she? You can't lie to me either. I always know when you're lying." Paige stated, thinking of how much fun it would be to tease Robin. But he actually looked distraught over whatever was going on._

" _It doesn't matter. She hates me, so…."_

" _What? I don't believe that. No one can hate a big teddy bear," Robin rolled his eyes. He hated when she referenced him to a stuffed animal. So childish._

" _Well, apparently she can. She just told me to leave her alone," Robin sighed, running a hand through his dirty blond hair. Paige's face scrunched in confusion. What was this girl doing? Robin was the best guy she knew._

" _She's playing hard to get," Paige realized. Of course she was. The mystery girl was probably just scared. Everyone was when something new changes. Robin shook his head. Regina had made it very clear what she wanted. Him to go._

" _Trust me, she's not. Regina isn't the type of woman to do that," Robin cursed, realizing he just told Paige Regina's name. Paige grinned mysteriously. Ah, so Regina was her name. She could work with that._

" _Regina, huh? She sounds cute…."_

" _I'm being serious Paige. Nothing will ever happen between me and her. She made that very clear," Robin just didn't know what to do anymore. He wanted to be with Regina, and she showed all the signs that she wanted the same thing, but apparently not._

" _She's just being stubborn." Paige wouldn't accept the fact that a guy as sweet as Robin wouldn't be wanted. Especially if Robin was this smitten over this girl._

" _Paige, I know you are a girl and you must know everything, but this is something that you're just gonna have to let go." Paige did agree, but only on one condition._

" _Ask her out,"_

" _What?"_

" _Ask… Her…. Out," Paige's repeated slowly. Robin just gaped. Ask Regina out? After everything she just told him? Wasn't the basically like hitting the lottery ten times in a row?_

" _I can't, Paige. She doesn't feel the same about me," Robin didn't want to give up on Regina, but what other options did he really have? Wait around for the only girl he loves? Who doesn't want anything to do with him? He would have better chances chasing the clouds._

 _But Paige wasn't paying attention. She was looking beyond Robin's figure. There was someone one running towards them. Someone with dark hair curling just past her shoulders, chocolate brown eyes, and just shorter than Robin._

" _Robin, who is that?" Paige asked, backing away from Robin a few feet. Robin turned to see Regina running towards them. Regina?! What was she doing? But Robin didn't get the chance to ask any questions. Because just as Regina approached Robin, she reached on her tiptoes, wrapped her arms around Robin's neck, and did the thing she's wanted to do for months. She kissed Robin._

… _._

 _There he was. Robin. With a girl. A very, very pretty girl. No, this couldn't be happening! Why was Robin picking her up in his arms?! Why was he smiling like he finally got home?! What the hell was going on?! Regina knew one thing. And she was not going to lose Robin to a petty blonde. No way._

 _Regina saw the way Robin looked at her, and his eyes showed nothing but love. That hurt. But she knew Robin had to feel the same way she did. He had to. Why else wouldn't he give up on her? Well, there was only one chance to find out. Regina took it._

 _Regina started walking fast down the busy sidewalk towards Robin. When she was still too far away for him to see her, she started running. She could not let Robin fall for that other girl. It just wasn't going to happen on her watch._

 _The strawberry blonde pointed towards her, but she didn't care at all. She was determined on seeing Robin. She didn't know what she would do or say to him when she got to him, but that didn't matter. He just needed to know that she cared. That's what was important._

 _Robin turned around, his eyes bulging out of his eye sockets when he saw her. She slowed down a bit, not wanting to run Robin over. The next thing she knew, her body took over. Her heart finally listened._

 _She pulled Robin down to her lips hurriedly, before he could say anything, and kissed him. And he responded. They stood there, kissing the daylights out of each other, completely forgetting everything and anything else existed. It was just them. Robin and Regina in the world. Together. Finally._

…

 _After moments of being together, Robin drew away, out of breath. Regina was too. That was by far the best kiss she's ever had in her whole life. Robin looked shocked, and for a second, Regina was scared. What did she just do? Robin probably didn't even feel the same about her, and she screwed everything up._

 _But Robin smiled, too happy to say anything. Regina felt the same! Their feelings were shared! She cared about him! She just kissed him! This was absolutely one of the best days of Robin's life. Hopefully it was Regina's too._

 _Robin and Regina stood there, just staring in each other's eyes before Regina spoke._

" _I'm sorry," Regina apologized, but Robin chuckled._

" _I'm not. You should have done that a while ago," Both of them laughed, and Regina looked down. She knew what she had to do. Tell the truth. Nothing but the truth. Robin would never leave if she told him everything. She was sure of it._

" _I shouldn't have said all those things earlier…." Regina tucked a piece of stubborn hair behind her ear, still looking down. Before Robin could respond though, Paige smiled cheerfully._

" _Ah, so you're the famous Regina," For the first time, Regina actually looked at the girl beside Robin. Now that she got a close up, she actually looked younger than them. A little too young to be any new interest of Robin's._

 _Robin quickly introduced the two of them to each other. Regina sighed a breath of relief when she learned who this girl really was._

" _Regina, this is my sister, Paige. Paige, this is Regina," Paige and Regina shook hands, Regina felt stupid now. His sister? So their relationship was never in danger? She was just a jealous psychopath who wanted Robin all to herself? Oh god, embarrassing._

" _Nice to meet you," Regina replied when Robin's little sister sweetly smiled. Paige could instantly see the sparks between her brother and his, well, whatever Regina was to him. Anyone who couldn't was obviously blind. But something had been holding them back. Paige would have to find that out with time._

" _Likewise. Uh, I'll let you guys talk. I'm staying at the hotel around the corner Robbie. I'll call later," Paige added before she scattered away, giving Robin and Regina some time alone. God knows they needed it._

" _What made you change your mind?" Robin asked after a few moments of lonely silence. Regina smiled, walking closer to the man she had just kissed less than five minutes ago._

" _I realized that I need you. I don't want you to leave. I don't want you to ever leave. I want you to hold my hand, and be there for me whenever I need a shoulder to cry on. I want you to be there for me. I need you." Regina and Robin smiled. Robin leaned down and kissed Regina's lips once more. He would never get tired of doing that. Nether would Regina._

" _You said-"_

" _I was scared, Robin," Regina said before Robin could talk anymore, "Everyone I've ever cared about leaves me. My dad, my best friend, my exes, Robin, the only person who has stayed is my mother and Emma. So yes, I am afraid. I don't want you to leave. Please, promise me you'll never leave." Robin couldn't believe it. That was why Regina wouldn't let him in after months and months of trying to break down her walls._

 _Everyone she has loved left her. Robin wished he could make all her troubles go away, but all he could do was make this promise. A promise he intended to stand by his whole life._

" _Regina Mills, I promise you that I will never leave you." If only Robin knew two years later, he would be doing exactly that, leaving his heart with her….._

~Present~

Robin had to find her. Regina was hysteric, and she was in no condition to be wondering around the city alone. She should never be alone. And it was all his fault. Everyone could blame him. He would take it.

Regina's words hurt. He knew they should. That is barely nothing of the pain he has caused her through the years. Tears came to Robin's eyes. Why? Why was something always in the way of their happiness together?!

Robin never wanted to leave Regina. Ever. Ever since he met her, Robin started planning his life with Regina right next to him. He wanted to marry her, start a family with her, but his future plans were destroyed by one person. One person he hasn't seen in seven years, and swore if he ever saw them again, he would make them pay. It wasn't fair that they got to see Regina when he didn't.

When Robin found Regina, she was sitting by a small pond in a quiet clearing. He wondered what she could possibly be thinking about, her beautiful mind spinning wildly. She was probably cursing him.

But that's when Robin realized Regina was crying. Really crying. So loud that even from a few yards away, he could hear her sobs plain as day. He was going to cry if she didn't stop crying. This was too painful. For both of them.

Regina buried her head in her hands, completely giving up. She cried and cried and cried. Robin didn't love her. Robin never loved her. She was just a mere distraction before he left the go see the world. The world he was so desperate to seek without her. That's why he left. He wanted to explore something new. And Regina wasn't new. She was old news. Two years wasn't a while, but to Regina, it felt like a hundred years with Robin. She would give anything to go back now and never even meet Robin.

It would save her so much heartbreak, pain, sorrow, tears, and lonely nights. But, Regina would give the rest of her life if that meant she could spend her whole life with Robin. But that would never happen. Because he was getting married. To someone who wasn't her.

When were the days when she would stand in front of the mirror and imagine herself in a beautiful wedding dress? Now? Definitely not. When Robin broke up with her, she swore never to love again. She swore she would never get married, never be happy. Happiness could be taken away easily. She didn't want to suffer that her whole life.

She still remembered every detail of that night. She should have seen it coming. It was plain as day to everyone else but her. Robin was spending all of his time at work, out, with friends, or at school. He came home late at night and she would have to leave before he would get up. They never spoke anymore during their last few months, but Regina thought they would get through it. Honestly, she thought they would be okay. She thought Robin was going to propose.

Except, fate had to stand in the way once again. But Regina was right. Robin had proposed. Just not to her. And she slowly felt her whole life and heart breaking again. Gently, Regina took a folded piece of paper out of her pocket and sighed. She rubbed her thumb across the worn material. She really shouldn't have kept this, it was just a painful reminder, but she couldn't get rid of it. This letter proved to her that she was worth nothing.

Regina started unfolding the letter, crying even more when she recognized the messy scribbles. Only Robin could be capable of this. Tears gathered on the corners of the pages as she reread the letter for the millionth time.

 _Regina,_

 _I know I promised you I would never do this, but some things just don't work out. We just weren't meant to be. Why stay in a relationship when the love isn't there anymore? It was nice in the beginning, but we grew out of each other. I want so much more in life, things that you don't._

 _I needed to leave. I need a fresh start. One that I can't accomplish with you by my side. I want to travel the world, live my life. With you, I wasn't free. I'm sorry, but it is the truth. We had a year to see how things would play out, but we both know what we had wasn't love. It couldn't be._

 _Regina, I wish you the best. I hope you find all the happiness in your life, but it cannot be with me. Share your life with someone who cares. Who makes you laugh, smile, and makes your heart beat rapidly out of your chest. You deserve that._

 _As for me, I will be celebrating my freedom by traveling the world, seeing new places, and meeting new people. I never meant to hurt you, and I hope you know that. I know I told you I loved you so many times before, but I can't help but wonder what was going through my head. We are so young, it can't be love. If it were, I wouldn't want to leave._

 _Knowing you, you're going to be big in the future. I can't wait to see what you do with your life. Just know that I support you every step of the way, even if our relationship failed. Thank you for making me smile and laugh for a little while, even if it didn't last. You will always be in the back of my mind._

 _Our new lives, they will be better without each other. We don't need the other. I am writing this because I would hate to see you cry over something so trivial. You had to see this coming, as you said, everyone you care about leaves. I made a promise two years ago that I shouldn't have, and I am sorry that I lead you on. Please know that I wish the best in your new life. You are going to be okay without me, Regina. I know you will….._

 _Your past,_

 _Robin._

Regina really shouldn't have read the letter. It only made her cry even more. You would have thought that Robin had planned every word in that letter. It was perfectly laid out, and stated everything he wanted to say. Robin didn't love Regina, he never did. He needed to leave her to start his life, he was free. Freedom. Freedom was being apart from her. Funny how Regina felt she was only free by Robin's side.

Regina hadn't even noticed that someone sat next to her on the bench by the pond. She was too engulfed in the words Robin had wrote her a week after he drove away from her life completely.

"You still have it…." Regina was brought back to life by the same man who took it away from her. She got up quickly and shoved it back into her pocket. This was good. A reminder. A reminder that he lied about everything. He never loved her and he wanted to leave. Bastard.

"Go away, now." Regina glared at the man. But Robin didn't want to fight with Regina. Only comfort her.

"I never meant any of that," Robin ignored Regina's request, which made her even angrier and upset.

"Stop lying!" Regina screamed. If Robin wouldn't go away, then they would talk. Or shout, whichever fit the situation.

"I'm not lying!"

"Just stop! You already told me everything!"

"Stop running!"

"Why?!"

"Because I care about you!"

"STOP LYING! You never cared about me!"

"Yes I did!"

"Why are you even here?!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Silence…..


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Trust is a funny thing. It's the firm belief in the reliability, truth, ability, or strength of someone or something. Once lost, it is extremely difficult to regain. Now, Regina has to make a life changing choice. Was Robin being honest, or did he just want to screw with her mind even more?

All thoughts rushed to Regina's head. The positive ones. Their first kiss, the first time he told her he loved her, their first date, meeting Robin's lovely family, late nights filled with love. But then negative ones came rushing back to her. He ignored her for months, drove away without so much as a goodbye, wrote a painful letter that still brought tears to her eyes every time she read it, moved on to another woman in less than one simple week, and chose his dream job over her. The negatives outdid the positives. Regina wished that wasn't the case.

"You don't love me, Robin," Regina whispered, her voice hoarse from screaming at him and crying. Robin frowned, moved closer to his ex girlfriend, but she moved away, pain and fear dancing in her chocolate brown eyes.

"You can't possibly believe that," Robin pleaded, but Regina just shook her head and cried even more tears than they both thought was possible. Regina took the letter that was shoved in her pocket and put it in front of her so he could see it again.

"How could I not? With this? This letter proved I meant nothing to you! Because we were too young, and it couldn't possibly be love!" Regina quoted Robin's hurtful words. Her hands were shaking, too overcome by emotions.

"Regina, I love you! You're right, I was young! I didn't know what I was doing and I never wanted to leave you!" Robin answered anxiously, but Regina put away the letter and backed further away from the man who was still managing to break her heart after all this time.

"It doesn't matter Robin! I know you're only saying it to make me feel better, but guess what? I can handle it! You moved on! Fine! I knew you would! Just do the one thing you're good at and leave me alone!" But before Regina could slip away, Robin ran to her and pulled her into him. She tried to fight him off, but he wouldn't let go of her in his arms.

"Let me go!" Regina screamed as she struggled, but Robin didn't release her. She needed to know. Everything.

"Marian means nothing to me. How could she? You are the only person my heart has ever known, and it will always stay that way. I know you can't believe it now, but Regina Mills, my heart belongs to you. Only you." Robin was right. Regina couldn't believe it. She wouldn't allow herself to.

"Your heart never belonged to me. You can lie to yourself, but you can't lie to me. Not anymore," Regina whispered, Robin's eyes falling. He deserved this. But Regina didn't. She didn't deserve any of this.

Robin didn't know what to do to make Regina sure of his feelings, so he did what she did nine years ago. Robin leaned in and kissed her. It was slow and passionate and loving. _Love._ Regina fought it at first, put her hands on his chest and tried to pull away, but Robin was impossible. He just wouldn't let her go.

Regina and Robin were lost in the moment. Regina forgot every detail about why this was a bad idea. With Robin's lips on her again, it reminded her of a time when everything was good. When Robin was hers.

Regina wrapped her arms around Robin neck, kissing him harder this time. Robin responded and put his arms around her waist. Regina was pushed up against Robin, both desperate for air, but never wanting the moment to end. Because it would never happen again.

When both were suffering from major oxygen loss, Robin pulled away, both breathing heavily. Regina looked into Robin's dark blue eyes. Such a different shade than his usual crystal baby blues.

"Do you still think I'm lying?" Robin asked, still struggling for air. And the moment was lost. Their time together burst. Reality hit Regina hard and she stumbled backwards. She just kissed her ex. The same man who broke her heart and still was doing so. The man she still loved with all her heart. No, no no no no no no.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Regina screamed, panic taking over her body. Robin just kissed her. But he was engaged. God, she just kissed a taken man! Another reason she couldn't have her happy ending with Robin. He was freaking taken.

"You're engaged! You just threw your whole relationship away! Again! To prove what?!" There had to be reasoning behind Robin's madness. There had to be. This was absolutely crazy.

"You still love me," Robin said, his eyes never leaving Regina's. Regina's breath hitched in her throat and she felt like she couldn't breath. Why was she so see through? Why was Robin always the one who could read her like his own? Why?!

"I swear to god, Robin. If you ever come that close to me again, I'm calling the cops! For the last time, stay away from me!" Regina disappeared just as the sun began to set.

As she left Robin alone by the pond, Regina raised her fingers to her lips. Robin. Kissed. Her. He actually did it. After so long, Regina would never, ever admit it, but in Robin's arms, his lips on her again, she felt like she was finally coming back home. That was dangerous.

Because if Robin was home, she would always be left on the streets…...

All night, the only thing on Regina's mind was her and Robin's first kiss in seven years. Thing thing that scared her? She knew she still loved Robin like it was the very first day. Their kiss only brought back those buried feelings, and she knew it would only lead to more pain. Why did Robin always have to hurt her?

Regina was at a bar, drinking away the day and its stress and drama. Everything was becoming too much for her to handle. What did life expect her to go through? Why did it seem like she was the only one that had suffered the most?

Regina knew what she had to do. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. Robin wouldn't follow her wishes, despite everything, and was probably out looking for her again that day. Regina picked up her cell phone and decided to call Emma. The one person she really could talk to.

"Hello?"

"I need you to meet me at the bar," Regina explained, skipping all pleasantries.

"Why?"

"Because something happened today. I can't tell you over the phone."

"Fine, I'll be there in five," Emm hung up and when five minutes passed, a certain curious blonde sat next to Regina on a worn barstool. Emma had no idea what was shaking Regina so much, but she could bet her money it had something to do with Robin. Smug bastard.

"Robin kissed me," Regina blurted out. Emma almost spit out her drink. What?! Robin kissed Regina?!

"Are you serious?!" Emma asked a little too loud, which caused some stares towards their direction. Once everyone went back to their own business, Regina glared at her best friend.

"Yes, now would you keep your voice down?" Regina scolded. But this was just too unbelievable. Robin actually kissed Regina! After all this time!

"What happened?" Emma asked eagerly. Regina squirmed in her seat. This was going to be hard.

"Emma, it's complicated….."

"We have all night Regina, it's okay. I'm here for you. You can trust me," Regina sighed, and nodded her head. The past few days have been so overwhelming, she just needed to get it all out. But most of all, she wanted to get away. She needed to. Just like _he_ needed to when he left.

"Well, after I basically screamed down the coffee shop, I ran out and Robin followed me….. I was crying. Really crying, Emma. Like the most I've ever had before. And it's all his fault. I asked how long it took to move on from me. I really wish I hadn't." Regina took a gulp of whiskey, the liquid burning as it went down her throat, sore from crying and shouting all day.

"You want to know how long it took him to move on? It took him a week. A damn week to find a supermodel fiance, more beautiful than I will ever be… She has a beautiful ring, must have cost a fortune. But I always thought that Robin would want to spend his life with _me._ Why was I so stupid?" Regina was crying again. She was so tired of crying.

"You weren't stupid, Regina. You were in love. Love is a funny thing. It can make you blind," Regina rolled her eyes, and signaled for the bartender to bring her another drink. They would keep coming all night.

"Yeah, and it can also break your heart. That's the one thing that no one can teach you. How to come back from a broken heart." Regina looked down. What was the point in falling in love if it would only hurt you in the end?

"What happened afterwards?" Emma asked, getting back on track.

"I did what any person would do. I ran. I couldn't deal with him any longer. So I went to the pond, and…" But Regina couldn't tell Emma the full truth. Because she's never told anyone. As far as anyone knew, Robin just left and never spoke to Regina again. Well, Regina never told anyone about the letter. It was pointless. The only people who knew about the letter was her and Robin.

"And?" Emma could tell Regina was holding something back, but she didn't want to push her. When Regina wanted to tell her, she would tell her. She trusted Regina.

"He found me. We fought again, but at the end, he said something that hurt me more than anything else in the world," Regina took a deep breath before continuing, "Robin told me he loves me,"

Emma's mouth dropped. Robin really did that? In the state Regina was in, because of him?! How could anyone be so selfish? Emma could tell that Robin still loved Regina, but she never thought he would actually tell her!

"Then, he kissed me. And I hate him for it. When we kissed again, I thought, I knew I still loved him. I never stopped, and being close to him again, it felt like I was _home,"_ A single tear dropped down Regina's cheek.

"But if Robin is my safe place, where I feel at home, then I will always be out on the streets. Because it could never happen again. Kissing him again only proved that. Being with Robin isn't a possibility, and now, I have to live with that my whole life. Knowing he will be happy without me. For real this time," This was making Emma's heart break, and she couldn't even imagine how Regina was feeling.

"For the first time in my whole life, I wish I never met Robin Locksley. My heart wouldn't be torn, and my pain wouldn't be excruciating. My life would be okay, not messed up." Why did everything have to be complicated? Regina wished life could just be simple.

In a fairytale world, Regina knew she and Robin would've ended up together.

By now, they would surely be married, maybe a few kids, even. They would have bought that house up on the hill they had their eyes on before they broke up, and they would make memories. Their wedding. Their child's births. Birthday parties. Late night talks. Sneaking in kisses when no one was looking. Being happy.

Regina should have known that none of it would come true. Robin didn't love her, and she knew for a fact that he didn't daydream about what could have been. Robin was already doing that with his fiance, planning out his future. Robin always wanted kids, and now, Regina was sure he wouldn't come back to her even if things with Marian didn't work out. She was infertile. Robin wouldn't stay anyways.

Emma and Regina just sat there, welcomed by eerie silence. Regina rolled her eyes. She hated this. Right now, she hated almost everything. But the one person she couldn't hate, no matter how much she tried, just wouldn't leave her mind. Or her heart.

 _~2011~_

" _Regina Mills, I promise you that I will never leave you." Regina thought her heart was seriously going to explode out of her chest. For the first time in forever, someone she loves never planned on leaving. It was like a breath of fresh air. For some reason, Regina knew everything would be okay. She had Robin._

 _Regina didn't know what else to do, so she wrapped her arms around Robin, and they stood like that for a few moments, just caught up in the other. Robin didn't know how he got so lucky to be with Regina, and Regina didn't understand what she possibly did to find Robin._

 _Someone to cherish and love, and someone to love her back. It was an amazing feeling that both Regina and Robin never wanted to be robbed from._

 _Regina pulled back, and smiled. She already knew she loved Robin, which was scaring the hell out of her, but that was something they would go through together. They way Robin was looking at her, Regina didn't doubt Robin loved her back. Just waiting for the right moment to say it._

" _Well, Milady, I think it would be silly of me not to ask you on a proper date. What would you say?" Robin smirked, and Regina smiled. Things were good right here. She wanted to stay with Robin forever._

" _What are you waiting for?" Regina smirked, and Robin laughed softly. He took Regina's hand in his and looked her straight in her beautiful brown eyes._

" _Regina, would you do the honor of letting me take you on a date?" Regina blushed uncontrollably, it was just the effect Robin had on her. No one else could do that to her. Just him. He was absolutely perfect._

" _I don't know, this is a tough decision," Regina teased, and they both smiled. They were stupidly falling in love._

" _Yes," Regina answered Robin, and Regina kissed him._

" _Don't mess this up, thief," Regina smirked, and Robin smiled. He liked his new nickname._

" _I wouldn't dream of it,"_

~Present~

"You know, I'm not siding with Robin here or anything, but didn't he make you happy? Just for a little bit? Isn't that what counts?" Emma knew she was treading dangerous waters, but she knew that Robin still loved Regina. Regina still loved Robin. Put two and two together.

"Robin made me the happiest I've ever been in my whole life. The two years we spent together are my favorite, and even if they meant nothing to him, they still mean everything to me. I love him, and I don't think I will ever stop." Regina explained sadly.

How was it that Robin could move on in one week and Regina couldn't in seven years? Well, it was easy. Regina still loved him, and Robin never did love her.

"See? Even if things didn't work out, he made you happy. I think he still does….." Regina looked at Emma like she was crazy. Seeing Robin only made one thing very clear, he moved on and didn't need her. He had a fiance to tend to, he wouldn't waste time on his ex.

But then again, the tiniest hopeful part of Regina wondered why he would kiss her if he didn't care.

"Emma, seeing Robin again, seeing how happy he is now, it just tells me that he's living his life. Something he couldn't do with me. He wasn't free when he was with me," Regina sighed, and Emma looked at her best friend like she was crazy. What? What freedom?

"What the hell are you talking about? He wasn't free when he was with you? What kind of bullshit is going through your head?" _It's not in my head, it's in my damn letter,_ Regina responded in her head. Then she froze.

She hadn't told anyone about the letter before. Oh no. No no no no no no no. She didn't, did she?

"Uh, never mind," Regina let her eyes fall to the floor, but know Emma knew something was definitely up now.

"What did you mean when you said Robin was never free? What does that even mean?" Regina's frustration and anger was rising by all of the questions, and suddenly, she just couldn't hold it in any longer.

"It means that Robin always felt like he _had_ to be with me! Like he didn't have a choice!"

Emma and Regina froze. Why would Robin feel like he didn't have a choice? Wasn't he the one who asked Regina on a date in the first place? What was Regina hiding?

"What the hell are you talking about? You're hiding something Regina, and I don't know why. I'm your best friend! You should be able to trust me with whatever is going on," Regina sighed. She knew Emma was right. Again.

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry. It's just, it's just, fine," Regina gave up. What was the worst thing that could happen if she showed Emma the letter? Like Robin said, he was her past.

Regina fished the letter out of her pocket for what felt like the millionth time that day, and unfolded it carefully. She took a deep breath before handing the worn loose leaf to the blonde sitting next to her.

As Emma read the most hurtful letter in the world, she started crying too. It was all too much. If Robin really did love Regina, as he claimed he did, then why would he write this? It was the opposite of everything she thought Robin would say. This wasn't him. This wasn't Robin at all.

"Regina, this isn't Robin. He wouldn't say this," Emma prayed this was wrong, but Regina just shook her head.

"He did. This was a week after he left….. Emma, Robin never loved me. You need to let it go. He was a liar and a thief,"

"A thief? What did Robin steal?"

Regina looked down. Robin stole the one thing she would never be able to get back. The one thing that was always battered and bruised. The one thing she trusted with him.

 _My heart,_ Regina thought. And there was absolutely no way to get it back. Heaven knows, Regina's tried over and over again. But her heart was Robin's. Forever.

 _~2011~_

 _It was a Friday night, and Regina was nervous. She had tried on every single thing in her wardrobe, but nothing seemed good enough. Regina needed to wear something special. Because tonight was going to be special._

" _Regina, Robin would love it if you showed up in a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. Just relax," Emma laughed, watching her best friend struggle between dress upon dress. Regina glared at Emma._

" _Oh, shut up. You don't get it. If you would work up the courage to ask Killian on a date, you would want to look nice too," Emma froze. What the hell. How did Regina know she had a crush on Killian?!_

" _Woah, what? Me and Killian? Together? Yeah, Robin clearly is messing with your head," Emma stated as her cheeks began burning. Regina laughed, her eyes still glued to the two dresses she was battling on._

" _Yeah, and that's why you're as read as a tomato," Regina laughed and Emma threw a pillow at her. Regina smirked. Before, she was just teasing Emma, but now she knew for sure Emma liked Killian. This was going to be fun._

" _Shut up. How long are you going to mentally fight over those dresses, because Robin will be here pretty soon," Emma smirked, and Regina rolled her eyes._

" _I think I'm going to go with this one," Regina lifted a midnight blue dress that stopped just before her knees, with a v-cut neckline. The dress had short sleeves, but it showed off Regina's curves perfectly. Emma knew Regina would pick that one form the very beginning._

" _Good choice. Robin will probably be drooling over you all night," Emma teased, and this time, Regina threw the pillow back at her best friend. Emma laughed as she caught her pillow. She knew Regina would throw it at her._

 _Once Regina was done putting on her dress and finishing her hair, she switched to make up._

" _So, Killian's coming over tonight, right?" Regina asked as she was applying her mascara. Emma smiled to herself, trying to hide the excitement and happiness in her voice. But Regina could see right through it._

" _Yeah. We are going to the movies for a little while, then we're coming back here to do some homework," Emma explained._

" _By homework, do you mean making out on your bed before I get back?" Regina could hear Emma choking on her bottle of water she had just opened, and she laughed. She always knew just what to say._

" _What the hell, Regina! That's not funny!" But Emma and Regina were both laughing. It was actually pretty funny._

" _Seriously, when I come back, I would like to invite Robin in. Not be embarrassed because my best friends are kissing the daylights out of each other." Emma rolled her eyes, but smiled._

" _Haha, very funny. I swear, Killian and I are just friends, and there will be no kissing under this roof. Well, until you guys get here, at least," Emma smirked and Regina just smiled. She was totally fine if Robin kissed her more than once that night. She was becoming addicted to his kisses by each passing second._

 _Just as Regina finished her make up and threw on a pair of high heels, they both heard the doorbell, and Emma jumped up and beat Regina to the door. Regina glared at Emma, but she just shrugged._

" _I have to make sure he's good enough for you, Regina. Now go back there and I will let him come in," Regina rolled her eyes, but did what Emma told her to do anyways. Regina knew Emma wouldn't let him in until she did._

 _Emma opened up the door, and to Regina's discomfort, she whistled. Regina rolled her eyes and started walking towards the door._

" _Man, I can totally see why your so enchanted by him, Regina. He is hot," Emma joked before she got elbowed in the ribs by Regina. Robin just laughed the whole time._

" _Shut up," Then, she looked at Robin, and she shut up. Woah, he was hot. He wore a suit jacket, no tie, and dress pants. He looked absolutely handsome, and Regina found herself gawking at him._

" _Uh, hi," Regina greeted, clearing her throat. Robin chuckled and stepped inside her dorm a little._

" _Hello, Milady. You look….. stunning," Regina blushed, and smiled._

" _You don't look too bad yourself," Regina explained as she bit her lip. She could practically see Emma smirking behind her, and tried not roll her eyes._

" _Okay Robin. I want her back by ten," Regina turned around and glared at her way overprotective friend._

" _Emma," Regina warned. Emma sighed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. This was going to kill her, but she would have to trust Robin with her best friend. As long as she didn't come home broken hearted, everything would be alright._

" _Fine. Just make sure she comes back in one piece. And if you break her heart, I will most definitely break your pretty little face," Regina cringed, and knew she and Robin had to get out of there before Emma said anything else._

" _Yeah, we're leaving now," Regina and Robin walked out the dorm and Emma closed the door on their way out. But before she did, she cracked it and called out to Robin,_

" _I'm serious about this, Robin,"_

" _Me too," Robin replied as he took Regina's hand and lead her to his car. Emma smiled with a sigh. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe Robin wasn't the type of guy to hurt Regina. Maybe he was the type of guy that wanted to protect her. That wanted to love her._

… _.._

" _I'm so sorry about Emma. She's just being overprotective," Regina explained as Robin drove them to a fancy restaurant just outside of town. Robin smiled very handsomely, and it took everything in Regina not to swoon._

" _I'm not. Regina, I don't ever intend on breaking your heart. I hope you know that, Lovely." Regina's heart soared when she heard this. Robin was the best man she could ever be with. She was so fortunate she found him._

" _I do. Thank you Robin."_

" _Anything for you, Lovely. Anything at all," Regina and Robin smiled the whole way to the restaurant. Regina knew then that she was falling in love with Robin, and Robin knew he was already in love with her. He was way past falling. Robin was totally in love with Regina Mills._

~Present~

Robin couldn't believe it. He kissed Regina. He actually did it. From the moment he first saw her in that damned coffee shop, he wanted to sweep her off her feet and kiss her. Now that he actually did it, he was speechless.

It felt exactly as he remembered. Her soft lips touching his, her smell surrounding him, the taste of her. He recognized it all, and realized it was all the same. He still felt the same.

Robin loves Regina. Robin Locksley loves Regina Mills. He wanted to shout it to the whole world. That kiss was the best thing that's ever happened to him, not to mention the best kiss of his entire life. Marian's kiss would never meet Regina's. Marian meant absolutely nothing to him, and he needed to fix that. He needed to leave Marian, and get Regina back. Because he loves Regina.

Robin's fingers touched his lips, ghosting where Regina's were just a few moments ago. He was totally lost when their lips met. He pictured what their life could have been like if he hadn't left, if he had just stood up for the love of his life. But the threat of him being with Regina scared him, and so did the person who caused this whole thing.

Robin started walking through the loud, busy city. It was finally dark out, the sun fully setting behind clouds. Robin was walking fast. He needed to clear his head, to do the right thing.

But when he got home, Marian wasn't there. She left a note on the counter, saying she went to the store real quick and not to fret if she wasn't home before he was. Great. His fiance he was supposed to love, who he didn't, was to and he could do what he really wanted to. He would have to wait to go after Regina.

But just as he was about to put his coat oh the hanger, his phone buzzed in his jeans. It was an unknown number, but he thought he might as well answer. Thank god he did.

"Hello?"

"Robin?! Is that you?!" He could barely make out Emma's voice, but all he knew was that her tone didn't calm him. At all.

"Yes. What's wrong Emma?" Robin asked hurriedly. Robin could hear noise and commotion in the background, but Emma's worried voice was racking all his nerves.

"It's Regina. I can't find her! She disappeared with some guy, Robin! I'm scared! She's drunk and she doesn't know what she's doing!" Robin's heart stopped.

"Robin, you need to get here! We're at the bar across from the coffee shop. Please, Robin!" But Emma didn't need to beg him anymore, for Robin was already running out the door.

Regina was in danger. She was drunk, and some low life was going to take advantage of her. This was not okay. Not at all. Robin was going to save her. Even if she thought she didn't need it, Robin was going to help her. Regina didn't deserve this. He's been realizing he's been telling himself a lot of that lately.

"I'm on my way. Don't move Emma, I'm going to find Regina. She's going to be okay," Robin hung up the phone and walked out of his home. He quickly drove all the way to the bar where his ex girlfriend was, hopped out of his old, beat up car, and rushed into the bar.

He saw Emma right away. She was actually shaking. Robin approached Emma, and all she could do was apologize. This was her fault.

"Robin I'm so sorry. But Regina was so upset and she started drinking and then this guy came over and I let her go and-" Emma was hysteric, not finishing her sentences. Robin would calm her down later, but right now, his only priority was to find Regina. Get her back.

"We can talk later Emma, where was the last time you saw Regina?!" Robin asked over the booming music.

Emma pointed to an abandoned hallway by the restrooms. Bloody hell.

Robin walked over there hurriedly, but found nothing. But then, Robin noticed there was a slight breeze drifting throughout the area. It was coming from the back door. The backdoor that was slightly open. Bingo.

Robin ran to the back door, and was relieved when he found Regina. But then all he saw was anger. All he could see was red.

Regina was being pinned to the wall of the building by a man. Bastard! He could hear Regina whining, begging him to get off him. He could hear their conversation as he walked over to them, Regina seeing him, the man not.

"Let go of me! Let go of me! I want Robin!" Regina screamed while the man just laughed. Robin could tell this guy was way past drunk.

"Come on, darling, I know you want this," The man growled, and Robin had heard and seen enough.

The next thing Regina knew, her body was free, and the man was pummeled on the floor. Her eyes widened when she saw who was beating up the man.

Robin punched the guy in the face, then threw him on the hard concrete, hoping to cause damage. Regina watched, horrified by the scene in front of her. Zrobin was hurting this man. For her.

"Robin!"

"If you ever come close to her again, I swear to god I will kill you," Robin said before he punched the guy in the face another time. The only thing that stopped Robin for another swing was Regina hand on his arm. He could see it it in her eyes. She was scared.

Robin got off the man, and he scurried away. Robin looked back at Regina. She seemed so scared. Robin could tell all the alcohol she consumed was affecting her, and she didn't understand anything.

"Regina! Are you alright?" Robin asked, putting his hands on her shoulders. Regina leaned into his touch, a few tears falling, but she nodded her head.

Regina pulled away after a few moments, and looked at Robin. He had come for her. He saved her. He actually cared enough to come and help her.

"You saved me," Regina whispered, as if she was finally realizing it. Robin took Regina's hands and held them dearly.

"Of course I did. I will never let anything happen to you. Ever." Regina didn't know if it was just the mood or the setting, but all she did know was that she missed Robin. Like hell. So, she gave him a hug, as if they didn't share a past at all. Robin gladly accepted the hug.

"I love you," Regina whispered into Robin's shoulder. Robin froze. He knew it was the alcohol talking. He knew Regina didn't really mean it. She didn't even know what she was talking about. But her words made his heart race, so he held her closer.

"I love you too," Four words he thought we would never be able to say to Regina again.

That night, Robin pledged he would get Regina back. He loved her, and he needed her. Without Regina, his life was incomplete.

Because love isn't finding someone to live with, it's finding someone you can't live without…...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! Here is the next chapter of "Long Time No See"! I know a lot of you have questions about this story with the history between Robin and Regina, Robin's relationship with Marian, and the whole plot, but I promise that all of your questions WILL be answered by then end of this book! I promise to update faster now, and I won't leave you guys hanging :)**

 **And... THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 44 FOLLOWS AND 25 FAVS! YOU GUYS ARE SERIOUSLY MAKING MY HEART EXPLODE! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **Here is chapter 5... ENJOY!**

 _ **Chapter 5**_

The next morning, Regina woke on a soft, worn couch. The sunlight was streaming through the windows, blinding her face. She thought she was going to be sick. She had a massive migraine and it felt like her stomach was doing summersaults. What the hell?

Regina couldn't remember anything from the night before, but then her bits of her memory came rushing back. She had drank. A lot. At a bar she never went to. She remembered nothing else but being in Robin's arm. Bloody hell. What was going on?

Regina groaned, turned on her side, and opened her eyes. Her body completely froze. She was _not_ at her home. No, this place was far from it. It was almost like a cabin, but she couldn't deny the homey feeling of it all. It was cozy and welcoming. This was definitely not her house.

She heard a chuckle from the doorway, and slowly, she peeked over to see Robin leaning against the door frame. Oh no. Of course. She was at Robin's. In a bed. In a room. _His_ room. Oh god, please no.

Robin was dressed in a pair of jeans and a plain white t shirt, but he still looked good. And judging by that stupid grin on his face, he was in a good mood too.

"What the hell?" Regina grumbled, her head pounding. Please say she did not sleep with Robin last night. Please. Even if she enjoyed their kiss, they couldn't happen again. Please, please, please!

"Good afternoon, Sleepy head," Robin teased as he walked across the room and closed the curtains, allowing Regina comfort from the blinding sun.

"What time is it?" Was all that Regina asked. Robin looked at the clock on his nightstand.

"12:03," Robin exclaimed, and Regina nearly jumped out of bed. But once again, her stomach was playing with her, and as soon as she bolted upright, she landed softly back on the bed.

"What?!" Regina groaned. First of all, what the hell happened last night? Why was she at Robin's? Why was he still smiling like a perfect jackass?

"It's fine, Regina." Robin explained. But Regina couldn't find anything in this situation that defined _fine._ She was sleeping in her ex boyfriend's bed, in the middle of the day. How could that possibly be fine?

"I would hate to know your definition of fine, dumbass." Regina commented, but Robin just laughed quietly. Regina hadn't changed at all.

Regina decided to ignore Robin's laughter and start interrogating him. After all, Regina was desperate for answers.

"What happened last night?" But Regina was only greeted with another question from her ex boyfriend.

"What do you remember?" Regina rolled her eyes and sat up in his gigantic bed slowly. To think, this could have been their bed if he hadn't gone and screwed both of their lives.

"Obviously, I was drinking. Apparently, way too much," Regina took a deep breath before repeating what her memory held from the previous night, "And I remember, uh, being close to you," Regina said awkwardly, and Robin seemed to understand.

"So, uh, you don't remember anything that happened at the bar?" Robin asked, hoping she would, hoping she would remember how he would do anything for her. But Regina shook her head.

"You seem disappointed….. Robin, why am I in your bed?" Regina cringed as she asked Robin this question, and Robin looked down. For a second, Regina believed that they had actually spent the night together, but Robin's explanation put her ideas down.

Thank god.

"Please don't freak out, alright?" After a few moments, Robin continued, "You were at the bar with Emma, and you were drunk. This, low-life excuse of a man, a complete utter bastard, came to you, and I don't know what happened, but somehow, you ended up outside the restaurant. With him."

"He pinned you against the wall when I showed up. I, uh, well, I punched him in the face a few times, beat him up pretty good, and threatened to kill him. So, uh, you won't have to worry about him anymore. Afterwards, I drove you here, and I let you sleep…. I slept on the couch, Regina….."

Regina couldn't be any more relieved. She looked at Robin, and for the first time in a long time, she smiled. Robin was still a good guy. He always was. She should have known he would have never taken advantage of her like that. He was a gentleman with honor. But where was his honor when he left her?

"Thank you, Robin."

"Anytime Regina."

"No, really. Thank you," Regina repeated slowly, and Robin smiled. He knew she meant every word.

Regina looked around, and absorbed all the hominess. Her own house didn't have this kind of positive energy, and it was nice for once in a while. But then she spotted a picture of him and his _wife._ She shouldn't be here. This was where he slept. With his wife. Regina was not his wife. She wasn't even what you could call her friend.

"I should get going," Regina tried to get up again, but her stomach was still killing her. Robin could see her struggle. He wouldn't let her get away that easily. Again.

"Regina, you really need to rest,"

"What I really need is some aspirin and a bottle of water," Regina rolled her eyes as Robin went to fetch the things she requested. After Regina took the medicine, she knew she would be feeling better soon. She also knew she had to get out of there before it was too late. She was afraid it was.

"See? I'm fine," But just as Regina got up of the bed, she tripped on the corner of the bed, and fell. Straight into Robin's muscular arms. Regina's breath hitched when she realized how close they actually were.

Regina struggled out of Robin's arms, succeeding. She glared at Robin. This was the worst situation possible. She wanted to be as close as she could to the person she shouldn't even go near.

"You are not driving like this,"

"I'm fine," Regina repeated again, her patience wearing out. She just wanted to leave.

"You just lost your balance multiple times, Regina! There is absolutely no way I am letting you go," Robin spoke as cringed at his own words. Nice word choice. Enough to get Regina going.

"Well, maybe you should have thought about that seven years ago," Regina glared at the handsome blue eyed man who she would love to consider a stranger. But he wasn't. Robin was the complete opposite of a stranger.

Regina put her shoes on, without a problem, and walked to the front door, finding that her car was nowhere in sight.

"You have gotta be freaking kidding me!" Regina felt defeated. Robin came up behind her, keeping himself a few feet away from her.

"You didn't think I would let you drive on your own, did you?" Robin asked, no smirk in sight, real seriousness. Something new, for a change.

"Whatever. Just get me home," Regina slammed the door in front of Robin, not seeing how that would help, but it felt damn good.

Robin opened the door and once all settled, they both got into Robin's old, beat up car, the same one he had in college, and Regina froze. She had been in this passenger seat before. Way too many times to count. Too many at all. All this was doing was bringing back old memories.

Then, when she looked back at the back seats, she wanted to laugh and cry. The stain was still there. The one where Robin spilled his drink all over Regina, the one where they kissed no so subtly, the one where they would curl up together after a long day. Heartbreaking.

Robin started the car without noticing, and started driving. But then, he realized he had no idea where he was driving to.

"Mind telling me your address?" Robin asked politely, but Regina rolled her eyes. Yes, because she would just love unexpected visits from him of all people.

"Just drop me off at the coffee shop," Regina answered, looking straight ahead. This time, Robin was the one to roll his eyes. Seemed like some things never changed. Regina was still stubborn as hell.

"Are you serious?"

"Please, forgive me if I don't want to go around sharing my _address_ with my _ex,"_ Regina bit out sharply, but Robin sighed. Point taken. He had no idea how he would be handling this situation if the roles were switched.

"The coffee shop, then?" Robin asked, and Regina glared at him. He could be so stupidly annoying. And handsome. Damn it.

"Wow, you _do_ listen," The rest of the ride was silence. Which wasn't very long, only about fifteen minutes, but it felt like a lifetime to them.

Robin parked outside of the coffee shop, and looked at Regina for a moment. He had no idea how she was doing it. She looked as gorgeous as ever.

Her hair was down, curled slightly past her shoulders. Her t-shirt was wrinkled from the previous night, but besides that, you couldn't even tell she was hungover. Especially not the way she was acting.

Robin's stare didn't go unnoticed on her part, but Regina didn't want to deal with Robin, so she got out of the car. Robin followed her shortly afterwards.

"You're following me now?" Regina asked.

"I'm just getting some coffee," Regina then noticed that Robin wasn't in his uniform.

"Not going into the station today?" Regina asked. She could see Robin's shift in mood, and knew it was because of one of their last arguments. The one Regina had obviously lost.

"No," Robin's simple answer startled Regina, but she didn't want the details. So, she and Robin walked into the coffee shop together, earning shocked and worried glances from Emma and Killian.

Regina walked up to Emma, while Robin disappeared in the back of the shop to answer a call on his cell phone.

"Why the hell did you and Robin get out of the same car?" Emma interrogated Regina as soon as she was in ear shot. Not even so much as a hello.

"Good morning to you too," Regina growled.

"I'm serious! All I know is that after last night, I thought he would take you back to your place," Emma explained, already working on Regina's regular.

"Yeah, me too. Instead, I woke up this morning in a king bed while the birds were singing in the middle of the forest." Emma handed Regina her coffee, and Emma didn't charge. Regina definitely needed this.

"Just….. Be careful, okay?" Regina could see the worry in Emma's eyes. She truly cared. Nice to know someone did.

"I promise, I will be careful. We wouldn't want you to have a heart attack," Regina tried to joke, but Emma frowned. She seriously didn't want her best friend to hurt again. Especially not over Robin.

"Regina, I don't want to see you hurt again. In my opinion, you need to get away from Robin. You never know what he could do next,"

"Don't you think I know that? He's just insufferable. He just keeps showing up," Emma nodded sadly, not even understanding how Regina was holding it all together. Emma looked past Regina and smiled at an older couple who just got in line behind the brunette.

"Sorry, Your Majesty, but you're kind of in the way," Emma teased, and Regina actually laughed. Her old nickname. She hasn't heard that in ages. It felt good to laugh, too. She should do it more often. Like she was when she was with Daniel…

Regina was just about to walk away from the counter, when she heard a voice call her name. It was a familiar voice. One she was absolutely positive she would never hear again. It scared her.

"Regina?" A soft, warm feminine voice came from behind Regina. Regina knew that voice from anywhere. It was the one she felt at home at. But now, did she even have a place to call home?

Regina turned around, eyes widened when she saw who was standing before her eyes. Helen and Robert. Locksley. Robin's parents. They looked just the same since the last time she saw them. This was going to be hard.

"Hele-... Mrs. Locksley?" Regina caught herself. When she and Robin were together, Helen and Robert were everything to her. They were Regina's parents. She had no father, and her mother was an insufferable woman, no mercy. Robin's parents were the kind that would make fresh cookies if you came over, trying to make you as comfortable as ever. And it worked.

When she lost Robin, she also lost Helen and Robert. The only parent figures she's ever known. She loved them. Just like their son.

"Oh, Regina Dear! It's so nice to see you again!" Helen exclaimed. Without warning, she wrapped her arms around Regina's small body frame. Regina was shocked at first, that Robin's mom was actually hugging her, but she hugged Helen back. It felt too good.

Helen pulled away after a moment. She could see the conflict in Regina's eyes, and that killed her. When her idiot son left Regina, Helen and Robert also lost her too. To them, they had been her daughter, and she knew the feeling was mutual. It must be hard to see them after everything Robin put her through.

"How are you, Dear?" Helen asked. Regina looked down and tucked a piece of stubborn hair behind her ear. Talking to Helen was something she missed entirely. She couldn't believe it was happening again.

"Awesome," Regina tried to lie, tried to make it sound like her life hadn't been complete and utter hell ever since that night Robin left. But somehow, Helen always knew when she was lying. Now was not different.

"It's okay, Regina. You don't have to lie," Regina looked down, embarrassed. But when she lifted her head back up, she saw Robert smiling down at her, and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Hello, Dear," Robert greeted, and Regina smiled.

"Hi, Mr. Locksley,"

"Oh no. Not that shit again! It took you months to finally call me Robert, let's not go back," He laughed as he leaned forwards and also hugged his son's ex girlfriend. She was absolutely lovely. They had no idea why Robin had even thought about leaving her.

"Are you sure?" Regina asked, feeling awkward that she was more comfortable talking to them than Robin himself.

"Oh, Sweetie, it's perfectly fine," Helen reassured. Helen and Robin didn't notice Robin walking their way, but they knew. Regina tensed up and looked in the opposite direction. Regina crossed her arms across her chest, and Robin's parents wished their children had better timing.

"Good morning, Mum. Dad," Robin greeted his parents from behind, "I see you've already found Regina," Robin chuckled, but Helen and Robert didn't miss the glare she was ending their son.

"Good morning, Robin. You didn't tell me Regina was in the area," Then, Robin looked over at Regina, who just looked down, afraid that if she looked into his eyes, she would melt.

"My bad," Helen could tell something was going on between Regina and Robin, and she hoped to get it out of either one of them by the time she and her husband went back to England.

"Regina, we were going to go out today for dinner. Would you like to join us?" Robert asked. Regina froze, and looked at Robin. Robin looked at Regina. They were both frozen, not sure how to handle this.

Helen and Robert could tell this had to mean something, but they would let it go for now.

Regina wanted nothing more than to go out with Robin and his parents, but if Robin was going, than she could bet her money his supermodel fiance would be attending too. Regina couldn't deal with that.

"No thank you. I wouldn't want to intrude," Regina declined politely, but Robert only smirked. He saw the real problem.

"Trust me, Darling, you would certainly not intrude. We would _love it_ if you would join us this evening," Regina looked back into Robin's eyes, but she found nothing. For the first time in forever, she saw nothing in Robin's eyes.

"Really, I have lots of work to do," Regina let her arms fall to her side. But little did she know, Robin wouldn't let her decline. This was important.

"I'm sure your laptop can survive one night without you, Love," Regina glared at Robin, knowing he only called her that to annoy her. He also knew he would say nothing in front of his parents.

So, Regina fisted her hands into balls, gritted out a smile, and turned to his parents.

"You know what? I would _love_ to join you guys tonight," Helen and Robert smiled. Perfect.

"Perfect! Robin will pick you up around seven," Helen announced all too cheerily, but Regina's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What?" Regina asked before she could stop herself.

"You heard her, Regina. Be ready to go at seven," Robin smirked, and Regina rolled her eyes. Robin would be the death of her. The absolute death of her.

Regina smiled goodbye to Mr and Mrs Locksley before walking over to Robin, her smile fading.

"Call me 'Love' one more time, and I will hurt you. And don't you dare be late. Do the right thing for once," Regina threatened before she left Robin, a smile growing on his face.

Everything was falling into order. Robin had faith that he and Regina's relationship was all about timing. He had to believe that. And now, now was their time. He just had to break down her walls all over again.

"What was that?" Helen asked as soon as Regina walked away. Robin looked at his mother confused. What was what?

"What?"

"Oh, don't be stupid, Robin. What's going on between you two?" Helen asked. Robin ran a hand through his hair, and sighed. Ever since last night, things have been a little easier with each other, surprisingly.

"Nothing Mum,"

"That was not nothing, Robin. You guys were looking at each other like…. Like…."

"Like what?" Robin was interested now, but Helen only shook her head.

"Don't mess this up, Robin. You are lucky that poor girl even lets you talk to her anymore….. And she was right, you know. Do the right thing for once. What is honorable isn't always right,"

These were words Robin would live with the rest of his life. They meant something. But not as much as Regina meant to him. Never.

 _~2011~_

 _Regina had never experienced something so beautiful before. Their first date! It went amazingly well, and Regina knew she was falling in love with Robin more and more with each passing second. But she was even more sure that Robin was falling for her too. It was amazing._

 _After three months, they were absolutely inseparable. And it was time for Robin to visit his parents. In England. Of course, when Robin had brought it up, Regina had been a nervous wreck. But after many persuasive late night talks, Regina decided she would meet Robin's parents._

 _To say she was scared would be the understatement of the year. Regina was so nervous, she was shaking. She had come up with a million different reasons why Robin's parents would hate her, and after that, it was almost impossible to think they would approve of them. If Robin's parents didn't like her, that would be the end. She would never stay with Robin just so his family would hate him. Family was too precious._

 _But she was scared out of her mind because Robin was her family. If his didn't approve, it would break her heart. So as she and Robin drove to his family's home, Regina was trying not to show her anxiety, but Robin knew something was up with his lovely girlfriend._

" _I think you're forgetting to breath, Robin teased as Regina looked through the window to see the wonderful landscape of England._

" _What?" Regina asked. Robin sighed and took one of his hands off the steering wheel to hold Regina's. He could feel her shaking._

" _You need to relax, my love. No worries, everyone will love you," But Regina wasn't so easily convinced._

 _What if his parents hated her? What if his sister thought he could do so much better? What if his older brother said something stupid and everyone hated her again? Ugh, she couldn't do this._

" _You don't know that, Robin. For all we could know, your parents could hate me to hell and back," Regina didn't want that to happen._

" _Love, that could never happen. Ever. My parents are the most loving people I know. They will absolutely adore you," By then, the couple was parked in front of Robin's childhood home. Regina closed her eyes and took a deep breath._

" _Do you love me?" Robin asked._

" _Of course I do,"_

" _Then trust me when I say, everyone is going to fall in love with you. Just like I did," Regina smiled and gave Robin a quick hug. They both got out of the car and walked up to the Locksley's home._

 _Robin didn't even get the chance to knock on the door before his mother, Helen Locksley, swung it open, overjoyed to see him and meet his lovely girlfriend._

 _Robin had warned his parents that he was bringing Regina back home with him, and they couldn't be any happier about it. They've already heard so much about her, and she seemed like an amazing girl._

 _Helen noticed that Regina was nervous, well, more than nervous, so she pledged to make Regina feel comfortable before the time she left._

" _Robin!" Helen exclaimed as she hugged her son tightly. Regina stood off to the side, looking down, not wanting to intrude on mother-son bonding time._

 _But when Helen pulled back, she immediately looked at Regina and smiled the warmest smile Regina's ever seen. She slowly started to feel comfortable. Robin smiled and wrapped his arm around Regina._

" _Mum, this is Regina," Robin introduced, and Helen couldn't have been any more cheerful._

" _Hello, Dear! I'm so glad I finally get to meet you!" Before Regina could respond, Helen wrapped her arms around Regina, and Regina sighed. She had absolutely nothing to worry about. Robin was right._

" _Likewise, Mrs. Locksley," Regina smiled back, and Helen laughed. She waved off the proper name. So boring._

" _Please, call me Helen," Regina smiled. She would try her best._

 _Helen welcomed Robin and Regina inside, and once they stepped foot in the warm, friendly environment, Helen took their coats. Robin walked over to Regina, a smirk on his damn face._

" _See? Mum already loves you," Regina rolled her eyes with a smile._

" _You were right,"_

" _Wow, there really is a first time for everything," They both chuckled quietly as an older man walked into the hallway. He smiled when he saw his son, and seemingly, his girlfriend he won't shut up about._

" _Well, look who finally decided to show up," Rober teased. After pleasantries were exchanged between Robert and Robin, Robin introduced Regina to his father._

" _Dad, this is my girlfriend, Regina," Regina held out her hand to greet her boyfriend's father, but he just smiled, pushed away her hand, and gave her a hug too._

 _She knew it was crazy, completely insane, but when she was here with Robin's parents and her boyfriend, she felt like she was home. Finally. It was going too good too fast. Something horrible was bound to happen._

" _It is lovely to finally meet you, Regina. I imagine we will be seeing quite a lot of you in the future," Regina smiled with a faint blush, and she could feel Robin's arm wrapped around her waist. That's what she hoped for. To be around in the future. A dream come true._

" _Are Paige and Ryan here?" Robin asked. Robert smiled and lead them to the living room. Once everyone was situated, with Robin and Regina sitting on the couch, Robert and Helen sitting across from them on the other couch, Robert answered his son._

" _Paige is out with Will right now, but she will be back for dinner. And as for your brother, he's out in the garage, still working on that car," Robin nodded._

" _Will Scarlet?" Regina asked, and Robin sighed._

" _Paige's_ boyfriend," _Robin confirmed as he rolled his eyes, and Regina tried not to laugh. Will was one of Robin's best friends, and now he was dating his sister, three years younger than him._

" _You seem disappointed, Mate," Will's voice floated through the air as Will and Paige walked through the door. They weren't anywhere in sight, still hanging up their coats._

" _Yeah, Robbie. I mean, it's not like I'm- Oh my god! Regina's here!" Paige announced as she looked up and saw his brother's girlfriend sitting next to Robin._

 _Paige immediately went over to Regina and gave her a hug, both standing up. Regina and Paige had met a while ago, when Regina first kissed Robin. Since then, they had been pretty close, since Paige was looking for school by where they were too._

" _You didn't tell me you were visiting!" Paige exclaimed as she went to embrace her brother too. Robin and Regina chuckled. Whoops._

" _We wanted to surprise you," Robin explained and Paige smiled. Best surprise ever._

" _Well if Robin is here, I guess that means the brunette babe is here too," Will joked as he came walking through the door. Robin glared at him, while Regina tried not to laugh._

" _Hello to you too, Will," The four friends embraced each other and greeted them politely before everyone sat down._

" _You four know each other?" Robert asked. Paige smiled. Of course she would explain everything._

" _Will and I are looking for school down near Robin and Regina, so we've gone out a couple of times while we stayed in the area,"_

" _Oh, that's wonderful!" Helen exclaimed, happy that her children were still together, for the most part._

" _So, what's been going on with you two?" Will asked Robin, and Robin groaned. Always wanting details and information about his relationship with Regina. It was getting annoying._

" _I could ask you the same thing," Robin smirked but Will only smirked back. Best friends going back and forth. What would you expect?_

" _So you guys haven't slept together, then?" Regina glared at Will, and Robin punched him in the arm. They knew Wil was just joking around, but in front of Robin's parents?!_

" _You are so immature," Robin groaned._

" _So that's a yes, then,"_

" _Oh god, leave them alone," Paige told her boyfriend. Will chuckled and listened to his girlfriend._

 _For the next half hour, the living room was filled with talk. Helen excused herself to the kitchen real quick, followed by Robin. He made sure Regina was okay, talking with paige and Will, before he left to speak with his mom._

" _Oh, hi Dear. I didn't know you were following me," Helen laughed and Robin smiled. He sat down at the island in the middle of the kitchen while his mom prepared snacks._

" _Mum?'_

" _Yes, Robin?"_

" _Thank you," This caught Helen by surprise. Thank you? Why was Robin thanking her? Had she done something she hasn't realized?_

" _For what, Robin?"_

" _I can't tell you how nervous Regina was, Mum. She was scared out of her mind that you and Dad wouldn't like her. I even had to calm her down a few times, she was so frightened. But then you saw her and treated her like she was your own daughter, and I can't tell you how happy you've made Regina," Robin took a deep breath before continuing._

" _So, thank you, Mum. It really means a lot to me and Regina," Helen's smile would never come off her face. Hearing her son say that? It was a miracle. All she wanted for Robin was to find someone like Regina, and she was thrilled Regina felt welcome here._

" _Oh, Sweetie, I'm so happy that you guys are happy. I mean, just looking at you two? You can tell she loves you, very, very much. And I know you love her too….." Robin and Helen smiled at each other. Then, Robin heard something that made his smile grow even more. Regina's laughter._

 _Robin looked out the kitchen opening to see Regina laughing over something Will has said. When Regina noticed Robin looking at her, she smiled, he did too, and then they both went back to their previous occupations._

" _See? A love like that only comes around once in a lifetime, Robin. I'm so glad you found it with her,"_

" _Me too,"_

 **How did you guys like it?... Reviews are always welcome! ;)**

 **Don't worry, updates are soon to come!**

 **Shout-out to** **Andrea Nike** **for giving me inspiration and support to keep writing this story! You're the best!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

To say Regina Mills was struggling would be the understatement of the year. What the hell do you even wear to a dinner with your ex and his parents? She couldn't decide on anything. Her dress, makeup, shoes, hair, jewelry, she had no clue.

What kind of dress would someone wear? A fancy dress or a simple one? A flirty or natural style? Oh my god, she was going to lose her head.

After thinking about it all day, Regina decided on a sharp red dress that went down to her knees, with a deep v-neck. It barely showed any cleavage, which she was very thankful for. Regina wore her hair down with a tiny braid tied to the left. Once her makeup was applied, she put on her diamond stud earrings and a bangle bracelet Emma had gotten her for her birthday years ago.

Regina stopped when her right hand rose to her chest. Robin's necklace was still hung around her neck. So many loving memories happened then. It was the first birthday Regina hadn't spent alone, and it was the very first time Robin had ever told her he loved her. Even if all of it was a lie, it still meant too much to Regina for her to take it off. She just hoped that Robin wouldn't notice.

After putting on her black stilettos, she walked downstairs to her front door. She grabbed her purse and took a deep breath. She still couldn't process it. She was going to dinner with Robin. Plus, his parents.

If you would have told Regina she would be doing this one week ago, she would have laughed in your face and told you to get lost. Now, this was her reality.

Regina got into her black mercedes and drove to the coffee shop she was spending more and more time in each day. Regina couldn't help it though, she was nervous. The last time she had dinner with Robin and his parents was a few months before they broke up, and you could sense the tension between them back then.

Would Helen and Robert be able to sense the tension now? Did they already get a taste of it at the coffee shop hours ago?

When Regina arrived at the shop, she looked over at the clock. 6:55 pm. Perfect. Right on time as usual. _Take a deep breath, Regina. Everything will be alright. You just have to make it through tonight…_

…..

Robin couldn't wait for tonight. He would finally be able to see and talk to Regina without her constantly running away. He knew it was his fault, but he needed Regina in his life, one way or another.

But first, he needed to decide what to wear. Robin eventually chose a navy blue shirt, one that fitted his body very nicely, and the one that was Regina's favorite. He knew he was treading dangerous waters here, but if it made Regina happy, and it probably would, he would wear this shirt for her.

He threw on a pair of nice pants and his shiny boat shoes, then checked how he looked in the mirror. Good enough for a dinner with his parents at _Winston's,_ a fancy restaurant in the city.

Robin had to try to stop smiling, just getting ready for the dinner tonight. When Robin's dad asked Regina to come with them, he thought it was amazing. He would be able to use that excuse to spend time with her. But Robin didn't know how he would make it through the night without wanting to kiss her perfect lips again.

Robin hoped Regina was wearing his necklace. It would prove that some kind of feelings were still there for him. That's all he could ever ask for.

Robin drove over to the coffee shop, still not knowing Regina's address. But what he did know was that he wanted Regina's trust back. It would take a while, no doubt about that, but if Regina was willing to listen and trust him again, he would tell her everything.

Robin arrived at the coffee shop at 6:49, and he took a deep breath. Eleven minutes early. He was okay. He walked into the coffee shop, just waiting at an empty table by the front.

And about five minutes later, his jaw dropped to the floor. Because a beautiful brunette had just walked through the door and stole his heart all over again.

Regina was wearing a deadly red dress, showing off her curves without showing any cleavage. The dress stopped right above her knees, and it was tempting. And Robin's heart soared, because hanging from her chest, her deep v-neck showed off a lovely necklace, one that both of them knew all too well.

Regina looked bloody fantastic, and he had no idea how someone as stunning as her was single. But, sadly, he had a theory. She had never let herself get close to someone since him. Regina deserved more than what Robin did to her.

Holy shit. Was Robin really wearing _that_ shirt? The one she loved so much? The one that made her want to kiss him out of his mind? Yeah, that one. He looked so handsome, and she would have to kick herself to resist him tonight.

Regina and Robin's eyes finally met, brown eyes staring into crystal blue ones. To think, Regina could have spent a lifetime staring into his lovely eyes…..

Robin stood up and walked to Regina. She was truly beautiful, and an incredible eyesore. There was no one else like her, and there never would be.

"Regina, you look…..stunning," Robin breathed, and Regina looked down with a blush.

What were they doing? This game was dangerous. Regina knew she was still in love with Robin, she didn't really know whether to trust if he loves her or not, and there was no coming back from that. Robin was going to be married soon. They couldn't just play the couple everyone wants. It wasn't right to him, Marian, and definitely not Regina.

"Shall we get going?" Robin asked, opening the door for his ex girlfriend. Regina was hesitant, but she already knew she was stuck. She had agreed to this for his parents. Only his parents, right?

Regina walked through the door and Robin followed. The car ride was silent. No one dared to speak the whole way there, but when Robin parked in the parking lot, he stopped the car, but didn't get out right away. He sighed and turned in his seat to look at Regina. She seemed nervous too.

"Regina, this is totally out of line for me to say, and I understand if you want me to go straight to hell," Robin took a deep breath before continuing, "but I was hoping that we could try to be friends….. I know you can never forgive me for what I did, and I completely understand that. But now that I finally found you, Regina, I realized that even if I tried, I would never be able to let you go again….. So even if that means we start all over, I just want to be with you in any way possible you allow."

Regina closed her eyes. Starting over sounded amazing. But could she allow herself to let Robin back in again? He said he could never let her go again, but didn't he say that the first time around? What if he broke her heart for the millionth time?

Well, she would just have to have hope, wouldn't she?

"Okay…"

Robin's face was timeless. She had to stop herself from smiling. Robin looked as though he could hold the whole world in his hands (when Regina said that, he thought he did).

"I can't thank you enough,"

"Yeah, well now that we're, uh, trying to be friends, I can't tell you have nervous I am…." Regina sighed. Now that they were at least trying and starting over, she felt as though she could talk to Robin. That was scary.

"Glad to know I'm not the only one," Robin teased, and for the first time in a long time, Regina smiled. A real smile that Robin has been dying to see.

"You never told me your parents were in town," Regina said, and Robin ran a hand through his hair. So many things they hadn't said yet.

"They just flew in last night. Mum, uh, she wanted to visit," Regina nodded. She remembered how Helen always wanted to visit America, and now that she was, Regina was spending time with her. How ironic.

But there was more behind the reasoning. Regina could tell. Well, it was okay. She would find out sooner or later.

"You don't have to go through with this, Regina. I can just tell my parents you are sick," Robin suggested, but Regina shook her head. That wasn't necessary. Plus, his parents would see right through that lie.

"It's fine," Robin nodded, and both of them got out of his car, walking into the restaurant.

…..

Helen and Robert were already seated fifteen minutes early when they found Robin and Regina walking into the restaurant, arm in arm. They looked like a perfect couple.

Robin had whispered something in Regina's ear, she laughed, and swatted his arm. Helen and Robert smiled. It felt like they were going back to normal. Regina was finally back in their lives.

The hostess walked over to them, greeting Robin and Regina. Robin gave them the name for the reservation, and she led them to Robin's parents.

"You two look very nice this evening," Helen commented. She could see Regina's bright smile even in the dim lights, and she wondered how Robin was okay with waking up every morning without seeing it. Her son really messed things up.

"Thank you," Regina answered politely, still coming to grips that she was actually here, with Robin and his parents. Just imagining that she could have had this in the future, her heart beat slowed.

"Thanks, Mum. Sorry we're late. Traffic was absolutely terrible," Robin apologized, but both Helen and Robert waved it off. They really didn't mind. As long as Robin and Regina didn't kill each other on the way to and back, they were okay.

"Your server will be right with you," The girl smiled warmly as she walked back to the hostess counter. Silence was not going to be a part of tonight, so Robin's parents were already prepared.

"How have you been, Regina?" Robert asked, now all eyes on her. Including Robin's. Why did he have to look at her? All she wanted to do was lean over and kiss him, but she knew it was a horrible idea.

"Good, thank you for asking," Regina answered. She didn't want to go into any of the details.

"Regina is one of New York's best selling authors," Robin commented, and Regina stared at him with wonderment. How the hell did he possibly know that? Robin never, ever read a book willingly. Unless…..he had been thinking about her.

"That's amazing, Sweetheart! We will have to read your book sometime, right Robert?" Helen explained, and Robert smiled.

"Of course. I would never miss out on reading a book by my favorite person," Ah, they were going back to that…..

Back when Regina and Robin were a couple, Robert had always joked that his favorite person was Regina. He had never met someone like her and she was, quote on quote, "amazing,"

Regina looked down and smiled. She could do this. It was just a simple dinner. She could do this. Before Regina could respond, the waitress came to their table.

Regina couldn't put her finger on it, but the girl seemed familiar. It wasn't until she heard her voice that she knew exactly who she was.

"Hi, guys. My name is- Oh my god! Regina? Robin? Is that you two?" Ruby Wolfington. Of course. She used to be Robin and Regina's close friend when they were in college, but somehow, they lost touch.

"Ruby?" Robin asked, obviously surprised. Such a small world. It seemed like people from his past were popping up everywhere. But he only wanted the brunette that sat right next to him.

"It is you guys! How are you?" Ruby asked. Regina smiled and answered for both of them.

"Good, thanks for asking," Regina replied with a friendly smile. The only thing wrong with this was that Ruby only knew them back when they were together. What if she still thought that?

"It's so nice to see the two of you still together," Ruby commented, and that's when Robin and Regina both froze. Regina looked at Robin. They had to tell her. Tell Ruby that the fairytale she thought was still living died a long time ago.

But Robin just smiled, "It is, isn't it?"

Regina was going to kill him. She was going to murder him cold handed. Why would Robin say that?! Didn't he know how much it hurt to know that that lie could've been their reality? Before Robin went and screwed everything up?

"Can I get you guys anything to drink?" Ruby asked, and once everything was written down, Ruby practically skipped away to the kitchen.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Regina whispered to Robin, who only smiled, so his parents wouldn't think they were fighting.

"It's not a complete lie, Regina. We are friends, in the middle of New York City, eating dinner, _together,_ " Robin replied, and if looks could kill, Robin would be dead.

"Yeah, well you know what she thinks now? That we are some happy fairytale couple!" Regina whispered back, leaning back over to her own space.

Helen and Robert acted like they hadn't heard Regina and Robin's bickering, but they had.

"I'm assuming the both of you know that girl?" Robert asked as he unrolled his silverware from a fancy napkin.

"Ruby was our friend back in college," Regina responded simply, not wanting to go into any detail. She already felt like this night couldn't get any worse.

Ruby brought back the drinks and then took their order. Once again, she went to the kitchen so their food would be brought out. Helen knew she would regret this, she knew how both of them would react, but she was curious, and she needed to know if there was a chance Regina and Robin would ever get back together.

"So, is there a special someone in your life Regina?" Robin choked on his water, and Regina froze. Regina tried not to smile when Robin had a coughing fit. So he might actually still care…

"Not at this moment, no," Regina responded, trying not to laugh at Robin's face.

 _Not at the moment? What the hell is that supposed to mean?_ Robin thought. Had Regina been out with someone? Well, he couldn't blame her at all. A woman as beautiful and fantastic as her should never be lonely. He really screwed up, and he needed to accept it.

"That's a shame, Dear. I'm sure you will find someone very soon," Regina blushed lightly. She _knew_ who she wanted to be her special someone. But the stupid blonde haired man was engaged to a freaking supermodel, and there was no way Regina could compete with that. No way.

Robin knew who he wanted Regina's special someone to be, but he already blew his chance. After what he did to her, there was no coming back from that.

"Me too," Regina replied under her breath. Helen and Robert didn't hear her, but sure as hell Robin did. What did that mean? Had she already found someone she was interested in? Or was she talking about _him?_

"Not that I'm glad you guys came, but what made you visit America at this moment?" Regina asked Helen and Robert. Robin's parents looked at his son with curious eyes. Regina didn't know?

Regina picked up on it immediately. Robin didn't tell her something. Again.

"Robin didn't tell you, Sweetheart?" Robert asked, and Regina shook her head, looking at Robin. He looked down. Oh no.

"Tell me what?" Regina asked. Regina immediately thought the worst of things. Was something wrong with Robin? Was he sick? Were his parents sick? Did something bad happen in England and they needed to stay here?

"Paige is getting married," Robin announced, and Regina's heartbeat slowed. Oh thank god! She wouldn't know what to do with herself if something was wrong with Robin or his family. Paige getting married? That's amazing!

"Really? That's amazing! I'm so happy for her!" Regina exclaimed. But then she knew why Robin hadn't told her. She wasn't invited to the wedding.

"Will?" Regina asked Robin, and he smiled and nodded. Wow. They were still together after all those years….. If only…..

"Regina, I'm sure Paige would love to have you at her wedding," Robert suggested, but then Regina felt bad. She couldn't just invite herself to a wedding of someone she hasn't seen in over five years.

"Oh, thank you, but I wouldn't want to invite myself," Regina waved off the idea, but from the look in Robert's eyes, he seemed to be disappointed. Did Regina's parents want her to be there?

"You didn't, trust me. My sister would love if you came, Regina," Robin told his ex. Regina sighed. She really shouldn't want to go, Robin _and_ his family were supposed to be part of past, but she couldn't let them go.

Helen, Robert, Paige, and Robin's grandparents were as close to family as she ever had. They meant more to her than her own family. But could she go back? If she still wanted to keep in touch with Robin's family, wouldn't that mean she would have to see Robin? What about his fiance? He would be getting married soon also, and Regina didn't know if she could ever be okay with seeing Robin and his _wife_ together.

"As long as it's okay with Paige, I guess it wouldn't hurt, right?" Regina smiled, and everyone at the table did too.

Helen couldn't be any more happy, excited, amazed, you name it. She was finally getting her _daughter_ back. Because to Robert and Helen, Regina was still their daughter. Even if Robin had made a huge mistake in the past, they had no intentions of getting rid of Regina now that they found her.

And Robin didn't either.

…

Halfway through dinner, once the food was brought out and everyone was talking cheerily, Regina noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

Regina had to blink several times to see if her eyes were playing tricks on her or not. Because right in front of Regina sat a couple. The woman had dark, wavy brown hair, and make up Regina would have never forgotten. Her dress had to be at least a thousand dollars, and her sunglasses were the same ones she saw the first time Robin came back.

Oh.

My.

God.

Marian…..

….

"Regina? Regina, are you alright?" Regina didn't even hear Robin talking to her. Because right behind Robin, his _fiance_ was on a _date_ with someone else. Marian! She was cheating! On Robin! How dare she?!

"Love, what's wrong?" Robin asked worriedly. But still, Regina was not answering him. So Robin turned to follow Regina's eyesight, but she snapped out of it a second early, causing Robin to turn around.

"Robin, where is Marian tonight?" Regina asked. Helen and Robert raised their eyebrows. Why on earth would Regina bring up Marian? She was a little bitch who only cared about money, and didn't care about their son at all. They didn't even know why Robin was even with her.

"Marian? She's working a double shift at the hospital. Why?" Regina closed her eyes. Robin thought his fiance was helping sick people. Yeah, right. Instead, she was here with another guy. That two timing…

"Robin," Regina didn't know what to say. How was she supposed to tell Robin that the person he was about to marry was currently seeing someone else behind his back. Literally!

Robin turned around.

Regina didn't know what to do.

No one knew what to say.

Marian was cheating on him.

Robin's eyes went wide, but instead of a frown, everyone was surprised out of their minds.

Because Robin turned to look back at Regina with a smirk.

Then, a smile.

 _~2011~_

 _The next day, their second day in England, Robin woke early to help his father outside with some firewood. Regina woke up to cold sheets on the other side, and she wondered where her boyfriend was._

 _Regina rolled out of bed, and checked the time. 8:22 am. It wasn't that late in the morning, but to Regina, that was late. But then again, she remembered the time difference here and in America, then with the jet lag, she supposed she did need that sleep._

 _Regina brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, got dressed, and went downstairs to the kitchen. When she got there, it was empty, but on the table was a note. Robin. She smiled._

Good morning, Lovely.

How did you sleep? Hopefully you got enough rest, today is going to be a busy day. Don't worry, I'm outside with my father. He rolled me out of bed this morning early. Sorry that you had to wake up alone, but you really were a vision :)

I love you, and I'll see you soon.

Robin.

 _Regina smiled to herself with a blush coating her cheeks. Robin always knew just what to say to make her feel like a love sick teenager all over again. While Regina was reading the note, she didn't hear someone enter the kitchen._

" _Good morning, Sweetheart," Helen sang sweetly, and Regina looked up from the note, smiling. Today couldn't get any better._

" _Good morning, Mrs. Locksley," Helen laughed. Somehow, she knew Regina wouldn't call her by her first name. She would have to fix that._

" _You can call me Helen, Dear," Regina went stiff for a second, but then she apologized._

" _Sorry. I, uh, I was raised to always be formal," Regina looked down. Helen frowned. Regina seemed troubled, bringing up her childhood, so Helen tried to lighten the mood._

" _No worries, Regina. And don't worry. After being with us for a few weeks, we will fix that," That earned Helen a laugh from Regina, and Robin's mother smiled. Regina seemed like the sweetest person on Earth. She was so glad Robin found her._

" _Would you like anything for breakfast? I was just planning on calling the boys in," Helen said, and Regina smiled. This was so different from her home life. Her mother would have never asked what she wanted to eat, she would have had a servant make the healthiest thing alive, then Regina would be forced to eat it._

 _And forget the pleasantries. She doesn't think Cora ever said "Good morning," or "Hello," to her before. Cora would always find something to correct about her daughter, and Regina would never get a break._

 _But here? She felt like she was a part of a family. Robin's family. That's all she's ever wanted._

" _Regina? Are you alright?" Helen asked. Regina snapped back to reality, and didn't even realize the single tear sliding down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away, and tried to smile for Helen._

" _Yes, thank you. I'll have whatever Robin usually has," Regina stated._

" _Is it alright if I sit here?" Regina pointed to a seat at the island, and Helen couldn't believe she actually had to ask that question. What kind of home life did she have, exactly?_

" _Of course, Dear. You are welcome to go anywhere you like," Regina smiled and took a seat at the island. She wished she had grown up like this. A mother who actually cared about you, siblings to play with, a father who made jokes and tried to make you laugh, it was all amazing._

" _Are you sure you're okay, Regina?" Helen asked. She could tell Robin's girlfriend was now sad, and she had no idea what she did. She hated seeing this young girl so depressed._

" _I'm sorry. It's just, this is all so….. different. But I love it," Regina smiled a true smile, and so did Helen._

" _I have a feeling you are going to be here a lot more often, Dear. I'm glad you love it," Helen smiled. Regina was about to say something else, but the kitchen door opened, and in walked Robert and Robin._

 _When Robin saw his girlfriend sitting at the island, his smile grew even more and he walked over to her._

" _Good morning, Lovely." Robin leaned down and pecked Regina's lips, "How did you sleep?" Regina smiled. She loved the effect Robin had on her._

" _Better than you, I take it?" Robin chuckled and kissed Regina's cheek. He sat down next to her at the island and sighed._

" _Dad just couldn't help but wake me up at the crack of dawn," Robin teased, and Robert shrugged with a sneaky smile._

" _It's a good thing you weren't up, Regina. You should have seen him. He was acting like a grizzly bear coming out of hibernation," Regina started laughing. Robin wasn't usually a morning person, so she wasn't surprised._

" _I wasn't that bad," Robin defended. Regina smirked. Sure. Robin could tell himself whatever he wanted to to help him sleep at night._

" _Of course you weren't," Regina smirked, and Robin laughed too. Regina always knew what to say to him to make him laugh. They were perfect for each other._

 _Helen noticed that when she was with Robin, she acted differently. She acted like herself. She didn't need to put on a show for anyone._

" _Would you like anything for breakfast, Robin?" Helen asked. Regina was waiting to hear what they would have, but Robin smilp grinned and shook his head._

" _No thank you," Regina looked at Robin as if he was crazy. As did Helen and Robert. Little did they all know, Robin had already planned breakfast for him and Regina._

" _Do you really think I take you all the way to England and we are not going out to eat?" Robin asked with a smirk. Regina smiled. Her boyfriend was amazing. He truly was._

" _Robin, we really don't have to-"_

" _The reservation is at nine, so we should be going soon. Milady?" Robin got up from his seat, holding out his hand for Regina to take._

 _Regina smiled and looked down, shaking her head. Robin always thought of everything. She loved him. Absolutely loved him._

 _Regina took Robin's hand. Robin walked them over to the doorway, and on their way out, Robin called over his shoulder, "We'll be back!"_

 _Then all Helen and Robert could hear as they left were giggles and laughs. Robert and Helen smiled. Robin finally found the right person to share his life with. Regina._

…

" _I don't think I'll be able to eat for a week, Robin!" Regina explained as they drove back to Robin's home. Robin laughed. He took Regina to one of the best restaurants in England. No wonder she was stuffed._

" _I'll remind you of that when we eat lunch, Milady," Robin pulled into the Locksley's driveway, and parked the car._

" _Thank you, Robin. That was the best breakfast I've ever had," Robin just shrugged it off. It was really nothing. Nothing compared to his love for Regina._

" _Anything for you, Regina." Regina leaned in and kissed Robin before getting out of the car._

" _You know what I just realized?" Robin asked. Robin and Regina were walking to his front door while Regina tried to figure out what her boyfriend just realized._

" _What?" Regina asked. She tried everything, but she just couldn't seem to remember anything. Robin smiled as he opened the front door. They walked in and Regina closed the door behind them._

" _Saturday is your birthday," Robin announced happily, and Regina smiled. Her birthday never really meant anything to her before, and ever since she told Robin that she hated her birthday, he swore to her he would make her fall in love with them._

" _Ugh, don't remind me," Regina groaned, but Robin frowned. He knew Regina hated her birthdays, she always spent them alone, but now, this year and every other one, she wouldn't have to. Robin would change her mind on how birthdays went in this family._

" _I already told you, Babe, I am going to make this one the best birthday you'll ever have. You don't doubt me, do you?" Robin added, putting a hand over his heart. He was showing fake pain, and Regina tried not to laugh._

" _No, I would never doubt Robin Hood," Regina laughed. Robin rolled his eyes. It always came back to Robin Hood._

 _Regina laughed even more when he picked her up in his strong arms and spun her around._

" _Man, you guys never skip the PDA, do ya?" Will called from the living room. Robin rolled his eyes at his best friend and let his girlfriend down._

" _You're one to talk, Will," Robin and Regina went into the living room and joined Will and Paige._

" _Where's Mum and Dad?" Robin asked. Paige didn't even get a chance to answer her big brother before Helen and Robert walked through the kitchen door._

" _Ah, there you two are. We were wondering where you went off to," Robert smiled._

" _Ready to go shopping?" Helen asked, and Paige jumped up, grabbing Regina's arm._

" _Let's go! This is going to be so much fun!" Paige and Regina ran out of the room, Paige pulling her the whole way. Robin and Will laughed. The women always loved the shopping._

" _Man, she wouldn't shut up about this all day yesterday," Will groaned, and Robin clapped his back._

" _Just wait until we actually get there," Robin and Will laughed again, knowing they had a big day ahead of them._

" _When we are out, I need you to distract Regina," Robin said to his best friend, who gave him a crazy look._

" _What the hell? You never leave her out of your sight, Mate," Will exclaimed, and Robin sighed. It would be hard to stay away from Regina for a little, but he knew Will wouldn't let her get hurt._

" _I know, but Regina's birthday is on Saturday, and I need to go pick up something from the jeweler," Will's eyes went wide, so did his parents, and he rolled his eyes._

" _Relax, I'm not proposing…..yet," Robin added before he followed his little sister and girlfriend out the door. Robin already knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Regina, but first, they would take things slow. He wanted to be with Regina forever._

~Present~

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you smiling when you just learned that your _fiance_ is cheating on you?" Regina looked at Robin as though he lost all common sense. But he hadn't. The only thing he lost was Regina.

"Don't you get it, Regina? Marian isn't the one I want to spend the rest of my life with….. You are," Robin said, and Regina completely froze like she had a pause button.

Did she just hear Robin right? Robin wanted to be with her? For the rest of his life?

Helen and Robert didn't know what to do. Here was Robin, declaring his undying love for Regina, when he just found out Marian cheated on him. What was wrong with their son? But soon they would learn nothing was wrong with their son.

For the reason Regina Mills and Robin Locksley never got their happy ending wasn't them.

It was the person Robin hated the most.

The one he swore if he ever saw again, would pay.

The one Regina hated for her whole life.

The queen of breaking hearts.

Cora Mills.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! I want to thank all of you for your sweet and kind reviews! When I read them, my whole world is just so much better! You guys have no idea how much your support means to me, and I know you are probably tired of me saying this, but I can never say it enough. Thank you!**

 **52 FOLLOWS AND 29 FAVORITES! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! THIS IS AMAZING! I WOULD'T BE HERE WITHOUT ANY OF YOU, AND I CAN"T POSSIBLY EXPRESS IN WORDS HOW I'M FEELING! YOU ARE AMAZING AND LOVELY! 3**

 **There are more flashbacks in this chapter than others, but everything will pay out in the end. I have everything planned, and i can't wait to write it and see your reactions! Now, without any more waiting, here is Chapter 7! (Reviews are always welcome! I would love to know what you are thinking!) :)**

 _ **Chapter 7**_

 _~2011~_

" _What about this one?" Paige asked as she held up a pair of sunglasses to her face. They had a black trim, and along the arms, there were tiny rhinestones in a straight line. Regina grinned. They weren't really her taste, but they looked fantastic on the strawberry-blonde._

" _Perfect. They really bring out your eyes," Regina commented, and Paige smiled in the mirror to Regina. She was liking Robin's girlfriend more and more each day._

" _Now we just need to find you a pair," Paige exclaimed, but Regina frowned._

" _Paige, I appreciate the thought, but I really don't need sunglasses," Regina explained, but Paige looked at her like she was crazy._

" _How old are you?" Paige asked._

" _Twenty," Regina answered, hesitantly._

" _Yeah, you need sunglasses," Paige laughed, and Regina smiled, shaking her head. Why were Locksley's always so stubborn?_

" _Paige, really, I-"_

" _These ones," Paige held up a pair of sunglasses, almost identical to hers, but they had no rhinestones, and the frame was more rounded. The inside color was navy blue, and they looked absolutely gorgeous, "are hot. You will look totally cool in these,"_

 _Paige handed Regina the sunglasses. Regina didn't take them at first, but then, what could be the harm? Trying on one pair of sunglasses? Easy._

 _Regina took the sunglasses from Paige and tried them on. She looked amazing. In the mirror, she could see Paige smiling._

" _Oh my god. You look so good! Robin will love those on you, too," Paige teased, and Regina rolled her eyes with a smile. They did look good…...why not buy them?_

" _You know what? I think I'll buy them," Paige squealed something incoherent as both ladies went up to pay for their sunglasses. Of course, it was February, no need for them as for now, but they would come in handy in the future._

 _Regina and Paige walked out of the store and found Helen and Robert sitting by the pond on the edge of the land._

" _There's a pond around here?" Regina asks as she put her new sunglasses on her head. Paige grinned as they both started walking to her parents._

" _I'm surprised Robbie hasn't told you about this place. It's one of his favorite places to go," Regina smiled. It seemed so peaceful. The perfect place to relax, think. No wonder Robin liked this place. It practically screamed out his name._

" _It's cute," Regina commented. Robin's parents when they saw Paige and Regina come back. Paige had three shopping bags on her arms, but Regina only had a pair of sunglasses that she didn't have on before._

" _Looks like you two had fun," Robert said and Paige smiled brightly. Regina tried not to laugh. Paige was acting like she was a kid in a candy store._

" _It was awesome!" Paige exclaimed. Helen noticed that Regina didn't have much on her. Why would she come to England and not buy a souvenir?_

" _Did you get anything, Dear?" Helen asked Regina. The young brunette took the sunglasses off her head as an indication that she had._

" _I liked these," Regina stated as she held the glasses in her hand._

" _Just wait until we go to Amanda's," Paige teased, but Regina didn't understand._

" _What's Amanda's?" Regina asked Robin's little sister._

" _A beautiful dress shop that is to die for," Paige answered, excitement already written on her face. Regina rolled her eyes with a small smile. Paige totally went crazy when it came to shopping. She was perfect, typical teenager._

" _You have to get a dress when we get there," Paige begged, but Regina only laughed. The only time she's ever worn a dress was when she went out with Robin. She would never wear that as much as it should be worn._

" _I don't really wear dresses, Paige," Regina argued, but Paige smiled mischievously._

" _You will when you see these dresses," Regina rolled her eyes, but thought of herself in a dress as beautiful as Paige made them out to be. But Regina wouldn't pull it off. She wasn't good enough. She never was._

 _All of a sudden, Regina felt an arm around her shoulder. It wasn't Robin's. Regina turned around quickly to see Will standing behind her. She relaxed and rolled her eyes._

" _Nice to see you too, Queenie," Will teased, and Regina elbowed him in the ribs. But will but laughed. Regina was pretty cool._

" _Where's Robin?" Regina asked, seeing that her boyfriend was nowhere in sight. Will fidgeted and looked at Robert before answering his best friend's lady._

" _Oh, he forgot something back at the shop. He'll be back in a little bit," Regina nodded. That did sound like Robin. Always forgetting something. But there was something in Will's eyes. Something didn't feel right, but she knew Robin wouldn't leave her, so she decided to drop it._

" _Where are you ladies heading off to next?" Will asked as he went over to greet his girlfriend. Paige gave him a small hug before replying._

" _Amanda's," Will chuckled, so he must know that Paige was going crazy about that place. Then he looked over at Regina and whistled. Regina raised her eyebrows._

" _What?" Regina asked, and Will had a smirk painted on his sly face._

" _Who knew Regina Mills wore dresses?" Regina laughed. That was true._

" _Trust me, I don't," Regina and Will chuckled._

" _Don't worry, Gina. When Robin sees you in one of those dresses, it will all be worth it," Regina glared at him and Will laughed even more. Regina also heard Robert chuckle. Great._

" _Why would I even need a dress?" Regina asked, and Will looked at her, very confused._

" _Robin seriously doesn't tell you anything, does he?" Will asked, folding his arms in front of himself. Regina froze. What? What didn't Robin tell her? He never keeps anything from her, does he?_

" _You don't know about the ball?" Paige asked, and Regina shook her head, relieved. A ball. That's the only thing she didn't know about. But why would Robin hide that from her?_

" _You guys have a ball here?" Regina asked. They never had balls back home. Or was that a party? Well, she would never know. Her mother never let her go to any._

" _Yeah! It's amazing! It's just like a party, but it's bigger. Much fancier," Paige exclaimed, and Regina could see the excitement in her boyfriend's sister's voice. Regina smiled._

" _And I guess I'll be here when it takes place?" Paige nodded, and Regina smiled. She would get to go to a ball. A real life ball. Just like a fairytale. With Robin. It was her dream come true. But if she was with Robin, than the dream didn't matter. The only thing that did was him._

" _That's why we have to go get you a dress! Oh, I can just see it! You're gonna look beautiful!" Regina looked down, too modest for her own good._

 _Beautiful. A word that Regina has struggled with her whole life. Because she knew she wasn't. Anytime she thought she was, which wasn't very often at all, her mother would always confirm that she wasn't. Beautiful was a myth that she would never see._

" _Thank you, but I think you're over exaggerating," Regina said, lifting her head back up, and Paige frowned at her. Over exaggerating? Regina was one of the most beautiful women she's ever known._

 _Then, Regina felt hands cover her eyes. She was about to scream, but the scent of forest overpowered her. She smiled, already knowing her stupid loving boyfriend was right behind her._

" _Why the hell does everyone keep sneaking up on me?" Regina asked, and she could hear Robin's chuckle. Obviously, he was having fun with this. But Regina should know better by now. Robin always snuck behind her._

" _I have no idea, Beautiful," Robin took his hands away from her eyes. When Regina opened her brown pupils, she saw that Robin had a huge shopping bag on his arm._

" _What did you get?" Robin looked at Will, then his father, then Regina again._ Where did I go? Oh, only to buy you a necklace to declare my love for you, that's all, _Robin thought._

" _Will and I stopped by the old sports store down the street, and then I forgot something, so I had to go back," Robin replied, not totally answering her, but Regina accepted it._

" _Sounds like you had fun," Regina replied, and Robin smiled. She had no idea that he bought her the best (and only) gift she has ever gotten. Robin swore he would change that. No one should have grown up the way Regina did, and now, he wanted to do everything in his power to make her feel loved._

" _Did you get anything?" Robin asked, and Regina nodded. She took the sunglasses off of her head and held them in front of her, showing Robin. He laughed._

" _You are the only person I know who would buy sunglasses in the middle of February," Robin chuckled, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw his little sister holding a pair of sunglasses too. He groaned._

" _You too?" Paige laughed, and Robin rolled his eyes with a smile. He turned to his best friend, and shrugged._

" _I seriously think we are the only normal people here," Regina scoffed. Those two were anything but normal._

" _Yeah, right," Regina stated, and Robin smirked at her._

" _Hey Robbie, want to come with us to Amanda's?" Paige smirked, and Robin groaned. His sister was always obsessed with that place, and it was all she would ever talk about._

" _You might want to, Mate. I hear a certain brunette will be joining," Will teased, and Robin looked at Regina with a smirk. Regina? A dress? Since when? Oh yeah, the best date of their lives._

" _You're going to buy a dress?" Robin asked, and Regina smirked. So they were going to play this game. Fine. She always wins, and today would be no exception._

" _Apparently, I need one, Locksley," Regina smirked, and Robin realized what she was saying. The ball. Damn it! How did she know about that? That just ruined his surprise!_

" _Oh, Robin's in trouble," Will laughed as he saw his best friend struggle. Robin glared at Will while trying to come up with an excuse as to why he hadn't asked Regina to the ball yet._

" _Okay, this is not how it looks," Robin began, and Regina laughed. Robin looked so cute when he was under pressure. His dimples were also a bonus._

" _Relax, Robin. It's fine," Robin was about to answer Regina, but in the pocket of her Harvard sweatshirt, her cell phone started ringing. Regina took it out of her pocket, and when she saw who was calling her, it looked like she had just seen a ghost. Robin knew exactly who was calling. He absolutely hated her._

" _Uh, I have to take this," Regina explained as she walked away from the group, heading towards the edge of land, where the conversation couldn't possibly be overheard._

" _Robin, who is that?" Paige asked, and with as much venom and malice he had, he muttered,_

" _Regina's mother,"_

 _Paige and Will already knew how much hate Robin held for Cora Mills, but for Helen and Robert, this was very unusual. They had never heard or seen their son so distraught over someone._

" _Regina's mother?" Helen asked, but one look from Paige, and she knew that it wasn't good._

 _Robin looked over to Regina, who was rocking on her feet, phone held to her ear, looking out into the pond. She was nervous. That much was obvious. But when Robin saw his girlfriend turn around and saw tears streaming down her face, that was it for him. Game over._

 _Robin walked over to Regina as she hung up the phone, and Robin didn't even need to say anything, because Regina fell into Robin's arms. She knew he would be there for her, but she wished he didn't have to be. But he did. He was her love, and he would do anything for her. She knew that. For sure._

…

 _Regina walked away from Robin and his family, and Will, and answered the phone as soon as she reached the outlining of the pond._

" _Hello?" Regina asked, and she could already feel the change. She was uptight and nervous and scared. Nothing like when she was with Robin._

" _Regina," her mother's cold voice rang through the phone, and Regina knew she was in for it. Her voice was harsher than usual, and Regina knew she would feel Cora's wrath._

" _Yes?" Regina asked, her voice and body shaking. She hated this feeling. Every single time she was talking to her mother or even close to her, she would feel nauseous, afraid of what she would do. One thing for sure, Cora Mills had power. Power she took out on her only daughter._

" _Where the hell do you think you are?" Cora asked, her voice ready for war. Regina tried not to cry already. Her mother always had that impact on her. She just wanted Robin._

" _Mother, I told you I was visiting England for a few weeks, remember?" Regina asked, and she could practically hear Cora growling at her. Regina never knew what she did to deserve a mother like Cora Mills, and that was something she wondered every day._

" _You stupid, stupid child. You forgot to mention you would be gone during your birthday!" Cora screamed at Regina through the phone line, and Regina was already crying. She didn't want anyone to see, so she hid her face, turning towards the lake so no one would see her._

" _Mother, I'm sorry. I-"_

" _I'm sorry, did I ask for a response? Or have you already forgotten every single thing I've ever taught you?_ Never _speak to someone unless you are spoken to!" Cora reminded the young brunette._ I just want Robin, _Regina kept saying in her mind._

" _I can't believe you! My only daughter! Leaving on her birthday! Not to mention you are spending your time with an idiot man! How disappointing, not spending your birthday, the day you would never have if it weren't for me, with your mother," Regina closed her eyes and tried to take a deep breath. She would not break down. Not until she was alone. With Robin._

" _Speak!" Cora shouted, and Regina cried more tears, small clear liquids falling on the grass floor._

" _I apologize, Mother. I never meant to hurt you," Lies. All of it. She wasn't sorry, and she couldn't care less if she hurt her mother. But Cora could hear what she wanted to hear. It would always be that way._

" _You better be, you little bitch. No wonder your father left. He probably couldn't even stand the thought of_ you," _And that's what really did it. Regina's father. The one she never knew about, the one she's never seen or heard, the one she only had in her dreams. Regina's heart was slowly breaking all over again._

" _I expect more from you Regina. I raised you to be perfection. I expect it, as well. Remember that the next time we meet. You wouldn't want to disappoint me any further, would you?"_

" _No," Regina answered, praying Cora wouldn't her her crying in the background. She would tear Regina apart for being so vulnerable._

" _Good. We will talk when you get back," And on that note, Cora hung up the phone. Regina put away her phone as she turned away from the lake, looking down, more tears escaping that should have been possible for the human body._

 _And then he was there. Just when she needed him, Robin was there. She collapsed into his arms, and cried. All she ever wanted was her mother's approval, and she wanted to know why she was never good enough. Cora's answer? She never would be._

" _You're okay, my love. I will not let her hurt you," Robin whispered into Regina's ear, but that didn't stop the tears. It never did._

" _You're safe, Regina. You are okay. I'm right here, and I'm never leaving." Regina nodded, trying to let Robin know she heard him, but it was hard when all she could hear were the doubts crawling back in, telling her she wasn't good enough for anything. For herself, for her mother, her father, and especially not for Robin. Never for Robin._

… _._

" _Why is Regina crying?" Robert asked, seeing Robin wrap his arms around her, tears running down her usually cheery face. Paige frowned. Life was so unfair._

" _Regina's mother is…..the complete opposite of Mum," Paige stated sadly, and Robert and Helen couldn't understand how a mother could possibly be okay with making her daughter cry. Seeing Regina crying then, all they wanted to do was make sure she was alright._

" _Is Regina okay?" Helen asked. Paige sighed. Was she?_

" _Regina's dealt with Cora her whole life, but this time, something really got to her. I've never seen her this upset before," Helen couldn't believe it. How was it joyful to watch such a sweet girl fall apart?_

 _Helen and Robert watched as Robin tried to soothe Regina, but Regina wouldn't stop crying. Helen was going to cry. Robert was, too. How dare someone hurt_ their _daughter?_

" _Regina has to…..deal with this on a daily basis?" Robert asked, and Paige and Will nodded sadly. It wasn't right. Why was Regina the daughter of such a cruel woman? How was Cora even a mother?_

" _Everyone she's ever cared about has always left her. That's why Regina didn't want to let Robin in, but somehow, it happened," Paige said quietly._

" _Her father?" Robert asked, but Paige only shrugged with sorrow in her eyes. Robert felt an ache in his chest._

 _Regina grew up with an evil, cruel mother, and no father. How was she the woman who stood in front of them today? No one would have guessed Regina's past was troubled. But then again, did she ever tell anyone?_

 _That was the day that Helen and Robert knew they wanted to be her parent figures. People to love and care about her. Because to them, she was worth more than what Cora could ever imagine. Regina was worth the stars._

…

" _Robin, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have caused a scene in front of everyone," Regina sniffled as her regular breathing came back to her. Robin lifted her chin with his finger, and their eyes met. Her beautiful, stunning chocolate brown eyes._

" _Regina, you never have to apologize. No one should have to go through what you have to… I wish I could make her disappear, Lovely. And I'd do it. For you," Regina smiled, and with a small laugh, she replied,_

" _I wish you could do that too," Robin smiled. There she was._

" _There it is. There's that elusive but satisfying smile I think about every time I close my eyes," Regina hugged Robin close, so thankful that he would always be there for her. She didn't know what she would do if he ever left. Luckily, she would never have to. Or so she thought._

" _Why don't you go to the restroom and clean up a bit?" Robin suggested, and Regina smiled and nodded. And then, as she walked away from Robin, she had the urge to tell him something she's never told anyone before. 'I love you' died on her lips, too afraid of the consequences._

 _Robin was angry. He was past angry. Furious. Past furious. All he saw was red. No one was able to hurt Regina like that. It didn't matter if they were related or not. Cora was evil, and Regina didn't deserve her wicked wrath._

 _He wanted to throw something. Punch someone in the face. Scream. But he couldn't. It wouldn't be right. He loved Regina, and the only thing he could do was be there for every second of Regina's life._

~Present~

For the first time in a very long time, Regina Mills was speechless. She was never one to be speechless, but here, right before her own eyes, she had no idea what to say. And it was all Robin's fault. She just sat there with mouth partly open, eyes wide, too shocked to do anything. She could feel the eyes of Robin's parents on them, and that only made it worse.

Regina didn't know what to do. So she did the only thing she was good at. She ran away.

Regina got up from the table, excusing herself, heading towards the back of the restaurant. Robin wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. She wanted the same thing. Marian cheated on her ex. Did that mean he was technically single? Could they really have their chance?

But Robin had broke her heart. He put her through hell each day he was gone. He made her think love was a weapon, and she never opened her heart again. Robin was the reason she couldn't trust anyone. Could she let him back in after everything he put her through?

Robin watched as Regina left, and all he knew was that He couldn't let Regina get away again. He got up from the table too, but he heard his father ask,

"What the hell are you doing Robin?" Robin's parents didn't want to see Regina hurt anymore, but Robin wasn't planning on hurting her. The opposite of that.

"I'm doing what I should have done a long time ago. I'm going after her," Robin said as he followed Regina to the back. He tried looking for a beautiful brunette in a killer dress, and he found what he was looking for.

Regina.

"Regina!" Robin called, but Regina just kept walking away. She couldn't deal with this. No now, not ever. Robin _left her._ He couldn't just say things like that. It wasn't right!

"Regina," Robin ran to Regina, stopping her in her tracks. What was Robin doing? Did he want to break her heart all over again? Did he want her to lose her soul for the millionth time?

"I can explain everything," But Regina wasn't listening. The same man who broke her heart, who her heart still wanted, was continuously hurting her. How could she carry on like this?

"You can't just say things like that, Robin. It's not fair….." Robin sighed, and he could feel the heartbreak in Regina's voice.

"I know," Robin whispered, wishing they could go back in time. If he had never left Regina, he was sure they would have the best life. Together. Why did he have to listen to her mother? Why was he so young and stupid?

"We could have had a life together, and you threw it all away! You can't just say you want to spend the rest of your life with me! You broke my heart!" Regina was trying not to be hysteric, she really was, but her heart was bleeding. She felt like this was a bad dream she needed to wake up from.

Get back to reality. The one where Robin was out of her life forever.

"I know you will never be able to forgive me for what I did, but Regina, I wasn't lying back there! I want you to be the last thing I see before I go to sleep and the first time I see when open my eyes! I want to hear your laugh every single day, I want to see your elusive smile that brings me happiness, and I want a life with you!"

"You could have had that!" Regina cried, "I wanted it, too! A life with you, forever! But you left me! Robin, you could have had everything! You could have had me! But you don't! And it's all your fault!" Regina exclaimed, finally telling Robin the truth.

She wanted the same exact thing. But they couldn't. She wouldn't allow herself to.

"I always knew that you were too good to be true. I always wondered why you would stay with me when you could be with anyone you wanted. And deep down, I always knew that I would never be good enough for you. I always knew you would leave. That's what scared me the most. Losing you," Regina cried. She just wanted to get away from everything. Even if it was just for a little bit. Save her heart.

"Regina, you must believe that I never wanted to leave you. Please," Robin begged, but Regina was tired of feeling this way. _Friends_ shouldn't be breaking each other down like that.

"You keep saying that, but I can't! Robin, the day you left, a part of me died. There is _no_ coming back from that," Regina stated, hoping to stay strong.

Just a dinner. A damn dinner. She should have known better than to think tonight would be just that. She should have known all of this would just leave her wanting Robin more and more.

"I can apologize each second of every day forever, and it still wouldn't be enough. I know that. But what I don't know is how I can live without you. Regina, you are my life. You are my future….."

If only he had said that seven years ago. Regina would have kissed him and made all of their troubles go away, but this wasn't some fairytale. They would both have to live with his mistake for the rest of their lives.

"So just because Marian is out of the picture, I'm back in?" Regina snapped, and Robin frowned. Never. Regina has always been a part of his life, whether she knew it or not.

"I swear it's not like that….."

"Fine, then if it's not, why didn't you come back to me? We still could have had it all. I waited for you to come back for _years_ , Robin. But after the third, I knew you weren't coming back. And I promised myself, God forbid, if I ever saw you again, I wouldn't let you back in. So why now?"

"Sometimes, it's all about timing," Robin whispered. _Timing._ Was their time now? Now that Marian would be out of Robin's life? Now that Regina finally found him and his parents again? Could they be happy? For real, this time?

"Robin, I need time. I just, I need time," Regina mumbled, and Robin nodded.

"Of course. Take as much time as you need," Regina nodded, and started walking away from him, slowly. She would consider his words. Take as much time as she needed. This was something her heart needed to heal from. Time.

"Oh, and Regina?" Robin called to her, and she turned around, wondering what he could possibly be thinking about.

"Remember, you need a dress for the wedding," Robin smiled, and walked back to the room. Regina looked down, trying to hide the color in her cheeks.

A dress. Robin wanted her to wear a dress. She never wore a dress, but for him, she would. She would do anything for Robin.

 _~2011~_

 _Robin needed to cool off before he did something he would regret later. So, while he was waiting for Regina, he threw little pebbles into the pond, trying to take his anger out on the calming water._

 _Robin heard footsteps come his way, and he knew who it was immediately. Only his father would try to communicate with him when he was in this state._

" _Are you alright?" Robert asked in a worried voice, but still strong. Robin rolled his eyes, and threw another pebble into the lake, harder than any of the other ones._

" _What do you think?" Robin asked. Normally, he would have never said anything like that to his parents, but now was not the time to mess around. Someone hurt Regina._

" _Robin," Robert sighed, knowing his son was almost over the edge. Robin ran a hand through his hair and sighed. This was so infuriating._

" _I know, I'm sorry. It's just, I, she… I don't take it very well when others hurt the people I care about," Robin explained, but Robin didn't need to be told. He knew his son was like that, and he got his temper from him. But they also shared something else in common. A big heart._

" _Robin, it's okay. I, I take it Regina's relationship with her mother is…..complicated, but all you can do is be there for her. You can't go back in time, or prepare Regina for that, or even make her mother stop whatever is going on. All you need to do is be there for Regina. And you were. That's all anyone could ever ask for," Robert patted Robin on the back, and Robin smiled sadly. His father was always right._

" _Is Regina okay?" Robert asked, and Robin looked down. Was she? Would she tell anyone if she wasn't? Would she open up to him like she had before?_

" _Honestly, I don't know… Dad, can I tell you something?" Robin asked, and Robert smiled._

" _You can tell me anything, Son," Robin smiled too, and before he spoke, he looked down and chuckled._

" _Regina doesn't have a father. She never grew up with, with someone like you. And when she came here? Dad, you made her so happy. She loves all of your jokes and comments and smiles, she loves it all…" Robin continued,_

" _Last night, Regina told me something. She said that to her, you are the father figure she needs in her life. When she talks about you and Mum? Her eyes light up. She really cares about you both, and I couldn't be any happier. Thank you for making Regina feel welcome. For making her feel like she was safe,"_

 _Robert was sure his smile couldn't get any bigger. Hearing that Regina cared about him and Helen as much as they cared about her was amazing. It was a breath of fresh air. Regina was a sweet girl. A sweet girl that they loved. And Robert was pretty sure Robin loved her too._

" _Robin, Regina will always be welcome here. No matter what, she always has a family with us. She won't ever be alone again." Father and son smiled. Then, Robin's head turned when he heard a beautiful brunette walking in their direction._

" _Are you okay, Love?" Robin asked, and Regina nodded with a small smile. Then, Regina looked at Robin's father. Oh god. What had she just done? Everyone saw her, and they would think she was crazy. Just when she was starting to feel like she was home….._

" _I'm sorry I caused a scene," Regina apologized to Robert, and Robert froze. Was Regina seriously apologizing? Why would she ever have to apologize for that? If Regina's past was as horrible as Robin and Paige explained, shouldn't he be the one apologizing?_

" _Regina, there is absolutely no need to apologize. You did not cause a scene, and I'm so glad you are truly okay," Regina smiled, and Robert leaned in to hug her. When they broke apart, tears were shining in Regina's eyes. She felt loved. It was overwhelming._

" _Shall we get back?" Robin asked, and Regina smiled, taking his hand in hers. They walked up together, Robert following close behind, and he heard the couple conversing._

" _I really can't wait to see you in a dress, Milady," Regina laughed and laid her head on Robin's shoulder. This was perfect._

" _Don't get used to it, Thief," Regina teased, and Robin chuckled._

" _Oh, I wouldn't dream of it," Robert smiled. After hearing those two together, he knew everything was going to be alright. And he also sensed Regina would be joining the family a bit more permanently in the near future…_

~Present~

"We need to talk,"

Robin had gotten home about an hour ago, and now Marian was walking through the front door. Robin pictured that only a few hours ago, Regina was the one standing there. Oh how he wished Regina was the one he came home to every day.

"Robin, I'm really tired. Can we just talk in the morning?" Marian asked, setting her purse down on the small table by the doorway.

"Too tired from your _date?_ " Robin asked, and Marian's whole body froze.

"W-what?" Marian asked, and Robin got up from the couch, walking over to his dead-beat fiance.

"I know, Marian," Robin glared at Marian, and god, it was so hard putting on an act. Truly, Robin couldn't care less if she cheated on him or not. All he cared about was getting Marian out as soon as possible so he could try to get Regina back.

"I know _everything_ ,"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! Okay, so this chapter is very long... A lot happens, and next chapter, a lot of questions will be answered! Thank you so much to everyone for all the kind reviews and loving support! I can't believe we've reach this point!**

 **Now, here is Chapter 8! Enjoy!**

 _ **Chapter 8**_

After Regina and Robin both left the restaurant, Helen and Robert stayed longer. Even if their kids had left early, they needed to talk. So did Robin and Regina, but that would take some time. Helen and Robert didn't need time.

"What do you think happened between them?" Helen asked, leaning back in her seat, asking the question she had been asking ever since Robin told them Regina wouldn't be in their lives anymore.

"I thought they just broke up, Helen. But after seeing them again tonight? There is no way that happened. It had to be something else," Robert reasoned, and Helen sighed.

"Seven years ago, Robin said that Regina wouldn't be around anymore. That's all he said. But it seemed like she wanted to stay…." Helen said, fearing the worst. Was it possible that Robin had let go of Regina? After everything they've been through, Robin swore to all of them that he would never leave Regina. What happened?

"Helen, did you see Regina's face when she first saw us again? She looked terrified… It pains me to say this, but there is no way Regina would have walked away from that relationship," Robert ran a hand through his hair, just like his son did when he was in a tough position.

"And you really think Robin did?" Helen asked. No, she knew her son better than that. Something must have happened. He told her that he wanted to marry Regina, and she couldn't have been happier by that news.

Robin was so in love with Regina, still was, and no one could figure out what went wrong between them. Not even Regina. That much was clear.

"I don't know what happened between those two, but I do know one thing," Helen said, a knowing spark in her brown eyes. Her husband smiled, knowing nothing could stop her. Whatever she was thinking, she would let nothing stop her. Or anyone.

"And what would that be?" Robert asked, and Helen smiled, taking his hand across the table.

"They still love each other. Very much so. We need to get them back together," Helen explained, and Robert smiled sadly. He would want nothing more than that, a future with Robin and Regina both in it, but the heartbreak in Regina's eyes?

"Helen, Regina was left heartbroken when they split. She can forgive Robin, but she can never forget. There will always be that doubt in the back of her mind….. I don't know if they could ever get back what they had," Robert sighed in defeat, trying to figure out a way out of this mess.

A good way out.

About fifteen minutes later, Robert and Helen left the restaurant, but along the way, they decided to stop at the coffee shop they had this morning. Helen hadn't gotten any coffee at the restaurant, and now with this headache, she was in dire need of it.

Robert and Helen walked into the coffee shop, and Robert went to stand in line with his life. But something caught his eyes. More like _someone._

….

Robin wanted a life with her. One where they would be together, waking up to each other every single morning, filled with kisses and love. They could have had that. She would have died to have that with Robin.

But he left.

And now he's back.

He wants a future with her.

She still does more than anything.

But after what Robin put her through, would her heart be able to handle him all over again? Asking herself every day if he would leave again? Fearing the man she loved would change his mind at any given time?

After fleeing William's, Regina found herself at the coffee shop once again. She needed to talk to Emma, tell her about everything that happened at dinner, but when she looked at her regular table, she noticed something strange.

One her table, there was a single rose, and a piece of paper with neat handwriting on it. _What the hell,_ Regina thought as she walked to her table, examining the scene in front of her.

Was this for someone? Was a person sitting here? But no one sat in her seat. She was a regular, and this was always her seat… Regina picked up the rose, smelling it, and smiled. She loved the smell of roses. But the only person who knew that was…..

Robin? Did he do all of this? Was he hiding behind her, trying to surprise her like he used to back when they were dating?

But one look from the handwriting on the sheet of paper, and Regina knew for a fact that this wasn't the work of her ex boyfriend. This was from someone else. But who? Who else would have done all of this just for her?

 _You look so beautiful when you are sitting there,_

 _Playing with your long dark hair._

 _I know you must think I'm like all the other guys,_

 _But I promise I would treat you right and never make you cry._

 _I can't possibly imagine how someone as gorgeous as you is single,_

 _But now it gives me a chance to try and mingle._

 _We just met the other day, but I can't get you out of my mind._

 _My heart soared when I saw you, and my heart can no longer hide._

 _We could talk for hours, we can do whatever you want to._

 _All I know is I want to get to know you._

Regina's smile only grew when she read the beautiful poem. Daniel, the handsome stranger she bumped into a few days ago. She almost forgot about him….. Almost.

"I, uh, I didn't know you would be here tonight," a voice came behind her, and when she turned around, she saw a brunette holding another rose for her, in a suit and tie. Damn, he looked good.

Oh no.

She did _not_ just think that.

No way.

She wouldn't betray Robin like that.

But he betrayed her multiple times…..

"Daniel," Regina gasped, think how he even remembered about her. Daniel smiled sweetly, taking two steps closer to her, careful not to cross any lines. Regina was thankful he was such a gentleman.

"Well, it's a good thing you remembered my name," Daniel smiled, and for the first time in a really long time, Regina felt comfortable in a person's presence. Daniel already seemed like an amazing guy, and she's only met him a few days ago. What did that say about him?

"Of course I did," Regina smiled, and she could see a faint blush paint his cheeks. Daniel looked down and took a tiny step closer. He raised his arm, giving the rose to Regina. She smiled and accepted it. This was one of the nicest things anyone has done for Regina in a long time.

"I love the poem. It's the sweetest thing anyone has done for me in…... a while." Daniel grinned with a shrug. It didn't cause any trouble, and as far as he could see, Regina was worth it. Every single thing in the world.

"I'm glad. Everything in there is true…." Regina blushed, and looked down at the flower in her hand. A rose.

"How did you know? A rose?" Regina asked, and Daniel rubbed a hand on the back of his neck, clearly nervous about all of this. It was cute.

"You have a rose on your laptop case," Daniel said sheepishly, and Regina laughed. This guy cared enough to take time out of his day to notice things about her. Like the rose pattern that was decorated on her laptop case. This guy was something else.

"I can't believe you even saw that," Regina remarked, amazed at how enchanted she was by Daniel at the moment. But was that okay? Could she really move on from Robin?

Didn't he move on from her? In less than a week? What was the problem if she moved on in seven years, then?

"I notice everything about you, Regina. You are beautiful," Daniel complimented, and Regina took a step closer to him. She _wanted_ to be closer to him…

"You did all of this for me?" Regina asked, tears starting to form in her eyes. Daniel nodded with a sweet smile, and Regina looked into his brown eyes. So much different than the crystal blue ones she's found herself lost in for so many years.

"Of course. I really like you, Regina. I know we just met the other day, but all I know is that you have been on my mind constantly and you are the most beautiful person I've ever seen….."

Regina was blushing. Bad. She was sure her face was pretty much on fire. She looked to the side with a smile, but then she saw _them,_ and her smile disappeared. What were they doing here?!

"Are you okay?" Daniel asked, noticing Regina's change in demeanor. But Reina didn't hear him.

Robin's parents were _here._ They saw the whole thing. They saw her practically moving on from their son. Oh god. No. Why? This was going to hurt them. Why didn't she think of that sooner?

"Daniel, I'm sorry, but I, I just got out of a relationship and I don't know if I'm ready or not….." Regina stammered, trying not to lie completely. She didn't just get out of a relationship, but she wasn't sure if she was ready yet.

What if Robin actually wanted to take that second chance with her? Did he deserve a second chance? He left her, broke her heart, made her cry, things he promised he wouldn't do. Daniel didn't do any of that.

Maybe?

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I, I didn't mean to upset you at all," Daniel understood, he really did. He knew Regina was probably a woman with a complicated past, for he could see heartbreak in her eyes. He should have known.

Regina looked down. What was wrong with her? Right in front of her was a very sweet man who cared about her, wrote a poem for her, bought her favorite roses, and told her she was beautiful a million times.

Daniel deserved better than her.

"You didn't, Daniel….. But I would like to get to know you too," Regina smiled when she saw the shock written clearly on her face, and he smiled too.

"Are you sure? I don't want to force anything on you…." Daniel explained, using his hands while he spoke. Regina smiled, wondering how Daniel could be such a gentleman after she basically shut him down.

"You're not. I would love to get to know you, Daniel," Daniel smiled, feeling like he was the luckiest man in the world.

"Perfect. Does tomorrow work for you?" Daniel asked, and Regina nodded. He smiled, reached for her hand cautiously, and kissed the back of it.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Daniel said quietly as he walked away, wishing Regina a good night.

When Daniel left the coffee shop, Regina took a deep breath and exhaled. She closed her eyes and put her hand to her head. What just happened?

She looked over at Robert and Helen, who Killian was waiting on. Great. Right when she needed to talk to him, his parents were there. She decided to talk to Emma instead. Big mistake.

"Code Red," Regina stated as she walked up to her blonde best friend, whose mouth dropped open. Regina and Emma had all different kinds of signs and codes, they have been best friends for a while, and code red?

Code Red: A First Date is on the way…

"No way!" Emma squealed, and Regina rolled her eyes. Emma called over to Killian, too excited to keep this to herself.

"Killian! Code Red!" Emma exclaimed as she pulled Regina behind the counter, putting an arm around her. Killian smirked when he saw how uncomfortable Regina had become. This was going to be fun.

"Getting back in the game, I hear?" Killian teased, and Regina threw an old towel at him. He laughed as he caught it, one hand, saving it from going in the older couples' coffee. If only they knew Regina knew them better than that.

"Shut up," Regina groaned, already regretting telling Emma. Robin's parents could easily overhear anything they said, and they probably already had.

"So what's his name? Because Mr. Hottie spent all day writing that poem for you," Emma smirked, and Regina gaped at her. All day? He took a whole day to write that sweet thing for her? God, where was that guy from?

"His name is Daniel…." Regina said, a small smile lighting up her face. Emma was so happy for her best friend. Regina deserved to move on from the moment Robin left her. Robin obviously had, so why not her?

"Well, I for one am happy you are finally letting Robin in the past. Maybe this one won't make you cry for weeks," And that's when Regina's eyes met with Helen's, and Helen could still see the heartbreak outlining Regina's chocolate brown eyes.

Oh god, Robin had made her cry for weeks. He hurt Regina.

"You know, after he left, I wanted to punch him in his pretty face for hurting you. But now? I can't wait to see his reaction when he learns that you, Regina Mills, are finally moving on!" Emma squealed as she hugged Regina, who was totally frozen.

Helen's eyes widened. What did that blonde just say? Robin left Regina? He was the one who broke their relationship? Is that why Regina seemed so uncomfortable in Robin's presence? Helen was so lost.

But all she knew was that when Regina was talking to that young man back at her table, she looked happy. Not happier than Robin ever made her, she didn't know if that was possible, but she was smiling. And she did notice a faint blush paint her cheeks.

Robin screwed up. He was about to lose Regina. Forever.

 _~2011~_

" _Oh. My. God." Paige breathed, and Regina placed a strand of stubborn hair that fell in her face again._

 _Regina, Paige, and Helen all went to Amanda's, all in need for dresses for the ball coming up. Helen and Paige already picked out their dresses, and now, Regina was the only one left._

 _Regina stood in front of her boyfriend's sister and mother, wondering if Paige's words were good or bad. The dress she had on was simple, yet elegant. She wore a teal dress, a wide strap on her right shoulder, leaving the other bare._

 _The neckline came down, showing no cleavage, the waist band was covered in tiny pearls, and the end of the dress faded to a white, flowing all around her._

 _She looked like a disney princess. Absolutely, one hundred percent beautiful. Regina fidgeted nervously, hoping they would like her dress. She picked this one out first, already knowing she was in love with it. She didn't want any other one._

" _Remind me why you don't wear dresses again?" Paige begged, and Regina chuckled, looking at herself in the mirror. She loved the dress. So much. She didn't look bad in it, either, but she wouldn't say beautiful._

 _Beautiful was for a supermodel. She was just ordinary. She wasn't beautiful, but she would take the compliment any day._

" _Very funny," Regina smoothed out her dress with her hands, wondering if Robin would like the dress. He always said that blue brought out her eyes, and if she wore it, would he like it? The teal with her eyes?_

 _But what if he didn't like it? He grew up here, and could surely find a date better looking than her. Any girl would dye to dance with him. What if he finally realized Regina wasn't worth it? That running was better than staying?_

" _What's wrong, Dear?" Helen asked, noticing Regina's quick frown. Regina looked back up and smiled as if nothing had happened. She didn't need her mother telling her what Robin already had._

" _Nothing," Regina fibbed, looking back at her dress. It was perfect. She couldn't wait to buy it. Meanwhile, on the other side of the glass, Robin, Will, and Robert had just got their suites for the ball, right across the street, and now they were heading towards the dress shop, ready to meet their ladies._

 _But Robin completely froze when he saw something in the window. More like someone. Regina. In a dress. She was beautiful. Stunning. A masterpiece. How did he get so lucky to had found her?_

 _Will put an arm around Robin, patting his shoulder, "Looks like Regina's gonna have ta' wear more dresses, huh?" Robin chuckled and shoved his friend's arm off him._

" _Shut up," Robin said as all three men entered the room. They went back to where Regina, Paige, and Helen were, and Regina didn't even notice them coming, too enchanted by the dress she wished was her own._

" _Wow," Robin breathed, and Regina turned around abruptly, smiling when she saw her boyfriend admiring her in the dress._

" _Do you like it?" Regina asked, spinning around with a smile, and Robin chuckled._

" _Of course I do. I can't wait for the ball now," Robin winked, and Regina blushed slightly, shaking her head. But then reality came crashing in, and Regina knew that if she wanted this to be hers, she would need to buy it._

 _Regina's hands found the price tag, and when she saw the price, her face went as pale as a ghost, and her eyes widened._

" _Holy shit," Regina exclaimed, totally dumbfounded by how high the number was. Did she even have enough money to pay for the dress?_

" _What's wrong, Lovely?" Robin asked, a frown painted across his face. Regina walked towards him closer, showing him the pricetag._

" _It's $850, Robin! My mother would kill me if I bought this!" Regina explained, and Robin smirked._

" _Well, I guess we must get it now. Don't you think?" Regina rolled her eyes and swatted his chest. Damn him._

" _I'm serious, Robin,"_

" _I am too," She could hear Will laughing quietly behind them, and she glared at him. That shut him up._

" _There is absolutely no way I am buying this dress," Regina said, her visions of her entering the ball in that gown vanished. Robin frowned, and touched her arm._

" _I beg to differ," Robin announced, and Regina looked at him like he was crazy. Maybe he was, but all he knew was that he wouldn't let Regina go to the ball without this dress. He could see the way her eyes sparkled when she had it on, and he wouldn't let her go of something she wanted. Not after a whole lifetime of doing that._

" _Are you out of your mind? This dress is most expensive thing I have ever touched! If I buy this… Well, I'm just not," Regina shrugged. Robin rolled his eyes. This woman was so stubborn._

" _Love, relax. I will help you pay for it," Regina's eyes softened, and she could see that Robin wanted to help her buy the dress. But she couldn't let him do that._

" _Trust me, there are more important things you could use with that money that to buy a stupid dress," Regina looked down, trying to hide the sadness in her eyes. But Robin knew her better than that._

" _Consider it an early birthday present," Robin said, and before Regina could stop him, he called over the girl behind the counter._

" _We will take this one," Robin pointed to the dress Regina still wore, and the girl nodded, a big smile on her face._

" _Of course, Sir. I'll ring it up for you," The girl walked back to the counter, punching numbers into the machine, and Regina looked at Robin, speechless. It appeared he could do that to her easily._

" _You are impossible," Regina sighed, and Robin chuckled, pulling her in for a hug._

" _And you are beautiful," Regina smiled into the hug and pulled away after a few moments in her boyfriend's arms….._

 _And that is how she ended up at her very first ball, with Robin's arm linked in hers, in a beautiful teal dress she would love forever. They had danced all night long, making jokes and teasing each other, witty comebacks, and all that now lead to their first slow dance._

 _Regina was sitting at the table Robin's family and her had occupied, talking to Robin's mother, when Robin cut in, standing up, holding his hand out for Regina to take. Regina smiled. This was everything she's ever wanted._

" _Would you care to dance, Milady?" Robin asked, and Regina giggled as she accepted his hand. Robin lead her to the dancefloor, and Regina felt like she was real princess. And Robin was her prince. Everything was okay._

 _Regina smiled when she heard the slow song begin to play. It was one of her favorites. Kiss Me, by Ed Sheeran. Robin must have known._

" _You remembered," Regina gasped, surprised anyone would remember what she said, playing twenty questions while they were supposed to be studying for an exam. Robin smiled and wrapped and arm around her waist._

" _I remember everything about you," Robin whispered as he spun Regina. She smiled, and Robin did too._

 _Regina wrapped her arms around Robin's neck, his around her waist, and she laid her head on his shoulder. This was perfect. All she needed was this. Robin. Robin was all she would ever need. If she didn't have Robin, then she wasn't breathing. As simple as that._

 _ **Settle down with me.**_

 _ **Cover me up, cuddle me in.**_

 _ **Lie down with me….**_

 _ **And hold me in your arms.**_

 _Regina held Robin closer to her. Robin was her future. She needed him by her side all the time, and Robin felt the same. Regina was his lifeline._

 _ **And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck.**_

 _ **I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet.**_

 _ **And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now.**_

 _Love. That was what Regina was feeling. For the first time in her entire life, Regina Mills knew for a fact that she was in love. Deeply in love. And there was no coming back. She loved Robin Locksley, and she could only hope he loved her too._

 _I love you. Those three little words that almost came out for months, but she was too scared to say them. Maybe she was moving too fast. Maybe she was at the point where she knew she loved him, but maybe he wasn't._

 _Maybe he needed more time. To see if their relationship really meant something to him. To see if he could have it in himself to love her. A young girl with a damaged past, haunting mother, and problems that she thought would never be solved._

 _But Robin had already fixed three of them. Regina never thought she would be able to love, to care about someone more than herself, and to feel like she was welcome. Like she was home. Robin fixed all of those worries for her._

 _Robin made Regina a better person, and even if he denied it, she knew that was the truth she would never forget._

 _ **Kiss me like you wanna be loved.**_

 _ **You wanna be loved.**_

 _ **You wanna be loved.**_

 _ **This feels like falling in love.**_

 _ **Falling in love,**_

 _ **We're falling in love.**_

 _Robin held on to Regina closer, thankful to even know her. Regina Mills was perfect. Amazing. Beautiful. Strong. Witty. Smart. Accepting. Loving. Love. Now, in this exact moment, Robin knew he was more in love with Regina that he's ever been._

 _He wanted to tell her. Tell Regina that he's in love with her. But he knew when the perfect time would be. Tomorrow. Her birthday. When he would give her a necklace to represent their love. That's when he would tell her._

 _ **Settle down with me.**_

 _ **And I'll be your safety.**_

 _ **You'll be my lady.**_

 _As the music started rising very slowly, Regina and Robin got closer to each other, if that was even possible, and didn't even notice many eyes staring at them. Of course, they were not the only ones dancing on the ballroom floor, but to many, they were._

 _Helen was going to cry. Her baby boy had finally found the love of his life. And she was sure that Regina had too._

 _It was a special feeling, love. Something that ties two people together, and doesn't need to be said. You just know, and when the time is right, you will tell each other. But now, right in this moment, just like her son, Helen knew Robin and Regina were in love._

 _A love that was the strongest kind._

 _They were soulmates._

 _ **I was made to keep your body warm.**_

 _ **But I'm as cold as the wind blows,**_

 _ **So hold me in your arms…..**_

 _Hands down, this was the best night of Regina's life. And Robin did it. He made her forget all of her worries, and just have fun. Robin helped her overcome her worst fear. She would never be able to love again._

 _Regina moved her head off of Robin's shoulder to look him in the eyes, and as soon as she did, a smile lit up her face. Robin had that sparkle in his eyes, and she knew she was the one who put it there._

 _They were going to be okay._

 _ **Oh no.**_

 _ **And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck.**_

 _ **I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet.**_

 _ **And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now.**_

" _Robin?" Regina asked, still dazzled by the magic of the moment. Robin smiled at her, and hummed in response._

" _Thank you," Regina replied. Robin looked at her confused, but he still had a goofy smile that was on his face. A smile that was all hers._

" _For what, Lovely?" Robin asked, as he spun her around, catching Regina off guard, but she just smiled too._

" _For everything…... Robin, you are my everything," Regina said, voice full of emotion and honesty, and Robin cupped her cheek, grinning in a way she's never seen before._

" _Regina,_ you _are_ my _everything. Never forget that," Regina nodded, kissed his cheek, and they continued dancing._

 _ **Kiss me like you wanna be loved.**_

 _ **You wanna be loved.**_

 _ **You wanna be loved.**_

 _ **This feels like falling in love.**_

 _ **Falling in love,**_

 _ **We're falling in love.**_

 _With one last spin, Regina and Robin escaped the dance floor, out to the balcony, many eyes watching as they sat on a bench, gazing at stars, their hands never leaving the other._

~Present~

"I know _everything_ ," Robin repeated, glaring at Marian, pissed at himself for not seeing it sooner. If he had, he could've talked to Regina about everything that happened. What Cora did, what Marian did, everything that led to the break up.

"Robin, I don't know what you are talking about….." Marian looked down as she lied, cursing herself for screwing up. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. At all. They needed to get married first. Then her plan would work.

"Really? Because I had dinner with my parents this evening, and to my surprise, my _fiance_ was sitting right behind us, looking quite cozy with another man," Marian frowned, wishing how she could make that look any better than it was.

The truth was, Marian didn't care about Robin. Never did, and never will. She only wanted his money. They were supposed to get married, and then once they were together for a little over a month, she would file a divorce, and she would get a load of money.

This was not the way she planned it! They needed to get back on track!

"Robin, it was just business," Marian tried, but from the look full of hatred Robin was giving her, Marian knew he didn't believe any of it.

"That's bullshit, Marian! I'm pretty sure a five hundred dollar dress isn't required for a business dinner! You were all over him!" Robin exclaimed, raising his voice. Life was so unfair. He shouldn't be here, having this argument with Marian. He should be with the woman he loves.

"Nice to know you even notice! You act like you don't even want to be in this relationship!" Marian shouted, and as soon as she said it, she knew she shouldn't have. Because it was exactly that. Robin didn't want to be in this relationship, and now that he just caught her cheating, he definitely wouldn't want to be with her anymore.

"Because I don't! I've told you that for years, but every time I try to leave, something always happens!" Robin shouted back, and Marian rolled her eyes.

"Like what?" Marian asked, and Robin glared at her with even more hate. If that was even possible…

"Let's see. The first time, my keys just magically disappeared. Then, the bedroom door was locked, my suitcase went missing, my car broke down and had to be taken to the shop, you were in the hospital, my father had falled down and needed our help, and then you basically threw a ring at me, threatening me if I ever left. So please, what the hell are you up to?"

Marian froze. Everything was true. She just realized that every time Robin tried to leave, she stopped him. He wasn't happy…. But who cares? As long as she gets what she wants, they can both be free in another month.

"So you just assume that it's my fault? You are such a jackass," Marian explained, and Robin just lost his temper even more. So now he was the villian? You're kidding, right?

"If you are so unhappy, then why don't you leave?!" Robin roared, but little by little he put the pieces together. When he first met Marian, she was poor as dirt. They were both drunk off their asses, and the next morning, Robin woke up with her in his bed. He didn't even remember any of it.

Then, due to his honor, he knew he couldn't leave her alone, and for the first two years of their relationship, Marian was sweet and kind. They were friends for the first four years, but then they had started dating, Robin just wanting a stupid fling to try to get over Regina (but he knew knew that would never be possible), and Marian learned about Robin's inheritance from his father's business.

Every since, she had been greedy, selfish, unkind, and uncaring, but when Robin tried to leave the relationship, she would always do something so that he couldn't leave. And then Marian was in the hospital for a broken leg and needed help. And his father fell and he stayed with them.

The last time he tried to leave, she threatened he would take him to court, over anything, she would find a reason, and that was something Robin didn't want. And so, she threw a ring at him, told him they would get married. He never wanted any of it.

Marian was only interested in the money. After all these years, Robin has finally figured it out.

"You just want the money," Robin breathed, and Marian's face absolutely fell. She tried to laugh it off, but it was a weak attempt. Nobody would buy anything she did. She was a fake. Robin should have known.

"Oh my god. This whole time, you just wanted the money!" Robin shouted, and Marian rolled her eyes, clearly bored by this conversation.

"Took you long enough to figure out… Who would ever want to be with you willingly? Who could ever want to love someone like you?" Marian asked, grabbing her purse from the hanger and walking to their room, slamming the door shut.

Robin followed her, ready to fight, but to his surprise, he found the one thing he's wished Marian would do for years. She was packing. Everything. All of her belongings were already halfway in the luggage, and she was finishing grabbing her clothes.

"What the hell are you doing?" Robin asked, dumbfounded over the whole situation. Marian didn't stop though, just kept on packing, trying to think of the best answer.

And then she found one. The honest one.

"Robin, when we first met, it was amazing. But then, when we first got together, I learned about your wealth. You know me, I was poor as dirt. All I wanted was a life that I never had. One where I could have money to use. Where I wasn't hungry, or thirsty, or hell, I could buy myself clothes that actually fit,"

"And when you took me out on that shopping spree, I realized that I wasn't ready to let go of the money. You were right. This whole time, I just wanted the money… But a few months ago, I found someone who makes me really happy. And he doesn't have any money either…"

Robin stared at the brunette in shock. Never in a million years had Robin thought Marian would say anything along those lines. For the first time in a really long time, there was truth in Marian's eyes.

"Robin, I'm sorry, but we can't do this. The wedding, a future, us. I tried to stick it out as long as I could, but now that I've met someone else, I think I know what it's like to be in love. And that is not with you." Marian finished packing, and exited the room with tension still seeping through the air as an unwanted visitor.

Robin followed Marian back out to the living room where she was getting the rest of her stuff.

"I can't believe this," Robin muttered, trying to wrap his head around what had just happened. At first, Marian was the one who didn't want him to leave. And now…. She was?

"You have been nothing but kind to me, but I can't stay here….. And don't worry about me. I'm staying with a friend…. I'm not taking you to court or anything, either. You should be happy, too…"

Robin stopped Marian from walking out the door first, before she could even say bye. Marian froze, not knowing what he was doing.

"Marian, I'm glad you found happiness. And I'm sorry we spent so long hurting each other," Marian smiled sadly with a nod of her head. She could do this.

"You're a great guy, Robin. I hope you find everything you are looking for," and with that said, the person Robin had wanted to disappear forever just walked away, plain and simple as day.

Robin knew what he had to do.

He had to find Regina.

…

Regina found herself at the same exact spot she had the night she reopened the letter. Sitting on a cold park bench, crying salty tears, looking out into the water. Over the same damn reason.

More like the same damn person.

Regina didn't understand. Why couldn't she open her heart up again? It had been seven years, and Robin had been able to move on. Why couldn't she? What was holding her back? Was she waiting for him to crawl back to her? No, she couldn't. It would just bring more heartbreak.

Regina put her head in her hands and tried to think of the happy memories of her with Robin and his family. Every second she was with them, she had smiles coming out the boatload. With Daniel? She couldn't stop smiling.

But why couldn't she just get over Robin? Why was his ghost always haunting her?

Regina felt the spot on the bench next to her dip, and she chuckled darkly. Robin. She knew it was him. Who else would come to find her here? After she and Robin kissed again for the first time in seven years in this very spot, she could only assume Robin would be there.

"You can just never leave me alone, can you?" Regina asked, her head still in her hands. If only she knew Robin wasn't the one who sat down next to her.

"Never willingly, Dear," Regina's head shot up, and she saw Helen sitting down next to her, a small smile lighting up her features. Regina froze. She didn't know that she was there. She thought it was Robin.

"Oh, Mrs. Locksley, I'm so sorry. I thought you were someone else," Regina mumbled quietly, embarrassed, but Helen didn't seem phased at all. She sat back further on the bench, put her hands in her lap, and focused on Regina.

"Do you know how long it took you to called me Helen, Sweetheart?" Helen asked, and Regina smiled sadly. She didn't know exactly, but she did know it took way longer than it should have.

"A long time," Helen nodded her head with a small laugh.

"Three and a half months. And even longer for Robert… Let's not go through that again," Regina smiled and nodded her head. If Robin's parents wanted her to call them by their first names, she would gladly do it.

She would do anything for them. They were family…...but could she still consider them that?

"Deal," Regina sighed, laying back in her seat, her stance matching Helen's. Helen could tell Regina was tense, she was in her own head, and she knew Regina wanted to talk about it. Deep down inside.

"Are you okay?" Helen asked, and Regina sighed, taking a big look out into the moving water. It always seemed to calm her. So why not now?

"To be honest, I haven't been okay in a long time," Regina stated, still not able to look Helen in the eyes. Helen frowned, knowing Regina had her walls up. When Helen met her, she never had them with Robin, and this was something new she was trying to deal with.

How to make Regina feel comfortable again. How to make her feel at home.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Regina," Regina shrugged, as if that was normal. But to her, it was. Not being okay was Regina's new normal.

"It's not your fault," Regina said, finally looking up in the older woman's eyes. They seemed so calm and gentle. It was nice to see them after a long while.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Helen asked. Regina wanted to roll her eyes. Story of her life. Everyone was always asking if she was alright or if she wanted to talk, but truth was, she only wanted to talk to a few people.

No doctors who would just put her on prescriptions, or therapists who don't even know her. She would only talk to Emma, Killian, and now, Helen. So yes, Regina would love to talk. But….

"Helen, please don't take this the wrong way, but you're not my mother. You don't have to pretend to care," Regina said, hoping that Helen knew she had a choice.

"You probably have better things to do right now," Regina added. Helen looked at Regina, not sure if this was the same girl she had first met all those years ago. This woman was guarded, and it seemed like she was just waiting to be let down.

Helen closed her eyes. What had Robin done to her?

"One thing is for sure, there is no chance in hell I am your mother, Regina… And there is no other place I want to be right now," Regina smiled when Helen said this, and she felt like Helen meant it.

Maybe she did.

"It's stupid," Regina shook her head, but Helen gave her a knowing look, silently telling her that it was okay, she didn't need to be ashamed about it.

"I'll agree to disagree," Helen shrugged. Regina took one last look out at the water of the rippling pond before talking about what has been on her mind for what seemed like forever.

"It's just, I know it's been seven years, and I should be over…..everything…..but I'm just not," Regina breathed, surprised at how good it felt to finally let the words out. Especially in front of her ex's mother.

"I was alone for so long, and then when me and Robin broke up, something in me just…...died. I knew that I would always be by myself. Because I would never be good enough," Tears started sliding down Regina's cheeks again, and Helen wished she could wipe them away. She wanted to rid Regina of all of the pain she's gone through over the years.

"I always wondered why Robin left, and I prayed that he would come back every single day, but after three years, I knew he was gone. So I told myself I would never open up my heart again…" Regina wiped away the tears quickly, trying to hide the pain, but of course, Helen noticed.

Helen could feel her heart breaking for Regina. Her son had caused her so much pain, and now, he was the reason Regina was so guarded. She felt as if she wasn't good enough, and was scared her heart would be torn apart all over again.

"Did he…..did he really leave? LIke what the girl said at the shop?" Helen asked, and Regina nodded her head, trying to regain her composure.

"Exactly two days after graduation, Robin left. He drove out of my life without a goodbye, and broke up with me in a letter…" Regina felt her heart breaking all over again, and she thought the pain would lessen over he years.

But it hadn't. It only grew. And seeing him back? It was killing her.

"And it's not fair that Robin was able to move on from me in one week, when I still can't in seven years!" Regina exclaimed, bursting out before she could take anything back.

Now that Regina finally said it outloud, she felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. But that didn't mean everything just disappeared. Definitely not his ghost. Robin's ghost would always follow Regina.

"Honey, I'm so sorry… I never knew anything at all," Helen apologized, followed by Regina's sniffles. Of course Helen didn't know. She hadn't ever told anyone the truth, and apparently, Robin didn't either.

"How would you even know? It's not like Robin ever told you! Hell, he hasn't told anyone! He took everything away from me, including you and Robert! Of course he wouldn't tell you," Regina knew she had to shut up before she said something she would regret.

She was upset, and when she was, she said what was really on her mind. She could never be that vulnerable in front of her ex's mom. How pathetic would that be?

"And lucky me, every single day Robin's still here, I get to wait for the moment he will leave. _Again_ … Then I will really be out of your lives forever,"

Helen could see Regina was trying to keep it together, but she was doing so much better than anyone else would have.

Helen didn't know what to say, (was there any possible response to that?) so she wrapped her arms around Regina, hoping to bring a few moments of peace and calmness into her life.

Regina didn't fight it. Just now, she's realized just how much she missed Robin's family, especially when she would never be able to do this again.

Robin would leave for good, and she would have to say the hardest goodbye of her life. Because who would want to stay with _her_? A broken woman who had great fears and a troubled past?

Sure, that's what Robin wanted.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything… Robin's your son, and I just trashed him in front of you," Regina closed her eyes, ready for Helen's hurtful response, but she only received a chuckle and arms pulling her closer.

"Sweetheart, if you think that was really trashing, I would hate to see what you would call a fight," Regina smiled.

Having Helen and Robert back meant everything to her, but it would only cause more pain in the end. They would leave, just like everyone else, and she would have to find another way to fill the void.

Regina did not want to go through that a second time.

The young brunette pulled away from the hug, and tried to steady herself. She could do this. Just a few more days, and she could pretend that nothing happened. But that was a lie.

Everything had happened.

"Why can't I move on?" Regina asked, praying she would get an answer in return. That was the question always consuming her thoughts, and she needed an answer desperately.

Helen struggled to answer Regina. That was a great question, wasn't it?

"Dear, you spent quite a lot of time with Robin. You have expectations, and I think….. I think you set them so high, that you made sure they would never pass what you shared with Robin."

 _Expectations._ Beautiful blue eyes. Dirty blonde hair she could run her hands through. A few inches taller than her. Great sense of humor. Bubbling personality. Cute dimples. A slight stubble. A big heart.

Helen was right. Her expectations were Robin. She wanted Robin, and there would never be anyone else.

"Regina, if you haven't moved on yet, I don't think you ever will…" There was so much history between Regina and Robin, and Regina knew she would never replace any of it. She had to come to grips with reality.

Robin was the only one for her.

Regina was still in love with him.

"You still love him, don't you?" Helen asked, not being judgy or accusing, just curious, and one look from Regina told her everything she needed to hear.

"I never stopped….." Regina looked down. This situation was a mess. She loved someone who didn't love her back. And he never would.

Because it could never be love. They were too young, and now, Robin wouldn't be around long enough for Regina to change his mind.

Robin Locksley would be her best hello, and her hardest goodbye…

….

A dark blue car sped down the busy streets of New York City.

It only had one destination, and it wouldn't stop until it reached it.

The passenger looked at the driver with cautious eyes, trying to make sure this was the best way.

"Are you sure about this?" The man asked, and the woman driving the car nodded her head nervously.

"Yes. I have to do this."

"How will she react?" The man asked again, and the woman sighed. How would she react? She hadn't seen her in quite some time, and this surprise visit wasn't on either of their agendas.

"I'm not sure, but I need to fix something. _Everything_ I've done….." The woman stopped at a red light, and looked around, taking in the big city buildings and shops.

The older brunette took a deep breath, ready to do anything for redemption,

"It's time to see _my_ daughter….."


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the chapter that most of you have been waiting for! The real reason why Robin was forced to leave Regina! I hope you all like this chapter, and reviews are always welcome! Thank you so much for all of the support and love... You guys make my heart smile :)**

 **(More questions to the story will be revealed in later chapters!)**

 **Now, here is Chapter 9!**

 _ **Chapter 9**_

 _~2011~_

 _Regina woke up, hearing birds chirping, seeing sunshine pouring through the windows, but she didn't hear the even breaths of her boyfriend beside her. She opened her eyes slowly and turned to her side, seeing where Robin could be, but he wasn't with her._

 _Great. The perfect way to start her birthday…._

 _Regina got out of bed, yawning as she made her way downstairs, and when she reached the landing of Robin's childhood home, she froze completely. Everything was dead silent._

 _Regina rolled her eyes, not surprised that her birthday was yet again cursed, and she made her way to the kitchen. When she opened the door, she jumped when she heard, "Surprise!"_

 _Robin. He did this all for her. She was going to cry._

 _Robin and his family had decorated the place with birthday decorations, and a cake was piled high on the front table. Robin was walking up to her, hoping she would like it._

 _When Regina told Robin how much she dreaded her birthdays each year, he knew he was the one who had to put a stop to that. It just wasn't acceptable. Cora Mills had ruined Regina's life far enough, and now it was up to him to change her mind. On everything._

" _Happy Birthday, Regina," Regina smiled, tears in her eyes, and she wrapped her arms around Robin. This was one of the best moments of her life. She was learning that they were all with Robin…_

" _Do you like it?" Robin asked when she pulled away, and Regina nodded. This was by far the most touching thing anyone has ever done for her._

" _I love it. This is the best birthday ever," Regina smiled happily, and she hugged Robin again._

 _She knew that everything was okay. Robin would always be by her side, and that was something she could count on._

 _No more birthdays to spend alone. No more nights where she longed to hold someone's hand. No more days when they only thing she wanted was to feel loved. Robin would love her._

 _Forever._

~Present~

She wasn't anywhere to be found. Robin looked everywhere, and he still couldn't figure out where she was. He had no clue where she lived, and all he wanted to do was make sure she was okay.

But she would call him if she wasn't, right?

Did she still even have his number? After all these years, it hasn't changed…

Robin walked into the coffee shop, in his uniform, wondering about on not even an hour of sleep. He was pretty sure he could die, but he wouldn't stop until he found Regina.

After Killian gave him his coffee with a grim look, Robin thanked him generously, and continued his search for Regina. And when he did find her, his heart broke.

Regina was there. Sitting at her regular table. But she wasn't alone. The same man Robin saw her talking to the first day he wondered in here was sat across from her, and Regina was laughing. Not one of those fake laughs when she pretended to be interested in something she really wasn't.

No, this was a real laugh. One Robin thought he was only capable of giving her. He was dying slowly inside.

Regina looked amazing. With her navy blue dress clinging to her body perfectly, Robin knew she could rule the world. But she didn't need any dress. Regina was capable of anything she put her mind to, and he was stupid to think otherwise.

"Robin?"

Robin thought he was dreaming. Having one of those nightmares he had occasionally, because this voice, this was a voice he would _never_ forget. Worse than the devils himself. Worse than any villainous hell he could cross. Because this voice was the very reason he had lost the true love of his life.

The reason he had lost Regina forever.

Robin turned around slowly, and when he laid eyes on distant brown eyes, he saw red. She shouldn't be here. Because he was pretty sure he was about to kill this woman. He had to stop himself from shouting at her for everything she's ruined. .

"Robin," The voice spoke with absolute disbelief. No, this couldn't be happening. God, he looked like he was ready to kill her. She should knew she deserved it, but she didn't want to leave this world. Not yet. Not until she fixed everything she's done.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Robin asked quietly, anger quite clear in his voice, and Cora frowned. She did this to him. To Regina. She destroyed their lives, and she knew it was too late.

Neither Regina or Robin would ever forgive her. Regina would really stop talking to her, and Robin would want her dead. Like he did now. God, what had she done?

"I, I can't believe you're here right now," Cora said with complete surprise. Robin glared at the woman on front of her. Pff, some excuse of a woman. She didn't even deserve to be near Regina or himself.

"Stay away from her, Cora. If you lay a single hand on Regina… I swear," Robin walked a step closer, and for the first time in forever, Robin saw an emotion in Cora Mills eyes he didn't know she was capable of.

Fear.

"Please. I, I didn't come here to hurt Regina….. Or you…." Cora added, but Robin still kept his glare sternly at her, wishing she would disappear from existence.

"Then what are you doing here? Because the last time I checked, you were back in Storybrooke ripping families apart," Robin growled, and Cora looked down, ashamed. Robin just didn't understand. This wasn't the same Cora Mills he knew. Or hated.

This was a woman who actually looked _sorry_ for the things she did. But no. Cora Mills would never bruise her ego in such a way. She would never pity her victims, let alone feel sorry for them. She wouldn't apologize, either.

"You would never believe me," Cora sighed, and Robin rolled his eyes. That was the understatement of the year. God, she was making him so infuriated just standing in front of him.

"No. What I can't believe is how a _mother_ can treat her _daughter_ like shit for _years_ and just walk all over her like she meant nothing at all. And when she finally found people who care and _love_ her, the same woman took them away from her. That is what I will never understand."

Robin thought he was seeing things. He truly thought she was still asleep in his bed, the one Regina had claimed just hours and hours ago, and that he would wake up from this illusion in minutes. Because the woman he knew would never shed a single tear. Not in front of anyone, and not alone.

But here was Regina's mother, letting a single teardrop escape her eye. What the hell changed Cora Mills?

"I wasn't in the right state of mind….." Cora sniffled, and Robin chuckled darkly, drawing her attention even further. Robin was just glad they had moved to a corner in the room so Regina wouldn't hear or see a thing of this.

"For twenty one years? That's bullshit, Cora," Robin explained, calling her out on her stupid words. Damn it. Robin was a ticking bomb ready to go off at any second now…..

"You made Regina think she was unworthy of love, of trust, of friendship, of _living_ , and you made her feel like she was nothing. You crushed her soul, her dreams, her life, and when you tore me apart from her, you crushed her _heart_ ….."

"Tell me, how could a human being possibly hurt another so badly that she questioned her existence? How could someone be that cruel? Let alone her own _mother._ " Robin was ready to throw anything and everything he could grab.

Finally letting out his emotions was bringing back demons inside him that he hadn't felt for seven years…..

"I don't know….." Cora breathed, wiping away the tears that kept flowing. But Robin didn't feel bad at all. Why should he? She took Regina away from him. There was no coming back from that.

"Please, can we talk? All I ask is five minutes of your time," Cora begged, hoping Robin could find somewhere inside himself that was a good enough man to listen to her.

Robin stood there, wondering why he would ever give a single second to Cora, but when he looked back at Regina, at how _happy_ she looked when she was with the other man, he decided a talk wouldn't hurt. But…

"Five minutes, Cora, and I mean it….. And if you go near Regina, I won't have a problem stopping you," Robin threatened, and Cora, for the first time since she got here, had the nerve to glare at Robin.

"She is my _daughter_." Cora said, and Robin shook his head, and evil glint in his eyes.

"No, she's not. You might have gave birth to Regina, but she is not your daughter. And she never will be," Robin explained angrily as he walked away from Cora, leaving the coffee shop before he did something he would regret.

Cora sighed, and with the wipe of one last tear, she followed Robin out of the shop, ready to explain herself after all these years.

…

"How do you know? For all you know, I could be a serial killer," Daniel smirked, and Regina laughed. She laughed like she did when…. No. She wouldn't think about him now. She couldn't. Not when Daniel was right in front of her, treating her better than she had been treated in quite a while.

"And for all you know, I could be working for the government, just waiting for the right time to take you out," Regina smirked back, and Daniel laughed, shaking his head. This all started when she said he couldn't even hurt a fly if he wanted to. She sure was something.

"What is it?" Regina asked when Daniel looked at her like she was the only one in the room. Daniel smiled and held her hand from across the table, so glad she had agreed to see him that morning.

"I've never heard you laugh before. Like, a real, happy laugh…. And now that I have, I think it's the best thing I've ever heard," Regina blushed as she ducked her head, but Daniel could still see the smile plastered on her face.

He was happy. She was were good. But one look at Regina, and he knew because it was the same look he had years before. Someone broke her heart. And she still wasn't over it.

Little did she know, he could relate.

"Thank you….. For, well, for everything," Regina thanked Daniel, and he smiled at her, wondering how someone could have damaged such a beautiful and strong woman.

"I did nothing," Daniel shrugged, but Regina smiled with a shake of her head. Daniel didn't do nothing. He made her happy again. Even if it was just for a little bit.

"You might not realize it, Daniel, but you've done so much in the little time you've known me….. You're a great guy," _And that scares the hell out of me,_ Regina finished in her mind.

Because Robin was an amazing guy, and look what happened to them. What would happen to Daniel? Would some sense enter his brain and just leave her, just like Robin did? Was being with her dangerous? Is that why everyone left?

"And you're an amazing woman….. Hey, are you okay?" Daniel asked as Regina was looking past him, her nose crinkling in confusion.

No way. She couldn't have. It was just a hallucination. There was no possible way her mother was here. But the back of that woman's head looked so familiar. Too familiar…..

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry," Regina looked back, trying to get out of her own head. She closed her eyes for a brief second, and when she opened them, she saw Daniel looking at her, a worried expression painted across him features.

"Are you sure?" Daniel questioned, and Regina sighed. Was she? Was she okay? Would she ever be okay? What did okay even feel like?

After a few minutes of silence, Regina quietly whispered, "I have a very complicated past, Daniel. I've lost so many people and….." She didn't know if she was strong enough to finish, so she hoped he would put the pieces together.

And when she looked back into the brown eyes she knew would be filled with pity, she was taken by surprise when they weren't. It was a different look. Like he's been there before. He knew. He _understood_.

"You've had your heart broken….. It gets the better of all of us," Daniel smiled sadly, and Regina did the same. This was different. Sure, she used to be able to talk to Robin about anything, but now, this was something they could never talk about.

Her heartbreak. The heartbreak he gave her. He would never understand how far his words cut her, but Daniel did. He's been through it. Just like she has.

"I'm trying to move on….. And I think it's going in the right direction," Regina smiled warmly at Daniel, and he rubbed soothing circles on the back of her hand with a smile of his own.

"Me too," Daniel replied, and Regina blushed slightly. She had feelings for him. She liked him. But….but could it ever turn into love? Could she ever feel the amount of love she felt when she was with Robin? Or was she building her standards too high?

"Do you think I'm crazy?" Regina asked out of the blue, and when Daniel chuckled, she looked alarmed. But she had nothing to worry about.

"If you are crazy, Regina, then I am too," He looked at her with such honesty and intensity that Regina thought that maybe he was right. For once, she wasn't crazy. She was normal…..

"I, I have to go. But we'll have to do this again, sometime," Regina explained, getting her purse and laptop, standing from the table, along with Daniel. Before Regina left, he kissed her cheek and she thanked him for a wonderful morning.

But Regina knew what she needed to do. She needed to talk to someone. Some she could really trust.

Regina walked out of the coffee shop with her head held high, ready to face her fears. She was going to Robin's parents.

…..

"Regina. What a surprise," Robert exclaimed when he opened the front door to an apartment, finding his son's ex standing with fidgeting hands, and a nervous, sweet smile.

"Hi Robert," Regina smiled, tucking a piece of stubborn hair back behind her ear, and Robin beamed when he heard his name come from her lips.

"Now that's more like it. My name has a good ring, doesn't it?" They both chuckled as Robert embraced her in a quick hug, welcoming her inside. Regina walked through the door, her high heels clicking on the hardwood floor.

Robert observed her carefully. Now, the Regina he knew would never be seen caught in a dress, or heels, for that matter, and now, here she was now, in both. He also noticed that her hair was shorter, curling just past her shoulders, different from her longer hair from years back.

But he knew why she did it. She needed a change. She needed to leave the past in the past and try something new. Try to forget. Robert's heart went out to his little girl, who wasn't so little anymore.

"I just wanted to apologize for causing a scene at dinner last night," Regina explained, looking down, embarrassed, and Robert knew she must be thinking about the last time she said that. When her mother used her as if she was nothing back in Europe.

"Sweetheart, there's no need to apologize," Robert smiled warmly at her, handing her a cup of coffee. Regina looked at him with a crazy smile, and he chuckled.

"I thought you hated coffee," Regina said as she took a sip from the mug, and Robert chuckled. She definitely wasn't wrong there, but it wasn't his. Or Helen's.

"Trust me, there's nothing worse that what you blokes call this American garbage," Regina chuckled, and Henry smiled, noting how lovely the sound was coming from her, "but this isn't mine," Regina tilted her head, wondering who's it was then.

Robert hated coffee, so did Helen, and Robin wasn't here to drink it all. So why the hell would they have coffee in the house?

The front door opened, both their eyes traveling to a strawberry blonde, carrying a purse on one arm, a bag on the other, and the same old sunglasses Regina would remember forever.

"Hey, Dad, did you know that the-" Paige walked into the living room, and when she saw _Regina_ sitting on one of her couches, her eyes went wide, her mouth fell to the floor, and she dropped her purse, along with the shopping bag.

No way. No freaking way. What was she doing here? Did she know Robin was here too? Was Regina okay?

"Oh. My. God!" Paige squealed, a huge smile lining her face, before she hurried over to Regina, hugging the living daylights out of her. Regina chuckled quietly, happy that Paige was as excited to see her as Regina was to see her too.

"Oh my god! Regina! I can't believe you're _actually_ here!" Paige squealed, and Regina smiled. She missed this too. How Robin's family cared about her more than her family did. It was a breath of fresh air.

"Am I imagining things?" Paige asked, seriously doubting Regina Mills was sitting on her couch. Regina smiled and shook her head.

"It's really good to see you, Paige," Regina exclaimed, and Paige's smile lit up the whole room with sunshine and singing birds. Or was that just her?

"I missed you so much! Oh my god," Regina chuckled, wondering how much shock was flowing through Paige's blood now, and it was clearly obvious she was surprised as hell.

"I missed you too….." Regina's eyes traveled to the sparkling diamond ring of her ring finger, and Regina smiled, happy for Robin's little sister. She always knew she and Will were endgame.

"Congratulations, by the way," Regina announced, and Paige followed her eyesight to her ring. Paige blushed and thanked her. But wait….

"Oh my god! Regina, you have to come to the wedding!" Paige squealed, and Regina struggled for words. She already told Robin and his parents she was coming…..

"No worries, Dear. We already talked her into it," Henry spoke from behind his daughter, and Paige's eyes lit up. This was amazing. She missed Regina so bad over the years.

Over the time she and Robin were together, Paige had grown really close to Regina. They were like sisters. But then, when her jackass brother left, she lost everything. She lost part of her family. And now, Regina was back. There was no way she was just escaping now.

"Really?" Paige asked, and Regina nodded her head. Paige seriously was going to explode. There was so much happiness, a lot more than she's felt in a while, and she knew Regina must be happy to see her too.

"I have the perfect idea! Regina, you can be my maid of honor!" Paige squealed, hugging Regina as she stood from the couch, spinning both of them in circles. Regina froze though. That was a brilliant idea. But for someone else.

She was already intruding the wedding by her sudden reappearance, and she wasn't about to change all of Paige and Will's plans. Surely they had everything figured out, right?

"Paige, I couldn't be any more happy that you want me to come to the wedding, but being in it? I couldn't ask you to do that," Regina explained, fidgeting with her fingers, but Paige just rolled her eyes with a silly smile.

"You're right, Silly. You would never ask me. And you're not. I am." Paige pushed, and Regina sighed, running her hand through her raven locks. This was a big step. All of Robin's family would be there, _Robin_ would be there….. But nothing would stop her from seeing Paige's happiest day.

"Come on, Regina, It'll be just like old times," Paige smirked, and Regina cracked a smile. Maybe this was a sign. Maybe everything would be okay. She should live in the present, not the past…..

"Okay…. But only if you're sure-" But before Regina could finish her sentence, Paige pulled her into another hug, and both ladies smiled.

This was what Regina loved the most when she was part of Robin's family. They made her feel like she _was_ family, even if Robin didn't think she was worthy.

The front door opened again, and Paige's fiance walked in carrying boxes upon boxes, blocking his view most definitely, and arms full of bags.

"Babe, they still want to know what kind of flowers we want on the tables, so we should probably head down later," Will explained as he put all the boxes and bags, sighing when all the weight was lifted from his body.

Will started walking into the living room, but stopped when he saw Regina Mills right next to his fiance. His reaction was the same as Paige's, eyes wide and mouth open, and Regina chuckled when she saw Robin's best friend.

"Bloody hell. If it isn't Regina Mills. How are you, lass?" Will smiled as he walked over and hugged Regina, wondering why she was here. Don't get him wrong, he couldn't be any more excited that she finally showed up again, but he's had a long morning, and wanted answers.

"Hi Will," Regina chuckled, backing away from the hug. Will smiled politely, still thinking about all of the possibilities how Regina Mills could have ended up in their apartment.

"Now, don't take this the wrong way, I can't believe you're actually here, but what the hell are you doing here?" Regina chuckled quietly, realizing how mind blowing it must be to see his best friend's ex standing before him, and she wanted to roll her eyes in stupidity.

"Um, I actually live, like, a few minutes from here," Regina explained and Will chuckled, shaking his head. He should have known fate would always bring them back together.

"Well, I'm glad you're back, Regina," With one last quick hug, Will kissed his fiance on the cheek, explaining he had to run to pick up more things.

"And Mills, this better not be the last time I see you again," Will smirked, and just as he walked out the door, Regina smirked back.

"Don't worry, Scarlet. I doubt it will be," Will nodded and left their apartment, a laugh escaping before he closed the door. Regina rolled her eyes with a smile, looking at Paige.

"They some things never change, but Will seriously never will," Regina and Paige both chuckled. Paige took some time to look at Regina. It was somehow familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. Like her eyes. They didn't have the same….shine. Or was that just her?

"I like the new look," Paige complicated, and Regina smiled politely. Her new look. The one where she knew she had to change, or else she would only live in the past.

When Robin left her, he left a hole inside of her heart. And even if she knew she would never recover, she knew she had to do something. So she did the one thing she could think of. She recreated herself.

She started wearing dresses, heels, and she cut the long hair Robin used to love. Her heart would never change, but she sure did…..

Just as Regina was going to thank Paige, her phone rang inside her purse. She excused herself, and when she saw the number on her screen, she froze. She knew that number. Never forgot it. Never was able to.

Regina walked to the front door, careful to make sure Robin's family wouldn't be able to hear the conversation.

"How the hell do you have my number?" Regina asked, crossing one of her arms in front of her, resting her hand on her elbow. Robin sighed, relieved to hear her voice again. It always made him love her even more.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked, and Regina's nose crinkled in confusion. Her eyebrows furrowed, and she had no clue what he was talking about.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" Regina asked, sounding more defensive than she wanted to. Robin sighed again, which worried Regina. He never did that.

"Can we talk? I just…. I just _miss you_ ," Robin whispered, and Regina had tears in her eyes. Why would he miss her? He was the one who left their loving relationship. He was the one to break things off. He was the one who made her life a living hell…. Or so she thought.

"Why don't you just talk to your parents? I'm busy," Regina declared, and she could almost feel Robin's eye roll. But she had to stay strong. Because she knew that this was dangerous. Because she was falling for Robin all over again.

"Please, I'm begging you," Robin whispered back, and Regina sighed, looking at the floor. What was she going to do? Should she leave him hanging just like he did with her? Or would her heart cloud her judgment?

"Fine. Coffee shop in ten minutes," Regina breathed pathetically, ending their quick conversation. God, this was going to be a mess. What did he have to say now?

Regina walked back over to Paige and Robert, putting her phone back in her purse.

"I just remembered that I have to go to the coffee shop for something," Regina sighed, and Robert smiled.

"Why don't you let me drive you?" Robert offered, and Regina smiled, thinking that would be nice…. But didn't he have more important things to do than to drive her somewhere?

"Thank you for the offer, but I'm sure you have better things to do," Regina went to grab her keys, and to her surprise, they weren't there. She looked back up when she saw Robert holding her keys.

"I've lived with two woman, Regina. I know where they put their keys," Robert smirked, and Regina rolled her eyes with a warming smile. She didn't know how much she missed this. Even if she kept telling herself that, it was true.

"Ready to go?" Robert asked, and Regina smiled. She found herself doing that a lot more these days now that Robin's family was back in her life, but she knew it was only temporarily.

"I'll talk to you later, Paige. I have a feeling we need to catch up," Regina joked as she and Robert left the apartment, walking down the stairs to the parking lot. Regina sighed, letting out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"We haven't had much time to talk since…..everything, so I thought this would be the perfect opportunity," Henry said, and Regina grinned a toothy smile. She shouldn't want this. Want to engage with _his_ family. But really, to her, they were her family too. A better family than she will ever have.

"Robert, that's honestly sounds amazing, but I wouldn't get your hopes up," Regina sighed, tucking more strands of her stubborn brown hair back behind her ear. Robert frowned, not completely understanding.

"What do you mean?" Robert asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Regina frowned too. This was one of the talks she didn't want to have. The one she dreaded the most. Even more than having a civil conversation with Robin. Ugh.

"After Paige's wedding, I probably won't be around….. I shouldn't even be around now," Regina chuckled, unhumorous, but Robert didn't find that a laughing matter. Not at all. Did Regina really believe her life would just go back to the way it was before they came back? No.

"Sweetheart, did you really think that I would let you disappear right when we got you back?" Robert asked, and Regina looked down nervously. God, this was worse than she had imagined. They _wanted_ her to stay in the picture. But she couldn't. She just…. She just couldn't.

"It's not that….. It's just, I'm not really part of the family….. I'm more like an old family friend that everyone forgot about…." Regina sighed, and Robert stopped Regina, right in the middle of the parking lot.

He wouldn't let her think that. To the Locksley's, Regina _was_ a part of the family. And she always would be, no matter what Robin did to her. He could see the happiness pouring out of her when she was reconnected with them, and he wouldn't let her leave. Not when they finally found her.

"No one forgot about you, Regina. You have been part of our family for a long while, and you always will be, too. I don't care about the past or what happened, all I care about is that we have you back," Robert explained, and Regina had tears in her eyes. Damn these Locksley men.

"Robert, I _want_ to be back in your lives. I want nothing more than that…. But we can't just pretend that nothing happened…. _I_ can't pretend that nothing happened," Regina whispered, and Robert pulled her into a tight embrace.

God, what had Robin done to his poor little girl? She was never like this. Denying everyone around her, pushing people away, thinking so little of herself. It was all his son's fault.

"I'm sorry, Regina. I'm so, so sorry," Robert apologized, feeling tears dampen his shoulder. He needed to fix this. He needed to fix Regina's heart. Or else, they might never get a chance to have her back into their lives.

….

Robin and Cora found themselves inside a rundown restaurant, one where no one was, not even the employees. No one went in, no one went out. But now, this is where they needed to be. Somewhere they could be alone. Just in case Robin had the urge to strangle Cora. Again.

"You have five minutes. That's it." Robin sat down on a beat up chair, not caring about anything besides Regina. He wouldn't let her see Cora. Not when he knew how she felt when her mother was around. She felt like she wasn't worth it. And she was.

"I'm so sorry," Cora started, folding her hands in her lap, looking Robin in the eyes. Robin glared at the woman in front of him, if she could even be called that. No. She was a monster.

"For which time? For hurting Regina ever since she was born, or _making_ me leave her against my own will?" Robin growled, and Cora looked down, even more ashamed now that it was said out loud.

"All of it," Cora whispered, and Robin put his head in his hands. This was such a mess they were in. He loved Regina, more than anyone else, and this bitch made him leave her. God, he needed to escape. He needed to breath again.

"You told me you would make her life _a living hell_. And if that wasn't bad enough, you threatened her future _and_ Regina herself. All because you hated my guts the moment you met me….. You would have took everything from Regina, let her live on the streets, and you made me do the unthinkable. You made me _leave_ the woman I love,"

Robin knew he wouldn't be able to do this for long. It was too much. The pain, the heartbreak, all of it. Why was Cora even here?

"I was scared, Robin. I knew that you two were serious, and I knew that once you had your lives together, she would never come back home. She would never talk to me again. And I'm her mother," Cora cried, salty tears running down her cheeks. Robin took slow deep breaths, trying to control his anger, but it just wasn't working.

"You are not her mother!" Robin thundered, pounding his fists against the hard countertop table. Cora looked up, shocked by Robin's sudden outburst. But she deserved it. Every little bit of his hatred and anger.

"You may have given birth to her, but you will never be her mother! A mother is someone who loves their child! They would never be able to hurt them or make them cry or make them question their existence! You are not Regina's mother!" Robin screamed, eager to get that in her head. He stood from the table abruptly, ready to punch something.

His anger coiled in his body, wanting to release so bad, but knowing it would have major consequences. And he was pretty sure he wanted to see Regina clearly. Not behind a bunch of metal bars.

"I did what I thought was best for her! She needs me!" Cora cried out, worried that Robin would lunge at her any second now. But didn't she deserve that? To be put out of her misery?

"She needs ME!" Robin yelled at the top of his lungs, not caring if people outside heard or not. The truth was coming out. And it was coming out fast.

"She needs me! Not you, or anyone else! She _loves_ me! And I love her! And she will never believe me now, all thanks to your evil antics! Seeing her again after all these years has made me realize just how damn much I love her, but we will never have another chance together! You ruined not only Regina's life, but you ruined mine in the process!"

Robin was on fire. All he saw was red, and the temperature was rising by the second. God, he hated her so much. He just wanted to…. But he couldn't. He would never stoop to Cora's level.

"I'm so sorry, Robin. But I realized what I did was wrong. I've changed. And I came back to fix everything," Cora pleaded, but Robin scoffed, anger still radiating from his body. She was such a liar. A god damned liar.

"A monster like you can never change, Cora! And you can't just fix everything with a damn flick of your wrist! Things don't work like that," Robin growled, fisting his hands together, pacing the floor of the restaurant.

"I swear on my life I've changed, Robin. I, I found love," Cora whispered, and Robin eyes went wide. How could anyone love her? And how was it fair that she could find happiness, but her own daughter couldn't?

"Oh, so it's okay for you to be happy and loved, but Regina can't? I honestly can't even believe you! You are a disgrace to this planet!" Robin couldn't hold anything in much longer. It was just impossible.

"Don't you think I know that?!" Cora burst, and Robin looked at Cora. Not as the evil, wicked monster she truly was, but as a real person. And for the first time ever, that's what he saw her as for a few moments. An emotionally deranged person, trying her best to fix what she could…..

It was painful for him (but not as painful as it had been leaving Regina, never would be as painful), but he decided he had to see the best in Cora, just like he did with everyone else. Even if this witch was sorry, it would never cut it, but he needed to get Regina back. Nothing else mattered but that.

"I _want_ my daughter to be happy again…. And even if it kills me to say it, the last time I truly saw her happy was when she was with you….. And I think it's about time Regina finally sees you again after all these years," Cora sighed, hoping she could help Robin get Regina back, but when Robin scoffed, she looked up, wondering what he was about to say.

"We've…..ran into each other a couple times, and trust me, Regina wants nothing to do with me," Robin explained grimly, cautiously taking back his seat across from Cora, the older woman giving him his space. She wanted to be able to see Regina's happiness found once again.

"She might have said that, but I know my daughter… She misses you, Robin. Even if she'll never tell a single soul, she misses you, and she loves you," Robin looked down at the floor, hoping for once that Regina's mother was right. He needed Regina, and now that Cora was trying to help, even if he didn't fully believe her, he would do anything for Regina.

"I have to go," Robin said as he got up from his seat, wanting to talk to Regina as fast as he could. Her voice would make his mood one hundred times better, and he knew if he spent one more minute in here with her mother, he might die of hatred.

"Wait," Cora pleaded, and Robin paused right by the door, not turning around, but he could hear Cora's thankful sigh.

"I want to see her," Cora said, and Robin closed his eyes. She shouldn't. Cora should not be able to see Regina. She would just break her all over again….. But who was he to stop Cora from seeing her? He already knew she wouldn't listen anyways, so before he left, he called over his shoulder,

"If you hurt her in _any_ way, I won't have a problem repaying the favor," And with a slam of the door, Robin walked out of the old abandoned restaurant, calling Regina, desperate to hear her voice after the shitty morning he was going through. Because none of this could be real.

None of it.

….

"Do you like living in New York?" Robert asked as he drove Regina's black mercedes to the coffee shop, ten minutes away from where her best friend worked. Regina tried to smile as best she could, but the truth was, she hated it. Sometimes, it was just too much.

"Honestly, it gets annoying sometimes," Robert chuckled, completely understanding. The city was so much different than his rural hometown he was used to.

"Trust me, Dear, I get it. I can't sleep most nights with all this noise they call traffic," Regina laughed, nodding her head. That was how she felt when she started living in the city, but when she did, it was time for a change. And that was the year she changed everything about herself. Including living by herself for the first time in two years.

"So….. You seemed pretty cozy with that young man at the shop," Robert slightly smiled as Regina's eyes widened and looked out the window, praying that her ex's father couldn't see her very red face. Did he really have to bring that up?

"Oh my god," Regina muttered, closing her eyes. She could feel Robert's hesitation from the seat next to her, and he shifted a bit, making a left hand turn. Robert sighed and tried to think of something else to say.

"It's not bad at all, Regina….. I'm all for it," Now, this really caught Regina's attention. She turned her head, looking at him like he was crazy. And he was. How was he even capable of saying that? Didn't he want her with Robin? Wasn't she good enough for his son?

"It might give my bone-headed son something to think about," Robert muttered, and Regina took a deep breath.

"And what's that?" Regina asked, almost fearing the answer. _That I'm not good enough. That's why he left. Robin noticed I would never be good enough for him first, and he made the decision before anyone else found out. He left me because I am a disappointment. No one could ever love me._

"He let go of the best thing that's ever happened to him," God, she was going to cry. So bad. Did Robert really just say that? But, no. She couldn't be the best thing that's happened to Robin. She just wasn't. If she was, they wouldn't be in this decision. She would be married to Robin, so deep in love no one could rescue her.

But now, she was only stuck in heartbreak, with only one cure. And that one cure had never loved her, so she would be sick with this forever.

"I'm not the best thing that's ever happened to Robin," Regina argued, but Robert scoffed, pulling into the coffee shop's small parking lot.

"Bullshit," Robert announced, but Regina rolled her eyes. Everyone kept reminding her of this. That their past relationship was so damn perfect, that no one could get over them being seperated. Not even her. Helen, Paige, Will, Robin, and now, even Robert. All of this was too much in too little time.

"Robert, I know you don't understand it….. Hell, _I_ don't understand it, but it _happened._ Robin _left_ me. And if that isn't enough evidence, then I don't know what will be. It's over, and it has been for a long time," Regina's voice cracked at the end, knowing how vulnerable she must have sounded, but at that moment, she didn't care.

The truth was finally coming out. Robin left her. He left them. Their beautiful relationship, and it wasn't anyone else's fault but his. And she knew no one was over it, but she realized that she was. And she has been for a while now. She was so tired of pity looks and quiet whispers and breaking hearts.

She just wanted everything to stop.

"Regina, I know you. You can't run from this," Robert sighed, and a single tear slipped down Regina's face. God, this was so much harder than she expected. Just as Robert stopped the car, she got out, feeling the desperate need for fresh air. She started walking away from Robert, from _everything_ , when he called her name, also getting out of his old navy blue car.

"Regina," Robert sighed, and Regina turned back to him, crossing her arms. For the first time ever, she did not want to talk to Robert Locksley.

"I am _not_ running away from this, Robert. Robin did…...and after that damn wedding, I'm leaving. Because I can't deal with all of this _pain_ ," Regina breathed, leaving behind a stunned Robert, his mouth partly open, speechless. What could he say after that?

Regina sighed and walked away from Robert again, entering the coffee shop, wondering how her life would be in a month, when all of this would be over. Because her past would be gone. She knew that. She _needed_ that. She needed to forget about the Locksley's. For good.

 _~2011~_

" _Robin, where are you taking me?" Regina giggled as Robin took her hand, guiding her towards a small opening, overlooking most of Robin's hometown. The opening was on top of a high landform, and Robin smiled, anticipating her reaction._

 _They had just gotten back from a very lovely dinner with his family, but now, now was their time, and theirs alone. Because this was the moment that would change their lives forever. This was the moment Robin would tell Regina how he really felt about her. That he loved her._

 _Regina gasped when she saw the beautiful view, looking up at Robin with mesmerizing eyes. Robin smiled, holding her hand to his, both sitting down on the soft grass, watching the sun set as Robin's hometown prepared for the night._

" _Robin, this is beautiful," Regina sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder, indulging in this amazingly beautiful moment. She's never seen anything like this. No one has ever cared that much about her to show her something like this._

" _Sure, but the woman sitting next to me is more beautiful than any sun set I will ever see," Regina blushed, and Robin grinned, feeling her smile on his shoulder. She breathed in his smell, knowing she would never get enough of it. She would never get enough if him._

" _She sounds pretty lucky to be with someone as amazing as you," Regina smiled, and Robin chuckled, laying a simple kiss of her forehead, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend._

" _Believe me, I am the lucky one," And for a moment, just an easy, quiet moment, the only thing that mattered was them. They both smiled at each other, looking off into the distance, not caring about what tomorrow would bring. Because they were in love._

" _This is officially the best birthday I've ever had….." Regina breathed, and Robin sighed, happy he could help her with that easy task. Robin smiled, drawing her even closer to him, holding her as if he's never let her go. And he wouldn't._

" _I'm glad, Love. That's all I wanted. For you to have a night you would never forget," Regina smiled, pulling away from Robin for just a second, wanting to be able to see him._

 _Regina looked deep into Robin's crystal blue eyes and cupped his face with her hands. She smiled, and he did too, resting their foreheads together, both of their shining eyes closed. Regina thought she could stay like that forever._

" _Thank you. You made me feel like….. I was worth it. Like you do everyday I'm with you," Robin smiled, running his hand through her raven locks. That's how she should feel everyday. And not just because he was with her._

" _You don't have to thank me, Lovely. I would do anything to see you smile each and every second of everyday," Regina smiled even brighter, if that was possible, and leaned in, pressing her soft lips to his, a simple peck meaning so much more than they've ever felt before._

" _You know, I still have one more surprise for you," Regina chuckled, shaking her head. Robin was too much for her. But maybe, just maybe, she was starting to grow on it. She liked how Robin made her feel. She_ loved _it._

 _From out of nowhere, Robin pulled out a long black box, and Regina was sure she had stopped breathing. Damn, she didn't even know what it was, but it was already the best gift she's ever gotten._

" _Robin," Regina breathed, completely sure that she was deeply in love with this man. She loved him, and she prayed to god he was there too, or else she would slowly die. She needed to tell this man she loved him before something happened. Before she couldn't._

 _With shaking hands, Regina opened the black box, and tears formed in her eyes when she was met with the finished project. It was absolutely stunning. Beautiful. Marvelous. Amazing. Breathtaking._

 _Tucked inside velvet padding was a beautiful necklace with a gold chain and one of the most prettiest charms she's ever seen. A heart with an arrow going through it. God, she loved it. She loved him._

" _Regina, I love you. God, I am so madly in love with you, and I hope you feel the same because-" But Robin didn't get to finish his sentence, because Regina crashed her lips to his, feeling like her heart would explode at any minute._

" _I love you, Robin. I love you so much," Regina whispered when she pulled away, and both of them had tears shining in their eyes. They smiled at each other, totally love-struck._

 _And for the rest of the night, they gazed at the stars, holding on to each other, knowing they would never let go. Because now, Robin was sure of something. He wanted to make Regina his wife. And once they were out of school, that was exactly what he would do….._


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! I just want to start off by saying: I AM SO SORRY :( I realized I haven't updated this story in SO LONG and I apologize. I lost inspiration and took some time off to see how I wanted this story to go, and now that I have everything planned and figured out, I promise I won't leave you hanging any longer! Good things are coming for Robin and Regina, I swear :)**

 **This chapter is a little different than any of the other ones, but I wanted to give you a surprise! I think a bunch of you will like where the story is heading and be pleasantly surprised by what happened so far :) Once again, I am VERY SORRY it took me so long to figure things out, but** ** _Long Time No See_** **is back on track!**

 **I hope you have a great day, and I this makes you smile today! :) Love you all!**

 _ **Chapter 10**_

Regina took a deep breath before stepping inside the very cafe that has caused all this damn trouble. If she would've never came here, if she would've never been late, she would have never bumped into Robin. She would have never had to deal with her still-bleeding wounds now cut open once again.

Seven years. Regina knew she should be over it. She should be over _him._ And if it was anyone else in the world, she would be. But it was Robin. He's always had her. He's always had her heart. He's always been a part of her soul. That's not something you can erase. And God knows Regina had tried.

She didn't even know why she was here, to be honest. Robin had called her, asked her to be there for him. But where was he when she needed him the most? Why was she always falling back into his beautifully set up trap? Why was she always finding ways to fall in love with him all over again?

Regina closed her eyes as the overwhelming scent of forest washed over her, and she knew. Robin was here.

Regina opened her soft, chocolate brown eyes and scoured the worn, homey shop, searching for the man she would be leaving soon enough. A soft giggle caught the attention of the brunette, and her eyes caught on the most beautiful scene she's ever witnessed.

Robin was sat in a booth, a cup of coffee waiting for him at his side, as a little girl ran up to him. She was absolutely adorable. Her hair was braided along the side of her head, the little baby strays popping out in the cutest way. She wore a little sundress with tiny Disney cartoon flip-flops.

She couldn't make out what was being said between the two, but was she could see was smiles on both of their cheery faces, the little girl placing a kiss on his cheek. Regina felt a pang of nausea hit her stomach.

She could have had this. She could have had a family. A beautiful baby girl and an amazing husband that did everything to make his family smile. She could have had a house….a _home._ And for a while, she did…. But she knew she would never feel like that again. She needed to remember that. Robin didn't love her. She was a distraction….. A damn distraction.

The little girl skipped away, back to her parents, and they smiled as she told them about the new friend she had made. Regina heard Robin's low chuckle, and she smiled. Maybe if she wasn't meant for happiness, at least he was. And she finally came to peace with herself. She couldn't hate Robin for breaking her heart. He realized she was worthless because anyone else did and spared everyone else more pain than they deserved.

She couldn't hate Robin for what he did. If she really thought about it, Robin saved others from pain that wasn't needed. It was better she got hurt than everyone else. And as if Robin had heard her thoughts, had heard her thinking he deserved so much more happiness than she would ever have, his eyes met hers, and Regina thought she would die from embarrassment.

Regina looked down and cleared her throat and slowly started walking towards Robin. The brunette sat down across from her ex boyfriend, using her hand to brush away stubborn strands of hair that had managed to fall in her face. When she looked back up, Robin was staring at her. Regina's cheeks burned as she closed her eyes, telling herself she could do this.

That she wouldn't have to deal with the pain of Robin for much longer.

"You called," Regina stated, her voice cold and guarded. She leaned back in the booth, crossing her arms. Robin looked at her with such _intention._ Such meaning. Regina didn't understand it. At all.

Ever since Robin had come back, _no Regina, he's not back in your life. He'll leave as soon as he can,_ he's told Regina he never wanted to leave. But yet, he hasn't told her _why._ And Regina was so tired. She was so tired of playing his games. She just wanted to escape.

"Your number hasn't changed," Robin answered back, and their eyes met instantly. _He still remembers my number,_ Regina thought, her stomach starting to feel something, and she wanted to be sick. Because it was _hope_. But no, there couldn't be any hope. Robin didn't love her. Not enough to stay.

"What do you want, Robin?" Robin fidgeted uncomfortably, knowing what he really wanted. He wanted to tell Regina everything. How he loves her so much, how her mother was back, how her mother was the reason he had to leave, hell, he wanted to tell her Marian was never going to be a problem again.

But he's already hurt her so much. He's never seen Regina cry as much as she had this past week, and he knew it was all his fault. He was messing with her head. Her heart. It needed to stop, of course it did, but he couldn't _not_ tell her.

Maybe, just maybe, that was a conversation for another day.

"I….I…." Robin sighed, running a hand through his hair, trying to find the words to say. Why _did_ he call her here? Just to hear her voice? To make sure Cora hadn't seen her yet? To see if she was doing any better?

"I knew this was a waste of time," Regina rolled her eyes as she began to get up from the booth, but Robin held her hand, his eyes begging her to stay. For a moment, just a slight, short moment, Regina thought she saw something familiar in his eyes. And even though she would never say it, she couldn't help but fear what he was feeling. Because the last time he had felt anything towards her, it was hatred, and she wouldn't make it out alive if he left again.

She had to be the one to leave. She had to leave him before he left her.

"Please," Robin begged, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on the back of hand. Regina froze, frowning. Why should she listen to him? When she begged him to stay, that they could work through it, all those years ago, he hadn't listened to her. Regina stared into the crystal blue eyes she fell in love with when she was a kid, and closed her eyes. Nothing. There was nothing. She couldn't read him anymore. Not like she used to.

Reluctantly, Regina sat back down slowly, putting her hands in her lap. Robin sighed, thankful that the woman in front of him hadn't left. Robin understood she should have. She should have left this damn shop, leaving him broken hearted, and that wouldn't even cover a fraction of the heartbreak he had caused her. Why did she always stay? Why hadn't he stayed?

"I can't," Regina breathed, shaking her head. Robin looked up at her with concern, and froze when he saw a tear streaming down her cheek. What had he done?

"I can't…." Regina repeated, wiping away the tear, "I'm not strong enough, Robin. Every time I look at you, I ask myself why I'm doing this to me. Because I know," Regina smiled sadly, finding the courage to look up at Robin, "I know that one day, it might be tomorrow, it might be in a few weeks, this will all be gone. _You'll_ be gone again."

Robin looked pained, and was about to respond, telling her she didn't need to worry, he would never leave her again, when she cut him off, shaking her head, a quiet sob escaping her.

"You want to talk? Fine, we'll talk…. When you came back, I wanted to run into your arms. I wanted to kiss you and laugh because I told myself for years you would finally come back to me. I wanted you to tell me you were wrong, that you never needed space, and it took you longer than it should have to realize that…. But Robin? You didn't. You just stood there, staring at me like I was some kind of _stranger._ " Regina let few more tears fall, not caring how she looked in front of Robin anymore.

"I have _never_ forgot about you during the past seven years. Never. And you looked exactly the same….. But then I met your fiance…. Robin, I prayed you hadn't found someone else. I prayed to God that you were still single, just to have that satisfaction. The satisfaction that you hadn't forgotten about me, either. But just like everything else in my life, I was let down." Regina folded her hands out in front of her, thankful Robin was letting her speak. For the first time in a long time, Regina was thankful she had Robin to talk to.

"And for a second, I thought I could just carry on with my life. You would leave me alone, and everything would go back to the way it was before. But then your parents showed up….. Robin, when you left, it wasn't just _you_ I lost. I lost your parents, and Paige, and Will. And they _missed_ me. Even if you didn't." Regina's hand raised to her neck, and she played with her necklace, a force of habit coming out.

"Robin, they want me to stay. They want me to stay in their lives….. But I can't. I'm not ready, and I don't think I'll ever be. All the doctors I went to, all the therapists, all the stupid pills I took, all the nights I spent alone, crying until I went numb, they are all _signs._ Signs that the time I spent with you hurt me more than it ever helped me."

By now, Robin was crying too. Salty tears stung at his eyes, cascading down his face like snow falling in an avalanche. He never knew what had went on inside Regina's head, and now that she was telling him how she felt, it was unbearable. He had hurt he. She went to doctors just to make she she was _okay._ It sounded like she had been on medication for some time, and Robin felt like dying. He made her feel like she didn't deserve to exist. Just like Cora had.

"You know what? I don't even care about my feelings anymore. Or what others will think, or Emma or Killian, or the damn supermodel fiance you have. For once, in my whole life, I just want to feel _okay….._ I've spent so much of my life telling myself that you left for a good reason, but now, I can't. Because you _didn't._ And I am so tired of always defending you. Because even if you think you did, you never had my back. And I'm tired. I'm tired of hoping one day you'll come back. Now, I don't even know if I would take you back….." Regina hiccupped as the truth came out, and she covered her mouth, trying to control the sobs that overtook her body.

"Robin, if you came back any earlier, hell, even a year before right now, I would have taken you back. All you had to do was say you wanted me, and I would have given you what you wanted….. But sometimes, sometimes it's hard to accept reality. And the reality is, I'm done wasting my time putting my faith in you," Regina cried, surprised to see Robin shed his own tears.

In fact, it scared her. She has never seen Robin cry before. Not when they had their first fight, not when they moved in together, not when he left. He was crying now. He was actually crying.

"Regina….. I am so sorry for everything I've ever done to you. I'm sorry I started distancing us for months. I'm sorry I left that night after you asked me to stay. I'm sorry you lost my family because of me. I'm sorry I put you through so much pain for so many years. I'm sorry that I was never good enough for you to even look at me," Regina's eyebrows furrowed as she stared at Robin, wondering what the hell he was talking about.

Robin was always good enough. Hell, she was the one who wasn't good enough for him. Regina dug her fingernails into her skin, waiting for Robin to tell her he was sorry he ever met her. That he was sorry he head even bothered. But his next words totally caught her off guard.

"Regina, I have done things in the past that you'll never forgive. And I understand. _I_ can't even forgive what I've done to hurt you. But there are so many things I'm _not_ sorry for," Robin reached across the table to take his hands into hers. She let him.

"I'm not sorry I ever met you. I'm not sorry for annoying you out of your mind the first months we met. I'm not sorry for asking you out. I'm not sorry for kissing you all the time, or bringing you home to my family, or letting you be the main reason behind my life….. I'm not sorry about us, Regina. If anything, I'm sorry I was stupid enough to listen to _her_ ," Robin spoke with such venom in his voice when he muttered _her,_ and Regina's heart stopped, wondering who this _her_ was and how she managed to take Robin away from her.

"Her?" Regina asked. She hated how vulnerable she sounded. Her voice broke from all the words he just said, feeling like she had been good for something in his life, until he said _her_. Of course there would be someone else. She was never good enough.

Robin closed his eyes and sighed, knowing it was not his place to tell. He shouldn't be the one to tell her Cora had ruined their lives. Cora should have the malicious pleasure. But no. When did Cora ever give a damn about what was right?

"I need you to trust me, Regina…. Do you want to know _why_ I left all those years ago?" Robin saw Regina's mental struggle. Her eyes dropped and her shoulders did too.

Regina didn't want to know why. She already knew she was a disappointment, and if Robin told her he left because of another girl, she would completely break. But she's been waiting for this moment since the day Robin left their apartment two days after graduation. She's been waiting to hear why he did what he did, and she knew her dreams didn't even compare to what he would really say.

With the last bit of hope and energy she had, Regina nodded her head, bracing her for the worst. _He cheated on me. He found somebody better than me and didn't even look back. No, he realized I'm worthless. He didn't want me dragging his family down any longer. He ran as soon as he could because I'm a loveless person._

"I wanted a life with you, Regina. God, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you so damn bad. I still do….. I was going to marry you. I was going to pick out a ring with the money I had saved from my job, and we were going to get married….." Regina's eyes widened, and she felt her heart beat out of her chest. _He wanted to marry me. Robin was going to propose._

"Y-you wanted to…..you wanted to _marry_ me?" Regina asked, the tears stopping, along with everything else, as it felt. She couldn't even hear herself breathing anymore. All that was on her mind was how the love of her life wanted to be in her life forever. She wanted what he did. He wanted what he did. Holy shit. She was going to be sick.

"Of course I wanted to marry you!" Robin burst, and they both froze. Robin let go a breath he didn't know he was holding, and looked down, hating himself for making Regina doubt his feelings for her. It should have never gotten to that point.

"Sorry….. I just….after this, after you know the truth, I never want you to doubt my feelings again….." Robin could tell millions of thoughts were dancing in her head, and he tried to read her, but he seemed to lack that ability these days. God, he missed her so much.

"What is it, Love?" Regina shuttered when Robin called her that, feeling so nostalgic she thought her head was spinning.

"After all the time we spent apart…..after years of not seeing one another…..do you still love me?" Regina asked in a small voice, too afraid of the truth to come out to look in those blue eyes she would always get lost in. She could feel her heartbeat drumming in her ears, could feel the tears piling up by the second, she could see the pain she would be feeling in no time.

Robin smiled sadly for a few short seconds, bringing her hands up to his, laying a simple yet meaningful kiss to her hands. Regina closed her eyes and sighed, realizing just how much she craved his touch of her skin.

"I'm still in love with you. I'm still in love with you as I was back on your first birthday we spent together."

For an instant, for long, lasting seconds, Regina felt like she was a kid all over again. The same kid who fell in love with Robin, this now grown man that still held her heart. She had been so young back then. So careful, yet so full of love. And now? She was afraid to let herself hear him correctly.

He couldn't possibly be in love with her.

There was no chance Robin was in love with someone like her.

What do you do when the one who broke your heart is the only one who can fix it?

Suddenly, the room was closing in on Regina, and she knew she needed to get out of there, or else she never would. Regina quickly left the building, walking out into the vacant sidewalks of New York City.

She was trying to get away from the shop, for him, as fast as she could, but then again, she never had any control when Robin was added to the mix. Robin ran out after Regina and caught her arm. She turned around quickly, scared, humiliated brown eyes staring back at him.

"I was wrong. I don't want to know, Robin. I can't handle it." Regina's breathing started getting out of control, and she started looking around her, making sure the world wasn't spinning.

"I can't handle this. I don't want to know why you left because I already know I was never enough. I was broken and guarded and stupid and so scared. I was never enough, and I'm still not, and-"

Regina's huried ramblings were brought to a furious end when Robin's lips crashed onto hers, him holding the brunette like he had never even left. Regina moaned into the kiss, tired of not letting herself have what she wanted.

Who cared if she was never enough? Who cared if her whole damned life was screwed forever? Who cared if she was still in love with the same man who broke her heart? All she wanted was to feel something.

And the feeling of Robin's lips on her skin was something she wasn't ready to let go of yet.

…

God, what had he done to Regina? To his little girl? Robert shook his head shamefully, knowing he should have never said those words to her. He was just about to get out of the car and walk into the coffee shop to apologize when two figures ran out of the shop.

Robert squinted, wondering who in their right minds would just dash out into the usually busy sidewalks of New York City, when he saw more clearly.

It was Regina.

And she wasn't alone.

She was with Robin.

Robert didn't want to see Regina hurt anymore, never wanted her to feel pain in her entire life. He was going to go to his son, tell him to leave her alone, to let her go, when Robin pulled her into a fiery kiss, her previous words all but forgotten.

Robert's mouth parted slightly with shock, wondering how Regina would let his son kiss her after all the bullshit she's been through with him. But when he saw Regina pull him closer, he knew she needed it.

She needed _him_. She needed to feel loved.

A small smile spread across his face as he drove away from the coffee shop, happy that for once, even if it was only for a little bit, Regina was happy.

…

Paige and Will were in their apartment, trying to settle the final touches for the wedding, which was only a month away, when Paige rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in her chair, leaning back with a huff.

"No chance in hell," Paige shook her head, glaring at her fiance. Usually, Will's pleading eyes and begging tone would lure her to say yes to anything, but not this. Never this. How could she? How could _he_? Will knew all the history. How could he even mention this?

"Babe, we don't have many options left," Will sighed, reaching for her hand, but the strawberry-blonde shook her head and got up from the table, too mad at Will to do anything else.

"I don't care! We both know that's a horrible idea! I don't even know how you could even _think_ that!" Paige exclaimed as she walked into the living room, Will knowing that after minutes of pacing, she would burn a hole in the floorboards. Will rubbed his face with his hands and took a deep breath, getting up from the table and walking over to his fiance.

After minutes of complete silence, Paige's stubbornness subsided as she sighed a tired breath of air, turning to see Will's arms out, ready to hold her any minute she needed him. Paige closed her eyes and closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around Will's neck, her face leaning on his shoulder. Will rubbed his hand up and down her back, trying to calm her down.

Paige closed her soft, frustrated blue eyes and sighed, turning her head into her fiance, just wanting all the stress they've gone through for the past year to slip away. She knew Will was right. They couldn't do anything else. But how could she do that? How could she betray Regina like that, after she just got her back?

"It's not fair," Paige whined, and Will rested his chin on her hair after laying a small kiss to her head. He rubbed Paige's back and held her close, knowing how bad it must be hurting her.

"I know, Paige….. It's not easy for me either," Paige nodded her head and pulled away from Will, looking down at the floor, trying to figure out a way for what Will suggested not to happen. It couldn't. It just, it just couldn't.

Paige and Will sat down on the couch, Paige curling up on Will's side, his arm wrapped around her tightly. Paige's hand traced shapes on Will's chest freely, hating how reality seemed to catch up to them so fast.

"I don't even want him there," Paige frowned. She knew it sounded wrong. Any girl would want her brother there to celebrate such an event, but for years now, seven long years, her relationship with Robin had come to a point where she never wanted it to go. Almost nonexistent.

"Paige," Will sighed, and she knew that voice. He was trying to persuade her it was the right thing to do. It was _honorable_. Paige chuckled darkly mentally. _Honor. What the hell does Robin know about honor, anyways?_

"If he wasn't your best friend, if he wasn't like a brother to _you_ , he wouldn't be invited. You know that, Will….. And now that Regina's coming? It's not fair to her, or anyone. It's not right," Paige said, left in her own thoughts.

Honestly, she never wanted her relationship with Robin to vanish. She loved Robin. Even if she hasn't showed it in years. She loved her older brother, and wanted him to be there for her as long as she lived. But what he did? To Regina? To her family? To her?

The day Robin told her that he left Regina, that it didn't work out and it was never meant to be, Regina's heart wasn't the only one that broke. A piece of Paige's huge, accepting heart was crumbled. To her, Regina was like the best friend she never had. Like the _sister_ she never had. She had lost Regina too, during the process of the break-up, and ever since that day, Paige never wanted to see or talk to her brother again.

He had took Regina away from him. He took so much happiness and joy and _life_ out of her. Paige tried to forgive him, every damn day, really, but the past would always come back to her, remembering the way Regina talked to her, smiled with her, laughed with her. It was too much.

And she knew Regina had always felt alone. She always felt like she was never enough. Paige still couldn't comprehend how Robin was okay with letting Regina go. Robin had promised her he would marry Regina. She helped him pick out a ring and everything.

But Robin wasn't the same as he used to be.

And to Paige? Robin wasn't the brother she wanted to know.

"He didn't even tell me she was back, Will. Robin knew Regina was here, and he didn't tell me anything…... Did he tell you?" Paige asked, and Will shook his head, frowning. His best friend didn't seem to tell him anything these days.

"How are we going to tell Regina she has to be around Robin the whole night? How are we supposed to tell her she has to _walk down the aisle_ with him by her side?" Will hugged Paige and sighed, closing his eyes, wondering the same things too.

"Honestly? I don't know….. But Babe, Regina's going to be there. It's everything you've ever wanted…. And maybe, just maybe, this will pull them together again. Like the old times." Will explained.

"You don't understand, Will. I don't want Regina and Robin back together….. I don't want Robin to hurt her anymore…. That's what I'm afraid of. That Regina will fall for Robin all over again, and this time, Robin will break her for good."

"Paige, Robin loves her,"

"Yeah? Well, that's the only thing we have in common right now," Paige sighed and leaned into her fiance's arms, praying to God that the wedding wouldn't be the last time she ever saw Regina Mills.

…..

Cora paced the hotel room she and her plus one were staying in, her hands in her hair. She wanted to see Regina. She needed to see her, tell her how badly she messed up, how badly she wished she wasn't her mother. Her daughter deserved so much more than that…. Cora couldn't believe it took her twenty-eight years to realize that.

Cora spun around in a hurry when she heard the door of the little room open, and she sighed in relief when she saw who was there. The man smiled at her before turning to close the door. He wrapped his arms around Cora, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"I'm such a horrible person. I don't deserve this. A perfect life. _Regina_ doesn't deserve this. All the pain she's lived through," Cora cried, her salty tears stinging her eyes. The man held her close, a soft kiss pressed to her long, brunette hair. It always reminded her so much of Regina's.

"We've all done things in the past we regret, Cora. And I understand. What you did, how you treated her for as long as you've known her, _why_ you did what you did? It doesn't matter right now as much as what you're going to do about it does."

"Henry," Cora breathed, "She'll never forgive me. Not after she learns I'm the reason Robin left her. Not after she learns why I treated her so horribly for so long….. I don't even know how you still manage to look me in the eyes. You know what I've said, what I've done, the decisions I've made…..and you still decide to stay…. Why?" Cora asked lifting her head from Henry's chest, looking into his eyes, just waiting for him to finally leave her.

It's only been eight months, after all. No one ever stayed longer than a year. No one _ever_ did. Not her parents, of her other family members, or Regina's father. No one ever stayed.

And for a while, Cora blamed it all on her daughter.

"Because I know people change when they get _hurt_. And when people are hurt, they forget what matters the most. They act on their feelings. They act on the sadness and anger and frustration of the situation, and for years, you had no one to help you out of it. Your daughter tried, and she wanted to, but she was _scared_ of you. And she still might be….. But Cora, I'm _here_ now. I helped you out of the darkness, and I'm not leaving anytime soon," Henry's words brought more tears to Cora's eyes.

"I ruined Regina's life….. I ruined my own daughter's life….." _You might have gave birth to Regina, but she is not your daughter. And she never will be._ Robin's words echoed in Cora's head. God, why did she spend her whole life feeling hatred towards her daughter? Why did she always let her _father_ have that victory?

Cora cried as Henry held her close, but all the brunette could think was that Regina was in so much more pain than she'll ever be in.

…

Robin pushed Regina up against the wall of an old, abandoned alley in between the coffee shop. Regina's body slammed into the brick as her hands fisted Robin's hair while he peppered kisses down the column of her neck. Regina moaned at the feeling of Robin's lips on her skin, wanting him as close as he could get.

Robin's head rose and caught her lips in a heated, sloppy kiss. Tongues met with an angry clash, fighting for dominance, and Robin moaned, Regina's kiss just like he remembered. Regina's hands left his disheveled hair and gripped the lapels of his jacket, turning them so now he was the one pushed against the red brick wall.

Regina's lips found their way to the spot behind Robin's ear, and he groaned, loving her even more for still remembering the spots that drove him wild. Regina laid hurried kisses all over Robin's face and neck, and when she looked back up at his eyes, she saw he was looking at her the same exact way he used to.

Back when they were in love… Maybe he wasn't lying.

"Regina," Robin panted, his hand threading through her lucious brown hair. Regina panted too, both out of breath. She looked up into his eyes and knew she wanted this. That she was wrong. She wanted him back. She would let him back in her life. Because right now? She didn't feel any pain at all. And if Robin was the cure to her sadness, she would gladly take him.

"Do you want this?" Robin breathed so lowly, Regina thought it was nothing but a whisper. Nonetheless, she heard him, and her hands rested on his shoulders as she breathed heavily, still needing air desperately.

"Do you?" Regina asked, one of her hands slowly brushing little hairs out of his face, their eyes never leaving each other. Did she want this? Of course she did. How could he think she didn't? Regina hoped he wanted this as bad as she did. Because god knew she needed this like she needed oxygen.

"I do," Robin whispered, and Regina nodded her head, agreeing all too eagerly. Robin cupped her cheeks, looking deep into her eyes. Regina felt like he was staring right into her soul.

"Are you sure?" Robin asked hesitantly, and for the first time since Robin arrived, he saw a smile crack on Regina's face. Regina smiled as if he had just told her he wanted her forever. She nodded her head, too breathless for words, from Robin's kisses or his carefulness full of care, she did not know.

Robin smiled too, pressing his lips to hers one last time before he picked her up in his arms and ran, Regina letting a giggle escape her lips. She would let herself be happy.

Just this once.

…

"Why are you smiling like that?" Helen asked her husband as he walked through the door to their guest bedroom. Robert smiled and shook his head, letting his thoughts travel back to Regina.

After that kiss with Robin, he was sure she would change her mind about leaving the Locksley's. But he couldn't tell his wife that. Not yet. He didn't want to give her false hope, just incase their son messed up again, which wouldn't be such a surprise anymore.

Robert walked over to the side of the bed where Helen was sitting, reading her book, and kissed her cheek. When Robert receded, Helen looked at him with a smile, but a skeptical look. Robert shook his head and walked to the nightstand, taking off his watch and placing it on the table.

"I don't think we have to worry about Regina leaving anytime soon," Robert sighed with a smile. Helen's smile was overrode with a knowing smirk, crossing her arms as she stared at her husband, shaking her head.

"What did you do?" Helen asked. Robert turned her way and shrugged. What he did? Nothing. He talked to the brunette, tried to calm her down, only to lead her into the arms of his son.

And he hadn't even tried.

"I didn't do anything….. Helen, if they really tried, if they talked about everything, if they got help, if they trusted each other once again, do you think Robin and Regina could work? Do you think they could ever try again?" Robert asked.

Helen smiled at her husband's words, picturing a future with Regina in a beautiful, elegant white dress as Robert walked her down the aisle towards their son. Helen looked at the floor and smiled. Yes, she did think they would work.

"I think that if somehow, by a miracle, if Regina ever regains trust in our son again, Robin and Regina will definitely have a shot," Robert and Helen smiled at each other lovingly. Just as their conversation ended, there was a knock on there door.

Paige walked in with a sad smile, looking between her mother and father.

"Hey….. Uh, I need to talk to you guys," Paige sighed as she closed the door gently. Robert and Helen looked at her concerningly, but with one reassuring smile from their daughter, Paige let them know she was okay…..for the most part.

"Where's Will?" Helen asked, and at the mention of her fiance, Paige smiled immediately and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"He went out to get something," Paige responded, taking a seat on the edge of the bed where Helen wasn't sitting. As Robert took his jacket off, he looked at his daughter, making sure she was alright.

"What's up, Sweetheart?" Robin asked. Paige's eyes hit the floor as she took a deep breath, playing with her fingernails. Paige closed her eyes and looked back up.

"It's the wedding….. Regina, she has to walk down the aisle with Robin," Paige frowned, feeling the sadness of her earlier conversation with Will appear once again. She knew it sounded stupid, but to her, it wasn't. It was hard for her to accept. She didn't want her brother to hurt Regina. She didn't want to hurt Regina by doing this to her.

Helen sighed and reached out for Paige. The blonde walked over and leaned into her mother's hug, sighing at how good it felt.

"Paige, I know it's hard. It's hard for all of us….. And I know to anyone else, it wouldn't be a problem. But for us, it is. And sometimes, we just need to help each other get through it… Regina's strong, Dear. I know- I'm _sure_ she can handle it. She'll do anything it takes to be there for you,"

"But it's not fair, Mom. Regina shouldn't have to deal with _him_ ," Paige spatted her brother's title with venom in her voice, and Robert looked down. Who knew a single (yet very important) person could cause such a drift between once very close siblings?

Helen patted her daughter's hair, wishing she knew how she felt to help her take it away.

"I know it's been a while since you've spoken with your brother, but Darling, he's changed. He won't hurt Regina. Not anymore." Helen spoke with such passion, such honesty, that Paige found it hard not to believe her. Paigelet her head rest of her mother, closing her eyes.

"I miss him, Mom. I miss Robin." Paige whispered, a single tear dropping down her face. Helen held Paige close, rubbing her hands up and down her shoulders comfortingly.

"I know you do. I know you do," Helen repeated. She didn't even want to know what it felt like to lose a sibling.

A sibling that wasn't even truly gone.

 _~2011~_

 _After their long, amazing stay with his family, Regina and Robin's visit sadly came to an end. Everyone was outside the Locksley's house, saying their goodbyes before Robin would drive them back to the airport to go back home._

" _We're going to miss you so much, Robin," Helen sighed as she wrapped her arms around her son, wishing they didn't have to leave. It felt like he and Regina had just arrived._

 _Regina looked down at the pavement and crossed her arms, trying not to intrude on mother-son bonding time, when someone cleared her throat behind her. She turned around to see Robert smiling at her._

" _This better not be the last time I see you, Regina. I'm afraid you're stuck with us Locksley's now," Robert smirked, and Regina chuckled shaking her head._

" _I wouldn't have it any other way,"_

 _Robert walked closer to her and engulfed her in a hug, praying to God this wouldn't be the last time he saw her. He wanted to see Regina again. He wanted her to come visit him and Helen. He wanted her to be in Robin's life._

" _We are going to miss you, Dear," Robert sighed as he pulled away, kissing her cheek. Regina smiled and looked down slightly. It felt good to be missed, sometimes._

" _I'll miss you guys too," Regina smiled, and then Helen came over to her as Robin and Robert said goodbye. Helen wrapped her arms around Regina, smiling._

" _Now, you keep an eye on that son of mine. Never know what he's up to," Regina chuckled as she nodded her head, pulling away from the embrace._

" _Don't worry, Regina. I'm sure we'll see each other very soon," Helen and Regina smiled as Helen gave her another small hug before letting her go._

" _I'm afraid it's time we part, lass," Will smirked, and Regina rolled her eyes as she gave him a hug._

" _Yeah, yeah. Cry me a river," Regina teased, and Will chuckled._

" _I'll see you around, Mills," Will smiled, and before she could respond, Paige rolled her eyes and pushed her boyfriend. She turned towards her brother's girlfriend and sighed._

" _We need to stay in touch….. And if you ever need a dress, you know where to find me," Paige and Regina hugged each other with a smiled, and finally when all was said and done, Regina and Robin met again by the car._

" _You ready?" Robin asked, and Regina nodded her head. Regina waved out the window to Robin's family a Robin drove off. Regina leaned back into her seat, closing her eyes. That was amazing._

 _If only she knew that would be the last time she saw them for a very long time._

~Present~

The buzzing of Robin's phone on his drawer (on the other side of the room) woke him and Regina. Robin shifted awake first, groaning quietly when he realized it was his damn phone that went off. It ruined his peaceful sleep. His peaceful sleep with Regina in his arms.

Regina shifted in the sheets, rolling over to her side. When her eyes fluttered open, her brown ones looking up beneath her eyelashes, she found Robin looking down at her with a hazy smile. She blushed and closed her eyes with her own smile.

Regina propped herself up using her elbow, Robin's sheets covering her body from his sight. She held the set close to her, still self-conscious after what they did hours earlier. If Robin noticed, he didn't comment or push her, and Regina was thankful for that.

Regina sighed silently, taking in the scent of forest along with the sight on Robin. She couldn't even remember the last time they had been together, and the dreams of him and his body did not do him justice. She moved closer to Robin, if only an inch, but it still drew a smile to his face.

"Hi," Robin greeted, and Regina smiled with a soft, airy laugh, free of worry or fear. She looked back up at Robin and used her fingers to comb through his knotted, messy hair. Robin closed his eyes and let out a breath when he felt her touch his scalp, and he wondered how he went so long without her touch.

"Hi," Regina replied. Their eyes were stuck on each other never moving. Zrobin leaned in slowly, his lips just ghosting over Regina's. He paused for long, sacred moments, giving her time to back away from him, but she didn't. Instead, she closed the gap and kissed Robin.

It was everything but the way he had kissed her back at the shop hours ago. This kiss was slow, and soft, and gentle, neither wanting to leave the other's embrace or taste. But Regina pulled away slowly, never distancing herself from Robin. Regina's arms wrapped around Robin's neck as she pulled herself on top of him, straddling his hips.

Regina leaned down and kissed Robin again, missing the touch of his soft, easy lips against hers. Her hair had fallen into her face when she leaned down, so Robin used his hand to swipe away any unwanted strands before she could. Regina pressed loving kisses to his chest before sitting back up, her hands settling on his shoulders.

Robin was sure Regina had never looked as beautiful or sexy than in that moment. All her makeup had vanished, her deep red kiss-proof lipstick apparently not so kiss-proof. Her hair was a mess, parts going every which way, but Robin smiled. God, he loved this woman so much. She was so beautiful.

Robin wanted to speak, talk to her, missing the sound of her voice, but he had no clue what to say. Truthfully, when he had kissed her back on that sidewalk, he never meant for this to happen. But it did. And Robin would never complain in his whole life.

He didn't want to mess up this (whatever they had right now), so he kept his mouth shut and just admired her for the beautiful, most soul-like woman she was. Regina felt like she could practically hear his thoughts, him thinking how gorgeous she looked in that instant and she smiled. She didn't realize how much she missed this.

A small, tired yawn broke free from Regina, and Robin smiled sleepily, feeling as tired as she was. He looked over at the clock on his dresser to see what time it was, and was deeply surprised when he found it was half past midnight.

They had been asleep for a good few hours, and Robin couldn't help but think how long they would have stayed still in each other's arms if his phone hadn't went off.

"It's half past midnight," Robin whispered, and Regina smirked, using her fingers to trace lines on his chest.

"You always were the _clever_ one," Regina whispered back with a tease, her lighthearted smile glowing in the faint darkness of the room. The light from a dozen small candles didn't even seem to compare to light held in her smile.

"Mmm, I'll agree to disagree," Robin smirked as he sat up carefully, still holding her in his arms. Regina smiled as she traced the bottom of Robin's lip with her thumb, letting it drop down the way to his chin slowly, sure she was torturing him.

"You're so beautiful," Robin complimented, cupping her cheek. Regina leaned into his hand and sighed, smiling up at him in the dark. He always told her that. When they were together, he told her that every single day, even when he started drawing away from her. It reminded Regina of how long it's been since she's felt like this.

Like she was actually worth something.

"You always did say that, too," Regina breathed, the intensity of their moment finally catching up to her. Robin smiled sadly as the hand that cupped her face fell to her hips, bringing her closer.

Robin leaned in towards her ear and bit her earlobe as he whispered, "Because it's true," Regina shivered and clutched at his shoulders, a shaky breath leaving her as Robin continued to suck and kiss at her earlobe.

Robin's kisses eventually traveled down to her neck, and Regina let out a soft sigh when he kissed just the right spot. Her fingernails were digging into the skin of his shoulders, but Robin couldn't care less. He just wanted to make Regina feel good.

"Does this feel good, Regina?" Robin asked, brushing away her brunette hair to get more access to the column of her neck. Regina breathed an _uh huh_ , and Robin smiled.

"Do you want to continue?" Robin asked, his face moving back towards hers, looking her in her eyes. They seemed so hazy and tired, but she nodded her head anyways, cupping the back of his head with her hands.

"Only if you want to," Regina shuddered, and Robin pecked her lips, pulling back gently.

"I just want you to be comfortable. I just want you to be sure this is what you want. I don't want to force you," Robin breathed. Regina smiled, loving how much of a gentleman he was towards her. And if anything, that was such a turn on for her.

"I want this," Regina nodded her head as she crashed her lips to Robin's, ready for whatever consequences she would have to face in the light of morning. They could wait.

But she couldn't.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for coming back to read this chapter! It means so much to me that you love this story as much as I do :) I'm sorry for leaving you on a cliffhanger, but hopefully this will make up for it. Warning: Multiple answers are revealed in this chapter! Thank you so much for sticking with this story, and don't worry! The wedding is not as far away as you think, hehe. Love you all! Please let me know what you think of this chapter! I love to hear your thoughts! :)**

 **Without anymore waiting, here is chapter 11!**

 _ **Chapter 11**_

Helen and Robert were in the living room, Robert watching an old football game on the television in the center of the room, as Helen frowned, looking down at her phone. Every morning, for the past couple of months now, she would receive a text from her son, checking to make sure she and his father had a good night. He would tell them he would talk to them after work. But now? There was nothing. And it worried her.

"Robert," Helen sighed, putting her phone on the arm of the couch while staring at it desperately, waiting for a response to the messages she's sent that morning. Robert hummed as an answer as he kept his eyes on the game, his head leaning towards his wife. Helen rolled her eyes. She will never understand Robert and Robin's obsession with football.

"Robin hasn't gotten back to me," Helen frowned, her eyes still glued to the screen of her phone. Robert sighed as he tore his eyes away from the game he was so enchanted with and smiled at Helen, his lips in the shape of a forming smirk.

"He's probably busy, Dear. I wouldn't be stressing about it so much," Helen rolled her eyes in protest, turning in her spot on the cushion, crossing her arms.

"You know me better than that, Robert….. I'm gonna head over there and see if he's still home," Helen spoke as she got up from her seat, grabbing her jacket from the closet by the front door. Robert groaned as he dug his head into the back of the couch, looking up at the ceiling.

"Helen, you're being ridiculous. Robin's a grown man. If he was in some kind of trouble, he would let us know," Henry reason, also getting out of his seat, following his wife to the door. Helen put her hands on her hips, and smiled at him.

"I never said you have to tag along. But I'm going," Helen smiled victoriously as she saw her husband grab his jacket. They walked out of Paige and Will's apartment, Robert thinking to himself the whole time, _this better be good._

…

Regina grunted softly when her eyes fluttered open to the sunlight pouring through the cracks of the curtains. Curtains that weren't hers. _What the hell,_ she thought, and when she tried to move, she froze. Her entire body was sore. Holy shit.

All the events of the previous night came back to her, and Regina cupped her hand to her mouth, her eyes widening. She….she and Robin…..they had…..oh my god….they did. Regina closed her eyes, cursing herself for her stupidity. How could she let herself fall that deep? How could she let Robin that close to her after everything he's done to her?

 _Oh my god. Oh. My. God. This isn't real. None of this is. When you open your eyes again, you will be in your own bed, only your thoughts of Robin to keep you warm._ Regina opened her eyes and cringed when nothing changed. It really _did_ happen. She had slept with Robin. Oh no. God, no. She looked to the side of her and saw the man who had stolen her heart (too many times to count) soundly asleep, his arm laying across her stomach. How was any of this possible?

Regina's eyes darted around the room as she scoured the area for the clothes that had been discarded, by no other than Robin himself. She found them in a pile, scattered along the wall where his closet was.

Regina's cheeks burned at the memories of the night before. Robin's lips on hers. His hands roaming her body. Her hands roaming his. The way he looked at her, with such love and want. The way she allowed him to hold her. The way he said her name. Oh god. She let herself be with Robin. And now, she would pay for it.

If Regina wasn't so scared of this, of _them,_ she would have just lied back down safely in Robin's arms and rest her head on his chest, breathing in the scent of forest that always seemed to consume her thoughts. But she _was_ scared. Scared that now that their moment was over (that all of the desire and energy they both possessed had faded), Robin would only do what he was good at.

Breaking her heart.

He's done it so many times, just in the time period of the past _week._ Who was to say he wouldn't do it again? He's ripped her and her soul to shreds in the matter of seconds multiple times before. What would happen when he realized he didn't want this anymore? That she would always be just someone to mess with when he wanted to?

Regina wished she was strong. She wished she had the courage to wake Robin, ask him why he felt what he felt last night. She wished she had the courage to tell him he had to stop playing with her mind and heart. Regina wished she could be strong enough to learn the truth of why their relationship had ended.

And what about him? While she was crying her eyes out for her beloved, he was traveling the world, bedding another woman like she meant nothing. He never reached out to her. Never took the time to even send _another_ letter, explaining how rude he'd been and how he apologized. He wasn't allowed to just waltz back into her life like it was in the palm of his hands…..even if it secretly was.

Regina shoved Robin's arm off of her, jumping out of bed, trying to throw on her clothes as fast as she could and leave without Robin ever knowing. But apparently, she pushed him away a little too hard.

"Regina?" Robin mumbled sleepily as she threw on her bra and underwear. She rolled her eyes as she bent down hurriedly and climbed into her old, worn, ripped jeans. Robin heard the furious movement and sat up straight, alarmed. What was going on?

Robin's heart froze when he saw Regina, the way she was freaking out in front of him, the way she was looking at him as if to tell him she was done suffering. Done hurting. Robin flung out of bed in his boxers and tried to go to her, but she threw one of his shirts at him as she fit into her crumbled, wrinkled maroon turtleneck from the day before. Robin stared in disbelief and shock as Regina ran past him, reaching for her socks.

"Regina, wait!" Robin exclaimed as she sped out of the door and down the hallway, into the kitchen. Robin followed her as he tripped on the jeans he was trying to get into. Once he finally caught up with her, Robin grabbed her arm and saw her frantic eyes stare back at him.

She was scared.

"Love, please. We can talk and-"

"I don't want to talk!" Regina shouted, so frustrated at herself for giving herself away like that. She wasn't some stupid, immature girl who had her first time. She was a grown woman. She shouldn't have crawled back to the man that hurt her.

Robin froze at the sudden outburst, worried towards Regina's behavior. She never screamed. And when she did, she was usually having a mental breakdown or she felt too overwhelmed to do anything. Robin tried to calm her by reach to cup her cheek, but she pulled away, as if his touch would burn her.

She was pretty sure it would.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked, letting go of her arm, giving her the space she needed. Regina breathed deeply and shook her head, tears starting to form in her eyes. She chuckled darkly as she crossed her arms, still in disbelief she had let him see her like _that_. Why did she?

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that I keep on going back to the person who has hurt me the most! And I know no matter what, I'll never stop feeling the way I do about you! The problem is that you're the only thing I've ever known and if I lose you, I am nothing!" Regina screamed, her eyes wide, her breath uneven. She ran her hands across her face as she tried to stop her heart from bleeding.

"What's wrong is you're a dumbass if you think we could ever be _anything_ again after what you did to me!" Regina and Robin both froze. All that could be heard in the room were Regina's loud, heavy breaths, and Robin's excessive heartbeat. Robin's eyes widened as he looked at the woman he loved, wondering exactly how damaged he had made her.

Robin moved closer to her, barely a centimeter at a time, waiting for her to punch him in the face, tell him to rot in hell and leave. But she didn't. She stood there, watching him come closer to her each step of the way.

"Regina, what I did in the past? What I chose to do instead of fight for what we had? It was a mistake! And I know I have hurt you! I know that we can never go back to what we had, and I know it's all my fault! I don't know what I did to deserve you standing right here in front of me. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you at all. But I can promise you that I'll _never_ hurt a single piece of your heart again!" Robin explained, running his hand through his disheveled hair, as his eyes moved back and forth between hers, waiting for her to say something.

Anything.

After long moments of silence, Regina looked down and put her arms together, almost in the position as she would have them if she were holding a baby. She rocked on her feet, a single tear leaving her eye.

"You may be right….. You may never hurt me again, and you may have never meant to give up on us…. And Robin," Regina cried, covering her mouth to stifle a quiet, small sob, "Robin, I've tried _so_ damn hard. I've tried to go back and tell myself that it's alright. That you did what you did for a reason….. But it's not. It's just not enough anymore," Regina let the tears fall, no longer caring how miserable or pathetic she looked. After all, this was Robin. He's already seen her cry a million times before.

"I can't forgive you for breaking my heart, Robin," Regina cried, wiping her tears away with the sleeves of her sweater. Robin looked down, his own tear treading down his face. It felt like a thousand knives had just been stabbed in his heart. Like a gunshot to the head that would leave him dead.

"Regina, how do you feel? Tell me you don't have any feelings for me at all, and I swear I'll try to stay out of your life," Robin's red eyes were killing Regina, never wanting to make her cry. Even if he's done it to her. Regina sniffled and smiled sadly, the light escaping her eyes for the last time.

"It doesn't matter what I feel anymore….. This was a mistake." Regina sighed, finally looking back up at Robin. And to dig it in even worse….

" _We_ were a mistake," Regina whispered. She never knew the ripple effect of something so quiet and small could be so extraordinarily loud. Her hushed tone seemed to fill the air, and she took Robin's silence to her advantage. She walked to the door and slipped on her shoes, fiddling with the zipper as she heard Robin calling her name.

Regina closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning around one last time, finding Robin rushing to her. And before he could do anything else, Regina opened the door. After all, she was always the best at running.

But Regina's eyes widened when she saw what was in front of her. More like _who_ was in front of her. Of course it would be this way. Why wouldn't it? The universe just hated her, so why not throw this in the mix as well?

Just as Regina had opened Robin's door, Helen and Robert were about to knock, but she had beaten them to it. Robin's parents stood there, their eyes and mouths wide with shock.

Holy shit.

Regina's mouth opened and she looked anywhere but at them. All she kept saying to herself was, _this wasn't happening, this wasn't happening._ And to make matters even worse, she just _knew_ they knew what she and Robin did.

Her hair was a complete mess, all her makeup had vanished, and she was sure her sweater was on inside out. Regina closed her eyes and looked down, putting her face in her hands.

"Oh my god," she muttered quietly. Because none of this should be real. She shouldn't be sneaking out of Robin's apartment in the morning, or facing his parents, or feeling this guilt of leaving him inside. It should not be real. Any of it.

The door opened again behind Regina, and Robin showed up, of course, shirtless.

"Regina, wait," Robin exclaimed, but also froze when he saw his _parents_ there. What the hell were they doing? They couldn't seriously be here right now, could they? Regina took Robin's frozen figure and shock as a go, and she sped past him and his parents, walking down the hallway of apartment numbers, keeping her head down the whole time.

Robin saw Regina leave and started to panic. He ran back inside and grabbed an old gray t-shirt that Regina had thrown at him and tried to go after her when his father spoke before he left the room.

"Robin-"

"No. Just stop," Robin sighed as he ran down the hall to catch up to Regina. He found her waiting at the elevator, and he sighed.

"Regina-"

"Every single time I let myself go, every single time I let myself _feel_ what I want to feel, something terrible happens. And I don't want to be hurt again….. Last night, it was…. But we both know we can't go back….. We both know it wouldn't work out, Robin," Regina cried, stepping through the elevator backwards, watching Robin hold back tears of his own. Robin shook his head and stepped as close as he could to her without breaking her space.

"But it would, Love. Please," Robin begged, but Regina looked down as the doors began to close. She folded her arms to her chest, shaking her head.

"No, it wouldn't." Regina whispered scarcely as Robin watched her disappear from his sight, traveling all the way down, along with his hurting heart. Robin leaned his forehead against the elevator door and put his hands in fists at his side. If Regina couldn't trust him now, she never would. So what was the point? He had already ruined her life enough.

Robin walked back to his apartment with one hand in his hair, the other still in a fist at his side. Robin met the eyes of his parents, expecting to find them glaring at him, or worse, looking at him with disappointment in their eyes. But they held no such thing. Instead his parents looked at him with sorrow. God, he just couldn't take those stupid pitiful looks any longer.

Robin walked into his living room, his eyes scouring the place. In the matter of seconds, the papers that were on his coffee table flew in the air as he flipped the table over. Helen and Robert walked in hearing the loud slam of the small table collide with the wood floor.

"Robin!" Helen exclaimed, her eyes wide. She had never seen her son like this before. It scared her. Robin was never one to lash out in violence, or feel so overwhelmed by life that he screamed even once. But now, he was freaking out, and Helen nor Robert knew what to do to help their son.

"It's my fault she's gone! I should have fought for us! I should have never listened to a damn word Cora ever said! I should have kept Regina safe!" Robin screamed, throwing an old picture frame of him with Paige. He couldn't even remember the last time he's truly spoken to her. Yet another thing Cora managed to steal from him. His relationship with his baby sister.

"Robin, what the hell are you talking about?" Robert asked, his hands moving in front of him. Robin shook his head as if he hadn't heard his father speak, still pacing the room furiously.

"Everyone thinks it's my fault! That I'm the one who wanted to end things with Regina!" Robin exclaimed, his eyes widening at the realization. He didn't care about what his parents thought or what their questions were at the moment. He couldn't care less. But what he did care about right now was Regina.

She didn't know. She still thought he wanted to leave all those years ago. Holy shit. This changed everything. If he would have told her yesterday, told Regina about Cora and how he manipulated him into leaving her, she might have stayed. She wouldn't have ran off this morning. She would have understood….. Wouldn't she have?

Robin's head spun as he walked to the closet, grabbing a deep green leather jacket from the hanger, wrapping it around himself. He threw a pair of old, worn sneakers on his feet and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Helen asked, still very, very confused by her son's actions and words. But Robin shook his head again, walking out of the room with one single stride, ignoring his parents calling his name behind him.

…

Regina sat in a booth of an old diner, tracing the cup of her coffee with her index finger. Her head was rested in the palm of her hand, her body slouching. She closed her eyes and tried to take a deep breath, but it didn't help.

Nothing did.

After she had stopped at her place to change into a new set of clothes for the day (she hid the ones she wore the night before in her closet, not ready to leave the scent of Robin yet), she knew she couldn't go to the coffee shop. She just couldn't. Emma and Killian could read her like she was an open book, and they would know with one glance that something had happened.

And that is how Regina found herself sitting in a lonely diner, one of two customers in the whole place. The counter that wrapped around the kitchen was where the waiters and waitresses hung around, and Regina sighed, her eyes traveling to them. Why couldn't she ever be free like them? She was sure they weren't in this situation. The one where she slept with the man who had turned his back on her, but was still in love with him and would always be no matter what. Was there even a cure for this shit?

Regina groaned as she let her head hang, disappointed in herself. It's been more than five years. She's survived without Robin for 2,857 days. Of course she kept count. But why couldn't she move on from him? He's been doing fine without her. Why couldn't she be like that?

"You alright, Sweetheart?" Regina looked up to find an older man looking down at her, showing her a friendly smile. He wore a black fall jacket with crisp navy jeans, his brown boots looking like they were almost glued to the floor. Regina offered a small smile. This man didn't know her He wouldn't know the difference between her fake and real smile. The last time she had a real smile…...was last night. Shit.

"I'm fine," Regina replied, nodding her head, taking her head out of her hand, sitting up taller than she had all morning. The man smiled and shook his head, holding his arm out to the spot in front of her, silently asking if he could sit there for a moment or two. Regina shrugged with a small smile and the man sat down, folding his hands in front of him in the old, worn table.

"What's your name, Dear?" The man asked, and Regina couldn't help but feel confusion running through her veins. She didn't know this man, She's never seen him before in her whole life, and he was here in front of her, speaking to her as if they were old friends. But there was something about his eyes. The way he looked at her like he cared. She could tell she could trust this man, whoever he was.

"Regina," she sighed quietly. The older man smiled brightly, rubbing his thumbs together. _Regina…. I didn't even know._

"That's a beautiful name," The man complimented, and Regina smiled as she looked down. The past few years have been rough. No compliments or friendly smiles or warm looks. She wasn't used to it. Not when she's been apart from Robin for so long.

"Thank you," Regina used her fingers to place strands of hair behind her ear, not really knowing why this man was here. Maybe he saw she looked miserable and wanted to make sure he was okay. Maybe he couldn't give a damn and was a lunatic. She didn't care. Not anymore.

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, crumbled and wrinkled. Regina's eyebrows furrowed as he put a piece of paper on the table, sliding it to her across the table. Seeing the girl's confusion, the man stood from the booth and smiled.

"Have a good day, Regina," The man walked out of the diner without saying another word, and Regina froze. What just happened? Should she read the note? Should she recycle it? Regina took a leap of faith as she read the piece of paper, the neat, cursive handwriting making her feel clam already.

 _Everyday may not be a good day,_ _but_ _there is good in every day_

Regina read the note. She read it again. And again. And again. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and flipped the slip of paper over. It read: _Pass this on to someone who needs to hear it._

Well, she definitely needed it. And if a sweet old man could see that without knowing her, she didn't know what to believe anymore. Regina tucked the piece of paper in her pocket and left the diner, leaving a few dollar bills on the table for her coffee.

She didn't know where, but she needed to go. She needed to take a long drive and clear her head. If only she knew she would never get as far as the old coffee shop her friends owned.

…..

"Hello? Earth to Regina?" Emma waved the front of her hand in front of Regina's face, and the brunette jumped, her eyes leaving the spot in front of her they had been staring at. Regina looked at Emma. She could see the concern in the blonde's face. Of course she was worried. Why wouldn't she be? But she didn't know. She _couldn't_ know.

"Are you okay? You've been gazing off for hours," Emma frowned, crossing her arms in front of her chest, which was covered by a red leather jacket. Regina rolled her eyes as she continued to move her hands through racks of dresses, avoiding eye contact with her best friend. She couldn't tell Emma. She wouldn't understand.

"I'm fine, Em. I promise," Regina brushed her hair back over her shoulder as she tried to look over more dresses, but groaned in defeat. Why was this so damn hard?

She had talked to Paige days ago. About the wedding, of course (Regina wouldn't let herself get any more attached as she already was). Paige had told her any maroon dress was fine. But, it needed to have an illusion neckline. And apparently, they were impossible to find in New York City.

"Regina, why do you even need this dress? Are you throwing a party and didn't tell me?" Emma asked, trying to lighten the mood, but Regina just rolled her eyes once more, walking across the store to the next rack of dresses. Emma rolled her eyes as well with a huff and followed her best friend.

"I have a conference with one of my editors," Regina whipped up a quick lie, and couldn't help but feel disappointed when Emma _ohh_ ed and nodded her head. Her best friend should know her better than that, should know when she was lying and when she wasn't, but now, at this moment, she was thankful Emma was blind to this.

"How's that going, by the way?" Emma asked as she held up a dress, but made a face full of disgust as she put it back on the rack. She was pretty sure that was the ugliest thing she's ever seen. And she's met Cora.

"Honestly? Horrible. I'm so far behind and I have no idea where I'm even trying to go with the storyline," Regina frowned once again, feeling like the sorrow had finally caught up to her, overwhelming all of her senses. Regina raised her hand to her head as she closed her eyes and tried to fight off the headache she could feel coming on.

Emma sighed and laid a comforting hand on on Regina's shoulder, giving her a knowing look. She's been in situations far less stressful than anything Regina's gone through, and the blonde thought she might've lost her head. Even if she had no clue to what Regina was feeling, she would be there for her.

"You are the smartest person I know. I'm sure if you just sit down, relax, let yourself _rest_ for even a few hours, something will come to you. You've always had a way with words," Regina felt a pang in her chest when she heard Emma's last words.

 _You've always had a way with words._

God, Robin used to say that to her all the time. Whether it was when she was writing a college essay or just jotting down words on a piece of napkin at the table, Robin had always admired the way the emotion and power of words came so easily to her. If only she had the chance to hear the only three words she's craved to hear for a so long now. She wasn't even sure if she knew what those three little words meant anymore.

"I think I finally found what you're looking for," Emma called at the other end of the rack, and Regina's eyes traveled down to her best friend. Apparently, when she was stuck in though (once _again_ ) the blonde had already moved past a whole rack. Great.

Regina took the few short steps towards Emma and gasped when she saw the dress fully. It was absolutely beautiful. It was exactly how she pictured it, and she could have swore it was made just for her.

"Your welcome," Emma smirked when she saw Regina's wide eyes and parted mouth. Obviously had fallen in love with the dress. _Almost as fast as she fell for Robin,_ Emma thought, beside her best judgement.

"It's beautiful," Regina breathed, admiring the beauty of the dress. She felt nostalgic as she ran her fingers along the waistline of the maroon wonder. This was bringing her back to the days when Robin fought for her.

When he did everything he could just to buy her a simple dress….. Where had those days gone? Why did they have to leave?

"Come on. Let's see it," Emma encouraged, pushing Regina towards one of the dressing rooms. Regina sighed with a memorable smile as she went inside the small room.

…

"Bloody hell," Robert breathed, his jaw dropping at the scene he was witnessing. He and Helen had been walking through the city, trying to find and calm their son, when they came across a very small shop. A beautiful dress shop.

He didn't even mean to look inside. Not really. He wasn't even going to give it another small glance. But a figure had caught his eyes, and that, a mesmerizing sight. Because right in front of his and Helen's eyes was Regina, in a beautiful dress that could've only been made for her.

She was talking to a blonde, the same one from the coffee shop. Robert sighed as he closed his eyes, thinking about how much Robin had lost. He could have had Regina in his life forever. _They_ could have had her in their lives forever.

But Regina wasn't a young girl in love anymore. Yes, she may be in love, if Robert could read any signs at all, but she had _memories_. Memories of Robin leaving, walking out on her. Memories of their fights, the ones Robert knew about from Robin, who had called him, so afraid he would lose Regina. Memories of Robin promising her she'd never be alone.

He still didn't know why his son had ran out on Regina like he did, for he always thought Robin would marry her. But he couldn't change the past. He couldn't change _people._ Maybe Robin would realize his horrible mistake once he sees what he could have had.

….

Regina smiled softly as she went back into the dressing room to put on her clothes. It was official. She was in love with this dress. Nothing could stop her from buying it, and for once, she actually couldn't wait to go to Paige's wedding.

Regina walked out of the dressing room, but froze when Emma stared at her with _that_ look. The one that said, _Why?_

"You told me you, Regina. You told me you were going to let him go. That you were going to let the _past_ go….. So why is Robin calling your phone?" Regina just stood there, unable to find an excuse that would meet Emma's expectations, but she knew there were none. She couldn't tell Emma anything about what happened with Robin the past couple of weeks. For this reason. She just wouldn't understand.

"I…. It's…. Emma," Regina sighed, tired of lying to her best friend. But Emma looked at her as though they've been here before. And most likely, they probably have been here, in this very situation, a time before. But Regina was in love with Robin back then. And absolutely nothing changed.

"I won't let you do this to yourself, Regina. I won't. If you think that Robin ever loved you, you are wrong!" Emma exclaimed, thankful that they were the only ones at the end of the store. Regina's breath caught in her throat, and she stood there, staring intently at Emma.

"You don't know that," Regina barely whispered, the blonde's words clenching her battered and bruised heart. Emma shook her head with an evil laugh, crossing her arms as she looked down, wondering how Robin always had Regina in his deadly spell.

"What I do know is that Robin _left_ you without a single word. What I know is that I had to pick up the pieces he had smashed all over the floor….. Regina, you just got out of therapy! I can't let you go down this road again!" Emma exclaimed, trying her best to knock some sense into Regina. But the brunette stood there, her mouth parted slightly, her jaw tense.

"He told me he still loves me, Emma….and I'm starting to believe him again,"

"He also told you he would never leave you," Emma regretted her words as soon as they came out. Regina's face paled and Emma could see she was trying so hard not to cry or break down. Regina took a deep breath and pushed aside the pain she was feeling flood her body.

"I've been fighting love my whole life, Emma. And I'm tired of it! What if…. What if Robin's telling me the truth. What if he didn't really want to leave?"

"Please, tell me, why would Robin leave if he didn't want to? Regina this doesn't make sense! You're scaring me!"

"Nothing makes any damn sense anymore! I'm going to the wedding of my ex's little sister, I've ran into his parents a million times, and I slept with him last night! None of this bullshit makes any sense, but it happened! It happened Emma, and I can't forget about it! About _him!_ I've never been able to!" Regina exploded, the words leaving her mouth before she could even think about what she said. Emma's eyes bulged out of her head when she heard all of this, her mouth practically falling to the floor.

"You were with him last night?! Jesus, Regina! Do you know how dangerous that is?" Emma's worried eyes moved all over Regina, frantically trying to find some sense in what her friend was saying.

"How is it dangerous if the only time I feel safe is when I'm in his arms?" Regina asked, her voice settling down, letting her eyes travel down to the floor. Emma stood there, shocked, to say the least.

She understood how much pain Robin had put Regina through, but maybe, maybe she didn't understand how much love Robin had given her, too.

"If you could love someone," Regina chuckled humorlessly and shook her head, "and God knows how much I do," Regina took a deep breath, "and keep loving them without being loved back? It had to be real. The _love_ had to be real….it hurt too much to be anything else."

"Everyone always says, 'Right person, wrong time.' Well, what if now is the right time? What if me and Robin had to spend years apart just to find each other again?" Regina didn't know where her words were coming from.

She's never been one to have hope. But now, more than ever, she hoped. She prayed to God that one day, she would be strong enough to listen _why_ Robin left her. And maybe she would be able to get over the heartbreak, even if it was only a little piece.

"Regina," Emma sighed and ran a hand over her face, "You know the only thing I want for you is to be happy. All I've ever wanted for you is to find love, you know that….but what you have with Robin isn't love…..Regina, saying goodbye to the people you love isn't easy….and Robin? He left like you meant nothing to him. How could you ever think he truly loves you?"

Regina looked on stubbornly at the ground. Emma was wrong. She was dead wrong. The brunette ran from Robin apartment that morning because she was _scared_. She was scared of what could happen if she let herself be happy again. But when Robin told her he still loved her, he was still _in love_ with her, she knew it was true. He would never lie about that. Come to think of it, he never had lied to her….right?

Regina knew if she continued to defend Robin, Emma would continue to fight her on it, and she so tired of fighting. For love, for hope, for her strength. She was so done with everything right now, so she would let Emma have this victory. Even if Regina's words meant absolutely nothing to her.

"You're right," Regina softly muttered, looking up to see Emma's relieved smile.

Little did she know, little did both of them know, Robin would do anything and everything to change Regina's mind. And everyone else's in the process.

…..

 _Dear Regina,_

 _Hello, Dear. To say it's been a while would be an understatement. I assumed one day you would call, see how I'm doing, notice if I'm even alive anymore. But you didn't, which is why I am writing this letter to you._

 _I hope your well, hope your writing is taking a turn for the better instead of the worse. Hopefully you've been able to live life the way you've wanted to. Lord knows I haven't._

 _There are so many things I've done in my life time that I'm not proud of. Like never braiding your hair when you were little, or never making you breakfast, or never enjoying holidays together, or never talking to you when you needed someone to talk to._

 _But even all of those actions added up will never be worse than what I have to admit. What will break your heart even farther. You see, I'm the only parent you've ever known. Your father…..your father was an unworthy man. But you can't help who you fall in love with, now, can you?_

 _When I found out I was pregnant with you, it was the best day of my life. I was ecstatic, and couldn't wait to to your father we would be starting a family….but he didn't want that. He told me he couldn't be a father. We fought hard that night, and it was the first time he ever saw me cry._

 _Over the course of time, he grew very, very distant. He told me every day I was a whore and if I ever thought he actually loved me, I was wrong. This happened for eight months. Finally, three weeks before you were born, he left. I was heartbroken._

 _Love makes you do terrible, terrible things. Love is weakness, as I've told you before…. The day you were born, I promised myself I would love you. That I would never hurt you or scar you as my own parents did, but I failed immediately. You look so much like him, your father, and every time I looked at you, it reminded me of everything I've lost._

 _There is nothing I could possibly say or do to make things right, but if you were wondering what you ever did to deserve my cruelness throughout the course of time, you did absolutely nothing. I am the one who messed it all up. All because I was hung up on the loss of your father._

 _I blamed you. So, so very much. I always told myself you were the reason why your father left me, why he could never learn to love you or me ever again. But it took years and years and years of therapy, and I realized that it was him who was to blame. You had done nothing wrong, and never will._

 _I apologize from the bottom of my heart for every cruel, malicious thing I've ever muttered or done to you, but I'm afraid your fearsome childhood is the least of worries now…._

 _You see, when I got of therapy, it was your senior year at Harvard. The second year of your relationship with Robin Locksley. I knew as soon as I met that man that I would never get you back, never be able to explain the reasoning behind my actions. I had lost you, and I had no idea how to deal with that kind of hurt all over again…._

 _I broke your relationship with Robin. He never wanted to leave. He fought me, very hard, but he was powerless. I told him I would have you out of Harvard as fast as he could say hello. I told him I would leave you homeless, whether you knew I was the cause or not. I told him…. I inferred I would have no problem-_

Cora crumbled the letter and threw it across the room, along with the millions of other failed attempts scattered by the hotel's closet doors. Cora let the tears slip down her face as she held her knees to her chest, letting her head fall to her knees.

There was no way she could do this. She couldn't tell Regina the truth.

The truth really does hurt…

…..

Regina ran her fingers through her hair as she opened the door of the coffee shop. The sun had just set, the darkness consuming the sky for only a good hour now. She ducked her head as she turned around to shut the door, letting go of a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Why was she here again? Oh, yes. The text she had received from Killian three hours ago, telling her to come to the shop at seven o'clock sharp. Regina checked her phone. 7:00.

Regina rolled her eyes, looking around for Killian, when a glimpse of light caught her eye. She froze by the front door, looking ahead in confusion. All the tables had been moved out of the shop, now only one small, rectangular one left, with a tall candle on top if it, a light.

 _What the hell is going on,_ Regina thought as she walked slowly to the table, finding the glowing candle wasn't the only thing placed on the small table. A piece of paper rested against the smooth wood, and next to it, a simple, delicate rose.

Regina picked up the note and smoothed it out with her hands.

 _There's a million things I've done in my lifetime that I've regretted. I've lied, I've given up, and I've stolen. But nothing compares to the biggest regret of my life. Losing you. I know it's over, that last night was a moment of weakness. But I've never felt better having you in my arms once again._

 _I've lost your trust, and there is nothing I could ever do to get it back. I understand. I don't deserve it. But I will try my best to prove to you that I will never give up on us. On the love we share. I will grant you the space you wish. I will avoid bumping into you on a daily basis. I will stay out of your life. But every night, you will find a note, just like this one, right at this very spot._

 _Nine years ago, about a month before today, at this very time, we had our first date. And I presented this rose to you. There are many things that have slipped my memory, but you and your interests will never once fade._

 _I promise to make things right. And when the time comes, just look at this rose. It will take you home. To me._

 _Yours, Robin._

A tear dropped on the paper, right by his name. Regina looked up, her red eyes closed. She smiled thoughtfully as she folded the paper and slipped it into the pocket of her jeans.

Regina opened her eyes as she reached for the rose, stroking it gently.

Robin would give her the space she wanted. But he wouldn't not fight for them…..for her. Regina smiled as her tears dried, hugging the rose to her chest.

If only she has turned around to see the same man smiling in the window, walking away with a love-sick gleam in his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for your kind reviews! They mean the world to me :) I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's the longest one I've ever written, but the more the merrier, right? Also, I'm sorry...there's a cliffhanger. Hehe. Don't worry, the next chapter will be here before you know it :) I hope you all have a great day!**

 _ **Chapter 12**_

Regina sighed as she ran her hands across her face, allowing herself to feel the last pang of anxiety. She shouldn't be dreading this. Really. She shouldn't. Paige was getting married. It wasn't like _she_ was getting married. Hell, she never even saw that in the picture anymore.

Regina closed her eyes, her hands falling from her face, as she smoothed out her dress, which held absolutely no wrinkles. She was paranoid. Of course she was. Ever since she learned Robin would be walking her down the aisle, _he's walking down with you Regina. Not walking to you,_ the brunette's been a nervous wreck.

It was bad enough she had to deal with the knowledge of Robin's extended family the whole night. And Will's. Now, she had a major part in the wedding, and had to hold it all in for Paige. She would never let her down. Never. But sometimes, Regina wished the strawberry-blonde didn't look up to her as much as she did.

"I never thought I would see the day where Regina Mills wore a dress willingly," came a voice, which floated from the doorway behind her. Regina turned in her maroon dress, smiling shyly when she saw Will standing in the doorway.

"I never thought I would see the day where you finally settled down," Regina sassed back, causing Will to chuckle with a shake of his head. Will strode over to where Regina stood, in front of the mirror, in the elegant hotel where the wedding was being hosted. He smiled at her, Regina's reflection smiling back at him.

"I'm really happy for you, Will. You're so lucky to have someone who loves you as much as Paige does," Will smiled with a love-sick grin on his face, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"I'm the luckiest man on earth," Will smiled, and Regina let her eyes fall to her hands. She was fidgeting with her fingers. Again. God, why was she so nervous? She wasn't the one getting married. All she had to do was stand there, smile, and be there for Paige. Why was this so nerve-wrecking?

"Oh, I almost forgot," Will exclaimed, reaching into his suit, receiving a folded piece of paper. Regina turned around again and looked at him and the paper with a questioning gaze. Will handed her the paper with a knowing sparkle in his eyes. Regina took the paper and opened it slowly in front of him.

 _Good morning, Regina._

 _As they say, it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding ceremony. But, as I see it, we've never done things quite as they seem. I hope you enjoyed the notes I've left the past weeks. All I wanted was to bring a smile to those beautiful lips of yours._

 _I know I've been pushing my luck, and I know you have every right to say no and walk away, but I thought I should let you know. I'll be waiting. And not just for a dance tonight, of course._

 _I'll wait as long as it takes to prove to you I can make things right. To prove to you I have done nothing but love and cherish you since they very start. So, as I explained, I will be waiting. For five minutes, forever, it does not matter._

 _Just know that today, when I see a brunette standing next to the bride with a smile, she will never cease to surprise me. Because she is even more breathtakingly beautiful than before. You'll never know how much you mean to me._

 _A stupid bloke praying you'll accept a dance tonight, Robin_

Regina looked up, her mouth parted slightly. She was frozen with shock, overwhelmed that Robin would send Will with a note that was so private. That was meant just for them. Regina looked up slowly, gawking, not knowing what to say.

Will sent her a knowing smile, his mouth tugging upwards.

"Is that why you're here? Robin sent you?" Regina asked, trying to hold on to her voice as she clenched the note in her hands, down by her abdomen. Will sighed and gave her a look, as if he were saying, _Come on, Lass, you know me better than that._

"I'll admit, the note did help give me an excuse to come and see you….but I wanted to make sure you were okay. With the wedding and….everything," Regina sighed as she looked down, expecting strands of hair to fall in her face. But instead, her hair stayed in place, the barrett on the side of her head keeping the wayward strands back.

After a few silent moments, Will took a seat at a small bench that was beside them. He held his arm out, silently telling her to come join him. She did.

"You know, I'm not going to lie to you, Regina. I saw the way your eyes lit up when you read that note. I saw the way you held back a smile…. I saw _hope_ in your eyes," Regina turned her chocolate brown eyes away from Will, wishing she wasn't so see through. She never used to be.

Another thing Robin managed to fade away.

When Regina didn't answer, keeping her eyes stubbornly focused on the ground, Will sighed.

"You have no idea what happened, do you?" Will asked, and Regina's eyebrows furrowed. She turned her head slowly back to him, her questioning gaze almost putting a hole through Robin's best friend.

"There's a lot of stuff I don't know," Regina sighed, leaning back on the bench, putting her hands in her lap. Will did the same.

"He cried," Will announced, out of the blue, causing Regina's confusion to grow even more.

"He cried for days. He locked himself away in a hotel room. He acted like he lost everything….. And that day, now more than ever, I believe he did," Realization hit Regina like a bullet ripping through her skin. _Robin._

"When you break-up with someone, when you leave everything behind, shouldn't you feel happier? Shouldn't you be okay with the decision you've made? If you knew it was for the best? If Robin cried and locked himself away from the world for weeks, why would he have _wanted_ to leave you?"

Regina closed her eyes, begging herself not to cry. Sure, over the years the pain had subsided. But only the tiniest amount. It still hurt like yesterday. It still _felt_ like yesterday. She could recall what shirt he was wearing, the different shade of his normal, beautiful blue eyes, and the first time he never dared to glance or smile at her. Robin shouldn't have been in pain. She was the one would was allowed to suffer.

"All I'm saying, Lass, is that something doesn't add up. You are here. Robin is here. You are not avoiding each other, but you are not talking, either. You _both_ share pain. The same pain….." Will looked at Regina as he tilted his head to the side, seeing unshed tears in her eyes. God, he didn't want to make her cry. He just wanted her to see that something wasn't right. He couldn't be the only one sensing that.

After long moments of silence, all the tears rid of Regina's eyes, she took a deep breath, smiling lightly, "You know you've got it bad when you miss something you never had….. At least, even for a little while, I was the reason behind Robin's smile….. And you know what? When I was with Robin, those were the best two years of my life. And maybe sometimes I do wonder why he left when he insists on telling me he still loves me. But nothing changes."

"Regina, _everything_ changes. What if Robin really didn't want to leave you? What if he had to? What if, for some reason, he did it to protect you?" Will asked reaching for her hand. Regina chuckled humorlessly, looking at the ceiling.

"Protect me from what? Happiness?"

"Love isn't always the answer to every question. Because real love means sacrifice. Sometimes love means letting go. But other times, love means putting the love of your life before you, doing whatever it takes to keep them safe," Will explained quietly.

"Emma wants me to give him another chance," Regina sighed when no one had spoken. Will smiled.

"I always knew the blonde was intelligent," Will smirked, trying to lighten the mood. Regina rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Robin's been sending notes," Regina breathed, her eyes skimming over the one she still held in her careful hands, "every night, for about a month now…. Before, me and Emma had a fight about me believing Robin was really in love with me, and she practically forbid it. But after she's seen the slips of paper he's given me, the ones that make me smile? She wants me to give him another chance," Regina explained.

"She's not the only one," Will smiled sweetly, and Regina tried to repay the favor.

"But if we start dating again, and he decides," Regina voice broke from emotion, "...and he decides he doesn't want this, want _me_ anymore, I would lose everything all over again. I would lose you, and Paige, and Robert and Helen, and especially Robin… I don't know if my heart is strong enough to go through that a second time."

"Well then, here's a thought to help you sleep at night, hmm? You _never_ lost us," Regina looked up, startled, wondering what the hell Will was talking about. But when he nodded his head towards her heart, she was pretty sure her heartbeat was going as fast as it did the night she spent with Robin.

"If anything, Regina, _we_ lost _you_ ," Regina's breath caught in her throat, and she tried to mumble something, tried to say anything, but words were the least of her abilities in that moment. Regina was still frozen, speechless, when Robert walked through the open doorway, smiling.

"You look beautiful, Sweetheart," Robert smiled warmly at Regina, and her eyes met Robin's father's. They were so welcoming and warm. Exactly what she needed. Exactly like Robin's.

"Gosh, thanks, Henry," Will teased as he got up from the bench, holding out a and for Regina to take, helping her up, too. Robert chuckled and clapped Will on the back before he bid his goodbyes and walked out of the room, leaving just Robert and Regina.

Robert's gaze traveled down to the note that was tucked away in her hands. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked back up at Regina.

"What's that?" Robert asked, pointing to the note. Regina said nothing as she hid it behind her back, looking at the floor. She hasn't spoken to Robin's parents ever since they had caught her leaving his apartment a month ago.

"Will just wanted to drop something off before the wedding," Regina mumbled, wishing she could be anywhere but there. God, Robert probably thought of her differently now. How could he not? She told him she would be leaving his family after the wedding….and then she went and slept with his son.

God, what was she doing?

"You know," Robert sighed, rubbing his hands together, "I've never lied to you….and I'm not gonna start now. You truly do look beautiful, Regina," Regina smiled as she kept her eyes at the floor, raising her head just the slightest.

"Thank you…" Regina racked her brain trying to find words to say, but none managed to reach the surface. What could she say?

Robert could practically feel the tension rolling off Regina's shoulder. He didn't want that for her. Of course, he wasn't a stupid, blind man. He knew what happened with Robin and Regina. But he didn't want her to feel ashamed of it. Sometimes, enough is just enough. Sometimes, you have to feel _something._ Why should she be ashamed of letting herself have even the tiniest bit of happiness for one night?

Without caution or a warning, Robert opened his arms up, and Regina stared at him for a few moments, lifting her eyes off the ground. Robert encouraged her with a warm, loving smile, and Regina sighed as she wrapped her arms around the elder man she considered as her father.

Regina wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her forehead on his shoulder. Robert ran soothing circles up and down her back, and she couldn't help but wonder if she only felt safe in the Locksley's presence…. Not just Robin's.

"Now, I really don't want to make your makeup run," Robert started, and Regina chuckled, "but you should know that me and Helen care so much about you. We _love_ you, and we don't think we could take it if our little girl walked away….."

"I know you're scared. Hell, I think we're all scared. But I think you should think about staying around, even if it's just a little while longer." Regina smiled as she pulled away from Robert, nodding her head. It seemed like everyone wanted her to stay.

"Are you going to be okay? It is your daughter's wedding," Regina smiled, and Robert chuckled shaking his head.

"If you see me wiping my eyes, some dust just got in there," Regina laughed and rolled her eyes, knowing the truth. Robert Locksley was a huge teddy bear. And so was his son.

"I'll let you finish up here," Robert sighed, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. Regina grinned and nodded her head, remembering she still needed her heels.

Robert walked out of the room, but Regina's voice stopped him just as he set a foot out the doorway.

"You'll save me a dance?" Regina asked hopefully, and Robert smiled over his shoulder, his eyes sparkling with happiness.

"I thought you'd never ask,"

…..

"Will, what the hell! You know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding," Paige groaned as she looked at herself in the mirror, fixing any tiny detail she could find in her makeup or simple, yet elegant wedding dress.. A voice chuckled deeply, and Paige froze when she recognized who it belonged to.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I'm not Will," Robin teased, a smile gracing his lips. Paige looked down as Robin's voice floated to her. He was talking to her like he used to before….well, before everything happened. He was talking to her like nothing had happened between them.

Paige turned around and saw Robin smiling shyly, his hair combed back, looking stylish with his suit and tie. Paige sighed as she ran her eyes across Robin's figure, realizing just how much she's missed him.

"Hey," Paige greeted quietly, not quite meeting his eyes.

"Hi," Robin smiled back, taking small steps toward her. He was waiting for Paige to tell him to stay where he was. To back the hell away from him. But she didn't. She smiled as she watched his presence grow and grow. Eventually, Robin and Paige were a few feet away, and Robin rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I know you want nothing to do with me, but-"

Paige wrapped her arms around Robin and buried her head into her big brother's chest. If Robin was shocked, he didn't show it, holding his little sister in his arms protectively, sighing in relief.

He's missed her too.

"I missed you, Robin," Paige sighed, and Robin chuckled as he laid a kiss to her hair, rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"I missed you too, Paige," Robin let Paige escape his arms, thankful that she wasn't crying. He didn't want to be the reason her makeup ran on her wedding day. He's already caused her enough trouble over the years.

"You know, you can always turn around. It's now or never," Robin teased, lightening up the mood. Paige rolled her eyes with a smile and folded her arms in front of her, her blue eyes finally lighting up in his presence.

"Please. I've been waiting for this moment forever…. And I know you love Will too," Robin smiled as he nodded his head in agreement. Sometimes (he would never admit this outloud) he wish he had the king of love with Regina that Paige had with Will. Sure, he was jealous of his little sister. But he just wanted Regina.

As if reading his mind, Paige smiled shyly as she looked down, running her hands across each other.

"You know, Will told me about Regina. With the notes….. I think that's really sweet…. Listen, you know I have no idea what happened, and maybe all these years I was wrong to judge, but after hearing and seeing how much happier you're making Regina…. I think you should fight for her, for good this time."

Robin's eyes traveled to his feet, and he could swear his heart was frowning inside his chest. Nobody knew what happened, the truth about why he left the way he did, but Paige was right about one thing. He was going to fight for Regina. And he would never stop again.

"I won't stop fighting for her until my last breath," Paige smiled as she reached to squeeze Robin's hand, loving the words coming out of his mouth.

"Good….. Do I look okay?" Paige asked, her hands skimming over her dress, and Robin chuckled, missing the good old ties with his little sister.

"You look absolutely beautiful. I would even mistake you for a queen," Paige rolled her eyes as she gave Robin one last hug.

"Love you, Robbie," Paige smiled, and Robin smiled back.

"I love you too, Little Sis," Robin smiled the whole way out, allowing Paige to also finish for the big day ahead of her.

….

It was five minutes before the wedding ceremony would start, and Regina rubber the palms of her hands together, taking a deep breath. She hadn't made her decision yet.

She had told Robert she was leaving. That after the wedding, she would be out of the Locksley's lives once for all. She said she wasn't strong enough to handle the pain, and maybe, maybe that was the truth. But would she be able to handle the pain of losing the ones she thought of as her family a second time? Could she be strong enough for her heart to move on?

Regina felt a hand touch her wrist, and she looked up, finding crystal blue eyes staring back at her so intently. Her breath caught in her throat, and for a moment, she felt as though she was back in England with him, where he brought her to meet his parents.

The suit he was wearing brought out the color in his eyes. His hair combed back reminded her of the night of their dance to their first and only ball together. His gentle gaze reminded her of how much she missed him in her life.

"I can hear you thinking from over here," Robin smiled gently, waiting for her to pulled her hand away from him, but she didn't. His smile grew, and she looked down, hoping he couldn't see the color in her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked comfortingly, and Regina put on a smile that she should have known Robin would see right through.

"It's just….this is bringing back so many memories….. I guess I'm just a little, uh," Regina played with her fingernails on the hand Robin didn't have in his hold as he sighed and took a step closer to her.

"Nervous," Robin answered her sentence, and their eyes locked. Regina's eyebrows furrowed as she tilted her head, finding it painful that she couldn't read him like she used to be able to.

"Don't worry, Regina. You are going to be great….and you truly do look absolutely stunning," Regina cracked a smile at his words. It felt good to hear that, didn't it?

"I guess some things never change," Regina breathed, pulling her hand away slowly. She let her fingers fall from his as she let her arms fall to her sides. She closed her eyes for the quickest moment and when she opened them, she saw Robin looking down. She could remember a time when all he did was get lost in her eyes.

"Love, er, sorry," Robin corrected, sighing as he rubbed his hands over his face, "Regina, I was hoping we could, maybe, talk….later?" Robin suggested. Regina stood there, wondering what he wanted to talk about this time.

About the break-up? About the future where she left? About their hook-up a month ago? About _why_ he broke up with her? Or was it just nothing? Was he going to ask, _how are you,_ and, _how have you been?_ Was he going to ask her if she was okay? God, her head was swimming with wonders, and she could hardly stand it.

They shouldn't have to talk about anything at all.

"Robin….. I, I don't want to make this day about us….. For once, can we just spend one night together in a room where the attention isn't on us? Where all the attention is on Paige and Will?" Regina let the words slip out, mentally freezing when she saw his deep frown. He must have caught himself though, or at least he thought he did, because he showed a small, unconvincing smile.

"Of course, of course….."

Silence greeted them both for the remaining moments up until they had to walk down the aisle together. When the time came, Robin offered her his arm (very strong and muscular, she couldn't help but notice) with the most loving smile she's ever seen in such a while. Regina's breath caught in her throat once again, but she managed a smile back and looped her arm inside his, taking a deep breath as Robin's eyes spoke to her.

 _Breathe. I've got you. You're okay._ Robin's baby blues called out to her, and for a while, Regina believed it. Robin wouldn't let anything happen to her.

At least that hadn't changed.

Robin and Regina walked out of the wide oak doors, arm in arm, with smiles on their faces. Everyone in the crowd turned to watch them walk down the aisle, and for a split second, Regina gripped Robin's arm as they began walking down, eyeing people from Will's and Paige's family. Robin nodded his head briefly, and somehow, no one saw it but her. She breathed inaudibly, trusting him, but kept her grip steady. She needed him right now.

As Robin and Regina walked down the long aisle slowly, Robin couldn't help but shift his eyes towards the beautiful brunette next to him. God, she was stunning. She looked absolutely stunning, he was speechless. It didn't matter what she did, or said, or will say. He knew no matter what, he would always be in love with her, and it only made his heart hurt even more.

Robin was sure Regina didn't love him anymore. She said she did. And she wasn't a liar. He believed her. But he knew she wasn't _in love_ with him anymore. It didn't matter what would happen between them, whether she learned about the truth of their past relationship or not. She would never trust him again. Not enough to give them another chance.

He would be surprised if Regina even let them share a dance later on in the evening. Of course, he wouldn't push her. He would ask her if she cared to dance, and he was preparing himself for her rejection. He would smile and walk away, understanding their past and history was just too much for her to swallow….but he didn't know how he would be able to prepare himself for her leaving.

He overheard his parents one night, saying Regina was planning on leaving them, _him_ , in the past for good, after the wedding. He couldn't say he didn't see it coming, he did, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell.

Robin had no clue how he would be able to live knowing Regina was trying to move on with her life, trying to forget about him. But, like any other gentleman would do, he would let her go. Because, just like you can't make someone love you, you can't make someone stay. He didn't want to cause her pain any longer.

Regina felt Robin's stare on her. She wished she knew what he was thinking. Did he wonder why she was holding onto him like her life depended on it? Was he questioning where they would go after this, after them? Was he asking himself why he continued to wait for her, while she showed absolutely no signs of acknowledgement? God, she just him to hold her.

Was that so bad?

Eventually, they had made it down the aisle to Will, and the groom gave them both wide smiles. Robin and Regina shared one last glance before they parted, and Regina almost shivered at the intensity of Robin's gaze on hers. _Just look into my eyes….whenever you need a reminder to breath, send a glance my way._

Regina smiled as she went to stand in her place, her eyes scanning the attendants. She found Helen and an empty seat for Robert in the front row, Helen smiling right at her. She smiled back, knowing that if she couldn't look at Robin in time, she could always go to his parents.

All of a sudden, everyone stood and turned their bodies to the back of the room. Paige stood there for a second, just finding time to breathe, when she smiled and walked down the aisle, her father by her side. Everybody stood in awe, wondering how one individual could be so beautiful….. Robert would have to thank them later for their generous thoughts.

Paige smiled broadly when her eyes met Will's, her cheeks turning the slightest shade of pink. Robert carefully placed his daughter's veil out of her face, smiling as he tried to hide the tears in his eyes. Robert leaned in and placed a kiss to Paige's cheek, the strawberry-blonde smiling back at him. Robert nodded at Will before he went to sit at his seat, Paige walking to Will.

"Family, friends, we have gathered here today to unite the lives of Paige Locksley and Will Scarlet," the judge began, his hands gesturing towards the bride and groom, "During their time together, they have seen their love understanding of each other grow and blossom and now, they have decided to live out the rest of their lives as one. May they present the vows prepared." The judge nodded their way with a friendly, welcoming smile.

Will took Paige's hands into his and sighed, shaking his head with a loving smile.

"Paige, I spent my whole life telling myself that I would never find true love….that I would never find that someone special that made your heart beat out of your chest with just the thought of them. But when I met you, I realized I had been lying to myself my whole life. From the very first time I laid eyes on you, I knew you were the one. I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, and you hadn't even noticed me once at the time…." Paige smiled as tears streamed down her face, hanging onto every single word Will spoke.

"You might have just seen me as your brother's annoying friend, but you took a chance with me, and for that, I will be thankful for nothing more. Being in this relationship with you, it's taught me so many things. _You_ have taught me so many things. I never knew how strong a person could be, or how one could change for the better in the blink of an eye, or how such a beautiful human being could make my life so much more meaningful."

"Paige, you have stayed by my side through the good and bad, the thick and thin, and now, I promise to you that I will stay by yours forever. I love you, and I can't imagine my world without you in it." Paige smiled through her tears, noticing Will had shed a few of his own. Paige took a deep breath as she smiled brightly, rubbing her thumbs across Will's hands.

"Will, I've known you my whole life. I've heard your voice a million times before, seen your face almost every day, and acknowledged your presence and kind words for years. But it wasn't until I turned eighteen that I realized how much I _didn't_ know about you…. I never knew how much you liked to travel, or how close your relationship with your family was, or how you put others above yourself constantly…. or how much you loved me."

"Ever since I was a child, I've imagined how this day would go. How my Prince Charming would save me once and for all, and we would live happily ever after. The fancy ball gown, the elegant decorations, the big, shining lights…. But now that I've realized how lucky I am, all I need is you. You are my rock, my best friend, my love, and you are the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. You have been there for me when I've had my worst of days, whether I was crying, or screaming, or overwhelmed, you were there. Never in a million years would I have thought you were the person I would have fallen in love with, but I couldn't be any happier I was wrong…."

"I promise to love you and cherish you for the rest of our lives, and I can't wait until the time where I finally have your last name," Will chuckled silently as he wiped his tears away, recalling their inside jokes about his last name over the years. Once the judge noticed their vows had been all spoken, he smiled as he continued the ceremony.

As the judge spoke on about their marriage, the time finally came for Paige and Will to say, I do. Without any objections, the judge smiled.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Paige wrapped her arms around Will's neck as they shared a loving kiss, and cheers and claps were all that could be heard. As Robin and Regina clapped for the happy newlyweds, Regina's chocolate brown eyes met Robin's, and he smiled at her with a simple nod if his head.

 _Congratulations, Love. I knew you could do it._

…..

The night was a dream come true. Robin's best man speech was amazing, the music and dancing couldn't get any better, and the bride and the groom seemed to be more in love than ever before. The night had passed in a flash, even for Regina. She had sat with Robert and Helen most of the time, laughing at all the times Will and Robin had managed to make her smile in one hour. Robin sat across from her at the other side of the table.

Half way through the night, Robin and his grandfather had spent quite some time talking. Robin couldn't even recall how long it's been since he's seen or heard from his grandfather.

He was just like Robert. Sweet, kind, caring about everyone. He looked more of Robin than Robert, which made him laugh time to time. Robert and Robin's grandfather, Walter, were so much alike, it would hard to tell them apart, if not for the age difference.

And just like Robert, he cared very much about Robin…..and he remembered the brunette his grandson had seemed so madly in love with….and if his elder eyes didn't deceive him, Robin seemed more in love with her than before.

Robin and his grandfather were standing against a wall, talking, when Robin's eyes drifted to Regina. She was smiling, laughing at something his father had just said, and he couldn't help but smile….he would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about what it would be like if they were the ones married today. He could have had that….she could have had that….they could have had each other.

"That pretty lady still racking your mind, boy?" Walter smiled as he saw Robin look down to the floor with a sad smile.

"She never left…." Robin answered strongly, looking his grandfather in the eyes. Walter sighed as he closed his eyes. He may be getting older. His memory may be starting to fade. But he wasn't blind. He knew Robin was still in love with Regina. He knew they were both hurting inside. But he still didn't know why they broke apart like they did.

But, that seemed to be everybody's question nowadays, right?

"You know, I may be getting older these days, but I can see the conflict in her eyes, boy….. Is she staying? For good this time?"

"I don't know," Robin sighed painfully as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand nervously. God, he hoped so. Of course, he gave her nothing to hold on to. But he wouldn't push her. Never.

"I still remember the day we met. She looked so happy, your arm around her shoulder. Her smile was glowing. Kind of like it is now," Walter pointed his finger at her, and Robin saw that he was telling the truth. God, why did she have to be so damn god beautiful?

"You know I never wanted any of this," Robin whispered, looking down at the floor once again. Walter nodded his head as he clasped his hands together by his side.

"I do, Robin….. But no one else does,"

"You were the only person Cora didn't know about, Grandpa. You were the only one I could truly talk to," Robin shook his head, wondering how many times Cora Mills would screw him over before he died.

"I know that, Robin….. So, how did Regina get back into this….mess?" Robin chuckled humorlessly as he rolled his eyes. A mess. That was a perfect way to put it. His life had become a damn mess….what the hell.

"I got relocated for my job….here. And by chance, apparently Regina's been here for quite some time."

"I've said it once, and I'm not afraid to repeat it. I'm not a blind man Robin, and I don't think you are either. We both know Regina's thinking about leaving…"

"How do I make her stay, Grandpa? I can't imagine my life without her." Robin whimpered, running his hands through his hair. He couldn't just give up on Regina. He's never been able to. He left her so she would stay safe, stay out of Cora's wrath. If _she_ left? Because she believed in all the lies of the past? He would never be able to recover.

"Boy, I'm gonna tell you some advice that my father told me when I was younger….." Walter took a deep breath before he looked Robin in the eyes, his sympathetic look killing him.

"You can't lose what you never had…..you can't keep what's not yours…..and you can't hold on to something that doesn't want to stay….. If someone wants to go, don't try to make them stay. If they really loved you, they wouldn't think of leaving in the first place."

"Grandpa, I….. Regina's not in love with me. Not anymore. She said she loves me, but I know that she's not _in love_ with me….. That's it? Just let her walk away? After becoming so close once again?" Robin was about to lose his mind. What was going on? He couldn't lose Regina second time. And definitely not on his will.

"Robin, I know how hard it is to lose the person you love….but sometimes, you have to do what's best for them. Don't you think Regina would be happier without all this drama constantly circling around her head? Doesn't she deserve to _live_ and smell the roses for at least a few years?"

"You really think Regina would be better off without me? That she wants us to be separated?" Robin asked, praying his grandfather wasn't true. Regina couldn't leave him. She just couldn't. Robin would have nothing left. To fight for, to long for, to live for. Walter sighed as his sad, tired eyes met Robin's.

"That's what true love is, Robin. Always wanting the best for someone, even if that doesn't include you…." Robin froze at his grandfather's words. True love…. But, no. It couldn't be. Regina had moved on from him, her heart splattered in pieces off glass all across the floor more times than wanted, acceptable.

"What if she moves on…..what if she finds someone better than me? Someone who can love her better than I ever could?" Robin questioned, the emotion pouring out of his voice. That was a possibility. He loved Regina. Of course he did. But if he let her go, let her live without the thought of him, wouldn't he just become a memory in the far back of her head? A memory, that it's light went out, just as quickly as it had started?

"Wouldn't you want to live knowing you made her happy? That no matter what hell it put you through, Regina's happy?" Walter asked wisely, and Robin sighed in defeat. His grandfather was always right. What would stop him now?

"I'm not strong enough to let go," Robin whispered, tears welling the back of his eyes. Walter frowned and put a resting hand on his grandson's shoulder, closing his eyes as he looked down, almost in thought.

"That might be true, son, but maybe, Regina's not strong enough to _hold on_ ," Walter sighed empathetically as his hand dropped from Robin's shoulder. Walter walked away, leaving Robin all alone with his thoughts…

 _I'm not strong enough to let go, and Regina's not strong enough to hold on…._

Across the room, as if she had heard her name in his mind, the brunette's head turned in Robin's direction, finding him lost in thought. Her eyebrows furrowed as she wondered why he held such a saddened expression on his face. Maybe….maybe it was time to talk. Stop avoiding him forever.

Her chocolate brown eyes followed Robin's figure as he walked out of the ballroom, out onto the balcony. Regina sighed with a smile as she got up from the table, heading in his direction….and if Helen and Robert shared a knowing look, they didn't acknowledge it at all.

Regina stood in the entrance way of the ballroom connecting to the balcony as she watched Robin grip the railing, his head falling. It looked like he was trying to accept something. It looked like it was killing him.

Regina wished she could be there for him. In the way she used to be. Maybe she could forgive him. Maybe she could get past all the mistakes they've made. Maybe she could manage to build their relationship once again….someday.

Maybe what they needed was space….but if they needed it, why would it hurt just thinking about it?

Regina stood there, letting Robin stand in his silence. She would go over to him. Eventually. But he needed to breathe. She knew what that felt like.

Like the whole room had just collapsed on you, and there was no one to save you.

….

 _~2012~_

 _One year. It had been one year of nothing but love and happiness. Regina and Robin couldn't have been any more happier than on the day of their anniversary, and Robin all but topped it off when he had asked Regina to move in with him._

 _They had been living together for a couple months now, and both could agree to say it was the best time of their lives. What else was better than sharing your life with your soulmate? Could there be any other better feeling?_

 _But as the nights grew longer, and their work loaded up, they barely spoke to each other. Sure, they would sit in the same room, and occasionally Robin would ask Regina if she was hungry or needed anything, but they didn't really, truly_ talk _much. It had only been for about three weeks, but those three weeks were eating Robin alive._

 _The day before, he had come to one of Regina's classes early to surprise her, to take her out before they had to go to another class. But instead of her usual loving smile towards him, she walked the other direction, not even noticing Robin stood outside the door. And it only made things worse when he saw his girlfriend wave and smile to a different guy across the hall. He watched them walk to a little makeshift coffee stand, and of course, he had bought the drinks for them._

 _Robin was going to be sick. Why was she smiling like that? Why was she looking at that stranger like she looked at him? Could it be that during their time apart, she had started to catch feelings for someone new?_

 _This continued on into the next week. The guy always bought her coffee. And Robin always stood there, hidden, heartbroken._

 _Regina hadn't even told him anything. He had asked her if she would tell him if something was wrong, with them, and she frowned and replied with an_ of course _, and was on her way. What the hell? Surely, he couldn't be losing Regina. Right?_

 _After four weeks of Robin and Regina's distance with each other, Regina came home to an empty apartment. Immediately, she began to worry. Robin was always home before her. He would always kiss her on the cheek and ask how her day was, if he could do anything to make her bad days better. But now? Not even a single light was on._

 _Regina walked around the vacant apartment and saw that his belongings were gone as well. Not his clothes, or books, or anything essential. Only his cell phone and wallet were gone, along with a green leather jacket._

 _Regina paced the floor as she called Robin's cell, praying he would pick up. But when his automatic voice answered her, she threw her phone on the couch, too upset to think clearly. Where could he be?_

 _After driving around for an hour, Regina finally found Robin. In a bar. The very last place she would ever check. They didn't drink much. Rarely, even. What the hell was he doing at a bar?_

 _Regina walked in and her eyes went straight to Robin's slouched figure, holding a shot glass as he sat on a barstool. Regina rolled her eyes as she walked over to him, pissed that she spent the whole night worrying about him to find him drinking away. Son of a bitch._

" _You know, you have a phone for a reason. Maybe you should try to answer one of my damn calls," Regina crossed her arms as she stood beside Robin. Her boyfriend turned to look at her, and he rolled his eyes, setting the shot glass down on the counter._

" _I didn't think you would care," Robin shot back, pulling his stare away from her. The brunette furrowed her eyebrows, currently furious. He didn't get to be upset. He hadn't been worrying over the love of his life for hours, wondering why she hadn't come home._

" _Excuse me?" Regina let her arms fall to her side, wanting to kill the man in front of her. God, he wasn't even drunk! Not yet, at least. What the hell happened?_

" _I'm surprised you even noticed I was gone, to be honest," Robin chuckled darkly as he signaled for another drink to the bartender. Regina glared at Robin as she took a seat next to him, knowing this conversation wouldn't be a short one._

" _What's that supposed to mean?" Regina asked, her sight filled with red. This wasn't happening. They never fought. Why now?_

" _Maybe you should go and figure it out for yourself. You've made it clear you don't need me anymore." Robin announced a little too loud, and Regina winced, trying to hide the fears building up inside of her._

You've made it clear you don't need me anymore. _Robin's words echoed in her head, and she closed her eyes, trying to recall a time when she showed or said she didn't need him. But? Nothing. Robin was her lifeline. He knew that. What would make him say these things? Why was he looking at her like he was trying to mask his pain?_

 _The bartender put another shot glass out in front of Robin, and Regina took it before her boyfriend could reach for it._

" _You're drunk,"_

" _And you're a liar,"_

 _Regina froze at his words. Finally he looked into her eyes, and she saw pain. Pain. Why was he hurting? Did something happen with his family? With school? With him? Why was he hiding his feelings from her?_

" _What?" Regina managed to croak out, feeling the emotion flow out of her throat. She didn't see red anymore. All she felt was worry. A liar. How was she a liar? She's never lied to him, and he's never lied to her….right?_

" _Oh, I'm sorry, I thought we were stating the obvious," Robin shook his head with an angry glance in his eyes as he started to get up out of his seat, but Regina grabbed his arm, pushing him back down._

" _I have never lied to you…. I am not going to start now." Regina said slowly and seriously, all the anger and frustration nowhere to be found in her voice. It sounded like she honestly cared….if Robin was only smart enough to realize that._

" _Regina, just do it already. I can handle it. Whatever you're afraid I'll do, I won't do anything. Just get it over already," Robin pleaded, and Regina could smell the alcohol on his breath. Robin closed his eyes in pain, waiting for Regina to say it, waiting for her to tell him she had found someone else. He could probably love her better than he ever could. He probably had a great sense of humor, and a loving hand to hold, and a sfot, kind gaze, and-_

" _I don't understand, Robin. What are you talking about? Get what over with?"_

" _I always knew you were too good to be true, Lovely. You might not understand, but I do. I'm not good enough for you. Whoever this new guy is, well, he is good enough. He sure as hell loos it, too…. He can make you smile, and laugh, and you never have to question anything…. He can love you." Robin whispered painfully as he felt his heart breaking inside his chest. Regina's mouth dropped when she heard this, finally realizing Robin must have seen her and a friend out together for coffee. Regina closed her eyes. This was all her fault._

 _She was the reason why Robin wanted to drink away his feelings. She was the reason he had not come home that night. She was the reason why his heart was in pain. She was the reason behind everything he was feeling and doing. God._

" _He could love me…." Regina began, and Robin winced as he looked down, but Regina sighed and grabbed his hands, holding them as his eyes looked up to hers._

" _But Robin, he means nothing to me. Absolutely nothing. I couldn't care less about what that guy thinks, or feels, or wants. All I care about is you. That's all I'll ever care about. What we have? It's true love. You can't separate true love. And if somehow, down the road, we do lose each other, it won't be forever. What's meant to be always finds its way in the end." Robin sighed in relief as he heard Regina's words, letting him soke in their meaning._

 _She loved him._

 _It was true love._

 _Regina leaned in softly and kissed Robin's lips, letting her forehead rest against his with a breath._

" _I love you, Robin. You never have to worry if I've found someone new, because I never will. You are the one for me. You are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, and nothing,_ nothing _, will ever change that." Robin smiled thankfully as he wrapped his arms around her, Regina burying her head in the crook of his neck._

" _I love you too, Regina…. I never want to lose you."_

" _You never will," Regina whispered back, holding onto Robin like her life depended on it…._

~Present~

"It's probably not a good idea for the best man to leave early," Robin turned around when he heard Regina's soothing, comforting voice, seeing a smirk outline her soft, beautiful features. He chuckled as he nodded his head, looking at her with his own amused face.

"You're probably right," Regina smiled smally as she walked over to Robin, leaning on the balcony railing next to him. She looked out to the small garden that was lit by elegant lamp posts, and smiled. It reminded her of the first time she met Robin's parents. His home had looked just as beautiful, in her eyes.

Regina turned her head to see that Robin had copied her action, now, the both of them leaning on the railing with their elbows touching. Regina and Robin's eyes met, and Regina smiled shyly, as if he was a new stranger.

"What are you doing out here?" Regina asked. Robin sighed and ran his hand through his hair, bringing his elbow back down to hers.

"Just needed a breath of fresh air….you?" Regina chuckled as she focused on how light she felt. She was smiling. Laughing. Talking. She was talking to Robin like they were old friends….

"Same….it really is beautiful out here," Robin and Regina smiled as their eyes shifted to the scenic view in front of them. But Robin seemed to forget they weren't in the past as well….

"Not as beautiful as you," Regina could feel Robin freeze as soon as the words slipped from his mouth, but she smiled, which caused her own heart to flutter nervously. If she had learned anything that night they had spent together, it was that it felt good to let herself fall again, even if it would only hurt her more in the end. Sometimes, she just needed a reminder that she _did_ feel things. And now? Now was one of them.

"You're not too bad yourself," Regina commented back, and Robin smiled slowly when he heard the smile in her wonderfully amazing voice. He wanted to tell her then. Tell her that Cora was the reason why they ended the way they did. Why they could never be anything again.

God, it hurt so bad. And just like that, Robin's smile turned into a deep frown. His grandfather was right. He loved Regina. He did want what was best for her….and maybe that was to be apart from him. _If someone wants to go, don't try to make them stay_ ….it was only a matter of time before Regina left him, for good. And if it led her to happiness, who was he to stop her from that?

Robin was about to turn around, tell her that he needed to leave, that Will was probably looking for him, but Regina must have sensed what he was about to do, because she grabbed his arm, brown eyes meeting blue.

Regina shivered on the inside, remembering how strong and muscular Robin was. God, this was a horrible idea, but….

"Are you still a stupid bloke praying I'll accept a dance tonight?" Robin's eyes widened the slightest, realizing she repeated his own words back to him, and he wondered what he had ever done for Regina to be this close to him again. But he couldn't let her fall down this path again. He couldn't let her fall for _him_ again.

"Regina, you don't want to dance with me….. I'm only going to hurt you," Robin whispered, and Regina's eyes softened. Yet, her grip on Robin's arn only grew stronger.

"Why don't I be the judge of that one?" Regina eased, searching his eyes for some kind of truth hiding in his soul. He wasn't trouble. He wasn't going to hurt her. Not physically. And it he did hurt her emotionally, he didn't mean to….his words had finally sank into her.

After long moments of silence, Robin sighed and looked down for a brief moment, only to look back up into her magical eyes.

"You can't die from a broken heart, Robin…." Robin chuckled sadly and shook his head.

"No, but you _wish_ you could," Regina's eyes traced Robin's whole body, her mouth falling slightly. How did he know that? How could he possibly know what the feeling was like? Unless….had he felt that before? Was Will telling the truth when he told her Robin had been heartbroken from the moment he left?

"I don't understand you, Robin," Regina sighed, walking away from him, pacing the floor of the balcony with her hands covering her face, "Some days you beg me to stay with you, and others you push me away…. Am I that much of a disgrace? That you can't make up your mind if I'm worth it or not?"

Regina was ready to say something else, but words failed her as she felt Robin's strong arms hold her close to him, feeling his lips crash down to hers. Regina gasped as she stood in shock, feeling Robin's arms wrap around her waist. One of Regina's arms weaved the way to wrap around his neck, the other holding the back of his head. Robin kissed her with so much passion, with so much _love_ , she thought the emotions she was feeling would sweep her off her feet.

After a long moment, Robin pulled away, leaving Regina stunned. Why were they always like this? They couldn't stay away from each other, but they knew they shouldn't be close. Too much time has passed, too many tears, too many lonely nights, too many heartbreaks…. But she loved him. God, she always had. And if she said she wasn't, she would be lying to everyone, including herself.

" _Never_ say those disastrous words again," Robin breathed so forcefully, Regina felt like they went back in time, back to when he would always comfort her, telling her she was beautiful and how lucky he was to have her, "You are _always_ worth it, Love. No matter what anyone says, _anyone_ , you will always be the one thing that I can't live without…. You will always be the one thing I can't live _with_."

"Robin, I want to be with you…. If we try, if we take the time to really talk and figure things out, I think we could try again…." Robin closed his eyes, almost to the point where his baby blues hurt. He had never wanted to hear those words more than now, but he couldn't forget the words his grandfather had just told him.

He's hurt Regina before. He's bound to do it again. Intentionally or not, he would break her heart again, and she would leave. This time, she would be the one driving away from his life. He didn't want to hurt Regina. He swore he never would, and only did because he was protecting her. What if he can't protect her anymore?

"Regina, you don't want to be with me….come on, you know you don't. You shouldn't feel anything for me but hatred. I broke your heart! How do you know I won't do it again?"

"Stop telling me what I want and don't want! It's up to me! And if you're not man enough to admit it, I will! You love me! You're just scared!"

All that could be heard from the balcony was their heavy breaths, and the faint sound of music playing and people talking. Regina shook her head and chuckled darkly, moving as far away from Robin as she could.

"You are scared Robin…. I've been scared of love my whole life, and I'm so tired of it. Now, it's up to you. Are you going to let me walk out this damn door right now, or are you going to grab my hand and tell me to stay?"

Robin froze. She was making him choose. Begging her to stay, or letting her go. If he begged her to stay, she would. They would be able to give their relationship another shot, he would be able to fix all the mistakes he's made.

But if he let her go, if he let her see the world, she might fall in love. With someone who wouldn't hurt her constantly. With someone who wouldn't leave her when she needed him the most. If he let her go, she would be happier. The weight of him and his family would be lifted off her shoulders, and she would be able to live life without him always crossing her mind….She would be happier, he told himself. And the only thing he's ever wanted was for Regina to be happy….even if it was without him.

Regina watched Robin stand still, not even walking an inch closer to her. _I was right. I'm not worth it,_ Regina thought to herself as fresh tears welled in her eyes. She stood seconds longer, hoping, praying, he would reach for her arm any time now, but he didn't. He was looking straight through her, dull eyes and all.

She let her head fall and smiled sadly, wiping a stray tear from her cheek, "I've thought a lot of things of you, Robin Locksley, but a coward was never one of them." And with her words stinging the cold air, Regina walked out the entrance way, back into the ballroom, leaving Robin there, silent tears streaming down his face.

Love really does hurt.

…..

Regina was sitting back at the table, and the change in her mood was only visible to Helen and Robert. She's gotten good at masking her emotions, but Helen and Robert had always known her better than that. Robert shared a brief look with his wife before getting out of his seat, walking over to Regina, holding out his hand for her.

Regina furrowed her eyebrows, looking up at Robert. To think, this was going to be the last time she would see him….

"Care to join me in a dance?" Regina smiled and took Robert's hand as he led them to the back of the ballroom, out of sigh from almost everyone. Robert and Regina danced to a song, a few, actually, and she wished she could say she was having a good time….but she wasn't. She couldn't stop thinking about how Robin had let her walk right out of his life just like that.

"I'm sorry," Regina whispered, and Robert looked down at her, furrowing his eyebrows in a questioning form. Regina sighed as she looked down then back up again.

"I can't…. I'm not staying….." Regina whispered, and Robert's face fell. Of course, he was devastated, but in his eyes, Regina could see a light of understanding. Robert smiled sadly as he spun his little girl around. When they met again, Regina closed her eyes and tried not to cry.

"I tried. I tried to stay, but it's just….it's not going to work out," Robert smile as he laid a kiss to Regina's forehead. Regina smiled gratefully that Robert wasn't looking at her any differently. She didn't even know how this would affect him and Helen.

"I am so proud of you Regina. You will never know how strong you are….And just because you're not staying forever doesn't mean that you can't visit, right?" Regina chuckled as she thought about going to England, seeing them a few times smiled too, happy that he suggested that.

"It's going to be so hard…." Regina sighed.

"I won't lie to you, it will be hard. Maybe one of the hardest things you've ever gone through. But you'll be alright. I believe in you. And if you think this is for the best, then I surely won't be the one to stop you."

Regina and Robert's dance eventually came to and end, as well as the wedding. Everyone had left, besides the bride, groom, Helen and Robert, and Regina and Robin. The little family stood at the entrance, preparing to leave.

Regina walked over to the side to call Emma. She's had a few drinks. There's no way she'll even consider putting herself in that danger, but when Emma failed to answer, and then Killian, she groaned, putting her head in one of her hands, her phone in the other.

"Having trouble over there, Mills?" Will called, and she looked to the side of her to see the groom standing there. Regina rolled her eyes as she shoved her phone into her purse, obviously annoyed.

"I don't have a ride," Regina mumbled, and Will frowned. He knew that she had some friends, recalled meeting them once with Paige, and remembered that they were once Robin's friends as well. Speaking of Robin….

"I'll take her home," Robin stood out from nowhere, and Regina froze when his eyes met hers. He wasn't going to fight for her. Of course he would want to drive her home, where he could say goodbye to her for the very last time.

After bidding goodbyes and congratulations to the newly weds, Robin and Regina went over to his parents. Regina looked in Robert's eyes and saw that he was emotional. But Helen looked like everything was fine again…. Robert didn't tell her she was leaving.

"Goodbye, Dear. We'll see you later," Helen smiled as she gave Regina a hug. Regina let go of a tensed breath as she felt safe, welcoming arms wrap around her. She hugged the person she considered her mother tighter than ever, still not believing that this would be the last time she would ever see her…. Regina wasn't strong enough for visits.

"Are you alright, Regina?" Helen asked when she pulled away, noticing her change in demeanor, but Regina nodded her head with a loving smile, fighting the tears that she felt coming. She turned to Robert, and with a knowing look, she hugged him just the same. After long moments, both pulled away, knowing very well this could be the last time. For real.

Robin said goodbye to his parents, and then, they were off. Robin and Regina walked to his car, and once inside, the only words spoken were by Regina, telling the man in the driver's seat her address.

The car ride was filled with silence. Regina looked out the window the whole time, confident that if she looked into his eyes, she would beg him to _not_ let her go again. But if this was what Robin wanted, then it was okay. All she ever wanted was for Robin to be happy. And she should have known.

That's just not with her.

Once Robin parked his car, he walked Regina up to her apartment, the whole time, neither of them speaking a word or looking at each other. _Just go inside, Regina. Then you can cry. Don't let him see your tears anymore. He's seen them too many times._

Finally, they reached Regina's apartment door, and both stood, frozen to their spots. Regina counted. Ten seconds. He could have held her hand, push her body to his, kiss her lips. But he didn't. He wasn't going to stop her now.

Regina walked to her door, her hand resting on the knob….but she didn't want to leave everything behind just yet. Regina turned around slowly, picking her head up, daring Robin to look up into her eyes as well.

He did.

"This doesn't have to be the end, Robin…. Nothing's stopping you…. _I'm_ not stopping you. All you have to do is tell me you love me, just like before. Tell me you love me, and tell me you want me to stay…." Robin said nothing, but looked down, crossing his arms. A tear fell down Regina's cheek. She was desperate. She needed him to see what he was doing.

"Robin," Regina's voice broke, and she cleared her throat, trying to appear strong in front of the man she loves so goddamn much, "You always said you never wanted to leave me. You always said you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me….. Don't let me go now."

She waited. A minute. An hour. A day. She didn't know. It felt like millions of years, when really, it must have been seconds.

Robin didn't even flinch. He stood there, his jaw clenched, hands in fists, eyes filled with hatred. Regina didn't know what was going through his mind, but she did know stopping her from walking out of his life wasn't one.

Regina turned around and just as she slipped behind the door, she softly muttered, "I'm sorry I wasn't enough,"

The apartment door closed, and as it did, so did Robin's hope and belief of love….


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone :) Thank you for all the reviews and love this story has received! It seriously means the world to me. This chapter is left on a cliffhanger...whoops? I'm writing the next chapter right now, so hopefully the wait won't be too long. Please remember that in the end, everything will be okay :) I still have so much planned for this story, and I hope you still want to read after everything, lol. Here is chapter 13! Enjoy!**

 _ **Chapter 13**_

 _~2012~_

 _Robin's heart was beating out of his chest. He didn't know what was wrong with Regina. Ever since a few days ago, she had started acting strange, never really looking him in the eyes or avoiding him. They had been amazing, better than ever, give that time at the bar. It's been weeks since that night, and Robin thought they were growing stronger and stronger each day. But she wasn't smiling anymore. She was quiet. She kept to herself._

 _What had he done? This evening, this was the first time in five days she even came close to him. He had been sitting on the couch, watching a football game, when she came in the living room and curled up at his side. She dug her head into his chest, and curled her body against him. Robin put his arm around her, holding her tightly._

 _Was it possible that she didn't want this anymore? That she didn't want to be in this relationship with him? But she told him he was the only one she would ever love….what was going on? The questions swirling in Robin's mind were eating him alive, and he sighed, causing Regina to look up at him, her chocolate brown eyes filled with concern._

" _You're leaving me, aren't you?" Robin chuckled sadly as Regina shifted in his arms, her eyes wide. Regina's mouth parted slowly, and she sat up, cupping his face in her hands, rubbing her thumbs across his jawline._

" _Of course not…. Why would you think that?" Regina asked, but the look she received from Robin told her all. The truth was, she knew she had put distance between her and Robin the last week. But, she was just afraid. She loved him, God, so much. She would never leave him. And he would never leave her._

" _Okay…. I know I've been a shitty girlfriend lately, but I promise it's not your fault….it's my mother's," Regina spat out with disgust, and Robin frowned, annoyance and anger starting to fuel through his body. He hadn't even met this Cora person yet, and he already hated her more than any other person in the world._

" _Your mother? Regina, you owe absolutely nothing to her," Robin sighed as Regina laid her head on his shoulder, falling back into his arms. Regina closed her eyes and took in the scent of forest, one of the things that she could always count on the calm her._

" _I know….I know….but you know her. She always finds a way to get under my skin," Regina felt Robin's scoff, but she said nothing, only curled next to him even closer._

" _She gets under your skin? More like she controls your mind…. Regina, I'm not trying to sound rude or indignant, but Love, we both know she hurts you more than anyone else…. I hate seeing you cry, and I always feel so helpless because I can't do anything about it." Regina traced circles on Robin's chest with her index finger, her heart so happy that Robin cared about her as much as she cared about him._

" _Robin, you are the only thing that_ does _help when I'm upset. Just with a simple hug, I feel so much better. Don't ever say you feel helpless, because you are not…. But we've got a problem." Robin furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at her, and she frowned slightly. Regina's hand rose to Robin's hair and started brushing it out if his face._

" _My mother is coming for a visit….and she wants to meet you." Regina winced as the words left her mouth. She could already see Robin's head starting to spin with every nasty phrase he could send her mother, and she sighed when he got up from the couch._

" _Cora? Wants to meet me? I'd rather die." Robin announced as he walked over to the kitchen. Regina let her head fall as she rose from the couch and walked into the kitchen behind Robin, following him._

 _He went into the fridge and got a glass of water, almost slamming it against the counter. Regina grimaced, knowing he was against just the idea of the situation._

" _Robin, please. I know this is the last thing you would want, but she just wants to know who I'm spending my life with,"_

" _Why should she have the right to know? Regina, Cora could care less about you. She treats you like some piece of shit on the bottom of her shoe! I don't understand why you constantly let her into your life when she hasn't even been in it for years." Robin shook his head, mad at the situation. Of course at the situation. Never at her. Never._

" _She's still my mother, Robin. I'm sorry that my relationship with her isn't as great as your relationship with your mother," Regina crossed her arms, feeling like he was being unfair to her. But really, she knew he wasn't. But she's never been able to let go of the need for her mother's approval…_

" _Regina, you know that's not why I mean…. Listen, Love," Robin walked over to Regina and rubbed his hands up and down her arms as she stubbornly kept her eyes on the floor._

" _I'm in love with you," Robin smiled, and Regina looked up into his eyes, hers shining with love and adoration, "I'm in love with you, and I don't think that's any secret. I don't want it to be. I will always do my best to keep you safe from any harm, and I intend to keep my promise forever…. And if meeting your mother is what you really want, then I will gladly meet her…. I just want you to feel like the beautiful, loving person you are." Regina smiled with tears in her eyes as she kissed her boyfriend's cheek, her crossed arms long forgotten._

" _I love you so much. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you," Regina smiled as she wrapped her arms around Robin's neck. Robin smiled and brushed stubborn strands of hair out of her face._

" _You gave me a chance," Robin answered, and Regina smiled._

" _Best decision of my life," Robin chuckled as he leaned in for a kiss. Regina smiled when she felt his lips press against hers, the feeling of his love for her lighting up her whole body._

" _Indeed it was, Milady."_

… _._

 _Finally, it was Saturday. The day that Robin and Regina were both dreading. Today, Cora Mills would be coming by to visit. Regina was going to be sick. Robin wanted to punch Cora._

 _But, he promised Regina he would do this, and if that meant keeping his honor towards her, he would do it with a heartbeat. Regina had been running around their apartment all day, making sure it was perfect, and Robin couldn't help but wonder how she would act when the devil herself actually showed up._

 _Regina sat at the small kitchen table as she moved every glass and centerpiece to the exact, perfect location. Robin rolled his eyes with a smile as he hugged her from behind, his arms wrapping around her. Regina smiled when she felt Robin's arms circle her._

" _Love, I don't think this is necessary," Robin explained as he kissed her cheek and let go of her. He walked over to a seat next to her and grabbed her hand, rubbing soothing circles up and down the back of her palm._

" _You don't understand, Robin. If one thing is out of place,_ one _, I will never hear the end of it. And then she'll start criticizing everything, and_ me… _. I just want her to be proud of me for once," Regina sighed, looking into Robin's eyes. Robin smiled lovingly and kissed Regina's knuckles, knowing he would never understand how he fell in love with this beautiful woman more and more each day, as if his love for her could grow anymore._

"I'm _proud of you, Regina. You will never know how strong you are. You may look over it, you may not even believe. But you are the strongest person I know…. I know, Regina. Every person wants their parents approval, and I'm hoping for both of us that she's changed. But your mother is not the most important thing in life. To me, or you." Regina smiled as she took in Robin's words, which caused the color in her cheeks to grow._

" _You are the most important thing to me in the world. And if Cora thinks any less, then she doesn't deserve to be a part of your life. But if she tries to mend all her mistakes in the past, I will be happy that you can finally have that satisfaction…. But Regina, there are people that will never change…. I don't want you to feel stupid or worthless if Cora can't open her eyes and see the beautiful, intelligent, loving human being you are. Because like it or not, you're stuck with me for the rest of your life, and I surely wouldn't want her to be the reason behind the tears I never want to see."_

 _Regina chuckled as she brushed stubborn strands of hair out of her face, letting Robin's words sink into her._

 _Her whole childhood, she had always believed that she was the reason why her mother had always been so cruel to her. That she wasn't worth it, shouldn't have a purpose on this Earth. She didn't know what she did, maybe it was the fact that she just existed, floating around like some life-threatening germ no one wanted. She had felt that way for eighteen years._

 _And then she met Emma and Killian. Her best friends. And a little over one year later, she met Robin, her best friend, her rock, her go-to person, her soulmate, the love of her life. He made her feel so loved and special and worthy, and Regina wasn't sure she could ever go back to the times when Robin or his words weren't there to comfort and soothe her. So yes, she was overly happy and excited that she was stuck with Robin. Because she wouldn't have it any other way._

" _My mother's words will hurt. I know that. But if you're here, next to me, I know you'll be there to catch me before I even feel an ounce of unworthiness. And I love you so much for it," Regina and Robin smiled at each other, their eyes staring deep into each other's souls._

 _Not even a minute later, the doorbell rang, and Regina jumped. She looked at Robin, who nodded, with a lovesick smile on his face, and they both stood from their chairs. Regina walked over to the door, looking back over her shoulder one last time to Robin before opening the door._

 _She couldn't help the fake smile that plastered across her face when she came to sight with the woman she couldn't help but feel the need for._

" _Hello, Mother,"_

…..

~Present~

Regina sat on the edge of her bed, in the dark, playing with her necklace. She let her legs dangle off the bed, wishing the darkness would rise to her chest and let her drown. Her left hand rose to her head, and she brushed her fingers across her lips. She could still feel Robin's kiss on her lips. She could still remember his taste. She knew it was crazy. She knew it was over. It's been weeks since the wedding, two, to be exact, and she understood. It was over.

But no matter what, every time she closed her eyes, every time she went to sleep, he would always be there. His crystal blue eyes shining back at her, telling her she would be okay without him.

She hasn't slept since the wedding.

Regina's head was pounding. She slowly stood from her bed and walked to the bathroom to get medicine. She turned on the light, her reflection in the mirror catching the corner of her eye. She turned to look at herself and knew it. She looked just the way she had years ago when Robin left. She looked _heartbroken._

There were bags under her eyes, which were red and puffy from crying so much. She _looked_ physically and mentally broken down, and she didn't even want to know what people thought of her when they saw the state she was in. Makeup couldn't cover up everything. She should have learned from last time.

And it didn't help that the first few days without Robin she tried drink her feelings away. Those five days were not fun. Not at all. And no matter how many cocktails or shots of vodka she scourned down, no matter how much alcohol burned her throat, it did nothing to erase her memories of Robin at the end of the day. She should have known it's hard to forget someone who gave you so much to remember.

Regina rubbed cold water on her face, letting the faucet run. She let her head fall as her hands gripped the counter. This wasn't fair. This wasn't how she wanted her life to be. She wanted love. She wanted happiness. She wanted _Robin._

All of a sudden, Regina felt a pain in her right shoulder. She gasped at the intensity it brought on, cursing hurtfully as she rushed to turn off the water. She grabbed her shoulder and spun around, the pain unreal.

What the hell was happening? She hadn't done a thing to it, and she knew it was perfectly fine, well until now. Tears welled in Regina's eyes as she looked up and prayed for the pain to stop. Not even five seconds later, the burning, excruciating feeling vanished. Regina took deep breaths as she regained her composure, rubbing her shoulder.

It was completely fine.

She moved her shift off of her shoulder, showing her bare skin. Everything looked absolutely fine. No cuts, no scars, no rash, no bruise. It was like nothing had ever happened. Regina closed her eyes and shook her head, convinced the lack of sleep was causing her to be delusional. Regina walked back into her bedroom, the medicine long forgotten, as she climbed back into bed and stared at the clock.

1:47 am.

Regina groaned as she turned on her side, her hand instinctively reaching over to the other side, which was vacant. It had been for many nights now. She just wished Robin was there to hold her in his arms. She wanted to feel loved. Whatever happened to that?

Regina closed her eyes, knowing absolutely nothing would come out of it. She thought about her life, the past month. One day, Robin wasn't there. The next day, he was. She spilled her coffee all over him. She had met Marian. She had been brokenhearted all over again. And then his parents came. She spent time with them. Then Marian left. She saw Paige again. She saw Will as well. Robin wouldn't leave her alone. And one night, she hadn't let _him_ leave. The wedding. Their talk. Her hiding behind her apartment door.

It all happened so damn fast, yet it felt like just yesterday she had met Robin all over again. _Don't forget about what happened with Daniel…._ Regina mind called, and she winced in pain, knowing that if it were never for the alcohol that had been in her that night, she would have never clung to Daniel like she did. It hurt her just thinking about it.

She shouldn't lead Daniel on. He was a great guy...but he wasn't Robin. Regina sighed as she remembered the night that just happened weeks ago….

 _Tears stained Regina's cheeks as she forced a shot of vodka down her throat. It burned. Like hell. But she deserved it. Whatever she ever did, she deserved it for never being able to make Robin chose her._

 _Regina felt the presence another next to her on a bar stool, but she chose to ignore the figure. She just wanted to drink away her feelings in piece._

" _I thought I recognized you from somewhere," Daniel teased, and the brunette looked up at him under her eyelashes. She rolled her eyes and played with the straw in her drink. Her fifth, her sixth? She didn't know._

" _I'm not in the mood, Daniel. You can leave," Daniel smiled kindly as he took away Regina's drink, earning him a glare from her. Daniel sighed, all smiles and jokes aside._

" _Regina, you're drunk." Regina scoffed and rolled her eyes, raking her fingers through her hair._

" _And? You're not the boss of me. You're not a police officer." Regina froze as the words left her lips._ You're not a police officer. _God, she had said those same exact words to Robin back when they had their very first fight about him going into the police force. Her heart bled even more, wishing her superhero would come in here and save her._

" _Hey, you okay?" Daniel asked as he saw Regina's face fall. She cleared her throat and nodded. She grabbed her purse off the back of the chair after laying dollar bills on the counter, standing up out of her seat, only to fall, Daniel catching her immediately._

" _Come one. Let me take you home," Regina sighed but nodded in defeat, giving up. Daniel helped her walk, putting her arm around his neck, steering her through the crowded bar, and out the the sidewalk in the right direction. Regina tripped many, many times, but one certain stumble took the ground away from her, and she landed in Daniel's arms, perfectly. It was like they had danced, and he had dipped her._

 _Why did they fit so perfectly together?_

 _Regina stared into his eyes, and if she really tried hard, if she tilted her head the right way and squinted, she could see Robin smiling down at her. Regina jumped up into Daniel's arms and tried to kiss him, but with her nonexistent balance, she tripped once again and her lips landed on his cheek. Daniel didn't necessarily push her away, but caught her and made sure he gave her space. He made sure she didn't do anything else she would regret later._

" _Robin, my head hurts," Regina whined, closing her eyes, scrunching her nose. Daniel froze._ Holy shit. She thinks I'm someone else.

" _Regina, I'm not-"_

" _I know you don't love me," Regina interrupted with a hiccup, and Daniel's heart couldn't help but break for the brunette in front of him._

" _I know it's oveerrrrrrr," Regina slurred, "Bbbbbut be my superherooooo and, and saaaave meee one last, one last." Daniel didn't know what to say. He had heard pieces about Regina's previous relationship, and from all the stories and vague, little details, he knew Regina was still in love with this man. Her eyes lit up when she spoke of him, even if he never told her that._

 _He couldn't recall ever learning his name, but he could bet his last dollar that his name was Robin. And Regina was in love with him. They had a past. They had history. Yet, Daniel couldn't understand how this Robin character couldn't be in love with Regina. When you talk about someone you love as much as Regina did, the other person could not have been not in love._

 _A love that important and true was shared on both sides. Something must have happened._

 _But Daniel is a gentleman, and he would never leave Regina like this alone, so he nodded his head in silence and managed to get her to tell him her address. Daniel carried Regina into her apartment and laid her down on the couch carefully. After making sure she was okay, he wrote a note to her on the coffee table and left, getting a call from her the next morning, thanking him for everything…_

God, she had been so embarrassed. Hell, she still was. But nothing compared to the amount of heartache she was feeling. Regina fluttered her eyes as the lack of sleep caught up to her, consuming her as she feel into complete darkness.

….

Robin kept his head low, walking the busy streets of New York City. He stood right across from the old coffee, staring longingly as his eyes laid on the most beautiful figure he's ever seen. She looked exhausted.

Robin closed his eyes shamefully, knowing it was all his fault. He had made all her hopes and dreams of love vanish. He knew it was like a gunshot to the heart. He knew because he was sure he felt a million times worse then Regina.

Robin looked down to his shaking hands, cursing. He's never known how to deal with the loss of Regina. How was he supposed to survive it knowing both times, it was his fault? Knowing that he was the one responsible for both or their misery?

Misery. Most times, he thought he was the only one going through this hell. He knew he let Regina go. He knew he wanted her to get back into the world, to find love and happiness again. But he never thought it would hurt this bad. He never thought she would move on so quickly. But maybe, he deserved that, realizing that was just how hard and fast it had hit Regina when she learned that he had moved on so rapidly.

If only she knew the truth…..

But Robin knew many truths, and one of them? Regina has finally moved on. Into the arms as a man with light brown hair, and a style that was the complete opposite of his. Was that was she needed all this time? The exact opposite of what he was? Could that man treat her better than he ever had?

Robin had seen Regina in the arms of that man one late night right across from a bar, as he was walking the streets of New York City. He had been shivering, walking in the low degrees with nothing but a light jacket, wanting to freeze him and his heart, to see if he could stop feeling. But he had also had much drink in him that night. What he saw could have been wrong, but he was sure it wasn't.

Regina moved on. Robin had seen her lean in for a kiss, her arms wrapping around the man's neck, just like she used to do with his, and he couldn't bare to look anymore. He walked home alone, drinking himself to sleep until he woke up to the sun burning his crystal blue eyes, suffering from the worst hangover in his life.

But nothing was worse than knowing the one you love no longer loves you.

Robin was pulled back into reality when a cop car pulled to the side, right where he was. Robin furrowed his eyebrows as a man he hasn't seen in a while got out of the car, walking towards him, leaning on the hood as he smirked.

"I don't believe my eyes. Robin Locksley. You're finally returning from your whole month vacation?" Robin rolled his eyes as he faked a small smile, hoping it would fool John, his partner in crime. Literally.

"John, what are you doing here?" Robin asked, shaking his hand in respect as John sighed, shrugging his shoulders.

"What can I say? Everyone misses you at the department. Hell, some officers probably think you died," John chuckled, but frowned when he noticed Robin hadn't.

Over the course of time, Robin and John had been partners for about five years now. They were friends. They would laugh and joke around, and usually, if John said anything along those lines, Robin would chuckle with a humorous look in his eyes. His stance wouldn't be shitty, and the bags under his eyes would be nonexistent. What the hell happened?

"Hey, you good, man?" John asked, but Robin nodded nonetheless, the sadness in his eyes and facial expressions never leaving him. John's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and worry, wondering how the happy Robin Locksley turned into this miserable lad.

John could tell Robin was missing something….more like _someone._ John sighed as he crossed his arms, looking down for a brief moment before looking back up at Robin, who was staring longing in the distance.

"Is this about _her?_ " John asked, and Robin closed his eyes, defeated. He couldn't keep everything inside forever, could he? But John's always been the one to push, so why would he stop now?

"I know what heartbreak feels like, Robin. And I want you to know you are not alone… If you are hurting this bad, then that lovely lady must feel even worse….. I remember the beginning of our friendship, you were just like this. The sad, lonesome look in your eyes." Robin sighed as he recalled that as well, although now, all he wanted to do was walk into that damned coffee shop and kiss the love of his life.

"You told me stories. About a beautiful brunette that stole your heart, and you stole hers…. You told me how she was a much better, loving person than you could ever be, and how it was all your fault. That she slipped through your fingers, and she would never know how much you truly cared about her…"

"John, stop." Robin growled, not wanting to hear this. Any of it. All the pain was overwhelming him, just like before. It felt like a huge waved had just crashed upon his head, drowning him. Like his light in the world had just vanished.

"I will get in the damn car, and I will come back to the station with you. I will work my ass off just like before, but I will not listen to anything more like _that_." Robin walked over to the passenger's side of the car and slammed the door as he got in, John shaking his head as he also walked over to the car, preparing the drive them back to the station.

…

"I don't know, love," Killian sighed, holding Emma's hand as they stood behind the counter of the coffee shop, waiting for customers to start filing in. It was a very slow day, with only Regina in sight. No other tables were being used.

"Killian, we never get a break. I think we should close the shop, take a day off, and try to get Regina out of her funk. Come on. You know ever since her and Robin's official split she's been acting just like before, and you and I both know she's too stubborn to talk to _anyone_ about it. I think if she's surrounded by us, the people she cares about and who care about her, maybe her day will be just a little bit better." Emma smiled when she saw Killian nod his head in agreement, kissing him on the cheek.

Emma took of her apron, as well as Killian, as the blonde made her way to Regina's table. She had her glasses on, and was cuddled up in an oversized sweatshirt with a pair of old jeans. Today was definitely already not a good day.

"Hey, J. K. Rowling." Emma teased as she approached Regina's table, sitting in the seat across from her. Regina looked up from her laptop and attempted a smile, which would have worked on most people, if Emma wasn't most people.

"Hey Em. What's up?" Regina sighed as she leaned back in her chair. She folded her arms, her sweatshirt raising just beneath her chin. Regina looked around the coffee shop as she took her glasses off, eyes widening.

"Wow. Business is really booming today," Emma chuckled at Regina's statement. But even though she was acting like her old self, Emma knew the brunette was hurting deeply inside. She had heard about Regina's drunken encounter with Daniel, and how she hasn't gotten sleep in weeks.

The amount of times she saw Regina with red, puffy eyes just these past three days alone shows it.

"Yeah, yeah… Speaking of business, we're closing the shop in a few minutes." Emma pointed her thumb back in Killian's direction, who was putting away everything. Regina's eyebrows furrowed, hoping that didn't mean she would have to go back to her dark, lonely apartment. Most days, it helped knowing she could come here to escape.

"What? Why?" Regina asked, and Emma's smile was joined with a mischievous glint in her eyes, which caused Regina to tilt her head, frowning. She didn't want to do anything today, let alone whatever Emma came up with.

"Me and Killian are taking the day off, and you're coming with us," Regina groaned as she rolled her eyes, leaning her head on her hand. Never mind, she'd rather go back to her apartment.

"Em," Regina started, but Emma shook her head, not letting her say anything.

"Come on, Regina. We'll just relax and have some fun around the city." Regina sighed as she put her glasses in the case, starting to pack up her laptop as well.

"As much as I would love to be a third wheel with you and Captain Guyliner, I think it's better if I just go back to my apartment." Emma rolled her eyes, reaching for her best friend's hand, halting her movements of packing up her belongings.

"Regina, we all know you are not a third wheel….but me and you both know that this will be good for you… And we don't have to talk about Robin, or-"

"I'll go if you stop that sentence right now," Regina gritted through her teeth, and Emma nodded sympathetically. The blonde rose from her seat, going to tell Killian Regina would be joining them.

Regina sighed as she covered her face with her hands, wishing she could just disappear. She didn't want to be here anymore. She didn't want to be _anywhere_. But she would stay in this hell hole life for Emma and Killian.

It wasn't like anyone else cared about her, anyways.

….

Regina, Emma, and Killian had been out for a couple hours now, just shopping while they talked, and now, it was time for lunch. They went to one of their favorite diners, where they used to go all the time.

They were all sitting down, Regina answering one of Emma's questions, when her own gasp cut her off. Regina's hands went down to her stomach, clenching her jaw as she squeezed her eyes shut. A fierce, death-defying pain pierced her abdomen. It felt like a million knives were cutting at her insides, showing no mercy. Emma and Killian stared worriedly, seeing how Regina was on the verge of crying.

"Regina, are you okay?" Killian asked, both alarmed. Regina didn't answer, only gripping the table of the booth as the couple across from her watched her fingers turn white. Her breaths grew deep and she wondered what the hell was going on with her.

As fast as the pain came, it vanished, leaving Regina breathing deeply, her eyes moving in a frantic manner. Her hands reted back down at her side as she looked down at her stomach. She felt absolutely fine.

Just like what had happened with her shoulder previously. What the hell was going on? Was her body failing on her?

"Regina, what the hell was that?" Emma asked, trying to find some kind of truth in the brunette's eyes. Regina shook her head, standing from the booth with shaking legs, keeping her eyes anywhere but Killian and Emma.

"I, I don't know…. Just give me a second," Regina walked away from the table and into the bathroom in the back, which she found vacant, thankfully. Regina stood in front of the mirror, her hands gripping the marble counter. She looked herself over in the mirror before carefully lifting the bottom half of her sweatshirt.

Just like before.

There were no bruises or scars or scratches or even traces of anything abnormal. Her body looked just the way it hard before for the past several years. Regina set her sweatshirt back down as a tear slid down her cheek.

She has never felt that kind of pain before. Sure, she's felt emotional pain and heartbreak, but never something so physically. It felt like she was going to die. And maybe, she had hoped it would have ended her existence…..

Regina dried her eyes and took a deep breath before walking back out to the booth, where Killian and Emma followed her with worried, frantic eyes.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked, and Regina nodded her head, not wanting Emma to ask any questions when she didn't even know what just happened.

"Yeah, it was probably just a stomach cramp or something," Regina brushed it away as she caught her breath, sitting back down. Emma and Killian shared an uncertain look, but didn't push her any further. They didn't want to put Regina in any more pain than she already was.

But about two hours after their little trip, walking back home towards both their apartments, Regina stopped walking and winced in pain. She stumbled back, and as if in some miraculous moment, Killian caught her.

Regina tilted her head to the side in agony, wishing for the horrible things going through her body to stop. How was any of this fair? Or normal? She's felt excruciating pain in her shoulder, abdomen, and now, neck. What was going on? Was she truly okay?

Regina used one of her hands to cover the patch where the stinging, fiery sensation was being held on her neck. She groaned as the torturous discomfort only grew, worse than anything else she had ever felt in her entire life. She cried out, hoping it would stop as fast as the other ones did.

But it didn't.

It felt like she was losing all the oxygen in her body. It felt like she was dying. For real, this time. She couldn't stop the anguish that was tormenting her neck, and she felt tears fall down her face in hot, fast streams.

She heard Emma and Killian calling out her name in a distant way, like their voices were under water. She tried to open her eyes, only to see the world spinning. She held onto Killian and prayed that she would be okay. That this pain would end once and for all in just a few seconds.

"What's wrong with her?!" Emma shouted to Killian, who was struggling to keep Regina still in his arms. She was thrashing around, crying and groaning. Emma looked around for help, but found they were the only ones around. How the hell does that even happen in New York City?

Regina thought she felt blood oozing out of her neck, but when she lifted her hands, she saw nothing.

"Regina!"

Regina opened her eyes, and everything stopped. The world stopped spinning around her, Emma and Killian's voices weren't drowned in water any longer, and the burning, death feeling in the patch of her neck stopped. Regina breathed heavily as she regained her balance and stood out of Killian's arms, bending to the concrete ground as she put her hands on her knees, letting her head fall.

She was scared out of her mind.

What if something was wrong with her? Was there something going on with her body? Was it working against her? Was she developing some kind of disease? Some kind of illness? How was any of this happening? How did she feel on the verge of death one moment and then next, fine?

"Regina, we need to get you to the hospital," Emma exclaimed as a tear escaped the blonde's green eyes. Regina shook her head and stood back up again, slowly.

"No, I'm fine."

"That was not fine Regina! You need help!" Emma exclaimed, scared and worried about her best friend.

"You can't tell me this was just a cramp, Regina! You nearly passed out! How many other events have you had like this?" Regina sighed as she rose her hand to her head, trying to stop the intensifying pounding.

"It's, It's only been a couple of times…. Emma, I feel fine. Look at my neck! There is absolutely nothing wrong! I don't know why it hurt, but it did. But it's nothing." Emma rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Regina was stubborn, but she was too.

"I'll let you go this time, but Regina, if this happens one more time, we are taking you to the hospital, and you can't do anything about it." Regina frowned, but nodded her head defeatedly.

She didn't know what was happening to her, and she didn't know _why_ this was happening to her.

Only if she knew in hours to come, the man she loved the most would be feeling that exact pain, but only worse. If only she would have realized that she shared his pain….

 _~2012~_

" _Regina, Dear. It's so good to see you," Cora announced as she hugged her daughter in the most elegant way Robin has ever seen. Already, he could tell a fake smile was plastered on Cora's face, and Robin wasn't the only one who noticed it. Cora stepped out of her daughter's arms as she rose her eyebrows. In a teasing or humorous way, neither Robin or Regina knew._

" _Are you going to invite me in?"_ Stay calm, Robin. Remember, this is for Regina, _Robin reminded himself as his hatred for this woman only grew. What a way to come inside. Robin fought the urge to roll his eyes as Regina stammered, moving out of the doorway._

" _Of course, of course. Sorry,"_ You shouldn't have to apologize to your mother like that, _Robin thought as Regina took Cora's coat and hung it in the closet. Cora waited with a hand on her hip, looking anywhere but him. Robin wished she would just disappear. Leave before he got the urge to punch her in her pretty, evil face again._

 _Cora's eyes landed on Robin, and her faux smile returned. She acted like she didn't know he was there the whole time. How was this woman so malicious and phony? What could have possibly happened to her to make her like this?_

" _And who is this young man?" Regina had just returned to the both of them, and she smiled when her eyes met her boyfriend's. It meant so much that he was doing this for her, even thought she knew how much he hated her. She would have to thank him later._

" _Mother, this is Robin. My amazing boyfriend." Robin smiled lovingly in Regina's way before turning back to Cora with a smile full of less happiness, and definitely not love. He held his hand out, his honorful manners never put to rest._

" _Robin Locksley." Cora frowned as she looked down at his hand, moving away from him, never even getting her hand close to his._

" _A tattoo? Honestly, Regina, you couldn't find anyone better?" Robin gritted his teeth as he took his hand back, looking at Regina as she looked back at him, her eyes shining his way, as to say,_ This won't last forever, babe. You're doing so good.

" _Robin is the best man I've ever known and will ever know, Mother. He loves me, so much better than anyone else in the damn world." Regina stated strongly, and Cora was taken aback by Regina's words. Her daughter never really found words to use against her, but now?_

 _She grew up. She moved out. She's moved on. God, why was Cora's heart racing? Why were her palms sweaty? Was it possible that she was afraid to lose Regina more than she already had?_

" _Of course," Cora muttered, flipping her hair behind her shoulders. She looked between Regina and Robin, then finally cleared her throat._

" _May I use the restroom?" Cora asked, and Regina nodded her head, showing her the way. As Cora disappeared into the end of the hallway, Regina sighed and walked over to Robin, her fingers finding their way to his perfectly combed hair. God, he was too much for her._

" _I'm sorry she said that about you. Don't take it personal. She hates everyone." Robin rolled his eyes with a smile. She's a selfish, arrogant bitch. And the only thing Robin could do was pull Regina into his arms and kiss the life out of her. Robin pulled back moments later, and Regina was left with a smile on her face, her eyes closed._

" _Not that I'm complaining," Regina started, wrapping her arms around Robin's neck, "but what was that for?"_

" _You are so strong. I love you so much Regina, but I love you even more for being able to move on from your mother. She is an evil, malicious monster, and I couldn't be any more proud of you for being the exact opposite. I don't even know how much courage that must have taken, but I love you even more for it." Regina blushed as she pulled Robin in for a hug, resting her head in the crook of his neck._

 _It was official. She knew she would have to marry this amazing, wonderful, loving man._

….

~Present~

"Well, look who it is. Robin Locksley, finally reporting for duty," Mulan, another one of Robin's partners, smirked as she got up out of her chair and hugged him, pulling back to find a tired and small smile painted across his features. Mulan didn't say anything, but went back to her seat, her paperwork long forgotten.

"Just glad to be back," Robin sighed, partially wishing he wasn't. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be with Regina. He wanted to hold her hand as he told her everything, from how Cora threatened both their lives, to how he knew he would only hurt her even more if he stayed, which was why he left, both times. But she would never know.

She would never know he was totally, utterly, madly in love with her.

"Trust me when I say, we all are," Mulan smiled warmly. Just as she was about to say something else, the ringing of the phone at her desk cut her off. She rolled her eyes with a smile as Robin watched her reach for the phone, responding the same friendly way she always did.

But Mulan's cheerful expression didn't last long. She frowned and nodded her head, jotting down things on a piece of paper. Robin looked her over and noticed that she was getting emotional.

Oh no.

"There's been a report of two hooded figures with guns down at Baker Street. Right by the old warehouse," Mulan sighed quietly, pain evident in her eyes. Just from one look at her, Robin could tell this wasn't just two teenagers messing around. Whoever was on the phone was scared...scared out of their mind.

Robin nodded solemnly as he and John grabbed their guns, bullet-proof vests, and shields. Robin nodded hurriedly in Mulan's direction, hearing a _be careful_ from her before practically running out to the cop car parked outside the department.

Robin and John rode in complete silence, down fifteen minutes of road. It wasn't like this was something new. Sadly, there had been many attacks and shootings recently, but this was different. There was something in Mulan's eyes that Robin couldn't get out of his head….

Robin and John got out of the car as Robin parked right outside the old warehouse, which had shut down years and years ago. Robin and John stood in their positions, standing against the wall secretly, holding their guns, ready and loaded. Robin realized that one of the many things he _didn't_ miss about his job was the fear that he could die at any given moment. But he went into this _knowing_ that. He understood. He understood that he would do what needed to be done to keep others from harm.

John gave Robin the signal, and in an instant, Robin knocked down the front door with a powerful shove and kick, breaking it down to the floor. Immediately, Robin and John noticed two dark figures moving around in the back, and Robin held his gun up towards them, John following the action.

"New York Police Department! Put your hands up!" Robin screamed across the room. And then….. _BAM._

Gunshots exploded in the warehouse, bullets coming at the two officers from every way. Robin and John dodged every bullet flying their way, shooting back at the criminals. Robin heard John calling for back up over his shoulder, but the sound of bullets ricocheting off the walls, old dusty tables, and doors. Robin bent down to get a better angle to stop the malicious creatures, but howled in pain when he felt a stinging sensation ripple throughout his body. Robin's hand came up to his neck, cursing as it bled and bled and bled. Robin shot another bullet, which hit one of the hooded figures in the leg, trying to ignore the excruciating pain in his neck, but he fell to his knees as a bullet ripped his shoulder.

Robin heard John scream his name, as well as others, but it was no use. After the final bullet hit him, in abdomen, Robin fell to the ground, choking as he tried to breath. The pain was unbearable. He was going to die.

Robin felt tears slide down his cheeks as he screamed in agony, every single ounce of pain existing in the damn world colliding with his body. Robin fought hard to stay conscious, and eventually, he heard the sound of gunshots vanish away, saw four police officers hurry to the criminals through blurry vision.

Robin felt someone at his side, shaking him, telling him to stay, but he barely shook his head as he closed his eyes, surrendering to the darkness that was consuming his body.

 _She'll never know. Regina will never know I love her… She'll be better off. She'll be better off once I'm gone._ Robin's last thoughts as he collapsed mentally and physically, complete black darkness washing over him, consuming his body as he was slowly spiraling down to hell….

…..

Regina looked out the window of Killian's car, tears forming in her eyes. She was wrong. She couldn't do this. She couldn't live without Robin. She couldn't live without him telling her how beautiful she was everyday, or how he loved her more than anything, or how she completely changed his world, and he never wanted to go back. But would it all be worth it if it was all lies?

Regina could briefly hear Emma and Killian's whispers in the background, but she looked down as her head leaned on the fogged up window. It had just gotten dark, the sun finally setting as this dreadful day was almost at an end. The brunette frowned as the radio station they were listening to faded out, breaking news coming in.

She didn't care about politics. She didn't care about that at all. She didn't want to hear anything right now. She just wanted to be left alone….

 _BREAKING NEWS: A shooting today in New York City has left multiple officers stable in condition. Head officer, Robin Locksley, in critical condition after suffering multiple gunshots to the neck, shoulder, and abdomen. More updates on this devastating situation to come._

Regina's head turned so quickly to the control center, she was sure she could have broken a bone. Regina's eyes widened as she lost her breath, holding onto anything she could as she felt like she was going to faint. She felt like someone had just punched her, and she had no air left. She felt like bricks upon bricks had fallen on her, pinning her down. She was useless. She was helpless. She was going to be sick. This wasn't happening.

"Oh my god. No. No, no no no no no no no! This isn't happening!" Regina started crying hysterically, thinking of every horrible, horrendous possibility that could happen as Emma and Killian shared worried and stressed glances. Killian immediately put his blinkers on as he sped past the streets of New York City, driving straight to the hospital at top speed. Regina tried to catch her breath as she gasped for air, her tears only growing and growing by the minute.

Killian pulled into the hospital, and before he could even park, Regina jumped out of the car while he was still driving, running into the hospital's entrance doors, finding the front desk immediately.

Regina was met with a friendly face, who smiled at her, as if she was completely oblivious to the way Regina was hyperventilating.

"Hi. How may I help you?"

"I, I-" Regina stuttered, trying to catch her breath and stop her tears. _Just get to Robin. Get to Robin,_ "I need to get to Robin. Robin Locksley." The nurse, who's name tag read _Mary Margarette_ nodded, her friendly smile turning more sympathetic than anything.

"How are you related to Mr. Locksley?" Regina lost her breath _again_ as her eyes frantically raced everywhere. She didn't have time for this shit. She needed to be with the man she loved. Before it was too late.

"I, I'm his fiance," Regina cried, and Mary Margarette nodded her head as she pointed down the hallways she needed to go. Regina speeded down the hallways and turned to find Robin's family, Helen, Robert, Paige, and Will, all sitting down in the chairs, ancy.

Regina breathed out as she stopped completely. Will looked up first, the first one to notice her, and he got up from his seat, walking to her. He noticed her red, puffy eyes and broken hearted expression. He wasn't surprised she was here. He just wished he could see her again on much better terms.

"Regina," Will breathed, and Regina shook her head as she started crying again, not even trying to control her tears this time. Will took her in his arms, and Regina collapsed into him, covering her hands with her face as she rested her head against Will's chest. Will could _feel_ Regina's sobs as her tears wet his shirt.

Helen and Robert looked up once they heard Will call Regina's name, and they were in disbelief. They knew she would come. They knew that once she heard, nothing would stop her from getting here. To Robin.

No, they weren't in disbelief because of Regina's presence. They were in disbelief because Regina was _right._ Because all those years ago, when Regina told Robin she wouldn't be able to deal with herself if she ever lost him because of his job. And now? That could happen.

Helen, Robert, and Paige sat in the waiting room, watching Regina as Will comforted her in his arms. Robin's parents shook their heads. This shouldn't be happening. Not to their son. Not to their daughter. Not to their _family._

Across the room, Regina cried and cried and cried her heart out as she rested against Will, hiccuping as the emotion spilled out of her. _This is it. I lost everything. I lost him. I lost him completely, this time. There's no way he can come back._

Regina pulled away from Will as she wiped her eyes, looking down. Where was Robin now? Was he in surgery? Was he being operated on? Was he laying a hospital bed? Was he even conscious? Would he even remember her? Would he _want_ to remember her?

Regina turned around once she heard footsteps behind her, revealing Emma and Killian, both in tears. Regina shook her head as Emma walked up to her and gave her a hug. Regina closed her eyes so hard they hurt.

Robin shouldn't be going through this. She should be. She should feel his pain. Whatever pain, she should be suffering. Robin's never done anything to deserve this. _Nothing._

 _What can't it be me?_ Regina thought. One thing for sure, she never in her wildest dreams imagined that this would be the cause of her going back to Robin. She always thought Robin would come to her….

She always thought Robin would _live_ for her...


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

Regina closed her eyes as she held her head in her hands, her elbows leaning on her knees as she slouched in the uncomfortable hospital chair. It was a little past midnight, she's been here for over three hours now, and she knew she wouldn't be able to act like she was fine much longer. She couldn't deal with Robert and Helen's pitty-filled glances towards her, or Paige's awkward attempts at conversation, or Emma and Killian asking her if she needed something every five minutes. She couldn't deal with anything right now. She didn't know how to live when Robin may not.

Regina let her hands fall to her knees, sighing as she got up, walking towards the cafeteria. She needed coffee. She needed something to get through the night. Even with the anxiety and worry and stress and pain consuming her every movement and thought, she knew that sleep would take her as prisoner for even five minutes if it ever got the chance to. She couldn't sleep. There was no way. She could barely even _breathe._

She didn't know anything about Robin. No one did. No doctor or nurse or _anyone_ came out to update them with information. All Regina knew was that Robin had been shot...Three times...Most people don't survive one shot to the body. How was he supposed to survive three? Did he even _want_ to survive? Was it a choice? Could he decide if he wanted to leave this cruel world? Could he decide if he wanted to fight longer?

A tear dropped down Regina's cheek as she wiped it away quickly, walking towards the coffee machine. She grabbed a white styrofoam cup off a small table and placed it on the little set-up. She pressed a button and waited for the coffee to fill the cup, but the hot beverage never came through. Regina pressed the button again, hugging her arms across her body as chills filled her inside. Moments passed and still no coffee. Regina rolled her eyes and pressed the button again, losing her patience, her tolerance on thin ice. The outcome was the same.

Regina glared at the machine as she punched the button with great force but it still didn't work. Regina let out a quiet sob as she punched the machine, again and again, crying as she stood there, beating the hell out of the machine, completely losing it. She didn't care anymore. She just wanted to know if Robin was okay. She _needed_ to know Robin was okay. He was okay, wasn't he? Why wouldn't this damn coffee machine work? Why wouldn't a damn doctor come see them with updates? Why wouldn't Robin want to dye? To stay in this miserable world?

Regina continued to punch the machine until she felt a strong arm pull her away. Regina turned around to find Will looking at her, completely alarmed. Regina started balling her eyes out in front of him, and for millionth time that night, Will pulled Regina into his arms and let her cry. Regina felt Will run a hand up and down her back, trying to help her calm down. But nothing could. She wasn't okay. Robin wasn't okay. Nothing was okay.

"Hey… Hey, it's okay," Will whispered comfortingly as Regina pulled away, not even trying to wipe away the tears from her face. Regina shook her head with a sarcastic smile as she paced the floor before them.

"No, it's not. _Nothing_ is okay, Will. Robin could _die_ at any god damned moment, and I can't do a thing about it. I can't tell him that I'm here, I can't tell him that I still love him, I can't tell him to keep on living, I can't tell him that I _need_ him to keep living. I can't do anything! I'm helpless and I can't do anything! He doesn't know I'm here! He doesn't know I came back for him! He could leave this world as we speak and he would never know! He would die thinking I didn't care, that what we had was never real! I can't lose him, Will!" Regina cried, burning holes into the floor as she paced back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. Regina wrapped her arms around her body as she took deep breaths and tried to put herself back together.

"Regina, _I know_. None of us want to lose Robin. None of us can live without him….but, lass, he _knows_. He knows your here. He knows that you are in this hospital, waiting for him. Trust me, Regina, there is no way he couldn't…." Regina's red eyes closed as she shook her head, too scared out of her mind to listen to his words anymore. Regina walked out of the room, away from Will, away from reality, as she walked back to the waiting area.

Regina sat in her seat, putting her head in her hands as she leaned forward, letting out a breath. None of this was right. She should be in her apartment. She should be crying because she _misses_ Robin. Not because she's scared he's going to die.

The brunette felt the someone sit next to her, and she groaned, rolling her eyes as she kept them stubbornly at the floor, "I swear, Guyliner, if you ask me one more time if I need anything, I'm gonna throw you against the damn wall."

"I guess it's good that I'm not guyliner, isn't it?" Regina stopped her smart come back as she recognized the voice immediately. How couldn't she? Regina sighed, but didn't move. She wasn't sure she could, at this point.

"I'm not going to ask you if you're okay, Regina. And I'm not going to ask if you need anything, either…. I know that's not going to help…. But I am going to tell you that you are not going through this alone." Robert whispered quietly. Regina sighed as she lifted her head from her hands, tilting her head towards Robin's father. She wished she could be as strong and confident as he was.

Instead of saying anything, Regina leaned back in her chair and laid her head on Robert's shoulder, closing her eyes. Robert smiled sadly, knowing in this moment, actions spoke louder than words.

Regina wasn't okay. And not being okay _is_ okay. Sometimes, you need to let everything fall down, all your masks and walls. Sometimes, you just need to be not okay. Robert let Regina find comfort in him, hearing her soft, sleepy breaths as she drifted to sleep in minutes.

…..

Emma hugged her red leather jacket tighter to her body as she grabbed a change of clothes from Killian. She smiled at her boyfriend gratefully, noticing he had also changed his clothes.

"I brought you a change of clothes. And I brought Regina some clothes too. You two look about the same size." Killian explained, and Emma kissed him on the cheek, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Thank you." Emma and Killian stood in the hallway outside of the waiting room. Killian waited for Emma as she went into the bathroom to change. When she came out, they walked to the cafeteria to grab some food for them and Regina.

"I think she crashed," Emma whispered, not wanting to disturb the quiet of the night. They were the only ones in the cafeteria, besides for one doctor also getting some late night snack. They didn't want to be rude. They could be quiet.

"I think some sleep is good for her," Killian whispered back with a nod of his head. As Emma and Killian sat down with their food, they ate in silence until Killian looked up to see a tear slowly roll down Emma's cheek. Killian reached across the table and held her hand soothingly as she looked up and sighed.

"We don't know how this is going to end, Killian. What if, what if-"

"Robin will be fine, Love…. We have to have faith, Emma. We need to believe that Robin will pull through. For our sake, and Regina's." Emma nodded her head solemnly, but still had doubts in the back of her head. Things never work out for Regina. Would this be different?

"If he doesn't," Emma took a deep breath before continuing the sentence that has been eating her alive for the past hours, "If Robin doesn't….. Regina would never forgive herself. She wouldn't want to be here….she would want to be with Robin…."

"Swan, we both know what happened to Regina when Robin left...hell, she just got out of therapy two years ago…. God forbid if anything bad happens, we will be there for her, just like we always are. We won't let her wither herself away." Emma nodded confidently, loving how much her boyfriend cared for her best friend. Emma smiled sadly with tears in her eyes as she squeezed Killian's hand, thankful that he had always been by her side, as well.

Killian and Emma finished as they stood and carried back some food and a change of clothes for Regina, making their way back towards the waiting room.

….

 _This was hell. He was absolutely sure of it. He was surrounded by darkness, deep, frightening voices calling out to him. This was it. He wasn't going to make it._

 _Robin groaned as he lifted himself from the ground, his every body part aching, screaming at him to just give in. To just give up. There was nothing left to do. There was nothing left to say. He was sure he was almost gone, he could feel the life of him withering away by the second._

 _His family would miss him. He knew that. And maybe, maybe he should stay for them. Just to see their happy smiles with tears in their eyes once they gained news he had survived every surgery and gunshot wound. Maybe they would cry their hearts out as they hugged him and talked to him, showing how thankful they were that he hadn't given up. That he stayed._

 _Or maybe, just maybe, they would understand. They would understand that everything had just gotten to be too much. All the pain, the heartache, the loss, the regret, the mistakes, the missed opportunities, the love lost. Maybe they would understand if they knew how much pain he was in. Maybe they would understand once they heard how badly he had been bruised and scarred._

 _Robin closed his eyes as he let out a sigh. He had a choice to make. He could follow the demon voices in his head, leading him to the door that would end his existence, or he could go back, walk backwards towards the light. It was only a sliver, a very, very small sliver of light. What if he decided to survive only to face disappointment in the future? If he left this world, would he regret it?_

 _Robin's hands rose to his head as he put them over his ears, spinning in circles as he tried to stop the voices inside his head._ Leave…. Leave this world…. No more pain…. This is your chance….. Escape.

 _Robin screamed as he tried to ignore the voices, but they were booming in his head. What was he going to do?_

 _Robin turned around suddenly when he heard someone calling his name. Behind him was a mysterious figure dressed in black, resembling the Grim Reaper. It's long, finicky fingers moved in a perplexing way, his pointer finger, pointing towards Robin. Robin took a step forward, feeling the pull of the Reaper's powers on him. Robin shook his head as he paused, trying to think everything through._

 _Was he ready to leave this world yet? Would he have anything to look forward to if he decided to stay? Robin's heart clenched when he realized what was really hurting him. What would really determine this situation…. Regina._

 _Was she here for him? Or was she back in her apartment, knowing none of what happened to him? Would she care if he passed? Would she cry for days, or would she not even care? That was a dumb ass assumption. Of course she would cry. But wouldn't it be better off that way? That he wouldn't have any more chances to break her heart or mess with her head?_

 _Robin let his head fall as he crept slowly towards the black-hooded figure carefully, knowing his family would understand. They_ had _to understand._

 _Paige and Will had just gotten married weeks ago. They could start a family. Of course, he would never know any future nieces or nephews….why was his heart beating so fast now? Why did his stomach hurt even more?_

 _And what about his parents? They have always been there for him. When he was with Regina, when he left Regina, when they met Marian (the second worst mistake of his life), when they let Regina back in their lives, when he told them how he messed up with her. They had always been there for her and him…. Could he give up on them so easily?_

It's okay…. This is your only way out…. No more pain, _the figure hissed, pointing towards the door which would lead him to his death. Robin hung his head and closed his eyes, waiting minutes for a sign. For anything to happen. To show him that he should stay…._

 _But, nothing._

 _Robin began walking towards the pitch black door, outlined with a deep red outline. He held his hand just above the knob, ready to enter, when a person's cries brought him back to life._

 _Robin took a step back and blinked his eyes a couple of times, making sure he didn't imagine anything. That his mind wasn't playing tricks on him once again. But as he heard the cries once again, he frowned, wondering what was wrong._

 _Robin froze as he felt a hand touch his hair. It moved down the side of his face, cupping his cheeks for a few moments. Robin didn't know how to explain what was happening to him._

 _As he stood in the darkness, he didn't feel or see anything touching_ him. _No, he was connected. Someone was touching his body, which was laying in a hospital bed, up above in the sky that seemed so far away. It wasn't_ himself _he felt. It was his body laying on the bed, so peaceful, yet distraught._

 _The woman's cries grew more and more incoherent, and his heart bled once he realized just_ who _was beside his body._

"Robin," _Regina cried, and tears slid down Robin's cheeks. He sat down in the darkness, waiting for what she would say. So, she was here. She did care. She was crying. She was terrible. Why did she still care for him after everything he's ever done to her?_

 _Robin sat in the darkness as he hugged his knees to himself, getting comfortable, knowing there was absolutely no other way. He needed to hear Regina's words._

 _They may just bring him back to life…_

….

 _Regina crinckled her nose as she shifted in her bed, her eyes fluttering open as she woke from her sleep, smiling tiredly at the body lying next to hers. Robin's ocean blue eyes smiled back at her, his hand moving towards her face, brushing the hair out of her eye line. She smiled sweetly as she scooted closer to him, his arm wrapping around her instinctly._

 _Regina cuddled up next to Robin, her body feeling so safe, so loved, in the company of his warmth. Robin laid a soft, gentle kiss to the top of her head, Regina's resting on his chest._

" _Good morning, Lovely," Robin cooed, and Regina's cheeks heated with warmth as she dug deeper into him, her scent filled with forest. God, she could stay like this forever with him._

" _Good morning." Regina smiled, yawning softly as she hugged Robin's body to hers. Robin smiled, wishing they could stay like this forever. Maybe, the could._

" _I was thinking…." Robin started, and Regina giggled, hearing his heartbeat, her head pressed to his chest, as she closed her eyes, slightly smirking._

" _That's never a good thing," Robin chuckled with a roll of his eyes as he sighed, rubbing his hand soothingly up and down Regina's back._

" _Do you ever wish that things had went differently between us? Do you ever regret….choosing me?" Robin asked cautiously. He could feel Regina tense in his arms, but she only held on to him tighter, as if he would disappear if she let go._

" _Robin, don't ever think that. I_ never _regret choosing you, and I never will. If you weren't here, next to me, living life as my one and only, there would be no purpose for me here…. You are the reason I stay, Robin….and I hope I am yours."_

 _Robin smiled lovingly as he sat up, bringing Regina with him. The brunette cupped his cheeks as she leaned in, kissing him so tenderly. Robin smiled into the kiss, wondering how he ended up with such an amazingly wonderful woman._

" _I love you," Robin whispered, kissing Regina's shoulder. Regina brought his head back up as she leaned her forehead against his, wrapping her arms around his neck._

" _I love you too."_

Regina woke up with a shock, her eyes wide open as she sat straight up, looking around sleepily as she blinked her eyes, her mind taking a few seconds to remember where she was. And _why_ she was here. Regina's heart fell to her stomach as she remembered the fear of Robin's tragedy. He had been in an attack. He had been shot multiple times.

"It's okay, Dear," Regina turned her head to the man sitting next to her, who was smiling down at her, "you fell asleep," Robert explained, noticing her questioning look held in her chocolate brown eyes.

Regina nodded smally as she wiped her eyes, feeling ashamed that she had fallen asleep when Robin's life was in jeopardy. Regina's eyes traveled towards the clock on the wall, and sighed when she saw the time.

5:32 am.

Well, at least she had only crashed for a couple hours.

Regina closed her eyes with a sigh as she rubbed her temples with her fingers, her head pounding. As if this migraine wasn't enough, she couldn't get her dream out of her mind. Except, it wasn't a dream. More like a _memory._

It had been later in their relationship, when they were so in love that she thought nothing could break them up. Yet, time seemed to have other plans, and here they were now, her scared to death she would never be able to be held in Robin's arms again.

Fate is a cruel bitch.

Regina leaned back in her seat slowly as she yawned quietly, crossing her arms across her body. She looked around and noticed that Paige had also fallen asleep on Will, who were seated next to Helen, and where Robert would be if he wasn't here with Regina.

Killian and Emma were across the room, talking as they stood in front of the chairs. Emma turned to see Regina had woken up, and smiled in her direction before they both made their way over to her.

"Hey…. Here, we got you some clothes. We look about the same size, so hopefully everything fits," Emma handed Regina a maroon sweater and dark jeans, accompanied with a black leather jacket. Regina smiled gratefully as she escaped the anxiety of the waiting room, dressing in the bathroom.

Regina walked out of the stall to see herself in the reflection, and for the first time in a while, she laughed. She looked just like Emma. And the clothes fit perfectly. Regina sighed as she cleaned up from the long night before and walked back to the waiting room, taking her seat back.

Robin's family, Regina, Emma, and Killian waited for the next half hour anxiously until around six am, when a doctor came out with a sad smile on her face. Everyone in the room sat up immediately.

This doctor seemed pretty nice, Regina observed. She was short, about as tall as herself, with short blonde hair and green eyes. Her white doctor's coat just fit her, and the black heels she was wearing couldn't be doing any good for her feet. Her hair was thrown back in a messy bun, her glasses set on top of her head, a clipboard tucked away carefully between her arms.

"Hello, I am doctor Tink. Are you all here for Robin Locksley?" Isabella Tink asked, and smiled when everyone in the room nodded. Regina held her breath, reaching for Robert's hands as she squeezed it hard, terrified. This was it. He could be here, or he could be gone. Regina prayed to god that Robin was okay.

"I am sorry to say," _Oh my god, oh my god. Please, no,_ Regina thought as she gripped Robert's hand even more, "Robin suffered from three very intense gunshots. One to the neck, one to the abdomen, and the other to the shoulder. After he was rushed here last night he went through numerous surgeries and operations, and we were successful in getting the bullets out. His body is clean of any harmful substance, and no organs were damaged during the attack…. I'd say it's a miracle."

Regina smiled gratefully as an almost invisible tear fell down her face. Robert squeezed her hand, telling her that it was okay. Robin was okay. God, it felt like she was ridden of every single horrible thing in her life. Robin survived. There was no better gift in this world than that. She would never complain about anything ever again.

"Even in this miraculous time," Dr. Tink continued, and Regina's heart sank once again, "Mr. Locksley has been through very much these past hours, and due to a severe gash to the head, he remains unconscious as of this moment." Regina felt like the breath had been knocked out of her. She was torn.

Robin was okay.

But he was unconscious.

"We have no say in when Mr. Locksley will wake. It could be a few hours, a few days, a few months. We cannot determine such things….. But, clinical trials and scientific research have shown that if the patient is surrounded by the people he loves, his healing could move along at a more progressive pace." All at once, Regina felt every pair of eyes in the room land on her. She closed her eyes for a second and let reality hit her.

"As Robin's coma remains, in the beginning, it is best if only a couple visitors see him daily. We don't want to overwhelm him, of course….. Stories are good. Memories. Good ones. They will help in the process of waking him, due to the movement of his brain cells. It will benefit in the long run of his recovery, as well." Dr. Tink explained, this time looking straight at Regina, assuming she would be the one to talk to Robin Locksley.

Regina took a deep breath as she looked to Robert and Helen, her eyes anxious and frantic, "I can't."

Helen frowned, and just as she was about to answer the brunette, Regina sighed and continued, "I can't. He needs to be surrounded by you guys. You will help him far much more than I ever will." Helen frowned deeply as she shook her head, disagreeing very much with Regina's statement.

"Robin doesn't need us right now, Dear. He needs you. He needs to hear _your_ voice. He needs to know you are here for him…." Regina shook her head stubbornly, avoiding everyone's eyes as she fiddled with her fingers, trying to reason with Robin's parents. Why didn't they see it? She would only bring back _bad_ memories. Definitely not good ones.

"You are his _parents_. You should be able to see your son first." Helen only stared at her with a look of disbelief. Helen and Robert both understood it. They _knew_ it. Robin didn't need them right now. And that was okay. But the one person he did need was sitting right in front of them.

"Please," Helen whispered, "just try. For us." Regina swallowed silently as she nodded her head, her hands shaking as she stood from the uncomfortable hospital chair, taking a step towards the doctor.

The doctor smiled sweetly as she tilted her head to the side, gesturing for Regina to follow her. Dr. Tink led them down a few hallways, and once they reached the hospital room, number sixteen, Regina was sure her heart beat out of her chest.

It couldn't be a coincidence that sixteen had been their anniversary date, could it?

"Here we are. Room number sixteen." The doctor opened the door with the turn of a golden colored knob. Regina was reluctant at first, but as the doctor waited for her to follow her into the room, Regina took a deep breath and tucked a piece of stubborn hair back behind her ear.

Regina quietly and slowly walked into the room, turning to see Robin lying in a hospital bed, tubes upon tubes poking out from each part of his body, machines and wires hooked up to him as well. Tears fell down her cheeks as she witnessed the love of her life living on the quiet machine's _beeps_.

"I'll give you some time alone," Tink whispered gently behind her as she shut the door on her way out. As soon as she was alone, a sob escaped Regina, and her hand went to cover her mouth instantly. She stood there, covering her mouth, as she cried, salty tears stinging her face. She shook her head as she wiped her eyes, praying that Robin would be okay. He had to be okay. She could never go on without him.

Regina hiccuped in between her cries as she shakily moved to the bed, careful to not disturb any of the tubes, wires, or machines. Regina took a few silent moments to let her eyes scan over Robin's body. It was safe to say she was scared.

Regina cried and cried as she let the tears fall down the side of her face, remembering the conversations they had about this very reason. She had been terrified when Robin told her he was interested in going into the police force, especially since it was the final months of their relationship, when she could _feel_ the distance breaking them apart.

This what exactly what she had been terrified of. That something would happen to him, and neither of them would be able to control it. Now, Regina had no idea if Robin would wake up. She had no idea if he would dye or stay alive, she had no idea if he was still fighting or not. But he had to. She knew it was selfish, but she couldn't care less now. She needed Robin. And even if things went back to the way they were before this incident, she would find ways to be fine. Because in her mind, she would know that he was alive. That he hadn't left her permanently.

Regina let out a shaky breath filled with sadness and emotion as her hand moved to his face, crushing the hair from his eyes. Regina let out a small cry as her hand traveled down his cheek, tracing his jawline as she held her breath, not wanting to mess anything else up.

Regina removed her hand from his face as she looked around the room and found a chair to pull to the side of his bed. Regina sat down, the machines' low beeps and her quiet, muffled cries the only sounds that could be heard in the sterile room.

Regina took a deep breath, trying to stop her tears. She should have known nothing would stop them. Nothing _could._ Hell, even if Robin woke up right now, just by feeling the touch of her skin on his, she would cry and cry and cry, not believing that he was really here with her.

"Robin," Regina sobbed, giving up on trying to control her cries any longer. Regina's bottom lip quivered as every emotion poured out of her, the stress and worry and fear from the past hours finally catching up to her.

"I'm so, so sorry." Regina let out a trembling breath as she tried to steady her shaking hands, "This is all my fault."

"If you would have never met me, if you would have never known I existed…..you would be fine….you would be _safe_ ….your life wouldn't be so damn messed up…." Regina took a deep breath as she hugged herself, closing her eyes, finding the courage to talk to Robin. She always knew how to talk to him….this wouldn't be any different.

"One night….do you remember when we were together, that one night? The one where we stayed up for hours and just _talked_. Because we were so in love and didn't want to waste another second?... I do…." Regina smiled sadly as her dream came back to her. They had been so in love…. She _was_ still in love…..

"We had just been together for over a year, and we were so happy. So, so, _so_ happy…. You asked me if I regretted choosing you. And I told you the truth. Robin, I will _never_ regret choosing you. No matter how much pain and heartbreak we both went through, you will always be the best thing that's ever happened to me….but sometimes, I wish you would regret having chosen _me._ " Regina smiled joylessly as she let her head fall, telling him what's been on her mind for weeks now.

"You could have had everything, Robin. You could have had it all. A beautiful, loving wife, kids, a home…. You could have had the perfect family, with the perfect house, and the perfect job. You could have made it easy…." Regina laughed humorlessly, shaking her head, too lost in her words now.

"But instead, you put your love and faith in a young, broken girl with a damaged past. You chose the most loveless person of all to _love_ ….. Why? You could have spared yourself so much pain, so much trouble, so much time. You could have lived your life the way you wanted to…. I will always be grateful for that, that tiny part of you that saw something in us, in _me_ , but I wish you had never met me….I brought you so much more harm than anything else, and this was just the icing on the cake."

Regina looked away for a minute, trying to see if anything had changed with Robin, but nothing had, the beeps of the machines still constant, repetitive.

"It should be me lying in this hospital bed right now. It shouldn't be you. Never…. You have so many people who care about you. So many people that are waiting for you to wake up right now. You have your parents, and Paige and Will, even Emma and Killian are here….. I am, too…."

"If this would have happened to me…. If our roles were switched, we both know there would be no one waiting for me on the other side to wake up…. You do. You have people who love you, who _need_ you…. And I don't." Regina bit her lip, looking up for a brief second before allowing another batch of tears to fall.

"And we both know that no one would miss me. You would get over my loss soon enough, and I wouldn't even be a passing thought to anyone. Killian and Emma, maybe, but they would get over it by the next couple months…."

"Come on, Robin. You have to live," Regina cried desperately, shivering as the amount of tears she had shed hit her, "You have to…. You are needed here…. _I_ need you…."

"I know…. I know that you don't want me. I know that whatever you ever saw in me must have vanished a long time ago. And I know that your heart no longer belongs to me. But Robin? My heart will always belong to you, and if you're not here to hold it, then there is nothing left for me. So yes, even if we go back to never seeing each other again, I will live the rest of my life knowing that you are still walking this world….and that's the only thing I'll ever need."

"You know, I wasn't going to talk to you. Your parents convinced me…. I know that you probably don't want me here, so when I know that you are awake, that you are breathing on your own, I will leave. But not a moment before that…. You may be able to live without me, but I can't live without you. I've never been able to…."

Regina cried as her red eyes stung, the burning sensation hurting like hell, yet, Regina welcomed it. She deserved this. She deserved this pain. This hurt. This fear. She deserved Robin's death, the guilt of it weighed upon her shoulders. But she would do anything, _anything_ , for Robin to survive. Hell, she would take his place. She would go to the Underworld, go face to king of Hell for him. She would do it all.

"I love you," Regina breathed, her voice breaking at the end. Regina reached for Robin, her hand settling on his, just above where the I.V. in his hand rested. The brunette tried to stop her trembling lips, but a sob only escaped her, echoing off the white walls of the room.

"I love you, Robin. I love you. I love you. I love you. I need to tell you this now, because if - _when_ you wake up, I will be gone, and you will never hear a single word from me again. I swear, you will never be filled with the burden of me ever again. But now, while I'm here with you, I need to tell you how much I'm in love with you and how happy you've made me." Regina cried as she rubbed her thumb across the back of Robin's hand, just like he used to do when she was upset and needing comforting.

"The doctor said I should try to reminisce about the good times…. I know they were good to me, but I'm not sure if anything in our relationship was good for _you_ …. But I have to try…."

"Do you remember when you got me my necklace? Do you remember that night we stayed up on that hill, watching the sunset as I fell evermore in love with you? Do you remember? It was one of the best night's of my life. It still is. And nine and a half years later, I've still never taken it off." Regina smiled as she held in her hands, as to prove it. She was still in love with the simplicity of it.

If only their relationship could have been like that….

"That was the very first night I ever enjoyed my birthday. That was the very first night I had ever felt cherished. That was the very first night you told me you loved me." Regina smiled lovingly as she gazed into space, her tears slowly disappearing as she was filled with every happy moment with Robin.

"You made me so happy that night. You always made me happy…. And our first Christmas together. We went to that stupid nutcracker play the night before, and it sucked." Regina laughed as she shook her head, "It was terrible. And it wasn't only the play, either. There was no more parking so we had to walk four blocks in the freezing cold. Then there was that drunken man who spilled his damn drink all over me, and I swear you were going to kill him. And then we couldn't find your car, and we were stuck in traffic, and we didn't eat dinner until after midnight…. And there I was with you, in the middle of our kitchen, one o'clock on Christmas morning, eating takeout from the Chinese place just down the street."

Regina chuckled as she looked back at the holiday fondly, realizing she would have wanted it no other way.

"I still remember. You looked at me like I was some kind of supermodel, some kind of beautiful woman sitting in the dark, as you told me you loved me over and over again, telling me you would never forget that moment….or me." Regina looked up at one of Robin's machines to see if anything had changed, if she had lit a spark, but she hadn't.

Maybe she was right. Maybe their good times weren't good to him….but she had to try. She just had to.

"And then, there was that time when your parents threw that graduation party for us…. That was the only day you acted like you loved me again, during the last months of our relationship when we grew distant…. You wrapped your arms around me, and kissed me like there would be no tomorrow…. And you're parents had claimed they would start planning our wedding the very next day." Regina sighed as she ran her hand up his arm and back, the feeling of him reminding her she was here.

"After that day, I honestly thought that whatever rough patch we had went through was over with, that we were back to normal, but the very next day, when I rolled over in bed to feel nothing next to me, waking up to an empty bed, I knew I had done something wrong…."

"You know, you never told me why you left…. And it's my fault, because I was always too afraid to hear the answer, but now, I would do anything to hear your voice again….. And, and I think I understand…."

"I think I know why you left. And I don't blame you. Because we both knew from the start that I had problems, problems that not even you could fix…. And eventually, those problems of mine just weighed too much on your shoulders…. Once people started predicting the future for us, your friends and parents, telling us we would be the perfect husband and wife, that's when you started growing away from me….."

"You could have told me. You could have told me that what we had wasn't meant to be serious. You could have sat down with me, you could have explained how you never meant for us to grow so important, so significant….. You could have told me you didn't want us to take the next step….."

"I spent so many nights lying in bed, lying next to _you_ , wondering if that was why you started slipping away. And now that I know that is why you left, I can't help but understand, because I would have ran from myself the first chance I got too….. And you moved on. And I never did."

"You will never know how much you mean to me, how much you helped me throughout the years. Hell, if it weren't for you, I may not even be here right now. I would have caved into the darkness the threatened to consume me….. You will never understand how much love I feel for you, and that's okay….it's okay." Regina put her necklace back under her shirt, letting her hands fall free.

"All you need to know is I won't be ruining your life any longer. All you need to know is that your times of dealing with me will come to a stop soon enough." Regina took a shaky breath as she leaned forwards towards Robin, kissing his lips so gently, it felt like the ghost of him was almost smiling into the kiss. Regina pulled away carefully, her thumb rubbing across his bottom lip ever so slightly.

"Robin William Locksley, I have loved you since the first moment I've laid eyes on you. And now, I will love you until the very last." Regina whispered as she kissed his forehead lovingly, moving away from him.

Regina moved the chair back to its original place before standing on her two shaking legs, standing just beside the door. Regina dared one last glance at Robin, his figure unmoving, as she wiped her eyes one last time, opening the door. And as it closed, so did Regina's dreams of them ever working out what they had before.

Regina hugged herself and leaned against the door, trying to catch her breath. Her fingers rose to her lips, breathing out as she still felt Robin's touch. It was the last kiss they would ever share. It was the last time she would ever see him.

It took every ounce of strength Regina had to walk away as she tore her eyes away from the window, which held the picture of Robin, his body still with no change. She hugged herself once again as she made her way out back to everyone else, ready for the eager eyes she would only disappoint…..

…..

Paige hadn't talked to her much since she's shown up. It wasn't because she didn't see the need to, no, it was only because the strawberry-blonde thought she needed space. At least, enough until she stopped holding up her walls, pretending she was okay.

Paige walked as Regina came back from talking to Robin, and she knew. She could see it in her eyes. She blamed herself for this.

Paige sighed as she walked up to Regina, who was once again sitting by herself, as Robert moved back to sit next to his wife. Paige sat down next to Regina, pulling her sweatshirt tighter to her, the hospital chill giving her goosebumps as she settled in.

"He's going to be okay, Paige. He'll wake up, and I know he can't wait to see you." Paige smiled sadly as she listened to Regina's words. The brunette had smiled when she saw Paige sit next to her, or, at least, she tried to. Regina shifted in her seat, now facing Paige, her long hair tucked back in a messy ponytail.

"I could say the same to you," Regina smiled in disbelief as she shook her head slightly. Robin wasn't waiting to see her. He was waiting to see his _family_. He was waiting to see his friends. He was waiting to see the people he loved.

She knew she wasn't part of that, not anymore.

"What happened? In the room..." Paige clarified, tilting her head, expecting Regina to smile and say that it felt good to see him. But instead, the brunette looked away from her and witnessed her shoulders drop.

"Nothing…. Nothing at all…. I shouldn't have been the one to talk to him today, Paige. Anyone else _but_ me should have been in there…."

"Why do you say that?" Paige asked, her curious mind never put to rest, even in these types of moments. Regina smiled sadly as she shrugged her shoulders. Why wouldn't she say that?

"The doctor said to talk about the good times…. And I tried. Every moment with him was amazing...for me. I'm pretty sure he doesn't have the exact approach on it, though. My good times with him? They were the best moments of my life. His time with me? I'm not even sure if he had any good moments to look back on." Paige's mouth dropped slightly when she heard Regina's words. How could she even think that?

"Regina, Robin is in love with you. Any moment he shared with you is great." Regina chuckled humorlessly, not believing a single word.

"You know, you've always had this….belief. And it's never gone away. And I guess, I guess over time, it rubbed off on me…. But this? How am I supposed to believe he loved spending any moment with me when he doesn't even want me in his life?" Regina sighed, knowing she already said too much. Paige frowned, her eyebrows furrowing. How bad had her brother exactly hurt Regina?

"Do you love him?" Paige asked. She hadn't planned on asking that, she hadn't even been thinking about asking that. But now that it hung in the air, she couldn't take it back. Regina's eyes met Paige's and Regina nodded so seriously, her answer could have been written in stone.

"Yes." Regina answered. Paige never realized the power of one single word until that moment.

"How much?"

"Does it matter?" Regina replied, sounding as if she already gave up. But, no. She couldn't give up. Not now, not ever. Paige frowned, not understanding where this conversation was heading.

"Why wouldn't it?" Paige asked, heart heart already breaking for the woman sitting next to her. The brunette looked to the ground, wondering if she should say. But she was so tired of holding everything in. Even in Robin's family didn't know about what went down between Robin and her the night of the wedding, they would find out eventually. Regina took a deep breath.

"Because it wasn't enough to make him stay…" Regina whispered, feeling her heart break for the millionth time in the past hour. The light in Paige's eyes felt dull, wondering what the hell had happened her wedding night. She knew that Robin had taken Regina home, but she had no idea what had been said or done.

"I told Robin that I was ready...that I was ready to give our relationship another chance….and he didn't want any part of it." A tear slid down Paige's cheek as she held her breath. Why would Robin say that? It was clear to everyone else _but_ them that he was totally, utterly in love with Regina.

"Regina, I am so sorry," Regina shrugged, supposing she should learn to get used to the pain of rejection. As long as Robin lived, she would be okay. She didn't need him to love her, she just needed him to live.

"It's probably for the best. It's not like I'm a very loveable person anyways," Regina tried to laugh it off, but both women knew the pain she was in.

"Regina,"

"I'm sorry, this isn't a therapy session" Regina apologized with a nervous laugh, just wanting to escape the awkwardness that surrounded her. It was true. This wasn't her talking to some therapist. This wasn't her talking to some stranger who didn't really care about all her problems. This was Paige. And right now, none of the attention should be on her. It should all be on Robin. Always.

"I should be the one apologizing, Regina. I have no idea what my idiot brother has been thinking lately, but I know for a fact that he does love you. I know that he wanted a second chance with you….he told me." Regina's eyes went wide as her eyebrows furrowed. She dug into her black leather jacket a bit deeper, wishing it would protect her from these dangerous feelings.

"Well, it looks like he lied to both of us, then," Regina whispered with a small smile, hiding the tears in her eyes.

"I don't care about what happens to me, Paige. When Robin wakes up, once I know he is okay, I will be gone. For good this time. I won't be a worry over Robin's head anymore." Paige opened her mouth to say something but Regina stood up and walked away, needing to escape, even if it was just for a few minutes.

Regina walked outside to the main entrance as she took a seat at a bench just outside the clear sliding doors. This was all too much. She knew once she heard about Robin's life-threatening situation she would need to step up, put all her needs and feelings aside. But that didn't mean that her love for Robin vanished. Of course it didn't. It never would….

And he would never know that.

…

Regina sat down at a lonely table in the cafeteria, stabbing her fork at the salad in front of her. Her arm supported her head as she leaned away, sighing as she set the fork down. Who was she kidding? Most days, she wouldn't eat at all. Why would this one be any different? To try and eat for Robin? To make him feel better? Hell, he didn't even want her here.

 _He doesn't want a relationship with me…. What would make me think he actually cares if I'm here or not,_ Regina wondered as she closed her eyes. She didn't have the courage to leave. Not without knowing Robin was safe. And it would kill her when she would have to leave, never seeing him again, but it was the best. For everyone.

Regina looked up when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a woman standing by her table. Regina looked up to see Robin's doctor, Tink, if she was remembering correctly. Tink smiled down at her, Regina noticing she held her own tray of food.

"You're the loved one of Mr. Locksley, right?" Regina chuckled sadly and didn't respond. If only she knew that she was the exact opposite of what one would call a loved one. Instead, Tink held her hand out towards the table, and Regina shrugged her shoulders, knowing no one else would be accompanying her. Tink smiled as she sat across from the brunette.

"You know, you never answered my question," Tink smiled as she opened her bottle of water, taking a sip before setting it back on the table. Regina rolled her eyes, not in the mood to answer any more questions.

"You know, you ask too many questions," Regina sighed back. She knew she shouldn't have said that, especially not to Robin's _doctor_. But she was just there at the perfect time. The wrong time. Tink only chuckled, liking the brunette's fire.

"Well, I am a doctor," Tink smirked as she took a small bite of her sandwich, smiling when she saw Regina's surprised expression. Maybe this person wouldn't be so bad….

"How bad is it?" Regina whispered, looking at the blonde doctor, who just sighed with a sad smile. What did that mean?

"Honestly? I think Mr. Locksley will be perfectly fine…. It seems like your talking to him helped immensely," Regina's eyebrows furrowed, staring at the doctor in shock, as if she had said something in another language. Tink stared back at her with her own confusion, wondering why this woman was having such a hard time believe she was _helping_ this man.

"Me? That's, that's impossible." Regina stuttered, racking her brain, thinking of what she could have said that would have connected with him. Maybe it was her talking about him leaving? How she finally connected with him? How she finally understood he left because he didn't want to take the next step? Was that something that he could connect with?

"I'm afraid it's not…. Robin's brain waves showed increased activity once you left…. Are you feeling okay?" Tink asked, tilting her head as she noticed how the brunette had paled so fast in less than five seconds.

Regina's mind was spinning. How was any of this possible? How could her voice be helping Robin? Wasn't he the opposite of loving her? Isn't that why they would never be able to have a second chance? Or, or was something else happening? Was Robin really lying to her to protect her?

"I'm not." Regina sighed, only causing Tink's confusion in the conversation to grow.

"You're not what?"

"I'm not the loved one of Robin…. I'm not…." Tink frowned when she heard the brunette's answer. She didn't even know this woman's name, but she knew that her and Mr. Locksley must have a complicated history. She could even _understand_ that. True love was never easy.

"I'm not entirely sure I believe that," Regina's head snapped up at Tink's words, wishing she was anywhere but here, "Actually, I'm positive I don't believe that for one second. I've seen the way you look at him. I've seen the way you're torn up over everything. Hell, I'm witnessing it right now…. Who are you to him?"

"I'm a lost memory….that's all I am to him now…." Regina whispered, looking down at her salad. Why was she being so vulnerable in front of this lady? It wasn't normal….but then again, was any of this?

"Complicated history?" Tink guessed, and Regina chuckled, shaking her head.

"You could definitely say that," Regina nodded her head, wishing it wasn't complicated. She wished she could be there for Robin, completely. Without fearing that he didn't want her there. Without fearing she would have to leave before he knew she was here.

"I get it," Regina's eyebrows furrowed once again, looking at the blonde curiously. Tink smiled as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, clearing her throat.

"I get it. Me and my husband went through the same thing…. You know, we love each other so much, and we wasted so much time…. I left him when we were kids, after three years. I left because of my father…."

"He hated him….still does to this day…. And, he, he wasn't _afraid_ to take it out on me." Regina's heart leaped out of her chest, going straight to Robin's doctor. God, no one, ever, should have to go through that. It was malicious. It was evil. It was _wrong_.

"You, you don't have to-"

"It's okay. It's a story I use to help my patients, as well as their families…. I was so, so scared that one day, I wouldn't be enough, and he would go after him. So I ran. I packed up my bags and ran because I couldn't stand to think about what would happen if I ever lost him because of me." A tear slid down Regina cheek, the emotional story setting her heart on fire.

"A few years later, we met again, and I just knew. I knew I was still in love with him. And he was still in love with me. I kept pushing him away until it was almost too late. Until I got a call from his parents, saying he had been rushed to the hospital due to being in a car accident."

"I was a mess, and thank god, he was okay. I didn't want to see him because I was afraid I would _hurt,_ not help. But his parents made me go in and see him, and I just started crying. I had no idea what to say, and before I even knew it, I was in his arms again, and it was the best feeling I've ever felt…. I told him why I left, and together, we worked through it all, and now, my father will never be a problem again…."

"So when you say it's complicated," Tink chuckled as the tears in her eyes slowly started to go away, "I understand. I really do. But I also understand that true love isn't easy. And the love I see in your eyes just when someone mentions Robin's _name_? That, that is true love…."

Regina wiped away her tears as she let out a shaky breath, one she didn't know she was holding. She looked up and saw Tink smiling at her. How could she be smiling after just telling that story?

"You said Robin suffered from three gunshots," Regina's voice cracked at the end, and Tink nodded her head empathetically. Regina took a deep breath as she tried to focus, tried to get her hands to stop shaking.

"To the neck, shoulder, and abdomen….. I felt _real,_ excruciating pain in those three places the day of the shooting…. Somehow, I knew Robin was in pain as well…. I just didn't know how bad it was…." Tink smiled as she nodded her head, knowing exactly what was going on.

"You know, some say that loved ones can _feel_ each other's pain. It hasn't been scientifically proven, not yet, but in my case, it's what I call _soulmates._ " Regina chuckled as the words soulmates. Could that really be the reason why she felt Robin's pain, even if it was a small amount compared to his?

"Can you feel your husband's pain?" Regina asked, and Tink's face lit up as she smiled. _So that's why she believes in this so much. This, this soulmate theory. She goes through it herself._

Regina was going to say something else, but both women were cut off when a little girl ran into the room, shouting _Mommy!_ As she ran to Tink. Regina turned when she saw a little girl with blonde pigtails run towards them, a tall man with brown hair falling her.

Tink smiled as she lifted the little girl in her lap, kissing her cheek as she let out a high pitch giggle. Tink smiled and hugged the bundle of joy in her arms.

"Hi, Baby," Tink cooed. Tink looked up to Regina, who was smiling lovingly as she witnessed the scene. Tink, tickled her little girl before pointing the attention towards Regina.

"This is Mommy's new friend….can you say hi for me?" The little girl nodded as her blonde ponytails bobbed up and down, her tiny hand waving in front of Regina. Regina smiled brightly, thinking this little one must be the most adorable thing she's ever seen.

"Hi! I'm Evlynn!" Evlynn exclaimed, jumping excitedly in her mother's arms. Regina smiled as she waved back, loving how the little girl smiled at her. It was magical.

"Hi! I'm Regina," Evlynn giggled and clapped her hands, reaching for the brunette. Regina smiled lovingly at the little girl, finding it impossible to be sad when she was near.

"Gina...that's a funny name," Evlynn giggled, turning to see her father standing behind her.

"Hi Daddy!" The man laughed as he waved his hand gently, laying a kiss to his wife's temple. Tink smiled at Regina, introducing her to her husband.

"Regina, this is my husband, Liam. Liam, this is Regina." Liam smiled brightly as he shook Regina's hand across the table. Liam knew who Regina was, even if she didn't know that. Tink had already told him about her and Robin, secretly, telling him how they reminded her of their situation. Liam understood that Regina had someone here, someone who loved her, and he would try to help her if she ever needed it.

"It's nice to meet you," Liam smiled, and Regina grinned back, letting her hand fall back to her side once his left hers.

"Likewise…. I'm sorry, but I have to go," Regina sighed. Tink smiled in her direction, knowing she probably wanted to go back to wait for Robin. Regina smiled one last time before she left the cafeteria, sighing as she closed her eyes.

That could have been her. With a perfect husband, and a perfect little girl. That could have been hers….and it hurt.

…

 _~2012~_

 _Regina felt strong arms wrap around her as she stirred some eggs on the stove. Regina smiled and leaned into Robin's arms, sighing relaxingly when he placed kisses down her neck. Regina turned in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss._

 _When Regina pulled back, she lost her breath, feeling the love radiating off of Robin. She smiled and leaned her forehead against his, chuckling._

" _Good morning to you, too," Robin chuckled as he laid one last chaste kiss to her lips, brushing the hair of her messy bun out of her face. Regina smiled as she felt the color in her cheeks grow, still not used to feeling loved after a year of Robin's body to keep her warm._

" _How did you sleep, Milady?" Robin asked as he moved to stand beside her, getting their coffee ready. Regina chuckled as she stirred the scrambled eggs in the pan, almost ready to be plated._

" _Honestly, it could have been better," Robin sighed as he frowned the slightest. He knew that she hadn't had a very restless sleep last night. She was tense in his arms the whole night, and she only relaxed once she fell asleep, even then more perplexed than usual. And he could bet his money it was because of her mother._

" _I think you're going to get much better sleep tonight,"_ Once your mother is gone _, Robin thought, but Regina's mind didn't register_ that _._

" _Is that a promise?" Regina smirked, and Robin did too, brushing past her as he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "of course," Regina smiled brightly as Robin set two mugs of coffee down at the table. Regina sighed as she put eggs on two plates, sitting down with her boyfriend at the island._

" _How did you sleep?" Robin shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee before turning to the brunette, smiling that perfect, dimple-filled smile that Regina couldn't help but fall for each and every time._

" _It's very hard to have a good night's sleep when the woman I love is so tense in my arms," Regina rolled her eyes with a smile, taking her hair out of the messy bun she had put it in that morning._

" _I'm sorry…. It's just that, last night was_ so _hard. I guess I forgot how hard it is to try and please my mother….."_

" _Regina, you don't have to please her…. I will do everything I can to make sure you know you are loved, and cherished, and cared for, but I won't let you tear yourself apart just because the woman who raised you can't see something amazing in front of her." Regina smiled as Robin reached for her hand, his fingers sliding perfectly in hers._

" _Maybe one day, one day I'll stop caring. Maybe one day, I'll stop waiting for my mother's approval. And maybe one day, I will be okay with that...and even though it won't be today, I can tell you that your love will be the thing that saves me in the end." Robin and Regina shared a loving smile as Regina leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips, slowly growing apart as Regina felt the smile on Robin's lips grow._

" _And maybe one day, I'll remember to tell you every single second of every single day that it is your love, that saved me." Robin and Regina stared in each other's eyes feeling so safe, so warm, so loved._

 _If only they had seen Cora, who was frozen on the other side of the kitchen door, listening to their conversation, as if she truly ever cared…._


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys! Wow... I just realized how long it's been since I've updated this story...could we say 'Long Time No See'? Lol, but really, I am so sorry! Updates will be more frequent from now on :)**

 **And now... WARNING: this chapter is absolutely HUGE and if you skip it you will have no clue what is going on. Also, the flashbacks in this chapter might be slightly disturbing to some, but it's nothing terrible, I swear :)**

 **And now, for the time we've all been waiting for...this chapter answers every single question! Thank you guys so much for all the continuous love and support! Your reviews always make my day!**

 **Without any more waiting, here is Chapter 15!**

 _ **Chapter 15**_

It had been a week. And nothing. Robin's state hadn't changed one bit. And each day that passed, Regina lost hope. Hope that Robin would wake up. Hope that Robin would pull through and make it out alive. Hope that she would be okay if he passed.

Everyone told her he would be fine. That once he woke up, there would be no more worries or tears or stress or anxiety. All of it would wash away...but all Regina could think was that it would all only rise.

She didn't know who she was without Robin. She didn't know who she was right now. How was she supposed to start over when the man she loved wasn't breathing on his own? Even if her words did help him, would it ever be enough? Because right now, it didn't seem like it would.

Regina stared off into space as she leaned forward in the old, worn hospital chair, her elbows resting against her knees. As she closed her eyes, letting the darkness of outside soothe her eyes, she sighed, somewhat feeling an ounce of contentment. For whatever strange reason….

Regina's eyes snapped open when she heard footsteps coming towards the waiting room. They weren't the doctors. No, she already stayed enough time here to memorize her even, coordinated, neat steps. No, these belonged to….a child.

Regina's chocolate brown eyes watched as a little boy with sandy brown hair walked into the room, carrying his teddy bear at his side. He couldn't be any older than nine, ten, maybe. He wore a tiny peacoat with a red and gray scarf wrapped around his neck. His dark jeans almost matched his coat as he wiped his eyes with his small hands. His deep brown eyes scanned the room as he looked for a seat to sit, and he smiled when he saw rows open.

He could have picked anywhere to sit. He could have sat all the way on the other side of the room. He could have sat over in the opposite corner. He could have sat in the first seat, the second, or the third. He could have picked anywhere to sit.

And the little boy chose to sit next to Regina.

Regina's eyes moved as he watched the little boy climb up to the chair next to her, getting comfy as he shifted side to side. He placed his stuffed animal in his lap and smiled, staring in front of him as if a television show was playing.

"Doesn't it get lonely in here?" The little boy wandered, looking up at Regina with a friendly smile. Regina looked down at the little boy, her lips parting slowly as shock coursed through her body.

"Umm….yeah. It, it does," Regina stammered as she answered the little boy, realizing that it did indeed get lonely. The little boy nodded, happy for an answer. His legs swung lazily as he hummed a small beat, looking back up at Regina with curious eyes.

"What's your name?" The little boy asked, and Regina looked down to him once again. The brunette sighed as she played with her fingers, wondering why of all people, this little boy chose to sit next to her.

"Regina…. Yours?" The little boy cutely smiled as he hugged his teddy bear to his chest, rocking a bit in his seat.

"Henry…. I like your name. It sounds pretty," Regina smiled as she let out a soft chuckle, her chocolate brown eyes meeting his. Henry blushed lightly as he let out a breath, slumping a bit in his seat.

"Thank you…. And yours is very handsome," Henry smiled brightly as he looked into her eyes. He used his hands to grab the arm of the chair, leaning over into Regina's chair.

"Really? You think so?" He asked excitedly, and Regina laughed as she nodded her head.

"Really…. Are your parents here, Dear?" Regina asked as she began looking around, but Henry shook his head, waving his small hand, motioning to her that she should give up looking because it was a waste of time.

"I don't have parents…. They gave me up for adoption," Henry shrugged his shoulders as if he was telling her the weather. As if he was spreading old news. It may be old news to him, but it completely broke Regina's heart.

How could someone possibly give up such an amazing, friendly, loving little boy?

"I'm sorry," Regina whispered into the air, but Henry only smiled as he shifted back in his seat.

"Don't be. It just means I haven't met the right parents yet," Regina smiled as the boy's intelligence at his young surprised her.

"You are very smart, Henry…. Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find the right people you will call family soon enough," Henry smiled as he looked up to her, holding his stuffed animal to his chest.

"Me too," Henry stood from his seat as he stretched with a yawn, wrapping his coat tighter around his small body. Her rested his arms at his sides as his eyes outlined Regina's body, his eyes finding hers once again.

"We're all here for a reason…. What's yours?" Henry asked, and immediately, the light from Regina's face fell. Henry could tell something must be seriously wrong and knew he should have worded his question a bit better.

"You don't have to answer me...it's okay," Henry added, but Regina shook her head as she placed a few strands of wayward hair back behind her ear, swallowing inaudibly before letting out a breath.

"An old friend….he was hurt, very badly," Regina frowned as she watched Henry frown as well, looking down, as if he was in thought. Henry brushed his hair out of his eyes as he looked back up.

"I'm sorry….but don't worry! I'm sure he will be fine," Regina smiled hopefully, wondering where this little kid found the space to hold so much hope. He seemed like a good kid, a great kid. So sweet he would rot your teeth. Regina couldn't help but feel a pang in her chest knowing the little boy didn't have a stale home.

"I'm here because Mary Margarette is here to talk to her friend…. Mary Margarette is my orphanage's director, but she's my friend," Henry explained, and Regina froze. _Mary Margarette._ Holy shit. Isn't that a blast from the past.

Of course, it couldn't be, right? This person Henry was talking about couldn't possibly be the same Mary Margarette who used to be her best friend? Who used to be her roommate?

Regina looked up as she heard heels clicking against the hospital floor, and sure enough, standing by the waiting room entrance was a young woman with the same pixie haircut from nine years ago.

"Oh my god, Henry. You can't walk away like….that," Mary's eyes widened when she saw Regina Mills sitting with Henry, and a smile broke out on her face.

"No way! Regina Mills! Oh my god, I haven't seen you in forever!" Mary exclaimed as she rushed over to Regina, hugging her in her seat. Regina laughed as she hugged her old best friend back, noticing her excitement and bubbliness definitely has not vanished.

It was nice to know.

When Mary pulled back, Regina watched as her face slowly fell, and Regina sighed. She must know.

"Regina, I am so sorry…. I heard about Robin…." Regina smiled sadly as she nodded her head, thanking her for her apology. Mary and Regina caught up a bit as Regina felt eyes staring at her and Mary. She knew Robin's family must be confused, more than confused, but that was a story from another time.

"Are you two…." Mary almost asked, and Regina smiled sadly before she shook her head. She could see the shock clearly written on her face, and couldn't say she didn't share some of it.

Mary Margarette and David had left the picture before she and Robin broke up, and she guessed word never got back to them.

"How…" Mary Margarette was speechless. There were no words to describe what she had just learned. Robin and Regina had always been _the_ couple. The couple that everyone wanted to be. The couple that everyone _tried_ to be. What happened?

"It doesn't matter….. I, uh, I actually have to go to something, but I'm sure we'll see each other again soon," Mary nodded her head understandingly as Regina stood from the hospital chair, waving goodbye to Henry before she left the room, hugging her jacket tighter to her body.

Regina shook her head as she let out a low breath, closing her eyes as she stopped around the corner, letting her mask and walls fall down.

Why wasn't Robin getting better? Why did everyone tell her that he would be fine, when no one knew the truth? Why couldn't she be the one in his place, just lying in the hospital bed? At least she wouldn't have people waiting for her.

But Robin _did._ And Regina couldn't help but feel guilty that he might have to leave that all behind without a choice.

Regina knew it was her weakness. Love…. _Robin._ Her weakness would always be Robin. She's been scared to death the past several days, afraid of losing him…..was he afraid of losing _her_?

Regina laughed humorlessly as she rolled her eyes, crossing her arms against her chest. What was she thinking? Someone afraid of losing her? She had no one who would even be there to hold the job.

The truth was, she knew if, god forbid, this would have happened to her, Robin wouldn't be sitting in an old hospital chair for days, waiting for her every breath. She knew Robin probably wouldn't even know, and once she passed, he would get over it, just like everyone else would.

Why couldn't it be her? Robin didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve-

"Hi, Regina," Tink smiled as she walked down the hall, seeing her new friend. She frowned when she saw the mood she was in, and knew what would cheer her up.

"Hey, would you do something for me?" Tink asked Regina, and she looked up, the tiniest bit of hope in her eyes. _Don't get your hopes up, Regina. Robin will leave just like everyone else has._

"I know it's complicated, and I know it hurts, but when you spoke with Robin, it really did help…. He's made no progress in the last week, and the only time he did have a tiny amount of brainwave action is when you were in the room with him," Regina's heart stopped. Robin wasn't any better. He was exactly the same. Oh god.

"Regina, I know you don't want to hear it, and I absolutely _hate_ to be the one to tell you this, but if Robin continues to show no development, at the pace he's at, there's no say that he'll even have a _chance_ of waking up," Regina breath caught in her throat as she made fists at her sides, her hands shaking violently.

Why was this happening? Robin's never done anything wrong in this life, and now, there's no certainty he'll even be able to return. Regina's head started pounding as she felt the tears invade her eyes, a salty one managing to escape.

"Robert and Helen have talked to him, as well as Paige and Will, and even Emma and Killian…. But you are the only one that helped him. You are the only one he responded to…. We need you to go back in there, Regina. We need you to save Robin," A small cry escaped Regina as she covered her mouth with her hand, shaking her head as she turned around, pacing back and forth with small steps.

"I, I can't. I can't save Robin. I'm nothing to him! I'm going to make things worse!" Regina exclaimed, running her hands over her face, wondering if all of this was just some horrid dream she would wake from soon enough.

"Regina, you are his only hope. If you don't go in there and just _be_ with him, he is going to die. So I would chose wisely," Tink narrowed her eyes, knowing the only way she could get to Regina was to be serious and hard with her.

"I don't understand! It shouldn't be me!" Regina turned to the doctor who had become her friend with a frightful expression.

"Well, it is. And we don't have time to argue about it. Robin needs to hear your voice as soon as possible," Regina tried to take a few deep breaths as she closed her eyes, walking away from Tink and their conversation without another word.

Regina held her shaking hands as her eyes darted around the hospital finding Robin's room. She stopped in front of the door, her hand slowly going out to the handle. Regina closed her eyes and let the tears fall as she let out a shaky breath that sounded more like a desperate cry for help.

 _No one understands. I'm the only one who can save Robin, but how am I supposed to do that when I can't even save myself! When he doesn't wake up, I'm going to be the one to blame, and I will be the disappointment Robert and Helen have never seen._ Regina tried to fight off her thoughts as she practically tiptoed into the room, moving as slow as a sloth.

Regina closed the door quietly behind her, turning back around, having to put a hand over her mouth again when she saw the state Robin was in. More tears slid down her face as her feet crawled to Robin's hospital bed, finding a chair and sitting on it, pulling it as close to the hospital bed as possible.

Regina's red, fearful eyes scanned over Robin's body, and she whimpered when she saw that absolutely nothing had changed. The bruises and cuts on his forehead, arms, chest, and legs hadn't healed at all, and those were only black and blue marks she could see. Regina was sure he had more piling down by his stomach.

Regina didn't want to hurt him, had treated him like a fragile piece of glass that would break with one touch of a feather, but nonetheless, her hand found its way to his, tangling his fingers with hers.

"Hi," Regina's voice filled the air, the shakiness of it evident. Regina sighed as she took a breath in, fighting her hardest to help Robin feel better.

"I miss you… I miss you more than I've missed anything in this world, Robin. I guess I forgot how much I long for your touch, and your words, and your presence…. I miss the way you made me feel like I was actually worth something…. Well, this is going to prove it, isn't it?" Regina tried to keep her voice light, tried not to hold Robin's hand too tight, but if this was the last time she would get to see him, she wasn't going to let it go to waste.

"The doctor thinks I'm the only one who can save you. But, why? How can I be that incredible someone right now when weeks ago, you didn't even want to hold my hand? How can anyone expect me to be the cure when I was never what you wanted from the beginning?" Regina cried as she let her head down, closing her eyes as her cries were the only sound in the room, along with the beeping of machines.

"You always said I wasn't worthless. You always said that I was important, and that the world wouldn't be the same without me. You always knew just what to say, and now, I have to know what to say…. If I am actually worth something, if my life isn't just a big mistake, I would be able to wake you up…." Regina took a deep breath as her voice rose with emotion, crying uncontrollably as she continued.

"A-And I don't think I can. Because, I don't know if you even _want_ to wake up. I'm not worth staying for, and w-we both know that. So what will persuade you not to go?" Regina hiccuped as she sobbed loudly, thanking god that other people weren't around to hear her breakdown.

"And, and this isn't fair! You've broken my heart so many times, and one percent of me was almost okay with it, because I knew at any time, you could come back. If you die, if you leave me, if you leave us, there's no coming back! And I don't care if I'm being selfish right now, Thief! You can't do that to me! You can't be gone! You can't leave me!" Regina cried and cried, her tears falling to the floor around her.

"I love you! I love you, okay?! There, I said it! I still love you after seven years, and I don't care if you think it's pathetic or not! I want to start over with you! I want the life we never had…." Regina stopped talking as she let go of Robin's hand, holding her face in her hands, her sobs taking over her body.

Why did she think she was ever strong enough to do this? She was practically screaming at Robin's lifeless body, and she didn't even know if he could hear her. She just needed a sign. A sign that she was doing something right for once in her life.

"I just want to know that whatever you chose, I want you to be happy. And if that means you leave this world, if you look down on the world and see me a mess, you won't feel guilty. Don't feel guilty if you've had enough. I'll understand eventually…." Regina stood from her chair as she leaned forward over Robin's un-moving body, her hand running through his hair.

"I know. I know I told you mean, awful things. I told you I forgot about you, I told you I didn't love you, and I told you I would never forgive you…. Funny, none of those things are true. I forgive you for breaking my heart, and I never forgot about you, and I love you so damn much….."

"But it doesn't matter. Because soon enough, I will be just a memory. You'll find someone else, and you'll love her with your whole heart. And she won't be anything like me. She'll have long blonde hair, and crystal blue eyes. She'll be absolutely beautiful….and she'll be all yours."

"Maybe that's a reason to stay, Robin. I may have found my soulmate, but you haven't found yours. She's out there somewhere, and now, all you have to do is wake up. All you have to do is wake up, and you can start looking for her."

"This is probably the last time I'll ever see you, and even though it breaks my heart, I know you'll be better without me. But I need to say everything I never did…."

"I hate your job, and I hate that you chose it over me. I hate how you can walk into a room and see me, and not completely lose your breath. I hate that you make it look so easy, moving on with someone new. I hate that I couldn't be good enough for you. I hate the way you made me believe in myself, and I hate myself for being a coward. I hate myself for thinking of leaving when you wake up."

"And even though I'll be gone by the time you wake, I'm not going anywhere…. I'll still be at the coffee shop, and I'll still live in my apartment. But if you're listening, I don't want you to come see me. You'll be better off without my presence haunting you."

"I just, I've never been strong enough to lose you, Robin. We both know that. Please don't make me try to be," Regina whispered. She ran her soft, delicate fingers through Robin's hair, looking up at his machines, hoping that something had changed.

But, of course, nothing had.

Regina leaned down to Robin, her lips just ghosting over his. If he were awake, he would be able to feel her breath against his own.

"Push me away, Robin. Wake up, and push me away," Regina closed her eyes as she listened to the constant beeps of the machines surrounding them, and frowned as she pressed her lips to his.

 _Wake up. Feel this. Feel me. I'm right here. Open your eyes. Hold my hand. Kiss me back._ Regina begged in her mind. She cupped his face with her hands as she kissed him again, and again, and again, and again.

"Wake up," Regina cried as she pressed more kisses to his lips.

"Robin, wake up!" Regina cried as she kissed him again and again and again, the beginnings of a panic attack already starting. Regina's hands moved to his hair again, and she whimpered when she stopped, knowing that everyone was wrong.

She couldn't save Robin. She couldn't save him.

…..

 _~2012~_

 _It had been a week since Cora had left, and after two days, Regina had learned how to breathe again. Robin only smiled and chuckled as he had watched her dancing around the kitchen, singing to one of the songs on the radio. He missed her. He miss_ this _Regina so much over the last week._

" _Look who's having fun," Robin smirked. Regina turned to him and smiled back, looking at him under her lashes, her long dark hair laying just past her shoulders._

" _Look who needs a dance partner," Regina smirked back, holding her hand out for him to take it. Robin took her hand and pulled her close to him, picking her up and spinning her around. Regina's laugh filled the air, and it was music to Robin's ears._

 _After a whole night of slow dances and passionate kisses, they held each other as they fell asleep on the couch, watching one of their favorite movies._

 _Robin thought after that, everything would be fine. There would be no more hard times, no more screaming nights, and no more self-doubt. But hell, was he ever wrong._

 _The very next day, while Regina was out at her very first class, Robin was in the living room, studying for an exam he had later on, when the doorbell rang. His eyebrows furrowed as he stood from the couch and walked over to the front door, frowning when he saw who it was behind the door._

" _Regina's not here," Robin explained in a monotone voice. The older woman rolled her eyes, crossing her arms as she glared at her daughter's boyfriend._

" _I'm not here for_ her _," Cora explained as she looked at her nails in the sunlight, as if this was a waste of time. Robin rolled his eyes as he tried to keep his hatred for this woman at a minimum. Who the hell did she think she was?_

" _Then what are you here for?" Robin asked, his patience wearing off, barely on thin ice. Cora rolled her eyes as she walked through the front door, pushing past Robin._

" _Well, you see, I'm not very happy right now, Mr. Locksley," Robin shut the door with a glare as he crossed his arms, turning towards her._

" _When are you ever happy?" Instead of the glare and common eye roll Robin was expecting from Cora, she only smirked maliciously, putting one hand on her hip. God, Robin absolutely hated this woman._

" _Hmm, you're a fiery one…. I can see why Regina likes you so much," Robin was sure he just threw up in his mouth a little._

" _You have walked over Regina her whole life. I'm not letting you do it anymore. Not when she deserves so much better than you as a mother," Cora only laughed, shaking her head as if he had just told her the most hilarious joke._

" _Please, it's humorous that you think you can stop me," Cora put her purse down on the floor and brushed her hands together, as if she were brushing away crumbs. She let out a low breath as she smiled and evil grin, looking at Robin expectantly._

" _You are a horrible, manipulative, evil person," Robin stared in shock as he watched Cora shrug her shoulders, as if everything she was doing was nothing. As if it was normal._

" _It's all part of the game, Dear. It's all part of the game…. Now, as much as I just loved wasting my time to drive all the way back up here again, there are matters far more important that we must discuss," Cora explained diligently. Robin stared her down, not wanting to spend a single second with her in the same room._

" _What would you ever need to discuss with me? The only reason I even allow you into our home is because Regina still wants that loving relationship with you…." For an instant, a split second, Robin thought he saw a speck of regret and sadness in Cora's eyes, but the monster that consumed her soul quickly sank its way back in._

 _It was then Robin knew Cora Mills could be the Devil herself._

" _Ah, yes, but you see, Regina's never had my approval….and she'll never get it. Not when you are in the picture," Cora sneered, spewing out his name as if he were poison on her lips._

 _Robin's eyebrows furrowed as he stood, frozen in place, not understanding Regina's mother's words. He knew he was way out of Regina's league, by a good amount, should he mention, but he didn't understand why Cora Mills couldn't get past social levels. Regina was able to look past all his weaknesses and loved him._

 _Why couldn't Cora at least even try to understand where he was coming from? Not everyone grew up rolling around in swimming pools filled with money. Not everyone grew up with diamonds dripping from their ears or neck. Not everyone worked hard to get where they were today._

 _Apparently, that didn't reach Cora's hamster-sized brain._

" _Why are you so unhappy? Is it really a sin to see your daughter living her life the way she wants to? Or is that it? Now, if she is with me, you don't have control over her like you used to," Robin saw a fire light Cora's bones, anger flashing through her stone cold eyes for a brief second._

" _Get this through your thick-headed skull…. I will_ always _have control over Regina…" Ah, so he did hit a nerve._

" _What makes you so sure? What makes you think Regina will ever see you as beneficial?" Robin challenged, fists formed at his sides. Cora tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear, just like Regina always did, and Robin shivered._

 _Chills ran up and down his spine._

" _It's apparent to me that you never had a strong adult presence in your life, Mr. Locksley….for if you had, you would know this already…. Love is weakness. It blooms, and then it dies. It stays, and then it's gone. Forever. One second you think you love someone, the next moment, you_ know _you_ don't… _. Love is weakness," Robin furrowed his eyebrows as he stayed silent, stunned by Cora's explanation._

 _For a few moments, Robin didn't see Cora Mills as the fire-breathing dragon who ruined every and any chance of happiness for people on Earth. No, he saw it in her eyes…. She looked younger, almost. As if she had learned the lesson herself…._

 _She learned that love is weakness. Someone in her past hurt her….severely. Robin closed his eyes, was about to tell her that she didn't have to do this, that just because something terrible happened to her didn't mean love was a vicious, callous monster, but when he opened his eyes and saw her evil smirk, all helpful and positive thoughts left his mind._

" _And the only way to make sure Regina never falls for any stupid antics? Lie to her. Break her heart. Then, then she will see the truth….this world is full of lies, Mr. Locksley, and now, with your help, we are going to_ break _my daughter," Cora laughed with a wicked sneer at the look of Robin's horrified, disgusted face._

 _Robin stood in their home, the very apartment that he and Regina saved and waited so long for, and the urge to cry a thousand tears overwhelmed him. Every single instinct in his body told him to run, that Cora Mills was surely going to either kidnap him or fake his death or worse, cause harm towards Regina._

 _She was a psychopath. She had completely lost her mind. She belonged in the insane asylum. How could anyone, let alone a mother, ever have those thoughts? How could someone enjoy inflicting pain on others?_

" _I know who you are, and your reputation precedes you. But one thing is for sure… You know absolutely nothing about me. And for twenty-one years, I have lived by a code. A code that you have probably never heard of before. Honor." Cora glared at the young man in front of her, sure that if her eyes were laser beams, there would be holes where Robin's eyes should be._

" _I promised your daughter that I would never leave her. I promised Regina I would love her, and cherish her, and above everything, keep her safe. And if that means being brave enough to stand up to you, then so be it," Cora's nostrils flared. Obviously, she wasn't used to someone fighting back. Especially against her._

" _I don't think you understand, you brainless imbecile. You will break Regina's heart, and you will forget about her and the last years spent with her. You will leave this place, you will leave this state, and you will never see her again." Robin took a step closer to her, leaving them face to face, a monster and a hero._

" _Why would I ever do any of those things? To give you the power? Not a chance," Robin growled at her. He was so close, he could punch her in the face, knock her out, do whatever he wanted to do with her._

 _But he was Robin Locksley. A gentleman. A gentleman who never broke his word, and never touched or harmed a soul. He hated himself._

" _Funny you say chance, Locksley…. Very coincidental indeed…." Cora smirked as she slipped away from Robin, cracking her knuckles and letting out a low sigh as she strained her neck, Robin turning to find her almost relaxed._

 _Almost._

" _See, I'm not completely unreasonable. No, I have at least_ some _human feelings…. So I will give you two choices. And, for both of our sakes, I hope you make the right choice, and take the chance," Cora smiled as she looked around, seeing pictures of her daughter and Robin scattered across the walls, and she wanted to throw up. No one could be happy. Happiness wasn't possible._

" _Why should I listen to a single word you say? And how do you know I won't go tell Regina? Tell the police?" Cora laughed, actually had the nerve to laugh, as she shook her head, Robin's words amusing her. Her cold, dark eyes met his once again, and Robin just prayed Regina would walk through the front door and stop this._

" _Because, once you hear the choices I give you, I know that won't even be an existing thought…. I suggest you get comfortable, Dear, this may take while…." Robin stood still in his spot, not listening to Cora. She only shrugged her shoulders as she leaned against the wall, checking her nails as if they weren't dry._

" _I just want you to know, nothing you say will make me leave Regina," Cora chuckled as she rolled her eyes with a smile._

" _We'll see, Mr. Locksley…. We'll see, indeed…."_

…..

~Present~

Tink threw her hair into a messy bun as she slid on her reading glasses, the black pair out of her hair and now framing her eyes. She used her finger to trace the different reports on the clipboard she held, and her heart stopped.

Patient: Locksley, Robin.

Sex: Male

DOB: 3/6/1991

Address: 115 Pinewood Drive, NY

Spouse: None

Cell Phone (Number): xxx - xxx - xxxx

Emergency Contact: Robert Locksley (xxx - xxx - xxxx) Helen Locksley (xxx - xxx - xxxx) Regina Mills (xxx - xxx - xxxx)

Everything written on paper was fine. On paper. However, on the next page, the progress report she had just run minutes ago hadn't changed one bit…. And that was fifteen minutes after Regina's talk with Robin.

Tink slammed her clipboard against the counter of the check-in-center as the other nurses stared at her, their pitiful glances too much.

Tink covered her face with her hands, rubbing her eyes before letting her arms drop to her sides again. _There has to be a way,_ Tink thought as she walked around to the other side of the counter, searching through piles upon piles of papers for any evidence of a happy ending for the Locksley's.

 _Come on, come on! It has to be in here somewhere!_ Tink went frantic as she groaned mentally, her heart beating like crazy. There was no sign of happiness. Not one. Not tucked away in a wrong folder, not left behind on her desk, not in the printer or fax machine. Not jumbled in her clipboard, which was filled with destroyed dreams.

Tink shook her head, determined to find something, _anything_ , to show that what the papers read was wrong. They had to be. The very first time Regina talked to him, Robin's brain activity flowed faster and longer than it had ever before since he'd been there. Why wouldn't it be the same now? Why didn't it show any sign of positivity in his growth?

Tink dashed back to her office as she triple-checked every damn paper on her desk, not one headed with the name of Robin Locksley. Papers for other patients, papers for new patients, papers for her to sign, papers for her to fill out, papers for her to discard. But what she needed? What she desperately needed wasn't anywhere.

Tink exhaled shortly in pain as she closed her eyes, a million thoughts running through her head at once. Her high heels clicked against the floor as she walked back out to the check-in-center, pacing the hallways.

She told Regina. She told her she was his only hope. She couldn't tell Regina and his family the news she just reviewed now. Regina would think this was all her fault. She would blame herself forever.

For the first time in fifteen years, a single tear slid down Tink's face. For the first time in fifteen years, she cried for a patient. For the first time in fifteen years, she cried for the patient's family. For the first time in fifteen years, Tink felt as though she couldn't do her job anymore.

She couldn't tell the people who were depending on her that the chances of Robin Locksley waking up from his coma were now gone.

She couldn't tell Regina. She couldn't tell Robin's family. She couldn't tell them that Robin would never wake up.

…

 _Robin's head pounded as he stood from the darkness, waking up from the light nap he had took. Still surrounded by nothing but complete pitch black, he squinted his eyes. It was then he recognized the two doors._

 _It was then he finally saw the Grim Reaper leaning against an imaginary wall, staring off into the distance._

 _He had a choice to make. He knew that. He couldn't stay like this forever. He couldn't stay in this state. Where he found shelter between the line of life and the line of death. He was barely living, mostly dying._

 _He could feel it in all three places he had been wounded. Could feel that they would never return back to normal. His health would never be the same. Neither would the person he will miss the most once he finally opens the door to the Underworld._

" _I see you've woken up," the dark voice rose, and Robin turned his head, as if he were burned by the words dancing in the air, just above him._

" _You must make a choice, Robin. Will you live, or will you finally let yourself free of this miserable, depressing world?" Robin closed his eyes, his hands at his ears. That damned voice always made death sound so peaceful, so relaxing. So enjoyable._

 _It was almost like the voice wanted him to die…._

"I miss you," _when Robin heard the light, airy, beautiful voice he fell in love with so many years ago, his head snapped up, his hands back at his sides. He looked up, seeing Regina sit next to his motionless body back on Earth. Robin smiled as he reached for her, knowing she would never know he could hear her. She would never know he wanted nothing more than to hold her like he did before._

 _Regina's words made him cry, and he blamed himself for ever making Regina feel as though she were never good enough. How much pain had he cost her? How many mistakes would it take before he learned that his love for her would never make up for the lifetime of pain she's felt because of him?_

 _Robin cried out in furious pain as he clawed at his chest, begging Regina to realize that he wasn't gone. Not yet, at least. He couldn't do this. He couldn't stand there in the darkness and listen to her talk about him finding a different woman. Not when his soulmate was sitting right next to his body._

"Wake up," _I'm trying! His mind screamed as he tried to touch Regina, tried to let her know he was with her._

"Wake up, Robin!" _Regina was hysterical now, sobbing, kissing him furiously, begging him to come back to her._

"Please, wake up," _Regina whispered, and somehow, it was more effective to Robin than when he heard her desperate cries and shouts. Her low, almost inaudible whispers touched his soul, and a fire ignited his bones. One he hadn't felt in ages._

" _I've decided. I'm going back. I'm going to live," Robin announced as he started walking towards the door that glowed white underneath it, but the Grim Reaper appeared in front of him, as if he used magic to transport himself there._

" _You may not make it back. You've taken so much time to decide your fate, the journey back to life will not be easy…. Many obstacles and many trials…. Death is your only escape…. Death is your only escape…." the voice glowered from above. Robin shook his head as he blocked out the voice, only seeing Regina in his mind._

" _I guess it's a good thing I never take the easy way out," Robin smiled weakly over his shoulder as he took hold of the door knob to life and swung the door open, his force so mighty he almost took the door off its hinges._

 _He knew what was at risk. He knew the rate of death was even higher from here on now. But Regina needed him. And he needed Regina. And if he learned anything from the past, it was that he would never let anything break them apart again._

 _And if he did die fighting for a place back on Earth, back with Regina, at least he would die alive._

….

 _~2012~_

 _Robin stared down Cora as he swallowed a bit, trying to prepare himself for whatever she would say. He knew it would be bad. He knew she would be ruthless._

" _Are you sure you don't want to sit down? I have a feeling our….talk, well, it may be as gruesome as it could get….for you, that is," Robin didn't back down as Cora's sharp, attentive words pierced the air between them. She smiled a wicked smile when Robin didn't move or speak._

" _Suit yourself," Cora turned slowly as she walked to a wall, her hands tracing the frame of a picture of Regina and Robin. She shook her head, her eyes never leaving the photograph, as she sighed._

" _You truly do love her, don't you?" Cora's question caught him off guard, but Robin nodded his head nonetheless. His eyes went to the floor, thinking of his beautiful, breathtaking girlfriend._

" _I do. I love Regina more than anyone will ever love you," Instead of a roll of her eyes or a glare, the elder brunette only smiled, her teeth showing off in the light. Robin was going to be sick. She was disgusting._

" _Pity. I guess this won't be as easy as I thought…. Well, the more heartbreak the merrier," Robin watched as Cora's hand drifted away from the photo's frame as she turned back towards him, rubbing her hands together as if she were preparing for world domination._

" _Now, let's see. I think the best way to explain this to you is to start with a story," Robin rolled his eyes, not interested at all in Cora's sob story, but little did he know, this wasn't about her at all. No, it was about the woman he loved._

" _Once upon a time, in a small town, a little girl was born. Some people thought she was the world, some people thought she was a mistake. Most people took the latter…. You see, the girl had everything growing up. A stable childhood, a roof to live under, an amazing education, a life full of money….anything anyone would hope for." Robin's careful eyes watched as Cora paced the small hallway, using her hands as she spoke._

" _However, it never seemed good enough. Because the little girl believed in the four letter word that crushed dreams. That broke hearts. That tore people apart. The little girl believed in love…. The one thing she_ thought _she didn't have…. Just because a parent doesn't tuck a child in, or speak to them every day, or play their foolish games doesn't mean the parent doesn't care…." Robin's heart stopped as he realized where this was going._

 _More importantly, who it was about._

" _And that, Mr. Locksley, that was the first mistake made by the little girl. She believed she was unloved...which led her to the conclusion that she was unlovable. She grew up, left home, and as soon as she set foot in the city, she forgot about the one person who gave the girl the life the mother never had….. She forgot about her mother." Robin's jaw clenched as he shook his head._

 _It was funny how the same story was seen from two very different perspectives…._

" _And now, the little girl? She believes she has finally found the love of her life. And maybe she's wrong, or maybe she's right. But one thing is certain. She will realize the truth sooner or later, and I will make it sooner," Cora glared at the man in front of her, his stupid face annoying her._

" _Now, back to the choices. The first option: You leave. You pack up your bags, act like you never loved her, and you drive away, leaving Regina broken hearted. She will be devastated, crying for days, locking herself away from the world…. You will write a letter, explaining why you left. It will be because you realized you never loved her, and you realized she truly was worthless. You couldn't live the life you wanted with her in your way," Cora smirked at Robin's horrified face._

" _Once Regina receives the letter, she will finally understand that love is weakness, and I will finally be understood. She will finally get it through her brain that her whole life, I wasn't the villain, but the victim…." Robin scoffed as he backed away, not sure of himself at the moment. He could strangle Cora Mills. He could kill her right here, right now, and all would be okay again._

 _But once again, his honor stood in the way._

 _He hated himself._

" _The second option?" Cora's mouth turned upside down in a malicious smile, her whole demeanor changing as she walked to Robin._

" _Of course…. The second option: You two go back to normal, what life was before I stopped by….for a few days. But all goes astray when Regina," Cora gasped a fake gasp as she placed a hand over her heart, "she disappears…. You go crazy looking for her, the police searching for her everywhere. Only, who wouldn't suspect the crazy loving boyfriend….after all, the whole lovey-dovey shit couldn't fool everyone, now could it?" Robin furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to understand what Cora was saying, only until she made it clear._

" _Imagine how devastated everyone would be when they find out that you, Mr. Locksley, were responsible for Regina's disappearance….what a shame. And while you are being interrogated, most likely to be thrown in jail, Regina is elsewhere….tending to other responsibilities…." Robin stared horrified as he wondered how anyone could ever do this to a person, let alone their very own daughter._

" _Of course, if you're not willing to comply by these options, there's always room for improvement in my book… And Mr. Locksley, I will do_ anything, _and I mean anything, to keep you out of my daughter's life," Cora walked closer to Robin, and he flinched when her hand went to his chest, her fingers tracing the outline of where his heart was._

" _We wouldn't want this pretty heart of yours to be ripped out, now, would we?" Robin grabbed Cora's hand and shoved it away, pushing her back in the process. Cora only smiled and shook her head._

" _Now, let's go over the options one last time, shall we? One, you leave and never come back. Two, Regina disappears, and you are thrown into jail. Three, well, we'll just have to make sure it doesn't get to that point, right, Dear?" Cora smirked._

 _Robin's head spun as he shook his head, knowing that he would do none of these things. He would go to the police, report Cora for, for domestic abuse towards Regina, verbal, and maybe even physical, and everyone would be free from this demon._

" _And before you get any bright ideas, I have friends in very, very high places…. A fight against me would do nothing."_

 _Robin scowled at Cora. He hated her more than anything on this planet._

" _You wouldn't….you wouldn't kidnap Regina. You wouldn't…." Robin couldn't bring himself to say the last words._

" _I wouldn't what? Kill her? Are you willing to take that chance?" Robin's heart beat out of his chest as he looked for any other option. He couldn't go to the police. He couldn't file a restraining order against her. He couldn't have her thrown in jail._

" _Why are you doing this?" Robin asked as a frustrated tear fell down the side of his face. For a second, Cora almost seemed pained by the question, but her mask was back up in a top second flat._

" _Because even if no one believes so, I love my daughter….. And if one thing is for sure, she will never be cursed to walk this planet next to someone who could break her heart at any time…." Cora walked over to the side of the room as she grabbed her purse, sliding it to her wrist._

" _Now, I must get going…. So, Mr. Locksley, what will the choice be?" Robin stood in silence, his eyes glued to the floor. He wanted to tell her he wasn't choosing. That he would find a way to defeat her once and for all._

 _But Regina flashed through his mind, and he knew he had to do what he had to do. He needed to keep Regina safe, just like he promised he would. If out of the two of them, one was bound to get hurt, it would be him. He wouldn't let Regina's mother hurt her any longer._

 _Tears began welling in his eyes as he heard Cora's satisfied chuckle._

" _Wonderful choice, Robin….. You have until graduation. You can love her for the rest of your life, if that's really what it takes, but by the morning after graduation day, you will leave…. Or rest aside, I will have no problem at all taking care of things myself," and with a single laugh more, Cora Mills walked out of the apartment with a sly smile on her face._

 _The moment she was gone, Robin collapsed to the floor, clutching his chest as his sobs racked throughout the house. He screamed as he clawed at his heart, knowing he was nothing but a pawn in one of Cora's games._

I can't let her die, _Robin thought as he hugged his knees to his chest, rocking on the cold, hard floor._ I can't be the person to ruin her life, _Robin repeated in his mind._

 _He knew he made the right choice._

 _But he also knew he would forever be broken-hearted, knowing that Regina would never know he loved her more than anything. She would only think that he was just another guy who had used her._

 _God damn it._

 _He hated himself._

… _._

~Present~

"She's going to get sick, Robert. We can't just stand here and watch her wither away," Helen whispered as she and her husband stood outside the waiting room, Robert leaning against a wall as his head hung low.

"We're all worried about Robin, Helen. All of us are going to get sick if we keep doing this," Helen only rolled her eyes.

"Regina hasn't slept since the first night Robin's been here. She barely eats, barely says a word, and doesn't even look strong enough to stand up on her own two feet. Everyone else has either slept each night or gone back home to pick up things, but Regina has been here for over a week now," Helen raised her eyebrows, and Robert knew she was right.

"She needs sleep, an Advil, and a quiet place to rest," Helen stated, and Robert nodded, agreeing with her. But before he could say anything else, a quiet voice made them turn their heads.

"I'm fine," Regina stood there, behind them, her arms across her chest, almost hugging her body. She stood tall and lean, but you could not let her posture fool you. She looked like hell. The bags under her eyes were growing by the second, her face was pale, and her eyes were red. She was not fine.

"Sweetheart, we think it's best if you come home with one of us tonight. You can get some sleep, relax for a little-"

"I'm not leaving. I'm not leaving Robin," Regina interrupted, looking Helen straight in the eyes. No emotion there but fear and the slightest bit of hope.

"Regina, you need to save yourself before you try to save anyone else," Robin spoke quietly, and Regina's eyes darted to Robin's father. She looked hurt, at first, and then, just plain sad.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? Why does everyone think I'm the one who's going to save Robin?" Regina asked defeatedly, a tear falling down the side of her face. Helen and Robert watched as their little girl fell apart right in front of them. Robert went to embrace her, but Regina stepped back, not wanting to be comforted.

"Because no matter what we do, you are the one who is helping him, Regina. He only shows progress in his report after you talk to him. No one else," Helen explained, but Regina shook her head. She wiped at her eyes before folding her arms back to her chest, wishing she could be the one lying in that hospital bed.

"Honey, why don't you go outside and we can-"

"I just wish I was the one lying in that damn hospital bed," Regina exclaimed, which made Robert and Helen freeze. Robert and Helen shared a concerned look at the same time before their attention was averted back to Regina.

"Regina-"

"He knows it too. I told him, and he still didn't wake up…. Why can't I be the one in that coma right now? No one would care, no one would be waiting for me to wake up, and I wouldn't be disrupting anyone's life. Why is Robin suffering when it should be me?" Regina started crying as she hugged herself, her eyes still stuck on the floor, un-moving.

She felt like her heart was on fire, so tired of keeping everything inside. She was about to explode, and she needed to leave before she said anything else she shouldn't.

"Regina, we wish that no one was in this horrid situation….you truly can't believe that Robin or we wouldn't be here if you were in danger?" Robert explained, more as a statement than a question, but Regina only bit her lips as she tried not to cry in front of them.

"That's not the point! The point is that Robin has been unconscious for 180 hours, over a week, and nothing is happening! He's not getting better, he's not waking up, and he's in the same state he was when this whole damn thing started! So how can I be the one to save him when he doesn't even want me here?!" Regina tried to take a deep breath but it didn't help, and finally, her eyes moved from the ground.

But unfortunately, the hurried around the room frantically, never staying on one spot for more than few seconds.

"Regina, he does want you here, Sweetheart. I know this is hard, for all of us, but Robin would want you to get some rest and look after your health," Regina laughed emotionlessly as she shook her head, her red eyes even puffier than before.

"Robin does not want me here, trust me. Because I told him that all he had to do was say the word. All he had to do was tell me he wanted me, and I would have given him a second chance. But he walked right out of my life again, telling me that he didn't want us, so how am I supposed to think that he wants me here when he doesn't even want me in his life?!" Robert and Helen were about to say something when Regina continued on.

"And how am I supposed to leave when he wakes up, knowing he will never know I was here?! He will never know how much I love him, or how much I miss him, or how much I just want him to talk to me again! He'll never know any of this because I can't wake him up! And if I'm the only hope, then how do I _not_ feel guilty about not being able to wake Robin up?!" Helen and Robert were horrified as they watched Regina go off, acting so unlike her.

She was never one to scream, or cry, or even talk in front of others. Not when she's always been emotionally closed off. But now? It was like every little thing she's gone through her whole life continued to build up, and Robin's accident was the final thing that broke the dam, all the emotion flowing outside from within.

Before anyone had the chance to stop her, Regina walked away from the pair, heading straight for the bathroom.

She hated herself.

…

It was midnight, and now, Robin had been in the hospital for over a week. Officially. Regina cleaned herself up hours ago, hiding from everyone in the cafeteria, sitting at a table tucked away in the back corner, no food in front of her.

 _I'm sorry I was never good enough,_ Regina had thought, thinking that if she couldn't talk to anyone there right now, she would at least talk to Robin's ghost, which constantly surrounded her.

 _I'm sorry I'm the reason why you won't wake up,_ Regina had cried, hiding her face from doctors and nurses and anyone else who had walked past her.

 _It's okay…._ Robin's ghost had told her, and even though she knew it wasn't, it was then Regina realized she wouldn't do anything else.

Robin's heart was set on starting over. And starting over wouldn't be coming back to life where Regina and his past was always hung over his head.

Around 10 pm, Regina had walked to Robin's room, leaning against the door as she looked at him through the window. The last time she would ever see him.

"You always said it was all about timing," Regina had whispered sadly as she watched his machines _beep_ as they kept track of his levels, "I guess we never got it right."

Now, here she was, once again sitting in this uncomfortable hospital chair. The waiting room had gone down to just her and Robin's family, _not your family, Regina. You can't call them that,_ as the night grew on.

Regina was slumped over in her chair, her elbows on her knees, her eyes steady at the ground in front of her.

12:01 am.

No change whatsoever.

She watched as doctor after doctor zoomed past, going every which way, but none of them was the doctor that she needed to hear from.

Regina avoided Helen and Robert, ashamed and embarrassed about her actions earlier, and she seriously wanted to go crawl into a dark hole and vanish. But she was here for Robin. And she needed to be here. To confirm the words of Robin's ghost, which never seemed to leave her.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the hospital, a few halls down, Tink stood in Robin's hospital room, looking over him. She frowned when she looked at his charts, then back to him, and back to his charts. Nothing was adding up.

Yesterday, there was hope for him. A lot of it, too. But now? His papers and stats on the medical machines showed no road to recovery. That he would just be like a vegetable for the rest of his life, just silently sleeping on the table forever.

For the first time in such a long time, Tink cried for a patient. She didn't even know this man, but knew that whatever happened to him shouldn't have. If her reports read right, he was a police officer. He must have been shot protecting people. Innocent people, just like himself.

Why do the good always die young?

"Hi…" Tink breathed into the room. She didn't know what she was expecting, but seemed disappointed when Robin's motionless body did nothing in response. The blonde doctor sat next to Robin in a chair and sighed, taking her glasses off, resting them on top of her head.

"I just wanted to thank you for your service….a lot of people wouldn't even think of taking your job…." Tink smiled sadly as she watched the machines run, the quiet beeps the only thing audible in the room.

"And, um, I guess I just don't believe that your chances are really gone…. I just, I met Regina. And she's so scared, Mr. Locksley…. Do you mind if I call you Robin? I don't think you do. I'll call you Robin," Tink looked around before saying anything else.

"Anyways, Regina is so scared to lose you. She loves you so much, Robin. So, so much. She hasn't left your side since you arrived here, and now, I'm asking you to do the same…." Tink smiled as she held Robin's hand, looking at his closed eyes, as if they would open at any minute.

"Please, don't leave Regina. Even if you're tired of fighting, she desperately needs you in her life….don't leave her side. I know you can fight this. I know you can wake up," Tink sat down for a couple more minutes before slowly getting up, looking at the machines one last time.

"If it were easy, everyone would do it….don't take the easy way out, Robin. Don't take the easy way out….." With her final words said, Tink closed the door behind her quietly.

 _You can only wait a few more hours, Tink,_ Tink replayed the words of her boss, and she shuddered. She only had an hour left.

And then? If Robin's health didn't change in one hour?

Robin's soul wouldn't be the only one gone.

…

 _Robin hid his face from the flames as he stood in the middle of a room with burgundy walls, the whole setting on fire. He gasped in pain as ashes came up to his face. He never knew the path back to life would be so hard._

 _He's made it through the previous rooms, and this was the last one to go. Then, when he reached the glowing white door on the other side of the room, he would return back to life._

 _His body would return to consciousness._

 _Flames rose higher around him as he tried to run his way to the door. He cursed time and time again as he felt his whole body burn. But he needed to get to Regina. He just needed to._

 _Robin kept his head low and protected as he looked around, looking for another way towards the door, and that's when he saw the wall next to him. It had a ledge. It wasn't that small, and it was the only thing that wasn't consumed by fire._

 _Robin leaped across the room and just caught the last inch of the white edge, hanging on by his fingertips for dear life. Robin groaned loudly as his fingers carried his body across the large room. Once he reached the end, life was so close to him, he could practically taste the color bringing him back._

 _But when Robin was about to drop to the ground and walk his way to freedom, funny, how he considered it freedom, the flames rose to his chest, and he cried out in pain, one hand falling off the ledge._

 _Robin panicked as he realized his life depended on his one hand, his balance, and his determination. There was no way out but to jump ten feet to the door, and bust it down with his weight, hoping once he reached the light it would bring him back to life._

 _Robin took a few deep breaths, totally scared out of his mind. If he didn't make this jump, if he didn't time everything perfectly, his life would be gone, and he might die trying. Well….he was willing to take the chance. Anything for Regina._

 _Robin gained momentum as he swung back and forth, and after his fifth swing, he let go, screaming in agony as his body collided with the beaming white door. He didn't know it down, though, and now the platform was catching on fire, his life surely almost gone._

 _Robin screamed out in desperation and pain as he used his last amounts of strength to turn the knob, open the door, and pray for the best._

 _For the first few moments, nothing. He was still in the room, his body starting to become one with the fire. And just as he closed his eyes, just as he pictured Regina one last time, all of a sudden, he was surrounded by white._

 _And then, he was no longer lying on the heated floor of a raging fire room. No, he was lying in a bed, tubes and wires sticking out of him…._

Robin groaned quietly as he scrunched his eyes closed before trying to open them. He blinked a few times before his eyes opened to the tiniest slits, and that was when he heard a nurse's high pitched scream.

…

Tink's head fell as she read the time.

1:05 am.

She even gave it a few extra minutes.

How was she going to do this?

How was she supposed to tell Regina and the others that Robin wouldn't be waking up?

Tink clutched her clipboard at her side, as if she were five years old again clutching a teddy bear, and walked very, very slowly out to the waiting room. Everyone's head shot up when her heels were heard, and one look at Regina, Tink knew this would be the hardest news she would ever have to give.

…..

Regina stared at Tink as the blonde stood in front of them, fidgeting nervously. She watched as Tink took off her glasses and folded them neatly in her pocket before looking back up with a poor demeanor, and the saddest eyes she's ever seen the doctor wear.

"I…" Tink began, and Regina knew it then. Robin wasn't waking up. Not now, and not any time soon. She was a failure. Such a failure.

"I-I'm so, so sorry," Tink whispered, a single teardrop escaping one of her green eyes. Regina's eyes watered as she shook her head, not wanting to hear what she's known all along.

"We did everything we could," Tink's voice wavered, and Regina covered her face in her hands, the tears already flowing fast. She would never get to tell Robin she loved him again. She would never be able to tell him that he made her the happiest she's ever been. She wouldn't be able to even say 'hello' to him ever again.

The whole room silent, and Paige dug her face into Will as she began crying, regretting all the years she spent avoiding her brother. All that time now, she would never get back or be able to make up for.

Helen and Robert just stared in shock, trying to find words to say, to find feelings to feel, but both only felt emptiness in their stomachs, darkness in their hearts, and wetness on their cheeks.

Emma and Killian went over to Regina immediately, whispering little nothings to her, as if that would make any of it better. Regina only shook her head as she began really crying, stifling her loud sobs with her hand.

"Robin….he-"

"Dr. Tink! Dr. Tink! It's patient 08202011!" Tink turned when she heard her name, and more importantly, when she heard the patient's number, "he's, he's waking up! We need every medical assistance provided!" A young girl with red hair exclaimed, running to Tink with a huge smile on her face, excitement clear in her facial expression and voice.

Once again, the room went silent. No one knew what to say or what to do.

"Patient 08202011?" Tink asked again, and the girl nodded. Tink wiped her eyes and laughed with a huge smile as she turned to everyone.

"It's Robin. Robin is patient 08202011…." Tink confirmed, and Regina looked up, her eyes big, wide, and frantic.

"He is alive…. Robin is alive," Tink laughed again before excusing herself, running out of the room and down the hall with the young girl, both in the direction of Robin's room.

Regina was frozen with shock. She didn't know what to do.

"Regina, he's alive! He woke up!" Emma exclaimed next to her, and Regina stood up crying with the world's biggest smile as Emma embraced her, both crying tears of relief.

The whole room celebrated with smiles and hugs and tears as the news finally met everyone's minds. Robin was alive. He woke up. He was okay.

After everyone calmed down, Will walked walked over to Regina, who was trying to stop her tears. It's been an emotional, suspenseful week, and to hell if these tears weren't going to fall.

"You did it, Lass. You woke Robin up…. Maybe it really is all about timing," Regina smiled as she let out sound that could only be described as a cry of joy. She raked her hands through her hair before she wrapped her arms around Will, her head tucked away in the crook of his neck.

Will chuckled as he held onto the brunette tightly, happy that he finally saw her smile for once.

Regina clutched to Will as she let her tears fall, still not believing that Robin actually survived.

 _You did it, Lovely. You saved me, just like you always do,_ Robin's voice clouded Regina's mind, and she smiled as more tears fell.

Tomorrow, tomorrow, she would have to deal with goodbye. But tonight, she just wanted to take a deep breath, knowing that Robin was safe.

 _I love you so damn much_ , Regina thought as she smiled, knowing Robin had woken up. She didn't even care if he loved her anymore. He was here and that was enough.

It would have to be, from now on.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi everyone! Wow. I just realized how long it's been since I've updated this story. I'm so sorry, I just lost inspiration, but I know you guys deserve better than that, so it may have taken months, but I didn't give up, and I powered through it. Thank you so much for always coming back to read these stories of mine. They're my babies :)**

 **Now, the chapter we've all been waiting for! Here is Chapter 16!**

 _ **Chapter 16**_

Machines. They were surrounding him. He could hear the small _beeps_ as he fought to stay awake, his eyes closing nonetheless. He had made it. He hadn't died. He hadn't gone to hell.

He was here.

Robin groaned, the pain all over his body, from his head to his toes, making itself aware to him. Robin grimaced at the agonizing pain in his head, but it was nothing compared to the burning fire raging by his abdomen.

He must have been shot there. There was no other explanation.

He didn't remember a lot of what happened before the world went dark. He remembered that he had showed up at the station with John. He remembered talking to him and Mulan, and partially driving in the cop car, but he couldn't recall anything else.

But he just knew he had been shot. And, with the way his body roared in pain with just him breathing, he knew it had to be more than once, and it had to be bad.

Robin opened his eyes with all the might he had as he heard heels clicking against the floor, leading into his room.

By the door stood a woman in a white coat (which looked like a lab coat, he observed), her blonde hair thrown back into a ponytail with a scrunchie. Her glasses were perched on top of her head, and a clipboard was held at her side.

"Hello, Mr. Locksley….. How are you feeling?" Dr. Tink asked with an ecstatic smile, her eyes glowing brighter than he'd ever thought anyone's eyes could shine.

 _She's probably happy she didn't lose a patient,_ Robin thought as he tried to smile, but he winced back in pain.

"I, I feel like, like a train, it r-ran over me…..t-three times," Robin explained, his voice quiet, scratchy, raw, and rough from the lack of using it throughout the unbearable week. It was barely a whisper.

Dr. Tink only smiled as she rubbed hand sanitizer through her fingers, bringing herself over towards Robin, standing by his bed with a friendly smile.

"I am Dr. Tink. I'm the one who has been looking over you since your stay here… I must say, you gave us quite the hell of a scare, Mr. Locksley," Tink laughed lightly, lightening the mood with her bright smile and attitude.

Robin let out a shaky breath as he looked down his body, just knowing that underneath the hospital gown were hundreds of scrapes and cuts and bruises, and one, maybe two, severe, painful wounds.

"H-how long was I," Robin coughed, and Tink frowned, hating seeing any of her patients in discomfort and pain, "was I, you know, a-asleep,"

Tink smiled sadly as she looked over Robin's machines, making sure everything was okay. She rested her hands on her knees as she sat up in the chair by his bed.

"You were unconscious for over 216 hours…. A little over nine days…. You are very, very lucky, Mr. Locksley. The incident you suffered from could have lead to fatal consequences…do you remember anything that happened?" Robin racked his brain as he tried to recall what had happened to him, but the initial shock of everything with his body-aching headache didn't help one bit.

Robin shook his head, unable to find words. Tink nodded her head, reaching for her clipboard as she looked over the report. Robin watched her steadily, not sure if he wanted to know what had happened or not.

"Unfortunately, the police force is never an easy or safe career…. You suffered from three gunshots. One to the abdomen, one to the shoulder, and one to the neck…every single bullet _just_ barely passed vital organs and bloodlines….however, you did get a nasty gash to the head, which I can only assume from that and the major blood loss your body went through, is why your coma happened in the first place," The blonde doctor explained, and Robin's eyes widened in shock as memories came flooding back to him one by one.

Him and John in the abandoned building.

The criminals dressed in black with their guns pointed at them.

His sacrifice for John.

Mulan's words of safety, as if any of them knew what would happen.

Tink let Robin relish in his thoughts before the silence grew for too long.

"As for your coma, we were all terrified, Mr. Locksley. You showed no signs of waking up…at all. In fact, the statistics showed you would never wake up from your unconscious state…until a miracle happened," Robin's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to wrap his head around everything. A miracle? What could have happened?

"You are very fortunate to have so many people who love you, Robin. After you were first put here, we allowed visitors...all your friends and family came in to talk to you, but there was only one person, once _voice_ , you ever responded to….." Robin grew even more confused at that moment.

Who would he have responded to if-

Robin's heart stopped. He immediately looked up to the doctor with hopeful eyes, praying to god he hadn't just dreamt up the voice and body of the love of his life.

Without saying anything, Tink nodded her head with a smile, and Robin's heart leaped out of his chest. _She's here…she's really here!_

"Because you retrieved consciousness just ten minutes ago, the medication we have you on might make you feel nauseous and spacey for about two hours….however, it most definitely will make you drowsy. Just a friendly warning," Robin nodded his head, already feeling his eyelids start to droop, his mind losing focus.

"Can I, can I see her?" Tink smiled sadly, nodding her head. Tink stood from the chair by his bedside as she gathered her clipboard, brushing strands of hair out of her face. Tink walked to the door slowly, thanking god that Robin had survived.

As she was just about to leave the room, she saw Robin fighting as hard as he could for his eyes to stay open, and she sighed, consciously.

"She'll be here when you wake up, I promise," Tink's quiet, welcoming, comforting whisper just reached Robin's ears as his eyes finally closed, anxious for the moment when he would finally get to see her again.

Regina.

…

Regina slowly walked up and down a hallway by the hospital's waiting room, her shaking hands rubbing smoothly across each other, nervously. The nerves in her body were spilling out of her by the second.

 _He's awake. You got what you came here for. He doesn't need you anymore._ Regina kept her head low as she closed her eyes for a split second, a single tear dropping down the side of her face.

She couldn't just leave, could she? Certainly, there had to be some sort of rule, some sort of acknowledgement that she had to at least say goodbye. She couldn't just leave without one last glance at his life-filled body.

"Regina?" Regina turned around and saw Will standing in front of her, almost looking sheepish. Regina wiped her eyes quickly as she lifted her head, smiling at the man she hadn't realized she'd missed so much.

"I'm fine," Regina answered before he could ask, and Will showed a small smile, knowing half of that was true, and half was not.

Robin was alive. The part of her that loved him knew that, and was fine.

The emotional part of her, the one that knew she wouldn't be part of anyone's lives much longer, was not fine.

"You know, you've been through a hell of a lot just this past week…. Wouldn't you feel better if, you know, you, uh, had some company, to help you deal with all of this?" Regina sighed as she shook her head, smiling smally.

Company…..she wouldn't even know how to be comfortable with people around her anymore.

"If this is your way of getting me to stay, you better move on….. Maybe it's just better this way. I've been alone for so long now, I can try to make a fresh start," Will frowned at the sound of that.

He used to know this woman. He used to be one of her closest friends.

"And what about Robin? He woke up because of you, you think that's just gonna go away? You think he's just gonna forget about it and live his life the way it was?" Regina crossed her arms against her chest as she looked down then back up again.

She wasn't strong enough. She wouldn't make it through this conversation another time.

"We are not talking about this," Regina stated strongly and angrily as she tried to walk away, but Will reached for her arm just in time, stopping her in the process.

"Regina, don't run. Not this time….. He needs you," Regina laughed humorlessly as she pulled her arm away from Will, glaring at him.

"I don't know how many times I have to say this, but get this through everyone's head…. I did not wake Robin. He woke up himself with medication and outstanding doctors. He does not need me. He needs to get back on track with his everyday life, which did not involve me. And who knows? Maybe he will forget me, maybe he won't…but I'm not going to be here to find out," Regina breathed heavily as she let her words loose, wishing she could hide the heartbreak in her eyes.

"So you won't even say goodbye? Is that how selfish you are? Because the Regina I know would never run and hide like this." And that, _that_ , made Regina stop.

Selfish….. She was being selfish. She didn't want to get hurt, so she didn't want to go back to see Robin. She didn't want her heart to break all over again. But what about Robin? What if he wanted to see her, even if it was just to thank her?

Thank her? All she's ever done is made his life a living hell…..

"I will say goodbye…..but the Regina you used to know is long gone. I will never be so vulnerable again. I will never put my feelings out into the open again….. I am not _her_ anymore," Regina wiped away a fresh tear as she walked away from Will, lowering her face once again.

How was she going to live knowing she lost the best and worst thing that's ever happened to her?

…

"Look at that….she's pacing again," Robert explained as he and his wife had their eyes on Regina, who was pacing the hallway next to the waiting room. Helen sighed as she rested her head against her husband's shoulder.

"Robin almost died," she whispered, "she doesn't know what to do or how to feel anymore."

They watched as Will went to Regina, and from the looks of it, they were arguing…again. Helen watched as the woman she's grown to call her daughter shed a single tear, wiping it away before most could see. The woman frowned.

"She saved him, Robert…and after everything they've been through, she won't allow herself to believe they will ever have another chance," Robert frowned, hearing his wife's words, knowing they were one hundred percent true.

Regina had her walls up for good this time, and they were ten times higher than they had ever been.

Their little girl…..

"Robin broke her heart when he left, and I can only assume her mother didn't help one bit….. She's like this because of her mother, not because of our boy….. She just doesn't know that."

…..

Regina's heart began beating out of her chest when she saw Tink start to walk over to her. The blonde woman was smiling, ever so cheerful, and Regina only cowared, terrified of seeing Robin one last time.

"He's asleep right now," Tink explained, "but I promised him you would be there when he wakes up….. He wants to see you, Regina…. I really think you guys could have a second chance," Regina smiled sadly as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

A whole other life with Robin…..

Before Tink and Regina started walking down the hallway which would lead to Robin, the brunette looked over her shoulder. Will gave her a knowing smile and nodded his head. His parents eyes glowed with thankfulness and appreciation. His sister just sat in shock.

Regina took a deep breath before starting down the hallway to Robin. Always to Robin.

Her hands shook, her legs were wobbly, her stomach was churning. Many people can't say they have met for the first time twice…but now, she was the exception, not the rule.

This was a new Robin. And this was a new Regina.

"Are you going to be okay?" Tink asked as both women stopped in front of the hospital room, where Regina's soulmate rested. Regina looked into the window, her breath stopping when she saw Robin's chest rise and fall on its own. She looked over at the doctor and nodded her head.

Tink gave her a long, very-needed hug before they broke apart, Tink leaving Regina for the moment she's been waiting for and dreading at the same time.

For a whole minute, Regina's hand rested on the door's handle. _He is your soulmate,_ a tiny voice whispered in her head. She was terrified. She didn't want to go in.

If she walked through that door, everything would change. And she had never been good with change. But if she didn't….. _No, you won't run away. Not this time._

Regina slowly opened the door, being careful of not making a sound as the door closed silently behind her. She stood straight and powerless once her eyes finally raked over Robin's body.

Before she had a chance to shed any more tears or turn back, Regina tiptoed towards Robin, sitting down in the chair at his bedside. For a while, she just sat in silence, listening to Robin's breathing as he slept.

She smiled.

He was breathing on his own. He was okay.

Before she could stop herself, Regina's hand made its way to Robin's hair, her gentle, nervous fingers raking through his dirty blonde mess. Her hand trailed down to cup his cheek, then, her thumb ran along his jawline, soothingly.

"Hi," Regina whispered a tearful laughed, a smile painted across her face. Her thumb continued its path down his jawline as she spoke.

"Please, don't ever do that to me again…." Regina breathed as her tear-filled eyes watched his face, his features looking the same despite the horrid he'd been through the last week or so. Regina closed her eyes.

"They said you were gone, Robin… They were going to tell us you would never wake up," A tear fell onto Robin's arm.

"And, and I…. I thought, I thought I lost you, Robin," Regina choked back emotion, trying to hide the tears in her voice, "And I would have died from a broken heart, right then and there, if it weren't for the miracle that happened seconds after…..you woke up, Robin. One second, you were gone, and the next, you were here."

Regina's hand ran down his arm as her fingers intertwined with his.

"I wasn't going to come in here, to say goodbye, but Will said I owe it to you to at least do the right thing… You don't owe me anything, Robin. Despite what everyone believes, all I did was talk to you. I didn't save you."

After long moments of silence, filled with machines beeping and Robin's breathing patterns, Regina's voice trembled.

"I never stopped loving you, you have to know that. Every single time I saw you, every single time we got close, every single time you said my name, the feelings I felt when I was twenty always came rushing back to me…"

"But I'm terrified that if we do try this again, if we try _us_ again, you'll wake up one day and realize I'm not good enough, just like before…."

"And I can't keep holding onto the smallest piece of hope that you will ever fall for me again. It isn't healthy for me, or for you….. I am going to miss you so much. And I'm going to miss your family…hell, they are the only family I've ever had…but please, please don't come after me. Don't waste your time on me."

"Before I leave, I wanted to know why you left in the first place…but it's probably better this way….. Just, just don't forget me, okay? Say you'll remember me…." _Say you'll remember me standing in a nice dress staring at the sunset, babe._

Regina watched as Robin's body hadn't changed. _He can't hear you. Again. He doesn't know you are talking to him._

"What we had might not have been love, but it was _real._ Don't forget about all the times you made me smile, or the first time I met your parents, or the classes that drew us together. Don't forget about our first date, or the way we had our first kiss, or the millions of times you told me you loved me…."

"Because to me, _it was real….._ I don't deserve any of this, but please, all I ask is that you don't forget me…. I love you, and whether you know it or not, you made this world a place where I actually wanted to be…where for the first time when I was nineteen, you made me feel worthy of standing on this planet…like I wasn't the mistake my mother wishes she never had," Regina gained all the courage she had as she rose from her seat, leaning over Robin's hospital bed.

Regina lowered her head as she pressed a loving kiss to her ex-lover's forehead, her lips lingering longer than needed. She took the time to memorize his face, his body. As her hand cupped his cheek she sighed and rested her head against his.

"Don't forget about me," the whisper was almost inaudible, only loud enough for both to hear. Regina slowly put herself back together, backing away from Robin, as she glanced one last time at him.

This was it. This was their long awaited goodbye. The moment that was always bound to happen.

Regina let out a shaky breath as she closed her eyes, wishing she didn't have to do this. Why did it have to be this way? Was there a slight chance that maybe, just maybe, they could be a couple again? Could they be as strong as they were before their terrifically terrible past?

 _I wanted to marry you._

 _I didn't want to leave._

 _I'm just going to break your heart._

 _You are not a mistake, I am._

Robin's words danced through her pounding head. All the words and phrases Robin's ever said to her jumbled into two silhouettes waltzing across a ballroom floor. She opened her eyes as the fantasies only grew stronger.

As she looked to her left, she saw the ghost of her and Robin sitting at an old wooden table in the library of their college. She stared longingly at her old self, wishing for the innocence to come take her back.

Old Regina didn't have heartbreak hidden beneath her chocolate brown eyes. She smiled, and it wasn't fake. She talked to Robin like she didn't know he would only break her heart…..because she didn't.

At nineteen, she didn't know what she knew now. Maybe that's why she fell for Robin so hard.

In the middle of the room, she watched as their first fight played out in front of her. She had ran out of their apartment, screaming at Robin, saying she was leaving. That she would never come back.

Regina watched with tears in her eyes as her younger self stormed through the parking lot in the pouring rain, searching for her car. And they fell once she saw Robin's younger self capture her in his arms, begging her not to go as she cried in his chest, loud sobs not heard over the pouring rain.

And then, on the other side of the room, was the moment that changed their lives forever…..

 _Regina sat on the couch, her elbows on her knees, as she stared blankly in front of her. He wasn't there when she woke up. He promised her he would be. He promised her they would work through whatever they had fallen into. That they would get out of the hole they had dug themselves into._

 _The brunette hugged her knees as she hunched over, sick to her stomach._ This is the end, _she thought, tears threatening to spill over her eyes. The had just graduated two days ago, and when he kissed her, he put everything he had into their kiss. Regina had too. But now? She woke up to cold sheets and numbness next to her._

 _Her head snapped up when she heard the front door open. It was slammed shut, and she winced. She watched as Robin walked through the door, completely ignoring her. He walked to their room and Regina's heart stopped when she heard a suitcase being zipped open._

 _Regina ran into the room, her heart shattering in her chest as she watched the love of her life hurriedly throw his shirts and jeans and anything he could into the suitcase. Regina rushed over to Robin, her hand grabbing his arm, trying to stop him._

" _What are you doing? Why are you doing this?" Regina asked quickly, her words stumbling over each other. Robin pushed her hand away as he continued to pack all his personal belongings into the suitcase. Tears ran down Regina's face as she shook her head._ This can't be happening.

" _Robin, stop! Stop! You said you'd never leave! You said you'd always love me! What happened to that?! Robin, stop, don't leave me!" Regina cries were ignored as he stormed out of the room, all his possessions with him. Regina ran out of the room and to the door, blocking his way in any effort to stop him._

" _What happened, Robin? You can't just leave me like this! What did I do wrong, maybe I can fix this!" Robin only chuckled darkly as he glared at her._

" _You can't fix this, Regina. No one can. It took me two years, but I finally figured it out," Robin growled, and Regina froze. No more tears, no more words, no more breaths._

" _I don't love you, and I never did," tears streamed down both their faces, and Regina had to put a hand over her mouth as she tried to stop her sobs. Robin's angry tears could have been a shade of red. For they burned her, putting a fire to her insides and her flaming heart._

" _Did you really believe that I did? Truly? No, you were just a distraction. A distraction that I needed, up until now. We will never have a future together, and there will never be an_ us… _.. Maybe your mother was right. Maybe you are worthless," All the breath was knocked out of Regina. She crashed to the floor, curled up in a ball, crying her heart out on the cold, lonesome floor._

 _Robin made sure to slam the door as he walked out of their apartment_ and _their life, driving away without a simple explanation._

 _Regina cried for hours non-stop, sure that the neighbors could hear through the paper-thin walls. Her sobs eventually blinded her from any emotion, and after a while, she couldn't hear her own cries any longer._

 _She would never tell a single soul what really happened…. If anyone were to ask, she would say he drove off before she woke up. She would say they had a big fight the previous night and just couldn't rebound from that._

 _But what hurt the most was that none of that was true. What was true was that he drove out of her life without warning, and without reason….. And maybe he was right. Maybe she was as worthless and useless as her mother claimed._

 _Maybe she shouldn't have even moved off that floor at all. Had it not been for a certain blonde and a man who she called guyliner, Regina would have surely rested on that floor forever, never leaving the house, never leaving her spot._

 _Because it was the last time she would ever see Robin._

 _And that?_

 _She wasn't ready to let go of._

 _She never would….._

Regina tore her eyes away from the painful memories as one last flash of light hit her eyes.

To her right, there they were. Her and Robin. They were in his apartment, him ripping off her clothes, whispering to her how much he missed her. The night before she ran into his parents that morning. But just as both their shirts had come off, Regina pushed Robin away, her hands on his chest.

" _You remind me of what love feels like," she whispered as she stared into his crystal blue eyes, "but if this is just going to be some mistake in the morning, then tell me right now. Tell me, so I know that it's all in my head,"_

" _I love you," Robin had whispered back, fiercely, "and us, we will never be a mistake….. I'll be right there next to you tomorrow morning, Regina. I'm not going anywhere…. I'm not going anywhere,"_

Regina sighed as she rubbed her shaky hands together, smiling with a sarcastic laugh. She guessed he really did mean it when he said he wasn't going anywhere, for here he was, still breathing on this beautiful Earth.

The brunette began the torturous walk back to the hospital room's door. _You still have the memories, Regina. No one will ever be able to take that away from you…. He still has the memories too, he can't make them disappear even if he wanted to….he'll remember you._

Regina's last words to him echoed in her ears, and she felt her heart drop. _Don't forget me._

Her hand hadn't even touched the cold exterior of the handle to the end of her world when she was brought to tears, hearing the one sound she thought for sure she'd never hear again….

"I d-doubt…. I'd ever forget…meeting you."

Regina's whole body froze as if she had been struck by lightning. As if the light was playing tricks on her eyes or her mind, as if it was just her head imagining the whole thing, giving her one last fantasy.

But it wasn't.

Regina turned around slowly, her eyes clamped closed, not allowing herself to fall for that kind of disappointment again. She shook her head silently as she heard Robin's bed make noise from a shift in his body.

Oh my god.

"O-open your eyes, Love," Robin's voice flowed to her, his rough and scratchy sound making her knees go weak in disbelief. He sounded like what had just happened….he sounded like he just came back from the dead.

She didn't recognize the low, dangerously scratchy sound of his voice, but she did recognize Robin's demeanor, his word choice.

He was alive.

He was awake.

He was talking to her.

Regina shook her head as her lips trembled, letting out a small cry before she could stop it. She could almost feel Robin's grateful smile, begging her to open her eyes for him. But she just couldn't. She wouldn't let her heart break all over again.

"I'm right here, Regina," Robin croaked, his hand slowly reaching for her. Regina didn't move, a shaky breath escaping her lips.

"If I open my eyes, you won't be…." Robin frowned, hearing Regina's voice so distant and hurt and broken. It was as if she had already given up. _I won't let her give up. I won't let anything get in the way of us ever again._

"Please, open your eyes," Regina whole body shook with tense as she let out a low breath, wanting to do this small thing for Robin. It took her several tries, but after the fifth time, Regina's chocolate brown eyes opened, and she finally saw him. His tired smile made its way to her, and she broke down in tears.

"Don't cry, Love. I'm right here…. Come here," Regina tried to take deep breaths as all the emotion she's contained for the last seven years escaped her, thinking of what would have happened if Robin really had died. She would have never been able to live with herself.

Regina made her way to Robin, and before she could do anything, with all his might, Robin reached for her, pulling her down to him. He wrapped his arms around her, her head rested on his chest, as she cried into him, holding onto him like he would disappear if she ever let go.

Robin held her as Regina cried into him, her body shaking from her sobs. Robin laid a kiss to her hair, to her head, to her cheek, trying to help her control her breathing again.

After what seemed like hours, Regina pulled away, resting her forehead against his.

"Were you really here the whole time?" Robin whispered to her, and Regina nodded her head, unable to speak, her eyes still closed from their long embrace. Robin ran his thumb across her jawline, and she couldn't help it. She broke out into a smile, which turned into a strangled sob, remembering she had done the same to him not even a half hour ago.

"There it is. There's that elusive yet satisfying smile I think about every time I close my eyes," Regina blushed as she ducked her head, tears staining her cheeks, and Robin smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead, "don't hide from me Regina…and don't run, either,"

Regina looked up into his eyes, surprised he knew her intentions. Robin only sighed and looked down before looking at her again, "You really think I wouldn't know? I know you better than you know yourself," Regina sighed as she thought about what to say.

She could lie to him. She could leave. Or, or, she could stay here in his arms, and tell him the truth….

"It's the only way, Robin...it's the only way," Regina whispered, pulling away from him. She sat down in the chair by his bedside, holding his hand as she spoke.

"To what, Regina?" The brunette let out a low breath as she tucked a few stubborn strands of hair back behind her ear, half of her wishing she had left before he woke up. She didn't know how to have this talk.

"To avoid getting hurt...to move on…for both of us to move on," Robin furrowed his eyebrows, holding her hand in his.

"A-and what if, what if I don't want to move on?" Robin and Regina stared at each other, Regina not believing what she just heard. She wouldn't allow herself to.

Robin frowned, was about to tell her everything, how her evil, deranged mother made him break her heart, how he wanted that picture perfect life with her, how he's never fallen out of love with her once, but the woman who held his heart changed the subject as quickly as she had fallen into his arms.

"How are you feeling?" Regina's small, quiet voice reached his ears with a hushed effect, as she cleared her throat. It was as if she were afraid to speak too loud, or speak at all. Robin tried to smile, but as he shifted once again, a sharp, biting pain greeted his body, and he hissed in quiet agony.

"I could have my legs torn apart. I could've had my limbs blown off. I could have lost my sight, or my hearing, or my mind...and even though it would have hurt like hell, every second of the day, inside and out, it wouldn't matter. Not to me. Because I'd go through all of that and more just to see your face again," Robin explained, and Regina let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"You just went through something tragic, Robin. You sound ridiculous," Regina breathed out with struggle, feeling her heartbeat in her chest ratically. Robin showed an exhausted smile as his eyes drooped the slightest

"Regina, Love, I am grateful that I get to see your face, hear your voice, and hold your hand. I am grateful that you waited for me here, all these days, and I am so grateful that even after all the pain and lies I've put you through, you always come back to me, even when I don't deserve you," Tears fell down the sides of Regina's face as she wiped them away quickly. She loved this man.

She would love him forever, who was she kidding?

"Robin, when the doctor told me… when the doctor told us that, that you were…" Robin wiped away Regina's tears as she tried to hide her head, but Robin wouldn't let her.

He gave her a tired, loving smile, letting her know that he was okay. He was exhausted, but he was okay.

"I thought of a million things, but one of the most important ones? I realized that I would never get the chance to tell you… to tell you that…" Regina struggled for words as she closed her eyes, a defeated gasp escaping her.

"I never stopped loving you, Robin. I am in love with you, and I have been since I was nineteen… And knowing that even if we weren't together, you wouldn't even be here to have the chance of spilling coffee all over me or try to finish what we started? It killed me," Regina admitted, and she saw tears drop from Robin's eyes.

"I'm so, so sorry, Love… You must know I love you. I'm still in love with you, a-and if I had it my way, we would have that house on the hill with the picket white fence by now, with little kids running around." Robin admitted as well, and Regina's heart stopped when he told her this.

"Robin, I almost lost you. It's the scariest thing that has ever happened to me in my life. And then your doctor told me I was your only chance, and… and I really thought I would be the reason you _wouldn't_ wake up," Regina whispered, her voice and heart breaking in the worst parts. Robin squeezed her hand tight as he tilted his head towards her the slightest more, wincing, but coming back to her with a humorless, soft chuckle.

"You are the reason I did wake up, Love. If it weren't for you, if I never heard your voice, I don't think I would have woken up," a single tear fell down Regina's face, and Robin frowned, watching as the love of his life, bit her lip to hide its quivering, the emotion of the night too much.

She wondered if it was a choice. She wondered what went on inside someone's mind when they were in a coma. And she wondered if Robin wanted a second chance.

"You could hear me?" Regina asked fragilely, and Robin smiled a beautiful smile.

"Yes… I could feel the overwhelming sadness surrounding my body, and it didn't take me long to realize that the sadness was indeed your soul… once I heard the bullshit coming from your lips about how my waking up could be a chance to find my soulmate, I knew I was going to live, because I need you to know…" Robin broke off, inhaling softly and closing his eyes before they reopened, bleeding into the brunette's brown orbs.

"I needed to tell you that you are the love of my life," Robin whispered, and Regina's mouth parted in shock and delusion.

"My father once told me something that I've never understood, not until now. If two past lovers can remain friends, either they were never in love, or they still are… the second I saw you again at that coffee shop, I finally understood that I had never gotten over you, and when you told me my crazy idea of being friends wasn't so crazy, I knew there was still a chance, Regina. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"You left me after two years of trying my best to be everything you needed. You, you left as if I were some stranger whose bed you'd woken up in the morning. I know we're not kids anymore, Robin, but how can you say you want to spend the rest of your life with me if I wasn't enough from the start?" Regina cried, letting her tears fall in front of him.

There was no way of holding them back now.

A tear slowly rolled down Robin's cheek as he swallowed audibly, gaining the courage to do what should have been done the moment her mother wrecked their lives.

"I left because if I didn't, Cora would have hurt you," Robin whispered between the space of their bodies, and Regina froze completely, no emotion or movements claiming her.

"What?" Regina asked dumbfounded, as if someone slapped her in the face.

"Cora told me if I didn't leave, I wouldn't have anything to stick around for… I couldn't let her hurt you, Regina. I couldn't let her near you, not again," Robin's voice quivered, and Regina laughed humorlessly, letting go of Robin's hand to run her fingers across her face, in her hair, over her jacket, wherever they would roam.

"My mother threatened my life?" the panic in Regina's voice boomed from her chest, spreading throughout her whole body quickly as dread and shock and despair and agony and fear and irony filled Regina's head.

"My own mother wanted you gone so she could finally have control of me!" Regina exclaimed as she stood from her seat, pacing the room in a hurried, frantic matter, angry tears streaming down her face.

She finally figured it out.

Cora wanted her all to herself. If Robin was in the picture, that could never happen. Cora got rid of Robin. Her mother was the reason Robin left so quickly and unexplainable. Her mother ruined her happiness.

"A mother is supposed to love their child! Why couldn't she just look past all my flaws and love _me_? Why am I never good enough for her?!" Regina screamed, her fingers threading through her hair at an unhealthy pace, and Robin watched in horror as Regina fell apart right in front of him.

He couldn't do anything trapped in a hospital bed.

"I love you! I've loved you my whole life, and you've loved me, and that deranged, psychotic _bitch_ kept us apart! She's been using me like a rag doll since I was born and she's always had a grip on this hell of a life I have! SHE MADE YOU LEAVE ME! YOU WERE ONLY TRYING TO PROTECT ME, AND I CAN'T EVEN PROTECT MYSELF!" Regina cried and cried as the room started spinning, and she went to Robin, not wanting to let go of him now that she finally got him back.

"Robin, the room is spinning, Robin, I, I can't stand," Regina cried in a rushed panic, gasping for air, her vulnerable side shining through. Robin pulled her to him quickly, and when her head hit his chest, she sobbed the loudest, ugliest cries she's ever heard a human being cry.

Robin held her in his arms as she crawled into the bed, sliding next to him, burying her face into the crook of his neck. Her body shook as the intensity of her sobs racked her body, and tears cascaded down Robin's cheeks.

Robin held onto Regina as he heard her breathing return to normal, and within an hour, she was asleep, safe in his strong, sturdy arms.

Robin looked down to the love of his like and kissed her forehead, staring at the beauty beside him until his own eyes drooped, sleep claiming the tired, exhausted pair.

…..

Helen and Robert stood outside Robin's hospital room, staring into their son's room through the large glass walls. Helen leaned against the window sill and studied Robin's even breaths as Regina slept soundly next to him.

"He's gonna marry her, Robert," Helen sighed, and Robert smiled as he walked next to his wife, rubbing a hand up and down his wife's back.

"You said that the first day we met her, Dear… You've always known it would be her," Helen smiled as she kept her eyes steady on the way Regina's arms held on tight to Robin.

"It wasn't her looks, or her personality, or even the words she said… it was the way Robin looked at her. The way Robin looks at Regina is the way you look at me, and that's the moment I knew," Helen breathed, and Robert grinned knowingly.

"They're still young, you know," Robert whispered after some time, the quietness of the hospital's early morning hours settling between them, "Robin's only 29, and Regina can't be older than 28. They are practically kids, Helen. It shouldn't be this hard. Not for them."

"I just don't understand why Robin ever left her," Helen frowned, the hushed whisper echoing off the walls of the silent corridor.

"I know there's no good or reasonable explanation for this, but I feel it in my soul, Helen. I know that this will be the end of it. Regina will stop running, and Robin will work his ass off to regain her trust… maybe, maybe it's a good thing this happened," Robert sighed, and Helen remained quiet for a few moments, just staring at her children in the room in front of her.

"You think I'm cynical and crazy," Robert whispered, but Helen shook her head.

"I think you're right."

Robert and Helen stood in front of Robin's room silently, watching his chest rise and fall, thanking God they didn't lose their son so soon.

…

"Do you ever wish you never met me?" Robin whispered to Regina once they were both up, sometime around midnight, both their bodies still tangled in each other, both still holding onto each other.

"No," Regina answered back in the same whispery-voice, "I just wish I could've seen my mother's doings all along… I wish I would've realized you wouldn't just leave, and something had to make you drive away."

"You are not to blame, Regina. There is no way you could have known what was happening," Robin ran his fingers through her hair, and Regina dug her face deeper into him, the scent of forest surrounding her.

"I should have known something was wrong, Robin. You wouldn't just leave, I know that now, but back then… back then, it hurt too much to think reasonably," Regina sighed, her fingers resting on his chest. Robin kissed her messy, tangled hair, and she closed her eyes when his touch made her feel better instantly.

"I didn't want to leave. I was ready, Regina, I was ready to start a life with you… I'd hidden the ring in my sock drawer, and I was going to propose to you once we graduated and found a real place of our own… but then Cora showed up two months before and crushed every dream I'd ever had of us being together," Robin explained quietly, and Regina tried on a smile.

"Emma brought over wedding magazines for months, and I even picked out a dress from some catalog. I knew you would propose, I just didn't know when, and when I saw the dress, I just knew it was meant to be mine," Regina bit the inside of her cheek, and Robin rubbed her arms, goosebumps flaring on her skin.

"Will was going to be the best man," Robin grinned, and Regina smiled.

"Emma was going to be the maid of honor, and Paige would've been my bridesmaid," Regina said with such confidence, and she looked up into Robin's eyes, finding him already staring at her, enchanted.

"Do you think it's too late for us?" Robin asked, holding her hand, rubbing comforting circles over her palm. Regina let out a sky breath, biting her lip.

"I don't want it to be," Regina whispered, and Robin's hand moved to cup her face.

Regina was left breathless when Robin's thumb started rubbing her jawline, and she sighed into him, closing her eyes. When she opened them again, Robin was staring at her with enchantment and adoration.

"I want to kiss you," Robin breathed, and Regina held onto him, getting closer.

"So do it," Regina nodded her head, her eyes fluttering shut, and when she felt Robin moving in closer to her, she welcomed him, meeting him halfway.

For a moment or two, Robin didn't move, his air puffing against her lips, and Regina was about to ask what he was waiting for when his lips softly brushed against hers.

Regina was careful of any wires when she wrapped her arms around Robin's neck, drawing him to her, and Robin wrapped his arms around her middle, cradling her body into his.

After multiple heated moments, Regina broke away from the kiss, catching her breath as she leaned her forehead against Robin's, her hands cupping cheeks, running over his stubble.

"I want to marry you," Robin exhaled, and Regina was surprised when she didn't flinch or tighten up of fright. Regina rubbed her nose against Robin's, both their eyes resting closed, both holding onto the feeling of being free.

"We need to start smaller, first," Regina breathed, and Robin nodded his head.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to escort you to a fancy restaurant in quite some time," Robin smiled, and Regina chuckled softly as she ran her fingers through Robin's hair.

"We both know that's not what's important to me," Regina kissed his cheek, and Robin grinned.

"Lunch and a movie tomorrow? I'm sure Tink could pull a few strings," Robin glowed, and Regina grinned as she continued to comb Robin's hair with her delicate fingers.

"Okay… it's a date," Regina nodded her head, and Robin smiled as he brought Regina back to his arms, both falling asleep again quickly.

Things were starting to turn around.


End file.
